The witch and the dwarf
by Mrs Sanderson Mansnoozie
Summary: A vengeful witch uses an old, rare spell on Hermione that send her to another world, Middle earth. She meets Thorin Oakenshield's company and joins them on the journey to Erebor, and little did she know that she would fall in love with a certain dark haired leader. Based on the movies. (Thorin/Hermione)
1. Chapter 1

As you can see, I've fallen in love with this sweet couple, Hermione and Thorin. A couple of days ago I suddenly wondered if it was any fanfics with them but figured I wouldn't find it, but surprised I was when I saw that there were two of them! These two fanfics inspired me and I couldn't help but start writing about Hermione and Thorin.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this even though it isn't an original story.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story except bits of plot, Mrs. Betzy Mulvane and her Death Eater son, Jack Daniel Mulvane, belongs to me.

Hermione had turned 18 yesterday, and it was now five months since Harry had defeated Voldemort and Hermione were looking for a job, as she no longer was a student at Hogwarts. The thought filled her heart with melancholy, but she was mostly excited, hoping to get a job within magic…or perhaps become teacher at Hogwarts? Hermione shook her head as soon as the idea popped up. She was done with Hogwarts, now she would love to work among new peoples in a new working environment.

Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley and now she stopped thinking about how to get a job, as her eyes landed on a small magical store not so far away from a closed shop named Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione had heard that Florean Fortescue had been kidnapped and later killed by Death Eaters. She looked away from the not so very colorful and once before so populated ice cream shop, and gazed over at a dark store with potion bottles and rolls of parchment in the windows. She was confused, had this store been here all the time? Hermione couldn't remember it. She felt as if something wasn't right and decided to walk, but it was then the black door was opened, revealing a short old lady with headscarf and black dress.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. Can I help you? Perhaps a new robe? A nice gift for someone special..?"

"Err no. I.." Hermione was quickly interrupted. "What about a new spell book?" Hermione stared at her, confused. "Do we know each other? Apparently you know me, but I've never seen you."

"Miss Granger, I am Betzy Mulvane, surely you recognize the name."

Hermione shook her head, still confused, though Mulvane did not sound so very unfamiliar, had she known someone with that name? She looked down while thinking hard, but she couldn't place it. "Oh well, Miss Granger. Anyway, do come in! As I said, I am selling books and I've heard that you enjoy reading."

"Really?" Hermione approached the spooky store hesitantly, then murmured: "Sure, why not?" She followed the old woman inside and she was escorted to a shelf filled with thick, thin, magical and also normal books. The old woman-or Betzy Mulvane, reached to take out a dark green book which Hermione immediately associated with something Slytherinish. "The newest spell book I have got from a very special publisher," Mrs. Mulvane said and smiled secretively. "…with improved spells, and also spells that has been hidden from the world in many years. Just see for yourself, Miss Granger, you've never seen a spell like this haven't you?"

Hermione peered down and read an old writing at the yellowed parchment, well…this could possibly not be the newest spell book she had got from this publisher. The parchment was old and yellowed! The strange woman laughed as if she had read her thoughts.

"Yes, it is very old, miss Granger. The parchment is perhaps not new; it has only been gathered together in a new cover. It is rare spells that has not been found until later years. But do read it, I can see you haven't…what do you think?"

"Ére Äya gaarwine'," Hermione spoke lowly, confused about this strange, apparently very old and very rare spell. She had not seen anything like it. "This is quite unique, isn't it?" Hermione said and looked down at the old lady who nodded slowly, smiling. Hermione looked in her black eyes and felt how a creepy sensation sneaked forward and grasped her heart. Something wasn't right and Mrs. Mulvane wasn't smiling that sweet-old-lady smile anymore.

"I should be going. Maybe I'll buy the book later," Hermione said and was about to hurry past Mrs. Mulvane when she cast a spell that closed the door shut. "Leaving already, are we?" She smirked evilly.

"What do you mean? Of course I must leave, I have things to do," Hermione said confused as anger was filling her heart. This was not a nice lady after all, rather nasty and mean, Hermione could see that in her hard eyes. "So, you don't realize who I am, Miss Granger?"

"No, I've never seen you before." Hermione was even more confused. "But did you know a young man named Jack Daniel Mulvane, my only son, or perhaps Antonin Dolohov the Death Eater?"

"I don't know your son, Mrs. Mulvane. But I knew Dolohov. He killed Remus Lupin, a good man." Hermione slowly reached for her wand that was tucked away in her pocket, but stopped in her tracks as Mrs. Mulvane cast a spell that made her for a moment stiff and motionless, smiling mockingly.

"I knew Dolohov too; it was he who told me about you, brat. He witnessed how you cast a spell that immediately killed him, my child! And, Oh… how I've waited for this moment, Hermione Granger…my sweetest revenge." She spat out her name as if it was poison and Hermione watched in terror as the old lady raised her wand, chuckling throaty as an almost insane gleam shone in the darkness of her black eyes.

"Was he a Death Eater?! I've may have killed someone during the battle, but I did it to protect the castle and my friends!" Hermione's voice rose high.

"You destroyed my Son and I'll make you pay!" The old lady screamed as bitter tears ran down her wrinkled cheeks.

"So…then you must understand, filthy mudblood, that I did not show you that spell for nothing, I shall now let you know what it can do to you. I'm not going to kill you, but I'll send you to another world, far, far away from your bellowed home."

Finally Hermione managed to move, she reached for her wand and was about to point it at her, but it was too late. Mrs. Mulvane stood before her, holding out her wand as an evil grin spread across her old face.

Before Hermione had fully prepared herself, (she could yet not move,) Mrs. Mulvane shouted:" Ére Äya gaarwine!"

Her vision began to blur and everything faded in a grey mud, so it seemed, as if tears were blinding her. And for a moment she thought it was only her tears, but it was far worse. Everything; books, potion bottles, the ugly _hag_, robes disappeared around her! She froze and fell to her knees.

A horrible light engulfed Hermione's body and she squeezed her eyes shut. Sharp ultraviolet beams shone through her eyelids and it was nothing she could do but lie down and wait for it to stop. And when the light finally faded, she gasped in air and didn't move one muscle until she caught her breath and her limps stopped trembling.

She slowly opened her eyes as the warmth of the sun hit her face. Apparently she was in some kind of a forest; wild greenery growing everywhere and long trees surrounding her. She tilted her head back and saw mountains in the distance. Where in hell was she?! She suddenly remembered Mrs. Mulvane's words. _I'll send you to another world, far, far away from your bellowed home_.

"Shit!"

Hermione stood up from the dirty ground and noticed half how filthy her clothing had got and her hair…well, Hermione could only imagine how bushy it was, after being pushed down in the filth.

Again she looked around. "My wand!" It lay between high straws of grass. She jumped forward, quickly grabbed it and held it out, and when she understood that she was alone, she lowered it and shoved it into her pocket.

"If I get back, I'll hex that horrible woman," Hermione muttered, cursing under her breath. She had NO idea where she was and her head was pounding painfully. She rubbed her forehead quickly.

Hermione sighed deeply at the thought of the old woman's son. She did not kill Jack Daniel Mulvane to be cruel. It was a battle! War for Dumbledore's sake! Some died and some survived!

The chaos of thoughts and questions were swept away as the sound of hooves "waked" her up. She spun around, prepared for the worst.

Thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard were going on an adventure, a most important quest. They were riding to the Lonely Mountain, hoping to get back their homeland which was taken from them by Smaug the dragon.

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin II, son of Thror, king under the mountain, stopped his pony and listened.

"What is it?" Dwalin called out behind him. Thorin held out his hand, gesturing them to keep their mouth shut. "I could have sworn I heard something behind those bushes…" They all stopped and listened and when they heard nothing more, (especially not Oin who did not have the best hearing), they hesitantly continued. Thorin rode first, expecting to see a deer or something. He was wrong. It was a woman, a young lady with very strange clothes and messy locks covering most of her frightened, pale face. At first he did not know what to say, he just stared at her, his mouth open and his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Who are you?" He said after a while.

Hermione yelped as the strange man jumped down from his horse, but then she cocked her head to one side, eying his body and the garments. He wore a big, midnight blue coat, (fur-edged), silver belt, armor shirt and brown boots. He looked muscular and wide across the chest, but yet shorter than her. He had beard and dark hair with a small amount of grey stripes.

"I said; who are you, lady?"

Hermione gulped nervously as she looked at the stern man. "I am H..Hermione Granger."

She peered at the others and she could tell they were confused and curious. Well, they were quite strange, Hermione thought, with funny beards and small, bulky bodies. She had seen illustrations of dwarves in a very old book, similar to these characters.

Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of an unusual small person who at first looked like a child, but as she looked closer, she understood it was a grown up. Beside the tiny man she saw a very tall and old man with long, bushy beard, grey cloak and a pointy hat.

"Who are you?" She blurted out, looking at everyone. "Where am I?"

"We're a few miles away from the Shire. My home, actually," the tiny man said as he eyed her. The tall, old man with the pointy hat moved over to Hermione. "Do you need help, Miss…?" He had apparently forgotten her name, Hermione figured. "Hermione Granger," she said impatiently.

"Well, where do you come from?" Someone, she didn't know who, asked. "Bri, perhaps? You don't come from the shire, do you? A young lady like yourself?" The dwarfs surrounded her.

"Of course she's not from the Shire, Dori! Look! She's _not_ a hobbit!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione bit her lip. At this the tiny man furrowed his brows, confused. "_I'm_ a hobbit, miss. Are you sure you haven't heard about us? We're also known as Halflings."

"Um… no, I-I'm afraid not." Hermione didn't know whether to cry or laugh. She was captured in a wild, unfamiliar world filled with strange and, obviously, ancient creatures! Well, they did not look like animals of course. But still… macho dwarves with beards and armors? Tiny people called hobbits? _Merlin_!

Suddenly she heard a short, sudden laugh, coming from the dwarf with the midnight blue coat. "You're confused, lady. You don't remember where you're from. You've never heard about haflings… I would not be surprised if you don't even know the name of this world. Middle-Earth."

The old man sighed harshly. "Now, now! Of course she knows where…"

"Middle-Earth?!" Hermione spat out. "B…But… I'm from England. OK, I'm gonna be honest with you… I'm _not_ familiar with this Middle-Earth, and that's because I'm not from here. I come from London, a town in England"

"England, you say?" The hobbit said, as if tasting the name. One of the dwarfs, a redhead, crossed his arms. "There's no such place, woman. She must've hit her head. We don't have time for this."

"No!" Hermione nearly shouted. "I _am_ from England. Look, I know it sounds rubbish, but I'm telling the truth. Just look at me, can't you see I'm…I don't know, different? Not from here?" Some of the dwarves nodded in agreement, and others were as suspicious as their leader. The old man shook his head. "So it is true, you don't live somewhere in this region?"

"No," Hermione said and rubbed her forehead, annoyed by the searing pain and the bunch of curious, noisy dwarfs. She wanted to cry, but glued her lips together instead.

But the old man with the pointy hat seemed like a friendly person. "Well, you could come with us. Just for a while?"

"I am not sure if that's a good idea," the leader said with his deep, dark voice. "We don't know this girl." He eyed her up and down a few times. Hermione looked from the old man to the leader. "Please, let me come with you. I have nowhere else to go."

"Just give her a pony already," someone shouted impatiently.

"Bofur gave the last pony to Bilbo." The leader snorted his disapproval. Hermione was desperate. "I'm not going to be a burden," she assured them all, nodding her messy head. "I can help you, really."

She was now looking at the leader and, oh boy, she was tired of addressing him as "the leader."

"Fine!" He said after thinking for a while, sighing. "Get up then!"

"Up?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, so he wanted her to sit in front of him on the horse?! No way!

"I've had my journeys, sir. I-I'm used to walk," she said and moved away from the silent group. But – none the less – the strange man led her to his pony with strong hands, pushing her up the horse back with ease. And he was shorter than her! She couldn't help but gape, though she should not be surprised.

"Let's continue the quest," the man said and sat down behind Hermione. She looked at the old man. "What quest?"

"We are going to the Lonely Mountain in Erebor. The home of the dwarfs, but it was taken from them many years ago."

"Oh, I-I am sorry," Hermione said, understanding how painful it must have been to lose their home and become homeless. She felt how the dark, silent man straightened up and mumbled something in his beard; _he_ had not planned to tell her _one_ thing. She was surprised too.

As everyone silenced a little while later, Hermione quickly looked over her shoulder and asked: "So… what's your name?"

"It's Thorin Oakenshield," he said darkly, studying her face for a moment. She looked back, puzzled. What a strange name! Her eyes wandered automatically to a small scar on his neck, but turned around when he cocked his head. It was rude to stare. "Thank you for taking me with you," she murmured instead. Thorin only sighed.

**Later**…

It was two hours or so since Hermione met the dwarves for the first time, and now she tried to stay awake. It was hard.

She couldn't help but close her eyes as Thorin's coat stroked against her back. The warmth of the coat and his body made her fall back asleep. In the distance she thought she could hear chatter, but all she wanted to hear was Harry and Ron's familiar voices.

So what do you think about my first chapter? Could it have been better?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, except Hermione who belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Thorin looked down at the tangled mane of the girl; her brown locks had frizzed up in the rain. He immediately regretted sharing his horse with her when she fell asleep. His kin gave him funny looks and his nephews snickered. Thorin rolled his eyes. Tearing his eyes away from the pale girl, he glanced across the narrow road.

The forest continued. It felt like it went on forever. Thorin rode past a huge rock; carved hard, rough and angular. Long, slim birches were surrounding them. And that was all they could see; lots of trees and thick greenery.

"Do you think she told the truth?" Balin rode up beside Thorin, and the dark leader turned his attention to the old dwarf. He straightened up in the saddle, causing the girl to shift slightly in her sleep.

"Well…I can't think of any other worlds apart from the one we live in," he answered darkly, not looking at the old dwarf. "It is a strange thing to claim, yes," said Balin. "But there is something about her. Well, just look at the lass' clothes! It does not look like she's from Middle earth."

"She is not from Middle earth." Gandalf joined the two dwarfs.

"How do you know that?" Thorin looked from Hermione to Gandalf, still not believing what she had told them. He did not trust her, and therefore he liked to have her near incase she was up to something. The thought was idiotic, but he intended to watch her carefully until he knew her better. Everything about her was just strange and unfamiliar.

"She wasn't lying, Thorin. She had fear in her eyes. She, this Hermione, is not from here and we simply must help her." Gandaldf's old voice was firm.

"Is it true, Mr. Gandalf? She entered Middle earth from another…world?" Dori and his brothers looked at each other, raising their shoulders at each other. Gandalf nodded his grey head. "There is no other explanation."

"I see, she does not live in Middle earth…" Thorin trailed off, biting his lip thoughtfully. "But how are _we_ supposed to help her? We do not have the time for lost girls."

"Well, Thorin Oakenshield," said Gandalf, "first and foremost we'll let her join us for a while until we know more." He studied the brunette, knowing it was something different about her, he would definitely know if this was just a normal girl. But he couldn't place what was so strange about her.

"We'll rest her!" Hermione moaned silently. A deep voice had pierced her slumber. She opened her eyes carefully, the bright sunbeams blinding her for a moment. "Where…" She stopped herself when she felt something soft and recognized it – his fur-edged coat. She groaned as recognition dawned. It had not been a nightmare, she had indeed ended up in another world!

Thorin slid down his pony and started shouting orders to the others. Hermione quickly slid down too, a lot clumsier though. She glanced at the group, calmly, but became nervous as they flocked around her. Gandalf smiled at this, and made his way towards the silent girl. "Miss Hermione would surely like some introductions, everyone!" The wizard called. Hermione received disapproving glances and she quickly looked at Gandalf instead. He was much friendlier.

"This is Bilbo, the hobbit." He assumed she had not heard about a hobbit before, and he was right. Hermione couldn't identify him. "These two are the brothers Fili and Kili." He pointed at their heads. "Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Gloin, Oin and Thorin, he is the leader of the company. And I am Gandalf the Grey, the wizard."

"A wizard!" Hermione blurted. "You're not the only one?" She looked expectantly at the tall wizard. "It is five wizards, my child. Myself, Radagast the brown, two blue wizards and Saruman the white, the most powerful amongst us."

"Oh, only five?"

"Do you know many wizards, lady?" Kili questioned, wide-eyed. Hermione hesitated only a few seconds, and then she shook her head no. "You're the first wizard I've met." She turned to look at Gandalf the grey. He studied her in a way she didn't like; it felt like he could see straight through her soul. Did he understand she was lying?

Hermione just couldn't tell them. They were strangers and she did not trust them. But she had no choice but to follow them, so she would surely get to know them better after a while.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the unusual group and looked up into the sky. Nearing afternoon. She could feel a rumble coming so she put her hands on her belly. The leader of the thirteen dwarfs studied her, and she looked briefly back before making her way to the bonfire. The two young dwarf brothers went deeper into the woods and a dark dwarf with remains of an ax in his forehead helped the hobbit gather the ponies. She warmed herself by the fire, still confused. "How am I going to get home?" She mumbled under her breath, she was feeling completely helpless.

"Miss?" Hermione snapped out of trance and glanced up at the very tall, grey wizard. "You need to change clothes."

Hermione glanced down her jeans. She wore a salmon pink flannel shirt, and it kept her warm, but she could use some outer clothing, some sort of a jacket "This is all I have," she replied and raised her shoulders. The wizard smiled friendly. "Do not worry, Miss Hermione. Wait here, I will see if I can find a suitable coat."

"Um, OK, thanks." Hermione smiled gratefully, but he never got the time to ask any of the dwarfs. Suddenly a young, blond dwarf with braided beards, (she didn't remember if it was Fili or Kili), stood before her with a brown coat in his hands. "Here's my spare coat. You don't have broad shoulders, but I'm sure it won't fall off." He grinned and shoved it into her hands.

"Oh! You're certain you don't need it?" Hermione tilted her head down ever so slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sure, lady," he replied immediately. Hermione thanked him warmly. She hesitantly put the coat on, not enjoying the thirteen curious looks she received. Thorin Oakenshield drew their attention away from her by announcing the food was ready. They hurried towards the cauldron and an eager dwarf yelled: "Get your plates, laddies! I can smell the stew from here!"

Hermione wanted to go look for a river and wash her hands and face, she was still very filthy, but another rumble came and she decided to eat first. Suddenly Thorin walked up to her. "You should hurry up, lady," he smirked; it was the first time she had seen him smile. Hermione followed his gaze, they all ate and were satisfied, but they ate a lot and very fast. So she should get herself a plate before it was too late.

"Here," he said. Thorin gave her a wooden bowl and walked away, she couldn't even say "thanks" before he was gone. "Come, miss Hermione," Gandalf smiled. "Bombur here cooked the stew. It's very good."

He ladled a thick, brown meat stew into her bowl and she started eating immediately. It was different, but she liked it. After the first few mouthfuls, she tried hard to eat more slowly and prettily – she did not want appear greedy. "Thanks, this was really good," she said. When her bowl was empty, she thanked once again and told Gandalf she would like to go wash herself.

"Don't go too far," he warned her, and Hermione nodded. Hopefully she would find some water close to the camp.

Hermione left the small camp, almost unseen, 'cause they weren't paying attention to her at the moment. She walked along a nice path, strewn with yellow and brown leaves. The wind howled between the tree trunks, but she felt warm. She pulled the coat close around her body as she walked, and just then a floating river appeared before her. She sat down at the river's edge and dipped her hands in the fresh, clear water. "Brrrr."

Hermione drank thirstily, rubbed her face until it was spot-less and clean, and she tamed her messy mane with dripping hands. She thought hard, and studied all the fuzzy, green foam dots in the water as she did so. She didn't hear the wind, nor the creaking pines or the birds. Tired, she pulled her vine wood wand out of the front pocket of her jeans. She quickly looked over her shoulder – no one there. She had to try!

Hermione tried to remember the name of the powerful curse, but her head began to pound and she felt so tired. She kicked a small rock and swore, but it came out as a sob. Crying to herself, she wrapped her fingers around the wand and slowly raised it to the level of her knee. She conjured a flock of tiny, yellow birds, and she did it easily, having used the charm before. She liked this magic. They sang like tiny, beautiful angels, soothing her like a child.

Hermione watched the birds so intensely that she failed to notice she no longer was alone. A deep voice snapped her out of depression. "How did you do that?"

She gasped and rose up from the ground, quicker than a bunny. Hermione stared into a pair of blue eyes, under thick eyebrows, a shade lighter than his hair color. "I… I was just…"

"I saw you," he interrupted, and now he came closer, his face hard. "You're no ordinary girl!" Hermione did not answer, and he opened his mouth again. "I heard you cry, and I did not want to disturb you, but then I saw the blue light. Those birds… they just appeared out of thin air! And what was that banging noise?" Thorin's eyes landed on the wand in her hand. She quickly stuffed it in her back pocket. Wiping away the tears, she looked nervously into his stern eyes. "Please, don't… don't look at me like that!"

"You can do _magic_…like a wizard." He stated it, and Hermione knew there was no point in lying anymore. "You caught me." She raised her shoulders slightly, tilting her head. "I'm a witch."

Thorin opened and shut his mouth a few times. "Why didn't you tell the truth? Honesty is important to me. And you are coming with us, so I suggest you…"

"OK!" Hermione cut him off, sighing harshly. Her tears flowed angrily as she told him the whole truth. "I'm a witch, born to non-magical parents. I found it out when I was eleven years old, and they accepted me into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I come from England, a land that does not exist in Middle-Earth. And I conjured those birds using my wand, this stick." She plunged her hand into the back pocket and pulled out the brown wand.

"Why did you hide it?" He asked, much calmer now. Hermione shrugged. "We hide the Wizarding world from the muggles. Muggles don't have magic and many of them are not aware that magic exists. So I'm used to hide my magic, Mr. Oakenshield… and I didn't know how you would react if I told the truth."

"I would _not_ kill you," he answered and crossed his arms, "and don't call me that. My name is Thorin."

"Sorry." Hermione glanced down at her black sneakers. She was relieved she didn't have to say "Mr. Oakenshield", it sounded quite weird.

Thorin sighed. "I can see you don't trust me, but I am glad you are honest." Well, he did not trust her either, but he didn't say that out loud. Instead he said: "Come, the ponies are ready."

"We will not camp here for tonight?" Hermione asked and looked back at him. She actually liked this place, but it didn't stop her from longing back to the Wizarding world and her true friends.

"It's not dark yet," was his short answer, and he turned around and walked quickly back to the camp. Hermione trotted after the fast, silent dwarf, secretly studying him. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside that head. One thing was certain; he was the most mysterious, strange person she had ever met.

When they reached the small camp under the roof of the forest, Thorin told them what Hermione had said. She was not afraid, he had accepted her magic, and he was sorta in charge, so there would be no hard feelings, hopefully. They were surprised and speechless, obviously, not having met a witch before. Middle-Earth wasn't a non-magical world, Hermione understood, but witches weren't common, and the wizards – they were only a few males in number. Five of them.

Gandalf, however, didn't look surprised at all actually. He nodded slowly. "Well, that explains it," he mumbled to himself. The dwarfs surrounded Hermione; many of them were skeptic and others wanted to know more. She answered their questions.

"Can you fly?"

"Can you turn yourself into an animal?"

"Why do you not have a staff, like Gandalf?"

"Do you know how to conjure food?"

Gandalf walked up and interrupted the eager dwarfs. "Now, now! Don't flock around the poor girl! The world lies ahead, and the journey has barely begun."

"Yes, get your ponies!" Thorin demanded. "Let us not linger here."

Some hours later, they arrived at a rocky area, and as Hermione jumped down from the horse (she had been sitting behind Bilbo this time) her eyes landed on the darkened forest beneath the small mountain. The view was quite nice, and the sky was midnight blue and decorated with heavy, black clouds. Nori built a campfire, and his brothers carried the wood. The group did their chores, and Hermione walked over to the hobbit. Unsure of what to say, she just patted the horse on the neck. Bilbo peered from the witch to the horse. "I call her Myrtle."

"She's very nice," Hermione said. Just then the little hobbit pulled out something from his coat pocket. An apple. He fed Myrtle with it. Hermione heard him whisper in the furry pony's ear: "It's our little secret, Myrtle. Just tell no one. Shh-shh…"

Hermione smiled at the two friends. She hadn't known Bilbo for long, just a day, but his kindness towards animals touched the witch. She liked him already.

"You want one too?" He suddenly asked. Hermione blinked. "Oh, how nice of you! Thanks!" She took a bite.

"So… how are you?" Bilbo asked and started eating his apple. "It must've been uncomfortable. How was it like?"

"You mean the curse? It was…" But Bilbo immediately interrupted her. He gasped: "A curse! You never said anything about a curse!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… it's just… I'm tired and confused, and I just want to go home, but I'm stuck here with you."

Bilbo didn't answer, and Hermione paled like a full moon. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude! Please forgive me?"

"It's alright. I understand that you miss your home, I miss mine too." Bilbo cocked his curly head as he gave Myrtle another apple. Hermione tried to forget England for a little while, so she asked him if he could tell her about the Shire.

"Oh, you'd love it! It's a green and pleasant land, flowers grows everywhere and…"

Suddenly they heard a loud, creepy screech. Hermione gasped and looked to the forest, her heart rising in her chest. "What was that?!" The hobbit and the witch said almost in unison. They left the ponies and rushed over to the others. Hermione sat down by the fire and at that moment Thorin woke up by the horrid sound.

Finally someone spoke up, wakening the rest of the group. It was Kili and he answered: "That was orcs."

"Orcs?" Hermione looked like a question mark. "What is that?"

"You don't know? Lucky you!" Fili said, earning a grin from his brother. And Kili opened his mouth and began to explain, freaking out both Hermione and Bilbo.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no sounds… just lots of blood." The dwarf brothers laughed quietly, considering themselves very funny, no doubt. Hermione shuddered.

Thorin stood up on his feet, quick. The look on his face made Hermione peer worried to Fili and Kili – oh, they really should stop laughing!

"You think that's funny? You think a night ride by orcs is a joke?" Thorin's eyes glistened with anger. And Kili silenced and paled ever so slightly, apparently he respected his leader very much. "We didn't mean anything by it, uncle."

Hermione looked from the dwarf brothers to the dark leader, jaws open. So Kili and Fili were Thorin's nephews? She watched as Thorin walked to the nearest cliff, to be by himself. She was very curious now, but didn't dare say a word. But the elderly dwarf, Balin – If she remembered correctly – came over and talked to them. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Hermione had truly forgotten England, just for a while, and she made herself comfortable as she listened to the dwarf, who apparently had known Thorin for many years.

"After the dragon took The Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler.

The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

He stopped himself for a moment, remembering that painful year. No one spoke.

Then he continued: "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him – A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

Hermione moved her head to look at the leader – a _royal_ leader! She felt sorry for him, and she understood why he looked so… she didn't know, melancholic, maybe. Stern. She looked back at Balin.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield… Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Hermione stared at him, she had a slightly gaping mouth and she quickly shut it. "And?"

"And then, miss. Hermione, our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night; our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

His warm eyes returned to the leader, and he looked at him with deep respect. "And I thought to myself then…_there_ is one who I could follow, _there_ is one I could call king."

Thorin listened to Balin's tale with his back turned to his company, but now he turned around and walked up to them. The dwarfs rose from the ground and looked at him. Hermione understood it would be disrespectable to sit when everybody else weren't, even though she didn't know Thorin and his kin, so she mimicked the others. She met Thorin's eyes, but just for a brief moment. He now looked at the dwarfs.

"And the pale orc?" Biblo questioned.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin's deep voice was quite firm, and Bilbo said no more. After a few minutes Hermione broke the silence. "So you are going to kill this dragon and take back your home? When will we arrive at…the mountain?"

"The _Lonely_ Mountain," Dwalin corrected. He shook his head slightly at her. "We need to get there before Durin's day."

"Yes, but first we must travel to The Misty Mountains, a great, but dangerous mountain chain, and then we will soon reach a forest, called Mirkwood. It lies east of the great river Anduin," Gandalf tried to explain as good as he could, but all the information and names of the various locations made Hermione's head spin, even though she _was_ a bright witch.

"And Durin's day," Gandalf continued, "is the last day of autumn. The mountain will only open on that day. It is our one and only chance, miss. Hermione."

"I see." Hermione bent her neck and laughed a little to herself, feeling like she was going mad. She heard a surprised sound from Thorin. He raised his head, looking utterly majestic. "What is so funny?"

The sound of his dark voice killed her giggle. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but this is so… well, if someone had told me yesterday that I would meet thirteen dwarf warriors and a… a hobbit, in a _fantasy_ world, I'd laugh."

"A _fantasy_ world?! I really don't appreciate that description," someone hissed. The seemingly nice dwarf with Pippi longstocking hairstyle and earflap hat defended Hermione's statement. "Aw don't bother, Dori! It can't have been easy for the lass! She doesn't know Middle-Earth. Things that we do every day might be considered weird in her world for all we know. Take Smaug, for example; a fire-breathing dragon that…"

"But I _am_ familiar with dragons," Hermione immediately replied, before the dwarf could finish his sentence. "Charles Weasley, my friend Ron's brother, works with them. And Harry Potter, my other friend, faced a Hungarian Horntail in a tournament at school. And last year, we three sat loose a pale dragon to get out of Gringotts – a wizard bank – and up into the sky… it was my idea, actually." Hermione smiled awkwardly. She had everyone's attention now and they stared at her like a lunatic.

"You _rode_ a dragon?" Bilbo explained.

"Of course not," Dwalin growled. "She's fooling us!" Fili and Kili jumped up and down like two children. "She can help us take down the dragon!"

"Clearly she's an expert," a rather grey dwarf nodded. Hermione blushed. "No, I am not an expert, but what I said wasn't a lie. I even saw a baby dragon once, called Norbert."

Fili snorted. "Who would call a dragon _Norbert_!?" Hermione shrugged at this, agreeing with him. Thorin caught her eye, he asked: "So you do have experience with dragons?"

"You _believe_ her, Thorin?" Dwalin blurted out. Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm honest, I really am!"

Thorin nodded slowly. "Yes, I do believe her words. I've made it clear to her that honesty means a lot to us… my company. I do not know you, miss… but you _are_ telling the truth."

It was hardly a question, he stated it. Hermione nodded. "Yes. But I can't say I have much experience with dragons, especially not dragons of Middle-Earth. I've never read about them, and I've not seen them up close… Anyway, are there any Dragon books?" The dwarfs shook their heads at this. Hermione thought she saw Thorin smile at her, but now he looked like his stern self again.

"Tell us more about the pale dragon," Kili begged. Hermione hesitated. "It's a very long story, but the dragon was placed in Gringotts to guard the vaults. I don't know when it was placed there..."

"What's with the vaults?" Balin asked.

"Well, it's where the Wizarding families store their gold and valuables," Hermione replied and yawned, hoping they soon would stop asking all these questions. Gandalf understood she was sleepy, so he raised his arms to prevent Kili from asking another question. The young dwarf sighed, but they all took the hint. "Let's get some sleep before we move on," Thorin said.

They lied down around the cozy campfire, Hermione went to sleep by herself, not far from the dwarfs though. But when Hermione realized the fire was dying, she pulled out the wand with a smile on her face. Thorin had been watching her. "What are you doing?"

Hermione did not answer; she just pointed the wand at the campfire. "_Incendio_." Flames flowed out from the tip of the wand, and the fire rose immediately.

"You're not completely useless," Dwalin mumbled. Gandalf smiled brilliantly. "Good! Very nice, miss. Hermione. You are skillful with your hand."

Thorin said nothing. He lied down and turned around. Bilbo sighed happily and almost fell asleep at once. But Hermione didn't sleep much that night… she dreamt of England and all her dear friends, and she woke up very early with tears in the corner of her eye.


	3. Chapter 4

They had traveled in four days since Hermione met the company and they were now camping by an open field. It was a small, simple farm nearby and Hermione heard Gandalf say that it had lived a farmer there with his family. But now the peasants were gone and she saw how Gandalf looked from the empty house to the forest behind them, furrowing his bushy brows. His concern made Hermione feel as if something wasn't right. She did not like this godforsaken place either.

Thorin and Gandalf came out from the house and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she understood what angered him. Bilbo asked him if everything was alright and were he was going.

"To seek the only company around here who's got any sense." Gandalf shot her an apologetic look as he said the last part, and she knew she wasn't included.

"And who's that?" Asked Bilbo.

"MYSELF, Mr. Baggings!" He stormed off while muttering something about stubborn dwarfs.

They did as told, bound the horses and fetched some meat and carrots to put in the soup. This time Bombur did the cooking and she, well…at the moment she had nothing to do; nothing else than casting spells that would protect them from the enemies, which she now knew was orcs, spies…anyone who was on the bad side…And last night Fili had told her about a warg pack, huge beasts that the orcs were riding on, similar to wolfs but _much_ bigger.

"Have some dinner, Hermione," said Bofur. They had been riding the same horse for a couple of days and she knew him a little better. He had a tendency to state the obvious and he always blurted out his opinion. And instead of saying witch, lass, lassie, girl and all that, he addressed her by first name.

She received a bowl of brown, thick soup and sat down between Bilbo and Bofur. Thorin sat between Dwalin and Balin, who had fought with him during the battle long ago. Ori and Dori sat by the cauldron, and so did Bombur. Bifur, Oin, Gloin and Nori sat by themselves.

Before Bilbo could eat, Thorin commanded him to go into the forest to give Fili and Kili their bowls of soup. Hermione had almost forgotten the weasley twins- look-a-like. Was it really that necessary to fetch more firewood? The soup was finished and she had quite recently casted a warming charm. But she ignored the dwarf king's orders, remembering his stubbornness. They had not been talking properly for a long while; it appeared as if he were ignoring her. Well, then she _most_ certainly would do the same thing to him!

When the food was inhaled they chatted for a while, forgetting the fact that they were travelers that really should go to sleep now.

Hermione let out a startled squeal as Bofur suddenly placed something soft and warm on her head; his hat! "I knew it would fit you perfectly!" He said and chuckled at her expression, clearly finding her very funny with the hat on. Hermione could only imagine how weird she must look, with the ear flaps that was sticking out and everything. She thought she could hear Thorin chuckle as well, but once she had turned around she only saw a gleam in his light blue eyes. Why so serious all the time? He should smile a little more!

"I'm sure it looks better on you," she said and handed it over to Bofur. Ori and Dori smiled, watching the only ones who seemed to be rested and refreshed, the others were yawning. Thorin noticed this and stood up. "I suggest we all go to sleep…when you two have stopped _flirting_, that is." His deep voice rose as he spoke, the smoke from the fire fading as he walked by. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Flirting_? She was merely sharing a laugh with someone she had got to know! Speaking of get to know…Bilbo!

"Where is Bilbo? He's been gone for a _long_ while, hasn't he?" Thorin stopped in his tracks as that thought hit him too. Bofur and Hermione jumped up at once, so did most of the others. "We must go and find him!" Someone said. Bombur and Bifur who never talked, only stared at the others, prepared for something dramatic or something. "Let's go and find the Halfling, though I am sure he only lost his way whilst looking for Kili and Fili," Thorin said and she met his eyes.

"There is something unpleasant about this place," Hermione told him quietly. "That's why Gandalf was angry, right? He didn't want to camp here?" Thorin didn't answer but only shook his head. "I suggest we all go into the woods, but you – Hermione, should stay here and rest!"

"What!" She exclaimed. "I will not stay here, Thorin! I'm going with you, we're all together now…I'm traveling with you and that means I'm part of your company." He looked at her, the hardness of his eyes slowly leaving, but replaced by determination.

"You are just someone we picked up on the way, someone we had to take with us since you had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to at that moment. You shall stay here." He turned around and missed the look of disbelief in her face.

"It'll be alright, lassie," said Balin who had listened to them. Hermione looked at him with big eyes and a frown were a smile used to be. "I know how to use magic! I can help, Gandalf would have agreed!"

"Perhaps it's no use for magic right now. Don't think about it, lass. Just rest, you need it." He turned around too, leaving her alone. The only one who was left now was Bofur, he smiled quickly before following the others. She grabbed his arm. "I'm worried about the others too!"

"No doubt, Hermione, but Thorin said…"

"Thorin here and Thorin there!" Hermione sighed deeply. "Look, I feel sorry for the guy, I've heard that tragic tale. But he also has a horrible tendency to ignore the fact that I am a witch!"

"You know that story?" Bofur asked, surprised. "I thought you were sleeping that evening when Balin told it to the laddies."

"He told me about it the first evening I camped with you," Hermione replied quietly, smiling unsurely. Bofur pulled his braids, his mouth shaped as an o. "Ah yes, I remember the mornin' after! It seemed like he enjoyed having ya near…well, no wonder! I think he feels lonely sometimes. And he told you that story, right? That's really interesting, it proves that he don't mind your company, Hermione!" He grinned.

"Oh hush! He only told me because I _asked_ him – more than once!" Hermione flushed at the look he was giving her. "And I don't think he enjoyed it, he didn't knew I was there! And I only moved over to his place 'cause the ground was driving me mad! I just wanted to sleep on the grass instead of the gravel you offered me! But I don't want to talk about _that_ now, let's go!"

"Err..Alright. Thorin won't be pleased though; he doesn't only look at you as the smart witch who could have helped us!"

"Yeah, he probably looks at me as a kid who would freak out by the smallest thing too! Come on, Bofur!" Hermione was beginning to be really impatient, and so they quickly hurried into the forest. "Too bad I don't have Harry's invisible cloak!"

"Your friend has an _invisible_ cloak?" Bofur exclaimed, shocked. Hermione smiled slightly before following the path that the others had left their footprints on. Bofur was about to say something when Hermione thought she saw a flash of yellow light between thick trunks. "Look!" She whispered. Bofur stopped in his tracks. "Bless my beard!" His eyes widened. "I don't like this at all!"

"Well, if that hopefully but most unlikely isn't Fili, Kili and Bilbo who wanted to be unsociable, having their own fire and all…what is it then?"

"That we must check out right now, one can never know! But I have a bad feeling about this!"

"I've had a bad feeling ever since we came here!"

They moved quickly but silently to the fire, hiding behind trunks now and then. When they finally found out about the source of the yellow light they stopped dead in their tracks. Cave trolls!

"This must really shock you, right?"

"Oh no, not at all! Nothing surprises me when it comes to this world! And besides, I met a troll too once; first year at Hogwarts."

There were three enormous trolls, arguing about how they should cook them. Yes, the dwarfs were indeed captured, as well as Bilbo, Fili and Kili. The horses were bound and they figured that they were going to be eaten up too. Hermione noticed suddenly that the trolls were roasting half a dozen of the dwarfs on a spit over the fire. Bilbo was distracting the trolls about how to cook the dwarfs, and they were dumb enough to believe the little hobbit.

"Wait, wait! You are making a terrible mistake!"

Dori said something to Bilbo from the spit he was bound to, but Bilbo only looked at the trolls, saying: "I meant with the…um, with the…the seasoning!" His voice trembled and Bofur wanted to run forward to attack, but Hermione stopped him. "This has to be done nice and quietly, or else _we'll_ be caught too!" Hermione spat at him and he understood.

"What about the seasoning?" The one troll said, Hermione thought that she'd heard the others call him Bert. What a silly name on a troll!

"Well, I mean, have you smelled them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you can plate this lot up!" The dwarfs got angry after hearing this, apparently not understanding that he tried to save them. The biggest troll asked him what he knew about cooking dwarfs and Bilbo didn't know what to say, so it seemed.

"Err…The secret to cook a dwarf…um.."

"Yes? Go on, tell us!" One said, "Tell the secret!" The other said.

"I'm telling you…the secret to cook a dwarf is…to… skin them first!" Now the dwarfs truly were angry at the poor hobbit. The troll who seemed to be their leader disagreed. "Rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff' em I say, with boots and all!" Hermione felt sick after hearing that. "Come'on, let's go closer," she whispered to Bofur and they sneaked forward.

As they quietly hurried behind a big rock, Hermione saw in the corner of her eye that some of the trolls picked up Bombur and held him up. Hermione pulled out her wand but stopped in her tracks as Bilbo prevented the troll from eating him. "Uh..N-not that one, he…he's infected!" The troll dropped him immediately, discuss written in his…face? Hermione wasn't sure if she could call that bulky mess of boils and imperfections a face.

"I-in fact, they all have! Um…they're infected with parasites, very terrible! I wouldn't risk it!"

Hermione thought she could hear Oin say: "Parasites! Did he say parasites?" The others growled and shouted, saying that they did NOT have parasites. "You have!" Kili shouted at Bilbo. But luckily Thorin understood that Bilbo were buying them time and kicked his nephew, Hermione could see this from the spot where she was standing. And then they all said that they indeed had parasites, desperately hoping that the trolls would believe them.

"Okay, now I'm sure the trolls won't notice me," Hermione whispered in Bofur's ear and he nodded. They moved away from the rock and Hermione could finally raise her wand. She could simply and quickly cast a killing curse; Avada Kedavra. But something within stopped her from doing so and instead she casted a spell that untied the ropes around their bodies. Luckily the trolls didn't notice but, oh my god, now they had picked up Bilbo!

Hermione stormed past Bofur with her wand raised. "_Avifors!_" It was the first spell Hermione could think of. Well, it was actually a very useful spell. She turned the huge beast into something small…a bird. Very practically! And as you all know a bird can't hold a hobbit, so Bilbo fell to the ground with a shocked expression in his face. Bofur pulled out his ax and ran to the cave trolls, and all the others were prepared to fight too, but it was then something remarkable happened. Gandalf had come and he was the one to finish it all.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls said something to each other but couldn't chat for long before Gandalf broke the cliff he stood on and let the rising sun's light in and _finally_ killed the trolls, they turned into stone. The dwarfs cheered and laughed as if she had put a cheering charm on them.

"Are you alright?" Bofur and Hermione said at the same time and they nodded. They were chatting in their mouth and Gandalf and Thorin stood a little by themselves. Bilbo, Fili and Kili smiled at Hermione. "That was brilliant, Hermione!"

"Yes, the most hilarious thing I've seen so far!" Fili exclaimed. Hermione blushed; glad that they finally seemed to be thankful about her magic! Ori, who was the youngest and most shyest amongst the dwarf surprised Hermione by asking: "Could you…possibly..teach me?"

"Then you would need a wand of your own, Ori. But you may try mine if you'd like to, but be careful," she warned. She hesitantly gave him her wand, not sure if it was a good idea since the wand was meant to be only _hers_. Hermione told him about a simple spell and he casted it, it didn't turn out as good as hoped. He gave her back the wand, smiling unsurely. "All you need is practice," Hermione encouraged. "We'll try another day." He nodded and moved over to his brother and Hermione chatted a little more with Fili and Kili, but it was then she saw something small in the grass. She picked it up and saw that it was the bird – the troll-bird!

"That's strange! I didn't think that the bird would turn into stone as well!" Noted Kili.

"Well…on the outside he was a bird, but inside…it was the same old cave troll," Gloin said and studied the bird in her hand. Gandalf and Thorin came towards them and she got an idea. She moved over to Thorin with a triumphant smile. She grabbed his hand, opened it and put the bird on his palm. Surprised by her touch he only looked at her, but then looked at what she had given him.

"For you," she teased. "Just admit it, Thorin, you missed me back there; bound and captured." She turned around before he could answer but she could have sworn that she heard him say: "Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"There must be a cave nearby," Gandalf suddenly said, interrupting all the happy chattering amongst the dwarfs. Thorin was the first to storm off, the others followed him. Hermione was about to go to the the horses but saw that they were gone. Someone had cut them loose! Bilbo had apparently read her thoughts. "I did it," he said, smiling sheepishly. "But I'm afraid it will be hard to find them again."

"At least they were prevented from eaten up," Hermione said and smiled. He nodded and

they followed the others.

**Thank you for the ideas, **_**V, **_** I'm sure they will be useful in next chapter. And I do agree, if Hermione has too much power it'll be boring, she'll let the dwarves fight and not only cast spells on orcs, wargs and trolls that'll immediately kill them; too simple! So…in next chapter we'll see a more soft and helpless side of her, I hope. ;) **

**I've used a lot of quotes that belongs to Peter Jackson's The hobbit, so all rights belongs to him when it comes to movie quotes…I've only changed some of them a little. Anyway, hope you liked this one as well and thanks for all reviews on previous chapter, **_**V **_**and **_**Lillalil! ^^, **_

…**and do not hesitate if you have even more ideas!**


	4. Chapter 5

Hermione had only been inside of the cave for a little while, disgusted by the horrible smell, the filth from the trolls and all the stinky, dead, rotten bodies.

She waited outside, singing low by herself. She was truly happy for the first time during her staying in Middle earth; pleased that more and more of her fellow travelers were beginning to respect her. She was as good as part of the company, whether Thorin liked it or not! "Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!" Hermione sang the song that practically had invaded her brain lately, well…when she was home and could listen to her ABBA-CD. She spun around, doing her best moves, assuming they still were inside since she hadn't heard them. But someone was indeed looking at her, and she didn't see him until she bumped into his strong chest.

"Mmphh!" She mumbled as her face was pressed to his furry clothing. It was Thorin! They stood very close only for a moment before taking a step backward. "Um..I didn't see you," Hermione said and blushed. Thorin chuckled as he saw how she reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you…" he noted and raised an eyebrow, "…we won't find you a _man_ after midnight." The corners of his mouth curled. "So…I am afraid that someone amongst us must be that _man."_

Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh yeah? Who is that _man_ gonna' be then? You?" She grinned but Thorin was serious. Why wasn't he answering? She had only joked…Thorin looked in her face, searching with his eyes. But then he brought forth what he had intended to show her in the first place. "You gave me that bird and…I do have something for you as well." He gave her a long, thin sword. "You'll be learning how to use a sword," he said, it was certainly not a question. It was practically a command.

"But I have a wand," Hermione answered. "That's enough for me!" She laughed hesitantly, really hoping it was a joke…but it was not. The soft look in his face faded and he were now that determined, resolute dwarf she knew. Hermione knew also that it was pointless to argue, the stern look she received from him told her _that_. "Err…alright, if I must..?" Hermione was annoyed by herself; she should not let him win so quickly! It wasn't like her…but, after all…it was _Thorin_ _Oakenshield_ she was talking to! Somehow he always got his will, that stubborn dwarf king! "Yes, you must. I want you to know how to fight; properly."

"I fought in a battle five months ago!"

"Yes, with magic. But it is good that you have experienced it." A look of respect cross his face and she couldn't help but smile proudly as she was receiving Thorin's…(could it be?)…acknowledgement? Indeed it was! "I am impressed that a young…seventeen years old woman like you has fought in a battle?" Hermione understood that he was trying to ask her discretely how old she was; apparently he didn't felt comfortable about asking such a question. "I'm eighteen years old."

Thorin nodded his head, half thinking that she sometimes acted like an older woman, not old as in grandma…but like a mature and sensible lady. But there were other times when she acted like that young girl she actually was…practically a child.

"But as I said, you really should learn how to handle that sword." He straightened up, feeling as if he only should look at her a little at the time.

"Will you teach me then?"

"I can," he simply said. "And you will pay attention to me. It will take a while before you can handle it, I know because I've been there too…long ago." Hermione studied her sword, smiling unsurely. It was simple and light to hold but nicely decorated. "Have you got one too?" She asked as she realized he was holding a sword she hadn't seen before, it was bigger than hers. Thorin nodded. "It was forged by high elves of the first age." Hermione's eyes widened in excitingly surprise…well, no wonder; she was only used to small house elves. "_High_ elves!" She exclaimed. "Do you think my sword is elf-made as well?" Thorin nodded. "No doubt, just look at the blade…_typical_!" Hermione furrowed her brows, looking at him questioningly. "You're not so fond of the elves, are you?"

At that time the others came and they stopped talking. Bofur was giving her a knowingly look and she did not understand why, was he still thinking about she and Thorin; how they had snuggled to each other that early morning? Hermione blushed at the thought, remembering how she half had felt his presence; the musky, male smell and the warmth of his breath as he nuzzled his face to hers. She died to know what had made him do it! Was it an accident or had he really enjo…No! What was she thinking?! Surely he had been dreaming or something, but it had felt as if he were awake or maybe just…half awake? Well, _she_ had been.

Hermione quickly turned around and saw that Gandalf was giving Bilbo an elf-made dagger. She moved over to him. "I see you've got one as well," Hermione smiled and showed him hers. Bilbo nodded. "Thorin gave it to you?" He smiled sheepishly. "I saw he found it among the treasures."

"You found gold down there?"

"Indeed, Hermione. But the dwarfs buried it into the ground." Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing how much they loved gold.

Bilbo showed Hermione his little sword. "Gandalf said it will glow blue when orcs are nearby, because it's made by elves."

"Really? That's fascinating!" Then hers would probably glow blue too! She smiled at him but spun around as something happened.

The dwarfs gathered and Hermione heard Thorin say that something was coming. She and Bilbo quickly walked over to the others, curious to know what Thorin meant.

"Arm yourselves, stay together!" Gandalf shouted at the others as he pulled out his sword. Hermione was surrounded by warlike dwarfs, their weapons raised. Thorin stood suddenly beside her, raising his sword higher than the others.

She heard the buckling of branches and many, small…footsteps?! Suddenly, out of thick greenery and bushes, a man burst through on a sled led by…seriously, was that _rabbits_?! Hermione gaped at the man with brown clothing and bushy hair. Despite the cute rabbits he was upset and angry, shouting something about thieves. Gandalf tucked his sword away and made his way towards the strange person. "It is Radagast the brown!"

Radagast the wizard? Hermione remembered that Gandalf mentioned him and she quickly put the wand in her pocket, smiling expectantly.

"I've been looking for you, Gandalf. Something's terrible wrong!" Gandalf looked worried at the fellow wizard who, poor thing, didn't know what to say. He mumbled something about a thought that was lost. He stuck out his tongue and a stick insect came out. Hermione looked at Thorin. "Um…what's wrong with that poor guy?" She asked and earned herself an amused look from the dwarf king.

"The greenwood is sick, Gandalf. Nothing grows, at least nothing _good_. The air is foul decay…but the worst is the webs."

"What webs?" Gandalf furrowed his brows.

"Giant spiders, Gandalf! I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." Gandalf was even more confused now. "Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Radagast shook his head. "No, Gandalf…it is not."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise after hearing the word: _giant spiders. _This was not unfamiliar. It was similar spiders in the forbidden forest.

"A dark, strange power dwells in there," He shuddered, then added: "Shadow of an ancient aura…It can summon the dead."

"What do you mean…?" Gandalf asked hesitantly and Hermione had never seen the wizard like this.

"I saw him, Gandalf. He came out of the dark,..the necromancer!"

After telling about this necromancer the poor guy seemed so shaken that Gandalf had to give him a pipe and it apparently helped to inhale from it. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, earning herself a questioningly look from her leader.

When he was alright again Gandalf asked if he was sure. Radagast nodded. "That is not from the world of living," he said and gave Gandalf a black sword he had found in Dol Guldur. Gandalf couldn't answer before they suddenly heard a horrible howling. Both Bilbo and Hermione jumped, startled by the creepy noise. "A..are there wolves around?" Bilbo stammered.

"Those are not wolves," someone amongst the dwarfs answered.

"Wargs!" Thorin shouted. "That means orcs are nearby!" After hearing this they all pulled out their weapons, again. Hermione was about to raise her wand when a huge beast ran through the greenery, heading towards her side before she could cast a spell. But Thorin were the one to quickly help her out, jumping forward with a raised ax. He killed the beast right in front of her face, the blade of his ax buried into the warg's flesh. Kili killed the other warg with his arrow.

In the corner of her eye she noticed half that the wizards said something to each other before Radagast ran to get to his sled. She only looked at Thorin, wide-eyed and stunned by how the dwarf had managed to kill it so fast. The wild look in his stare disappeared as she caught his eye. "I guess it is about time…" he said softly, but then shook his head and sternly said: "…about time to teach you how to fight with sword." Hermione licked her lip, nodding quickly. Thorin stormed off as he had nothing more to say but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "T..thank you," she said and smiled carefully, earning nothing but a brief nod.

"Come on!" Gandalf roared and they quickly hurried after him, running in a different direction from the orcs but suddenly the company came across the foul creatures again. Hermione shrieked as she saw how ugly and terrifying they actually were. She was running behind most of the dwarfs, surprised of how unusual fast they were.

The forest opened around them and Hermione caught a glimpse of Radagast before he disappeared behind a hill, shouting something at the warg pack that was following him. "Come on, Hermione!" Thorin grabbed her hand impatiently and they stormed off, running across the open plain while being pursued by a few orcs. Ori hit a small rock in the warg's snout with a wooden slingshot. "Ori! Come back!" Thorin roared.

"Come on everyone! Quick!" Gandalf was frantically trying to gather them all but Thorin, who was accustomed to do the leading thing, spat out: "Where are you leading us?" Gandalf looked at him without replying, instead he turned around and everyone knew they had to follow the wizard even though their leader seemed to be more and more suspicious. Hermione looked at the dwarf king but couldn't say one thing before they again were running. They gathered under a cliff, breathing as if they had ran for hours. Hermione was tucked away between Thorin and Bilbo. They could hear big footsteps over their heads and Thorin indicated to Fili to take down the warg and the orc. Hermione held her breath as Kili did this but it turned out very nicely. The beast fell down once it got hit by Fili's arrow and the other dwarfs killed them with axes and swords.

They all ran out from the cliff and Hermione turned around as she thought she could hear Radagast shout something at them. The wargs that had chased him were now running towards them! "Thorin, they're coming!" Hermione cried out in fear. She ran to Gandalf who were leading but stopped as she saw how close the wargs had gotten. The one tried to take Ori and Dori but Hermione prevented this from happening as she roared: "_Confundo_!" The warg stopped in its tracks, looking around with a lost poppy face. The orc roared something in a different language, apparently trying to make the beast run after the dwarfs but it was confused and didn't know what to do.

Ori ran towards Hermione. "What did you do?" For once he didn't seem to be shy, only shocked. "I casted a spell that made him confused and befuddled," she said breathlessly before pushing him after the others. "Hurry up!" She demanded and she half saw how Thorin stared at her.

Kili were shooting at wargs and the others were running after Gandalf like frantically hens, but suddenly the wizard were gone, heading towards something Hermione couldn't see from where she was running. She and Thorin were behind all of the others. "Where is Gandalf?" Someone cried. "He's abandoned us!" Dwalin roared angrily.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf called out from behind a rock he'd noticed earlier. They ran to him and found out that it was an underground tunnel under the rock. "Get down! Quickly!" As the dwarfs jumped down he counted them quickly, nervously gazing over his shoulder. "Go, go, go!"

Kili burst through the high grass, finished shooting wargs. "Get down," Thorin said to his nephew, and then pushed Hermione's back. She jumped inside the underground tunnel, shrieking as she slid down the steep way to the ground where the others waited. And then Thorin and Gandalf jumped down. With a startled screech Hermione ended up on the dwarf king, their legs and arms tangled. They jumped up from the ground at the same time, mumbling several apologies before moving over to the others.

"Are you alright?" Bofur asked. Both Hermione and Thorin nodded, looking unsurely at each other.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking as they heard a hunting horn and howling noises from the wargs. An orc fell down through the hole and Thorin removed the arrow on the orc. "Elves!" He muttered.

Dwalin weren't paying attention to them as he suddenly said: "I cannot see the pathway. Do we follow it or not?" After this Fili and Kili hurried after the older dwarf. Bofur nodded. "Yes, we follow it of course!"

They did as Bofur wished, the youngest were excited and hurried through the tunnel but Thorin were suspicious. Hermione were still walking beside him and noticed this. They made their way through the small tunnel and when they finally came out Hermione was hit with lovely sunbeams. Gandalf seemed to be pleased as he looked at the beautiful land around them. "The valley of Imladris!"

"Rivendell! The high elves!" Bilbo exclaimed and smiled. When Hermione saw the shining, beautiful city that actually were built on a waterfall, (so it seemed), she and Bilbo quickly made their way after Fili and Kili. Hermione thought she heard Thorin growl something about _your plan all along…our enemy. _But she didn't care as she was imaging how it would be to meet the high elves!

**I simply had to use some move quotes this time as well since this chapter was particularly movie-based; with the warg-attack, Radagast and their way to Rivendell…so all rights (movie quotes) belongs to Peter Jackson. All characters belong to Tolkien except Hermione who belongs to Rowling.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, though it should have been longer, I know… ^^,**


	5. Chapter 6

Hermione had just been washing herself and her hair was clean and shone in the bright sun. She had eaten bread and some salad-look-a-like green food with the others, and now she sat outside by herself, looking at the waterfall. She remember how they got to the lovely city, she was as happy and wide-eyed as a child on Christmas:

_They walked over a bridge, entered the beautiful elven city Rivendell and were met with tall, slender elves with loose, flowing garments; woven silver threads shimmering between cotton cloths. Hermione gaped at them, surely they had been beautiful from afar, but close up…wow!_

"Hermione?"

She tilted her head to left and watched as the dwarf king approached her. He stood beside her and they looked at the stunning view for a moment. "It's wonderful," she said as her eyes wandered from a blue mountain behind the forest to a river that looked like floating silver. Thorin nodded with a look on her face. He finally managed to catch her eye. "I see you've got some new clothes," he noted hesitantly, looking at the long, green tunic, the brown trousers and the gray cloak. She looked like a traveling forest elf, but so beautiful in the sunlight that his eyes were widening with admiration. She flashed her teeth in a brilliant smile. "Yeah, aren't they hospitable, those beautiful elves?"

"Indeed." Hermione watched him carefully, the smile slowly fading in her face. "What's wrong? Why don't you like them?" She patted the bench she was sitting on, silently asking him to sit down beside her. He did. "You look at me as part of the company now?" She asked as nothing left his lips. Thorin seemed to hesitate but then he nodded. "Yes, Hermione, you're one of us now."

"Then tell me!"

"Alright!" He let out a sigh. "The elves could have saved us that day, long ago, when Smaug stole our homeland. But they turned us down, Thranduil refused to risk the lives of his kin."

"Thranduil? I think I heard Gandalf mention him, but…" she trailed off and looked at him. "He's not here, Thorin! Why so bloody angry on these elves then? They weren't in Erebor that day!"

"They are all the same," he muttered angrily, showing her his annoyingly stubborn side. _Dwarfs_! "Well…I think you should stop being so narrow-minded, all of you! Elrond and Lindir were very nice to us!" She stood up from the bench but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait, I did not come to talk about the elves."

"What is it then?"

"Let's start the first lesson. You shall learn how to protect yourself with your weapon; it would have been very useful. We don't know when we will be attached next time."

"Yes, but I _can_ protect myself!" Hermione looked stubbornly in his eyes, earning an annoyed groan. "Yes, I've heard it before…you can protect yourself.._with_ _magic_! But in Middle earth there's not only use for your magic."

"Alright then!" Hermione spat out and stormed past him, ignoring the amusing look on his face. She came back with her sword, looking hesitantly at him. "Now what?" Thorin moved over to her. "Be prepared…always be prepared." He swung his sword at her but she jerked to the side, raising her sword as she did so. They swung their elf-made blades against each other, and as he swung to the side she jumped away, knowing she was lighter on the feet than him, and shoved him back as hard as she dared. "Don't be nice," he spat. She tried to please him but it was hard. She didn't quite know how to hold the sword or how she should block him. "Come on, Hermione! Swing the sword!" She did as told but her attach where blocked before she could blink. They tried again, and this time she jerked back and then swung to his side, finally blocking his big sword, more or less…

"That wasn't bad?" He said a while later when he considered the lesson finished. "You did a good job, Hermione. But that was not our last lesson."

"Alright," Hermione said breathlessly, smirking. "I didn't think so."

"Ah, there you are," someone suddenly said, it was Gandalf. "How are you, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, thank you. We just finished my first lesson." She smiled and tucked away her sword. Gandalf seemed to be pleased about that. "Good. You will need that sword sooner or later." He looked at Thorin. "Elrond is waiting in his chambers. Bring the map and come with me."

Thorin straightened. "Our business is no concern for elves," he answered simply, at this Gandalf snorted. "For goodness sake, Thorin! Elrond is one of the few in Middle earth who can read that map. You must show it to him." Thorin sighed deeply but then nodded his head, clearly very hesitant. Before they walked off Gandalf said: "Go inside to the others, Hermione. Join the elf party."

Fili and Kili had clearly been drinking; they staggered towards her with a toothy grin. "Oh'hoy there, 'Mione!" Fili said, snickering. Hermione gave them a wave before walking pass them, but Kili grabbed her upper arm. "Whanna' do something fun?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" Before Kili could answer Fili had set his eyes on an elf that walked by. "Hey, she wasn't bad at all!" He grinned, earning a snort from Hermione. "Umm…I think that's a **male**, Fili." After hearing this Fili's mouth were shaped as an o. The elf turned around and they saw that it indeed was a male! Kili laughed at his brother.

"Anyway," he said when he were finished laughing. "About the fun…"

"Yes?" Hermione looked at the others who were drinking and chatting around a long table. Amongst the dwarfs there where elves; playing flute and harp. The soft sound filled Hermione's ear and she sighed. Everything was so beautiful and unblemished! "Follow us," Fili said, smirking. "No, I think I'll rather go t.."

"It'll be fun!" Kili interrupted and pulled her arm; Hermione shrugged and let them lead her to where they wanted her to come. It would surely not take long.

As the clear sky began darkening the three friends walked up some stairs. Fili and Kili were trotting up before her, swaying slightly. "Be careful, you are most certainly drunk," Hermione noted dryly but they were only snickering like two fools. It didn't take long before they stood in front of a big door; there were beautiful carvings in the wood of the door panel. Hermione knew the brothers and weren't expecting them to do something reasonable, especially not while being drunk!

"What now?" Hermione looked at the brothers. They smiled secretively at her and she knew she wouldn't like what they had in mind. "Perhaps we should go back, you've been drinking too much and.."

"You must do us a favor!" Kili interrupted. Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Can your wand attract things?" Fili blurted. "Well, yeah…you mean a summon charm? What do you want exactly?" She looked suspiciously at them.

"We need uncle's pipe." Fili and Kili said in unison. Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going to do that! For the first you don't smoke and for the second, it doesn't belong to you!"

"Yeah, yeah,…we know! But still, it would be fun to try! He's always been telling us we're too young but NOT anymore, so please…you must help us!"

"No, I won't! Come on then, we should join the others." Hermione turned around but they stopped her. "If you do it we shall bring you and him together," Kili said, grinning like a devilish wolf. Hermione only managed to stare, but after a while she pulled herself together and stammered: "W..what the heck do you mean?!"

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Hermione," Fili teased. "Even though you've just got to know each other he cares about you. He is perhaps stiff and stern, but we've seen it in his eyes. And he were protecting you all the time during the warg attach, killing everything that tried to come near you…grabbing your hand to keep you near him…" He smiled knowingly.

"And besides," Kili said before Hermione could interrupt. "We saw you cuddle like two lo.."

"That's enough!" Hermione spat angrily. "It was an accident! I moved over to his place because of the ground. I wanted to lie on the grass instead, and his coat was spread across the ground, and so I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone if I'd burrowed it!" She was so annoyed on the brothers that she spat out the whole truth.

"Alright, don't be angry! Just summon the pipe," Fili whispered. "Why are you being quit?"

"Because they're inside there," Kili said and nodded towards the door. Hermione's eyes widened and she wanted to punch herself. Of course they were inside that room; Elrond's chambers. Fili and Kili had led her up here after all, close to where Thorin and his _pipe_ where! Hopefully they hadn't heard her! She flushed darkly and avoided thinking about it.

"What are you doing?" They all spun around, startled. "I thought I heard you." He looked at his nephews sternly and then a little more softly on Hermione. She blushed like a boiled lobster, so it felt. But even though she didn't want to talk at the moment she intended to tell him about his nephews. "I was going to the party when Fili and Kili took me up here, they wanted your pipe," said Hermione quickly. Thorin raised an eyebrow. "…and you were going to play burglar?"

"No! They wanted me to do magic and I could have helped them, but I did not. And _now_ I shall go down to the others!" She turned around and hurried down the stairs, missing the look of amusement in Thorin's face. He knew it! It was not only the much softer ground that had led her to him; she had also wanted to lie down beside him to sleep on his clothing. He had known it the very first time he met her; she weren't shy but cheeky in an amusing, kinda sweet, way…he did not dislike that…

**Meanwhile in Dol Guldur**

The one surviving orc scout had just entered the old fortress and where now hesitantly and nervously making his way to his master, Azog, whose missing arm has been replaced with a stick.

"Uhh…t-the dwarfs, master…we lost them. We were assaulted by the elvish filth from Riv.." Azog were angrily interrupting his hunter-orc. "I don't want excuses…I want the dwarf king's head!" He roared and turned around, staring at the smaller orc 'till he shook in fear, knowing very well what his master could do if something angered him.

"B..but we were outnumbered, master. There were nothing we could do and I barely survived! A..and it was a girl…" He trailed off with a frightened look at the big, pale orc who was now patting his white warg. "A girl? What did she do…slap your ugly face?" Azog spat sarcastically. Angry and annoyed on the scout's presence he intended to lift him up to throw him at the wargs that was surrounding them. " , she was not an ordinary girl!" The scout blurted before his master could grab him. "She had a..a stick, and she prevented my warg from killing two dwarfs that I was heading towards. She pointed at us with the stick and light came out of it, a-and the light…she managed to stop the warg with it, suddenly he was acting like a untrained, confused..hound! She knew how to use magic and she helped the dwarfs with it…She was like a wizard…_female_ wizard…"

Azog slowly stopped in his tracks, staring at the orc as anger where replaced with curiosity.

"A girl amongst dwarfs!" He growled. "You're sure if it wasn't only one of the scum's sisters?"

"Yes, master…She looked like an ordinary girl you can find among men-folk, but she was different. Unnatural…a witch maybe?"

"And she helped the dwarf-filth?"

"Yes, master. She did. And the dwarf king, well…he...he seemed to protect her, master."

"Oh yeah?" Azog sneered mockingly. "So the dwarf king has found himself someone to risk his life for?"

"Well, I noticed that he were beside her all the time, killing wargs whenever they tried to attach her."

"Is that so! Well, The _dwarf_ doesn't deserve a Witch's help…and if what you say is true, that she have these powers…" He trailed off as a thoughtful look cross his pale, scarred face. "…We shall get her, the witch-scum who dears to help _my_ enemy! And I can't wait to see the dwarf king's face when we abduct her right in front of him!"

Azog turned to the others with a foul smile. "The scum will show themselves soon enough!"

"Send out word, there is a price on their fat heads! And don't forget their little bitch, we shall get her!" After this command the orcs trotted to their wargs and rode out of the old fortress.

Hermione hadn't expected Thorin to stay at Rivendell for a long time, but this was just too early! As the sunrise showed itself on the sky, she, Bilbo and the dwarfs left Rivendell. Thorin asked her more than once if she wanted to stay, and one week ago she would probably have said yes…but now she refused, she was beginning to know them better and decided to go with them, as Thorin had said; she was one of them now…she had rudely been sent across worlds and nearly ended right on the company, and so far this was her fate, to follow Thorin's company in Middle earth's wilderness. It sounded crazy, but it was also her wish.

Thorin turned around and looked at Balin. "We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. You know this path, Balin, lead us."

"Aye." And Balin did as told. Before they walked inside the tunnel where they came from, Hermione and Bilbo looked over their shoulders. "Too bad Gandalf wouldn't come with us," Hermione sighed. "He will get to us sooner or later," Thorin responded. "I suggest you keep up, Master Baggings..Hermione."

They continued the journey; walking through forests, bushes and open plains until they came to black, steep mountains. A violent thunderstorm began as they climbed up to walk along the mountain pass. It was horrible. "Hold on!" Thorin called out and everyone gathered together in a long range after Thorin. Balin walked behind Thorin and Hermione behind Balin. She heard a screech and turned around. Bilbo slipped on the wet ground but Bofur and Dwalin stopped him from falling. Hermione let out a relieved sigh and continued. She didn't dare to look down but walked as close to the rock wall as possible. Her hand was half raised, ready to grab the wand. "We must find shelter," Balin said and Thorin nodded. "See if you can find one," he told everyone.

Hermione saw something in the corner of her eye and she looked up. "Watch out!" She screamed. A big rock flew towards them and hit the mountain, shattering and crushing around them. They shouted out several warnings but Hermione did not listen, shocked and speechless. Thorin had turned around and were now looking at her, concern filling his eyes. "Hermione?" He intended to go to her but Bofur waked them up from their shock and irresolution. Hermione and Bofur were looking at the same thing. "Bless me!" He shouted. "Stone giants! The legends are true!"

"Thunder-battle!" Balin roared. And he was indeed right; two huge stone giants threw rocks at each other. The dwarfs shrieked, telling each other what to do and not to do. She half saw how they frantically helped each other from falling down…the mountain moved under their feet and came to life. It was another stone giant who were going to fight with the other one! Hermione screamed as she was separated from the others, she, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. Ori, Dori and Nori had managed to jump to Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and the others, were the mountain stood still. The giant stones were breaking each other and new pieces of rock were shattering down around them.

It felt like hours had passed before the rock they were standing on approached to where Thorin and the others stood, shouting and waving with their arms. "Jump! Jump now!" If she hadn't been speechless, exhausted and breathlessly she would have told him to shut his mouth! They were all trying, but it was hard! But finally, _finally_, they could jump. Hermione raised her wand and casted shield spells that prevented rocks from falling down at their heads while one after one jumped into the others arms. "Get down here, lass!" Some of the oldest roared. "For goodness sake, I am _trying,"_ she roared as a sudden anger fell upon her. And right after Bilbo had landed on the other side, she ran forward and jumped. She slipped and almost fell but Thorin grabbed the hem of her tunic and pulled her back. She tumbled into his fur coat, her nose pressed to his like that morning. She was embarrassed only for a moment before she flushed with anger.

"Damn it! Where the _hell_ are you leading us? We were almost killed and no one told me about this..this.. _stone_ _giants_!" She almost screamed, bluntly. Thorin looked at her with open mouth, surprised to hear her swear. "It was the best way to go!"

"Why couldn't we just follow the path through that forest in east?!" Hermione yelled and were about to walk pass him when he held her back. "That would take days! And you knew our journey into the wilderness would be tough, so why did you not stay in Rivendell, which would have been the best for all of us! You regret now, don't you?"

"What! No, I stand for what I said, of course!" Hermione glared at him, ignoring the curious glances she received.

"Just keep away from danger then! You almost fell down and I had to prevent wargs and orcs from killing you because you just were looking straight forward! You're not used to travel and I should have left you in Rivendell; a magic place where _witches_ like you should stay!"

"So what you said about me being part of your company where only words? You never meant them?" Hermione didn't want to admit it but she really was hurt and MAD! He didn't look at her as useful despite the fact that she was a magic-user. She was a burden and didn't belong among them. "You really are an annoyingly obstinate, proud, haughty, bitter fool of a dwarf king!" She spat at him as he did not reply. She stormed off and followed Bilbo, Fili and Kili who began following the pass. She thought she heard some of them mumble something about _the lass…disrespectful…mad like a bee…talk like that to our king…_She ignored them and walked quickly behind Kili. He turned around and caught her eye, and he must have seen that they were sparkling with anger 'cause now he smiled hesitantly. "It'll be allright…You were not even supposed to be here and I understand that you are upset, but we will soon.."

"It's okay," Hermione interrupted and glared at him "Just go!" Kili nodded quickly and began walking unusual fast. _She scares me despite being soft and pretty when she's angry, _he thought to himself.

"Hey everyone, I've found a cave!" Fili suddenly shouted and everyone sighed with relief.

After checking the cave properly, Thorin said sternly that they would not make fire in this place. And so, even though Hermione didn't want to, she cast a warming charm to prove herself useful, and hopefully that stubborn fool would get bad conscience! They had intended to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined them but Thorin changed the plan and ordered Bofur to take the first watch.

Hermione lied down at the other side of the cave, as far away from Thorin as possible. She didn't care about the rock under her back, she would NOT move over to his side to let him share the coat with her again.

She shuddered a little and understood that the charm hadn't quite reached to where she was, since she had lied down far away from the dwarf king and his company.

But Bilbo, the kind hobbit whom she liked more and more, (in a friendly way, that is) were lying almost beside her and she were happy to have the warmth of his body close to hers. She dozed off a little while later and half felt that he stood up. She could have sworn she heard him talk with Bofur and then, when it finally was completely silent, she felt how a merciful darkness engulfed her. But it didn't last for long.

"Wake up, wake up!" Hermione groaned and wanted to scream out something she probably would regret later, but it was then she saw something terrifying. The ground was cracking under their bodies! "What the heck is h…" She couldn't finish her sentence as the ground suddenly tipped and they slid off. The dwarfs were letting out roars, startled screams and gasping sounds as they rolled down something Hermione didn't knew what was. Everything went fast and she didn't register what exactly happened until they all suddenly found themselves in a cavern. Ugly, stinky, fat, thin and small creatures with boils and protruding eyes were surrounding them!

**Finished! Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Okay, I didn't quite like the scene where Fili and Kili led Hermione up to Elrond's chambers…could have been funnier. Well, I wanted something humorous in this chapter but my fantasy where like…crap, crap, crap! Heheh…anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway and thank A LOT for all reviews and ideas (keep send in if you'd like to)! Fantastic! :D**

**P.S.**

**Don't worry, Thorin and Hermione will sooner or later be friends again ;) I just needed some extra drama between them. **

**P.S.S.**

**I haven't forgotten the scene in the mountain pass when Bilbo is rescued by Thorin, I just didn't write about it…**


	6. Chapter 7

Hermione and the others were hauled away by these disgusting creatures, (goblins, Hermione heard Dwalin roar.) Well…they were VERY different from the goblins she had seen in England, which were actually _cute_ compared to Middle earths! They smelled like rotten meat or something, and they had yellowish, pale red, gnarled skin, filled with boils and ugly marks.

Thorin kicked one of the scums but it was pointless, he got even more goblins on his furry shoulders, pushing and pulling him down. Nori turned around and saw that Bilbo had managed to hide from the goblins. The others were complaining about getting touched by the scum and Hermione tried to pull out her wand but two fat creatures pulled in her arms so hard that she stumbled and hit Bofur's back, but soon they kicked and punched her, frantically forcing her to move on. It was horrible! She couldn't stand those clammy hands that was everywhere-(err..not sexually of course Dx) She shrieked and did as Thorin; kicked. It was pointless though. They were much stronger than what they looked like!

The goblins had led them to a rocky hall, the center of the mountain, where it was rock outcrops, sticking up everywhere were they walked. And who they were taken before, the most enormous monster in the misty mountains, where the largest goblin they had ever seen with a big head with a pimply double chin that hung down like a greasy, disgusting clump. Hermione gaped at him, half thinking that even Bombur was sexy compared to that huge monster!

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my mountain? Killers? Thieves? Spies?" His voice rose as he spoke. A much smaller goblin spoke up, looking from the dwarfs to his leader.

"Dwarfs, your Malevolence." He had a creepy, squeaky voice. _Your_ _Malevolence_ looked at them with huge eyes, evaluating each and every dwarf. The staring, pale yellow eyes landed on Hermione and he let out a surprised mumble. "Men-folk!" He spat, freaking out Hermione. She were frantically pulling her arm but there where a dozen of goblins around her, holding her arms. Thorin caught her eye, silently telling her to calm down.

"What are a Men-folk's…_girl_..doing here?" The huge goblin looked at some of his servants, questioningly. "We don't know," someone squeaked. "The girl was with the dwarfs in the front porch."

"That's strange! Are _you_ traveling with _dwarfs_?" Hermione gulped and quickly looked to Thorin for help and he gave her a small, brief nod that only she saw. She nodded too, nervously looking up at the Great goblin who was sitting on a throne at the edge of the cliff.

"Is that so…_Why_, if I may ask?" He sneered sarcastically, peering down at Hermione. "Why would the dwarf king need _you_ in his company of dwarf-filth?"

"Umm…I.." Hermione tried to say something reasonable but didn't knew what to say. She couldn't tell them that she was a witch! What if they took her and used her because of her magic?! She had no good explanations…traveling with dwarfs who wanted back their homeland was in fact no concern for her, a muggle born witch from another world! But she had no one else to turn to at the moment, she knew only Thorin and company in Middle-earth… she couldn't tell that either; that she was a stranger who had been sent to another world. The beast might find her interesting…or maybe not, maybe he wouldn't care?

"This is Yavanna," Thorin suddenly said. "My wife." Hermione stared at Thorin but controlled herself before she blurted out something.

"Yavanna!" The Great gobbling spat. "That sounds familiar…" He looked from the dwarf king to Hermione.

"She is named after The queen of the Earth. Kementári," Thorin responded quickly. Hermione didn't know what he was talking about but assumed Yavanna was a Middle earth- fairytale or something.

"Really?" The goblin was looking suspiciously at them. "I'm not sure if I believe this…a dwarf and a human! They aren't particularly fond to each other, so I've heard."

"Well, _we_ are." Hermione didn't come up with something else to say and she reddened like a tomato as she received Thorin's stare. The goblin looked at them searchingly but then shrugged, clearly not interested anymore. Now he looked at his servants, shouting: "Well, don't just stand there! Search every crack, every crevice!" And the ugly creatures did as their leader told them to, quickly searching every one of them. Oh no! Hermione gaped as she remembered her wand! They were going to take her wand! What then?! She was perplexed and didn't know what to do or say as they opened her pocket and found her wand. "What? A stick?" Someone mumbled. "It must be elfish, just like the cloth she's wearing." The little goblin grimaced. "Might be dangerous…" There was nothing she could do, she let them take her wand and she felt naked without it, completely helpless. No elf-made sword and no wand…What an awful mess they had ended up in!

Hermione was in her own chaotic world of tumbling thoughts she couldn't control, but "woke up" as the disgusting goblin said something that caught her attention: "…I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Perhaps you know of whom I speak…a pale orc, riding a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was slain in battle long ago." At this the huge goblin grinned. "So…you think his defiling days are over, do you?" He turned to his side and looked at what Hermione thought had to be the smallest goblin in the mountain. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I've found his prize."

Azog the Defiler, he wasn't dead! Yes, Hermione remembered what Thorin had told her…_The most devilish of all beasts_. They had fought in a battle outside of Moria, an ancient dwarfish kingdom. She stared at Thorin and the look on his face made her forget how they'd just argued…how he'd hurt her. She tried to get away from the clammy hands that were holding her back but it was still pointless! The huge goblin noticed this, and he smiled evilly. "Azog can take the dwarf for all I care, but you, Yavanna – Kementári's namesake – you shall stay here with me, my lovely human-filth! You will soon become widow anyway!" He stood up and slowly made his way towards her. "Stay away from her!" Thorin roared at him but the monster didn't care.

"I'm sure she would like to sing with me," he responded and smiled that awful smile that made Hermione disgusted. "Let me be!" She screamed and the other dwarfs were struggling to push back the goblins but there were too many of them.

The goblin began singing with a high and very much false voice. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town."

Suddenly a blue light caught Hermione's attention; some of the goblins had picked up Thorin's elf-made sword. It was glowing blue. When the goblin king saw this he jerked back to his throne, shouting something about a goblin-cleaver that had sliced a thousand necks. He ordered the smaller goblins to kill them all. "Cut off his head! But do not touch Kementári's namesake!" The goblins let go of her and she seized the opportunity to immediately scramble for her wand and sword. She only found the sword. But before she could look again there was an explosion. They were hit with a bright, pale blue light. Gandalf had arrived!

"Arm yourselves and fight!" He shouted and ran towards them. They all did immediately as told, fetched their weapons and fought against the angry goblins. Hermione disappeared somewhere in the crowd, trying her best to swung her sword at the scum. She thought she heard the Great goblin shout and complain about Gandalf and the bright daylight he had brought with him, but she focused on the goblins. Oh dear, she thought when she realized that she had swung the sword so fast and hard that someone's neck had to suffer. An ugly goblins head rolled along the ground! "Well done!" She heard Bofur say and she smiled proudly for a moment before continuing the fight.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf yelled. They all started running and were chased by hundreds or maybe thousands of goblins!

They managed to fight their way through the cave, running and jumping, avoiding falling down holes and steep walls. They were running down an unsteady wooden pathway that led them longer and longer inside the mountain. And at that moment they could actually have get away from the scum, hadn't it been for…"Oh, dear god!" Hermione watched as the Great goblin suddenly jumped up through the wooden bridge, blocking their way with a mockingly smile. "You thought you could escape me!" He looked at Thorin, then at Gandalf.

"I shall have my human, I can see there is something quite…special about her, Yavanna, Thorin's so called _wife_!" Gandalf gave Hermione a brief look.

"But what will you do now, wizard?" He asked and smiled evilly. Gandalf didn't hesitate, but jumped forward and cut open the goblin's fat belly. Hermione gasped and looked another way, trying her best to not vomit. She heard how the monster fell to his knees on the bridge. Bu he weren't dead and so Gandalf did something that Hermione thought had to be the sound of a cut in the neck. He finally died and broke the bridge, plunging them all into the cavern below.

Hermione saw dimly how they all fell; screaming as they bumped into wooden panels and almost hit protruding stones from the walls. But miraculously they all were saved and landed on a pile of dwarfs on the cave's ground below. Hermione didn't know who she had fallen on, but the thought were swept away as she stumbled and fell to the hard ground beside Gandalf. And she was happy that she had fell to the ground, 'cause now the huge goblin had landed on top of the others were she just had been! "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"What do you think?!" Fili growled and pushed his way through bulky bodies. Hermione and Gandalf helped them. She found Thorin stuck between shattered wood and Bombur who had his legs over his back. She helped them both as best as she could. Thorin brushed off dust and dirt from his coat. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned as she noticed the blood on his arm. He nodded dimly. "And you?"

"Not that bad, despite falling down a huge hole," she responded dryly. The others were helped up and she and Thorin stood a little by themselves. An awkward silence appeared. She pulled herself together, catching his eyes. "Look, It surely must sound stupid compared to what happened to you, but I miss my home! And all this…travel in unruly wilderness, being attached by wargs, nearly getting killed by stone giants…well, it has made me upset and I've said things I shouldn't have said. So…I'm sorry I threw a tantrum at you."

"And I am sorry about telling you to go back to Rivendell…you are of course one of us."

"Thank you, Thorin. I promise I will be a better traveler!" She smiled and received the warmest smile she had ever seen on the dwarf king's face, it made her face redden, she realized. "You are not that bad," he replied.

Suddenly they heard thousands of high screams and angry roars. All the goblins were coming for them! As everyone was helped up from under pieces of wood, the Great goblin's dead body and a lot of mess, Gandalf ordered them to run to the exit. The daylight was the only thing that could save them. They hurried out of the awful cave and ran down the mountainside, dimly hearing the sound of angry howling and high shrieks behind them. They got to a place where it was crooked trees with unusual big pine cones, by a cliff.

"I'm glad you came," Hermione said breathlessly to Gandalf. He smiled to her but then began counting everyone. A worried look cross his old face.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?!" He furrowed his brows as he looked at everyone. Before the others could reply, Nori spoke up: "He escaped the goblins in the cavern when they first collared us."

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin spat, startling the gray haired dwarf whose name was Dori. "Don't blame me!"

Thorin took a step forward, looking at everyone. "Master Baggings saw his chance to leave us! He has missed his home and warm bed ever since first he stepped out of his door. Our hobbit is gone!"

"No, he's not," a familiar voice suddenly said from behind their backs. They all spun around and Gandalf breathed out, relieved. "Bilbo!" Hermione said surprised and moved over to him, happy to see him alive. The others seemed to be glad too. "Where have you been?" Bilbo let out an awkward laugh and Hermione furrowed her brows at him, he was acting strange…And how on earth did he escape the goblins all by himself?!

"What does it matter…he's back," Gandalf said and smiled hesitantly. Hermione looked from Gandalf to Bilbo…what was going on? The others didn't seem to notice what her eyes saw, it felt as if he avoided telling them something…oh well, as Gandalf had said; he was back and that was all that mattered! But Thorin, on the other hand, wanted to know why. Bilbo shrugged. "You're right, Thorin. I often think of my home, Bag End. I miss my books and I miss my armchair. But you see, that is my home. And you, well…you don't have a home, it was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

All the dwarfs were silent, smiling thankful, as if they for the first time really saw the little hobbit as whom he was…a brave, good person who did his best to help, the best friend you could ever have, just like Ron and Harry. Hermione looked away as the thought of her dearest friends showed up, quickly wiping away the tear before someone saw it. They chatted for a little while later and Thorin seemed to be very pleased, smiling at their burglar. Yes, Hermione had heard them talk about that: Bilbo's role in the company. Kili suddenly grinned as if he came to think about something. "So…how are you, Hermione, or shall I say… Yavanna?" Some of the others snickered as they heard this but Thorin rolled his eyes.

"I don't want our enemies to know who travels with us; a witch. They might find her useful and take her." Hermione smiled carefully at him but he looked straight at his nephew, as if feeling embarrassed…and a little flushed too..? Balin nodded his white head. "I agree! If someone learns about the magic-user in Thorin's company they'd maybe try to abduct her! We would have more spies after us and…well, we would most definitely attract attention…too much attention!"

"Indeed!" Gloin said and nodded his head.

Suddenly they saw a big number of wargs and orc scouts, on top of the mountainside by the cave. Gandalf and Thorin said something but Hermione were too shocked and scared to hear what they said. But suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and she was nearly hauled away by none other than Thorin.

They ran between trees, jumped away from wargs and swung their swords. Hermione hit one of them in the snout and dimly heard how it shrieked. She didn't manage killing them as she wasn't really good and experienced with the sword but she helped and hoped she was useful. Thorin on the other hand killed every scout and warg that came near them. Bilbo cut a warg and Ori stumbled but where saved by his brother, Nori.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Hermione gasped as they reached the edge of the cliff, where they all would die if they jumped! "Climb up in the trees! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted and Fili, Kili, Ori and Dori where the first to do as told. Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing, she only followed Thorin and suddenly found herself in a tree. She walked, talked, ran, climbed and fought automatically. Everything around her was just a blurry mess and she wished for a moment that she was at home; reading a good book while drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate. Hermione crouched down on a branch, trying her best to appear small to not attract the beast's attention. But this wasn't her lucky-day…

Before she knew what happened a fat hand grabbed her and hauled her down the trunk. She heard Thorin scream her name. Actually, not only he were screaming and shouting. She thought she heard Fili and Bofur too. Thorin came after them but the warg was too fast. Hermione were half lying, half sitting, on the warg's furry back in front of a snarling scout.

**Okay, I think I'll stop now…but I will soon update 'cause I am very much in the writing-mood ;p Hope you liked this and thanks for reviews, always nice with feedback! You inspire me to keep writing and I thank you!**

**Hoped you liked the little, sweet detail…Yavanna, queen of the earth. I read about her in a Lord of the rings wiki and simply had to add her in this chapter. **

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 8

The tree sagged under their weight, fell and suddenly hung over the edge of the cliff. Thorin saw this only in the corner of his eyes. What he really was looking at now was a big, pale orc on a white warg. The dwarfs were screaming, trying to stay alive and not fall down. But apparently the wizard was as resolute as always. Thorin heard him shout out orders and then he half noticed that they were throwing burning cones at the wargs and they started backing off, shrieking as their skin was hit with fire. The dwarfs cheered but Thorin did not. It couldn't be true! What the Great goblin had told him had not been a lie, his enemy was indeed alive and he had captured Hermione!

"Azog!" His name tasted bitterly on his tongue. The ugly creature was pointing at him, growling something in orcish. Hermione had been dragged to the pale orc like a ragdoll and now Azog had his grip around her small, delicate wrist. Her face was dirty and grimaced in pain, the dark honey eyes soaked in fat tears. She had blood stains on her clothing and the elf-made fabric was torn. He was huge and tall, the pale orc, and as he grabbed her she were lifted from the ground.

Thorin made his way towards them, anger filling his heart to the brim. This was his foulest enemy, the one he hated most, and he was intending to abduct Hermione!

He didn't know her THAT much but there was something about the witch that made him…soft. The warmth within him grew hotter every day. She seemed so helpless and innocent, the beautiful, sweet girl with the soft voice. He wanted to be near her, help her and protect her. It was silly though! He was a proud king dwarf, not an idiotic, love sick fool..he had absolutely, definitely NOT planned on liking the girl the way he were beginning to do…it was not supposed to happen! And she was so young compared to him, so very delicate and…human. A witch! A witch and a dwarf!

All the chaotic thoughts were swept away as Azog and Hermione approached him. He looked her in the eye and thought he heard her say sorry. Sorry for not managing to protect herself, he guessed. Thorin looked up at his enemy instead, confused by the feelings that welled up in him. "Drop the girl!" He commanded darkly.

"No, the witch is mine." He was now talking a language that Thorin understood and he gaped as he heard him say witch. "I know her secret, Thorin son of Thrain. She is your secret weapon, isn't she? She knows how to use magic…powerful magic, so I've heard...Too bad you won't see your little witch-filth again!"

With an angry roar Thorin jumped forward and swung his sword to the beast. He couldn't recall last time he had been as mad as now. He would take on Azog alone and take back Hermione! He fought bravely but was easily captured by the pale orc's awful warg. He was bitten by that beast and then thrown aside. A terrible pain was spread across his thigh and he understood that he had been hit by Azog's huge weapon. And now his enemy was using that nasty language again, commanding some of the scouts (to cut off his head, Thorin understood as he felt a blade to his neck). He tried to move but the scum held him back. "No! Thorin!" Hermione were screaming like mad, trying to get away from Azog's grip. But as she cried out in pain Thorin understood that Azog had done something to make her shut up. It got unusual silent and he didn't like it.

Right before he passed out he saw Bilbo in the corner of his eye, walking over to them with raised weapon. And then he dimly heard a snarling cry from the scout that was standing over him, had someone killed the scum?

Hermione had been hit in the stomach and she hung there like a dead, lifeless carcass, captured in the horrible Orc's hard grip. It was Azog, Thorin's enemy that everyone thought had been dead! She barely managed to raise her head and what she saw tore her heart apart, one of the awful scouts was about to kill Thorin, cut off his head. She tried to scream but all she could let out was a weak screech.

But then something remarkable happened. Bilbo where the one to save him! He stabbed the scout and immediately killed him! And he killed a warg that tried to attach them. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a relieved cry, angering the pale orc even more. He growled something to her, his scarred face close to hers, but she didn't understand him and looked away. "Get away from me," she somehow managed to spat at him but he only laughed in return, the horrible, throaty sound filling her sore ears.

She looked up and saw Bilbo, he had killed the orc and where now facing Azog. The pale orc said something and Hermione assumed he had ordered someone to kill him. "No, don.." She was interrupted as he covered her mouth with his dirty hand. She twisted and turned to escape those horrible hands, which were pointless of course.

Before Bilbo reached them, all the others jumped down from the trees and rushed in to fight. Everything happened in a blur. The horrible howling and the sound of sharp blades. They roared and screamed, killed everything that tried to attach them. Somewhere near the trees she thought she heard someone scream and looked up. Gandalf had caught someone using his staff but it didn't last for long. They (Ori and Dori, she discovered) fell and she gasped into the palm of the orc's hand. Couldn't that horrible monster drop her?!

Hermione's anger and fear were suddenly swept away…something were flying towards them and she was for a moment afraid they were enemies, but they were helping them! Huge eagles from the sky! She stared at them in amazement, not believing her eyes. They were saving the ones who fell from the trees and the ones who were on the ground, finished fighting. A huge eagle grabbed two wargs and tossed them off the cliff.

Azog were growling and snarling and he finally dropped his hand from her face. She tried to escape but as the eagle had something else to do Azog saw the chance to abduct her there and then.

"Help!" Hermione shrieked, kicking the ugly filth that was holding her back. "Shut up, witch-scum!" He shouted in her ear. Hermione was desperate to get away and did something that surprised the orc: She hit him hard in his face, her fingers sticking into the dark eyes. He let out a high screech and closed his eyes. Hermione saw her chance and took it.

As she stumbled down from the warg and hobbled away from Azog, Dwalin saw her and dragged her with him to the others, more or less. She heard the pale orc behind her back and hadn't it been for the eagles, she would have been captured within seconds, 'cause now he was really mad! "T-Thorin! We must find him, we m.."

"Relax, lass, the eagles will pick him up," Dwalin interrupted before he found himself an eagle that was flying towards him. Hermione were exhausted, wounded and stopped despite knowing that the pale orc was nearby, but some of the eagles had seen her and she were easily picked up like a doll. The ground disappeared under her feet and she heard Azog roar, but she ignored that monster and looked after her leader instead. And she was filled with relief as she saw that one of the huge eagles had saved him. Finally she allowed the merciful darkness to engulf her tired body and her head fell back, swaying in the fresh air.

"…I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Thorin had just got up from the ground and were now embracing Bilbo, after telling how wrong he had been. He had looked at Bilbo as a burden and someone who definitely not were one of them…he had doubted him and never thought he would survive in the wilderness. But the Halfling had proved himself useful in his company. He was brave, helpful and a good person he could trust. "I am so sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright, I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero, not a warrior and…I'm not even a burglar!" Gandalf let out a laugh, happy to finally see Thorin and Bilbo as friends, well..more or less.

"She's waking up!" Balin suddenly informed, he had watched her whilst Gandalf revived Thorin using his magic. He would of course have done the same thing to her, but it had not been necessary. She was exhausted and had passed out after being shocked more than once. She was wounded though, but would soon get well again.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked straight into many curious, familiar faces; the dwarfs bending over her. She tilted her head to the side and then to the other side, but the one she was looking for weren't there. "I-i-is he alright?" She stammered and wetted her dry, pale lips. A taste of blood filled her mouth. "She means uncle, I presume," Kili said and snickered, Hermione smiled dimly as she saw the familiar grin in her new friend's face. The others nodded and Dwalin took the word. "He's alright, lassie." _Thank god!_ Hermione closed her eyes in relief.

"Give her some air," a deep voice commanded and they immediately moved away from her, standing up. Thorin bent down on one knee, looking down at her. She opened her eyes again, smiling wide as she met his eyes but were soon worried again. "You could have been killed!" She blurted after a while, slowly sitting up from the hard ground. She noticed they were on a cliff and she looked at the landscape around them. Thorin looked in the direction she was looking and he smiled. "Erebor."

"Is it? The lonely mountains?" Finally she smiled again. He nodded. "I look forward to show you my homeland," he said. Hermione smiled shyly as he set those unique, bright eyes on her. "I am sure it must look beautiful," she replied. "Bur how are you, Thorin? You were bitten by a warg and hit by that awful orc, but you act as if it never happened!"

"I've felt better," he admitted and looked down at the blood on his clothes. The others were slowly leaving them without being noticed.

"But how do _you_ feel, Hermione?" He asked. "I am fine of course; I weren't the one to be in a warg's mouth! Now, let me look at your wounds!" She stood up as he slowly took of his coat, and Hermione were surprised, wasn't he going to argue? Suddenly he wrapped his coat around her and it was big on her. "No need to, let's continue the journey," he said quickly. Hermione refused to give up so fast; he was clearly having a bad leg and a wounded upper body too! "At least let me look at it," she pleaded. "I could have perhaps done something with the wounds with my wand, but…it is lost. But I've learned a few tricks an.."

She couldn't finish the sentence as Thorin interrupted. "Did you lose your wand?" His smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I'm just glad everyone survived," she answered, feeling brave despite losing her precious wand…well, she could buy a new one if she ever got back to England. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of his coat, enjoying the feel of soft fur and the smell of _him_…not bad at all, actually. "Won't you be cold?" She asked.

"No, I'm wearing undershirt, a thick tunic and armor. But you're only wearing a thin, useless _elf_-_made_ tunic that easily was torn by that scout! So…I don't need more on my body, but you definitely do!"

"Thanks, Thorin! You're just too sweet sometimes!" Thorin's eyes widened and she grinned at him.

"Are you coming?" Someone suddenly shouted, it was Kili, of course. And so Hermione and Thorin followed the others who were climbing down to the forest bellow. "Next time we camp I'll look at the wounds!" Thorin let out a deep sigh, feeling like a naughty child who was about to get punished. "Fine!"

They had not been walking for long when Thorin decided it was about time to camp, the others were pleased about this decision. "Good thing! Last time we ate was in Rivendell, and I wasn't impressed by the green stuff they gave us! No meat at all!" Oin said to himself and Hermione shook her head, smiling at the meat- and beer-lovers.

Hermione looked at Thorin, she had been watching him for a while and noticed how a look of pain cross his face every now and then. He needed her and he was probably glad it was a caring woman in the company, but would he ever admit it? Probably not. She had asked someone in the company, the ones who she knew for the most, if they needed some nursing after the fighting…but they were in good health, despite what had happened. Thorin was the one who needed her help.

Fili and Kili were looking for wood to the fire, Bilbo were about to make some stew, the others rested, and she and Thorin left the camp. They found a small river not far away.

"Alright, I'm not over-excited about this either, but I'd like to clean your wound. I mean, you can be ill if we don't fix this!" Thorin nodded slowly, sighing as he did so.

"Now, off with the tunic. And..um..you have a wound on your leg too, haven't you?" She bit her lip and blushed, knowing very well how awkward it would be to see him undress right in front of her face. But his trousers were covered in blood, it didn't look good. Her embarrassment turned to concern. "Oh, come'on! Just look at me as a nurse who's used to this sort of things, 'cause I've seen how Madam Pomfrey works and it shouldn't be that hard..."

Thorin assumed this Madam Pomfrey, strange name by the way, were someone from her magical world who took care of sick and wounded people. "Alright, but I will not take off the upper clothing and…my _trousers_ at the same time! I would _not_ like to sit here, completely _nude_, in front of you." Hermione blushed and nodded quickly. So without hesitating Thorin took of his armor, unbuttoned the tunic and then pulled off his night blue undershirt over his head.

Hermione gulped and tried to not look too intensely at the muscular torso with just the _perfect_ amount of dark chest hair, though she wasn't surprised to find this strength under the cloths. Those muscles…but they were quite tense though. Maybe she should fix that too…? Hermione flushed at the silly thought. She suddenly caught a glimpse of something green by the water. Moss! She quickly moved over to the riverside and brought back both wet and dry moss. He looked questioningly at her but she kept her mouth shut all the time.

She carefully rubbed the reddened area around the wound with the wet moss, washing away the dried blood on his rough skin. She had to scrub his skin to remove all of blood and filth, especially the filth, to avoid it from getting in contact with the wound. She heard him groan silently as she pushed the moss to the wound, moistening it a little and then dried it with the waterless piece of moss before tying a long piece of cloth, the cleanest she had found, across the strong chest. He breathed out silently, nodding his head slowly. "That didn't felt bad at all," he said without looking at her. Hermione smiled and tucked a curly hair lock behind her ear. "Good."

She looked up, carefully resting her gaze on his broad shoulders. Her hands were trembling and she felt dizzy for a moment, 'cause now she slowly reached to feel his skin again, moving behind his back. She really shouldn't touch him as if she had known him for a long while, that _should_ have felt weird and unnatural! But when she saw how tense and hard his muscles were she couldn't control herself. Geez, why was it so important to help this stubborn dwarf king?! Well, he had helped her before and he had been…protective, hadn't he? Hermione shook her head to remove the annoying thoughts. Thorin looked over his shoulders and caught her eye. "Err..what are you doing?"

"Well, these muscles need to be softened, don't you agree? You must have a quite painful back sometimes…I mean, you're so tense and stiff." Hermione were blushing like a silly school girl but she pulled herself together and rubbed the back carefully, sliding her hands up and down. "But…only if you want me to do it?"

"Well, i-if you _want_ to you may continue…" Thorin answered and furrowed his brows in disappointment at the loss of her – to be quite honest – amazing hands; there he had said it, or rather thought of it!

"I'm just being nice. After all…you've been a good leader and saved me more than once. First time from a warg, _many_ wargs actually. And then the ugly gobl.."

"I know, Hermione." He smiled carefully at her, waiting for her to continue. And she did.

"But I must check the wound on your leg too," she said after a while, as her hands began stroking and massaging his back and shoulders harder. She rubbed the muscles, pressed her small fingers to his skin to soften the stiffness of his body. She traced the line of his waist and smiled as she felt how he very slowly leaned closer to her hands. She smiled and blurted out: "Do you like it?" _Oh my god, Hermione, maybe you should have kept your mouth shut to prevent embarrassment?!_

A deep hum of satisfaction rumbled in his throat and she softened the strokes on his back, slowly massaging the muscled top of his back. He nodded slowly. "You're good with your hands," he blurted and then mumbled something in a language she did not understand. "What did you say?" She whispered by his ear. "Err…it was Khuzdul," he responded simply.

"And what's that?"

"Have you never heard about Khu.."

"I'm from another world, remember?" She interrupted as she slowly let go off his much more relaxed back and sat down in front of him. "Dwarfish language."

"I see, but what did you say? Maybe you could teach me?" She gave him a brilliant smile. "What I said was not important, and I _could_ teach you…but then it must be another day."

"But.."

"No more questions! Now, finish it." While settling the upper clothing on his body, she took off the coat he had wrapped around her shoulders not so long ago.

Thorin took off his trousers and were pleased to see that the undershirt was long enough to cover his male…_area_…he was wearing underpants though, but it would still have been awkward with a too short shirt!

"That looks painful," she said and looked worryingly down at the bloody wound Azog had given him. Again she cleaned it by washing away dried blood. Drops of water mixed with blood ran down his thigh but she quickly removed the watered area around the sore spot. She stroked the wound carefully with a dry piece of moss and then tied another piece of cloth around his muscular thigh. She had to bend down to attach the cloth properly together, it was long enough but it stopped at the inside of his thigh.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but said nothing, afraid she would hear how effected he were beginning to feel. He slowly and hesitantly moved his leg closer to her hands so that it would be easier to finish it, slowly spreading his thigh to let her face the inside were the long cloth strip had stopped. She bend down and he couldn't help but notice that her breasts were pressed to his raised knee, and since her elven tunic were torn he caught a clear glimpse of her cleavage and something…red? What kind of undergarment was that? Thorin shook his head briefly, trying to get rid of this sudden affection she had woken in him. It was idiotic to think like that and study her womanly bits while she was being kind and helping him! He was being stupid, 'cause why would she ever think about him in the same way? They were too different!

Hermione could finally finish what she had started and he put back on his trousers. She breathed out. This, the nursing of a dwarf king – Thorin Oakenshield of all persons – had made her so shaken, it was silly though! What was so special about him? What made her do all this things? She convinced herself that the sudden heat, both from the burning sun and the thick coat had made her dizzy.

Hermione suddenly felt rough fingers to her face. He was tracing the jawline, finally catching her eye. "Azog wounded you too," he whispered very lowly, but she heard him. Before she could argue he tore off a small piece of wet moss and pushed it to her lips, carefully scrubbing the sore skin to remove filth and blood. He did it again, hoping he managed to alleviate the seemingly sore scrapes on her light skin.

After a little while later her face felt cleaner and she sighed in contentment. "Thank you," she whispered and flushed darkly.

He removed the moss he had used as a cloth but his hands refused to leave her sweet, innocent face. He traced the line of her jaw and stopped at her chin, circling the soft spot with his thumb. His fingers traced the perfect line of her neck to the collar bone, stopping before he let himself go too far. His light eyes landed on the red thing he had caught a glimpse of through torn clothing. "What are you wearing?" He knew he was being impolite but he couldn't control his stupid tongue. He regretted though, when she looked down and blushed, but she soon looked up again and replied: "It's a bra...every women use it where I come from."

"Oh…Well, err..you should change. The scouts ruined the tunic."

"I know. And I liked this tunic so much!" She furrowed her dark brows as she remembered those horrible beasts. But then she shrugged. "Oh well…" Thorin didn't know who she could borrow an unused shirt from but then his eyes wandered down to his shirt and he noticed it wasn't that dirty and he couldn't see blood stains on it, oddly. He quickly took it off; surprising the girl as he once again exposed his body right in front of her face. "Here," he said and pushed it into her hands. She shook her head. "First you give me your coat and then your shirt! I can't accept that, Thorin."

"It has been cleaner, I guess. But at least it's still whole. Your tunic is torn and I thought you perhaps were feeling uncomfortable…I mean, with the visible underwear and all…"

Hermione looked down and realized he was right. "Just put it on, I can survive without it," he said with a teasingly tone. "Alright," she murmured. "I'll wear it, _only_ because it'll cover my torso much better! But then you shall have back your coat!" She pushed the thick, furry coat into his strong hands. Before he could argue she said: "It's too hot anyway."

"If you say so..?" He said hesitantly, looking questioningly into her eyes and she nodded. She began undressing before he could say anything more, surprising him as more and more of her smooth skin were exposed. "I can wait behind that rock…?"

"You can go now if you want to," she responded but he shook his head. "We should all stay together; we don't know when we will be attacked by spies next time."

"Alright, if you must…but you don't have to _hide_. It won't take long, at all." She turned around and finally pulled the green tunic off over her head, exposing a cheeky, red bra. Thorin quickly looked another way, feeling a little flushed after discovering the small, womanly waist and the glimpse of a soft cleavage that left a tantalizing picture in his head of how her torso probably were looking like without the…he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, forcing himself to not even consider thinking about her in that way!

"Shall we go then?" She suddenly said and he nodded. "Thank you, Hermione. I hope the shirt is warm enough."

"Well, it is _quite_ warm now. Thank you," she replied and smiled at him. _It is _quite_ warm now because you made me warm,_ Thorin couldn't help but think. It was the truth.

**In next chapter it'll be more affection and feelings between these too, I wanted to write a kiss-scene but I think I'll wait a **_**little**_** bit longer…but soon something interesting will happen between the dwarf and the witch ;) **

**-Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviews!**


	8. Chapter 9

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE DESOLATION OF SMAUG; ****SPOILERS**** AHEAD! **_**Not very detailed, but still…plot is from "the Desolation of Smaug" – (Movie-based), I've only changed it a little here and there…**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Nothing belongs to me!**_

_**So…From Hermione's Point of view:**_

Hermione and the others ran from Carrock led by Gandalf after hearing a beast roar nearby. She had waited outside of the rocky landscape and now they were following the wizard through a dark forest in the night.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked while running beside Bilbo. "The pack is nearby and I-I saw…"

"What?"

"A _huge_ bear. Gandalf asked me if I had seen it before I could tell about it myself…I think he know something…" They didn't say more, orc scouts and their wargs were close by and they didn't want them to hear them. But suddenly they heard the creature that Bilbo had seen and they all stopped in their tracks. Gandalf turned to left and headed towards an overgrown slope between high trees. "Follow me!" And they all made a run for it. It didn't take long before the forest opened around them and revealed a yellow field. Straight forward there were a fenced, big, gray-brown house. "This way! Quick!" And then they headed towards this special, unusual big house. Hermione heard huge footsteps in the forest and caught a glimpse of a big, black creature. It burst through the bushes and headed towards them.

"Hermione, hurry up!" Thorin shouted at her and she focused on escaping the beast's claws and of course…those sharp teeth! Hermione shuddered. She ran beside the dwarf king, for some odd reason she wished he would grab her hand. Well,..she felt safe or at least _safer_ when his familiar hand held hers. As if he had read her thoughts he grabbed her hand right before pushing the door open. They rushed inside.

A huge, black bear-like head were trying to push his way through the crack in the door but they managed to shut the door and lock it. "What was that?!" Ori blurted out.

"That is our host," Gandalf replied. Hermione gaped and the others stared at the wizard in confusion. "His name is Beorn," he said and then began telling about this Beorn. Hermione listened to the fascinating description of the skin-changer; sometimes a huge bear, other times a great strong man. Gandalf promised them the man could be reasoned with, but they should keep away from the beast.

A little while later they decided to get some sleep and Hermione lied down on a pile of hay. It was then she discovered the animals in the huge room. "Is this Beorn some kind of a _giant_? Even his goats are _huge_!"

"It is a special man, yes," Gandalf said and nodded his head. "Try to sleep now." Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling how tired she actually was. They had walked in three days since the eagles saved them and she had nursed Thorin…it had rained and they had walked for hours and exceeded through bushes and wild greenery. So…it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

Hermione woke up very early and discovered that the others were still sleeping. She were about to stand up when she noticed a strong body and dark, wavy hear that was spread across the hay. Thorin was the one who were sleeping closest to her. It seemed he was waking up too, groaning ever so slightly before sitting up. "Moring'," Hermione said and smiled.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Maybe we should wake the others?" Thorin shook his head at this. "They can sleep a little longer, until the sun rises." He stretched his arms and brushed off straw from his shoulders. Hermione hesitated but then moved over to his place, but not too close of course.

"Who is Ron?" He suddenly asked. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, how did he know? She asked him that and the answer was as simple as: "I heard you say his name in your sleep."

" , it's my friend from that magical school I mentioned. I don't go to that school anymore 'cause I've graduated, but I've met him every now and then after we finished studying."

"He is someone you really care up?" He asked hesitantly, forcing himself to smile teasingly. Hermione returned the 'smile'.

"Both he and Harry, I think I've mentioned him before, are good friends of mine. I look at them as my brothers, but…"

"But..?" Thorin caught her eye, raising an eyebrow. Hermione flushed. "Well…we kinda..dated."

"Dated?" Thorin peered at her in confusion.

"We cared a little bit more about each other than ordinary friends would do…"

"Oh." Thorin looked down in the hay.

"But not anymore, it didn't work out between him and me."

"Oh." He felt really stupid for letting out another 'oh'! Hermione flashed her teeth in a sweet smile. Thorin looked up and saw something between the frizzy locks. Hermione sighed. "I know! My hair is a mess!"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your hair. I just noticed you have straw in your locks," he replied and leaned a little closer, reaching out his hand to remove it from her head. She was looking into his face while he picked out straw by straw from her locks but then let her eyes wander. She smiled as she discovered he had the same problem. "Here, let me help you," she whispered and did the same thing to him, slowly picking out small, yellow straw that were sticking out from his dark hair. He looked funny. She continued exploring the soft hair even though she didn't find more straw, slowly toying with the locks that tickled her arms so sweetly. It was long and she had never seen anything like it! Amongst dark locks she found gray streaks, yellowing like gold in the beams from the sunrise. "I like your hair," she said and blushed as she realized that her thoughts had become words.

"And I like yours," he whispered very lowly, surprising Hermione. "You do? Even now when it's bushy after I've slept?"

"Yes. It looks beautiful." He couldn't believe what he was saying, but he couldn't control himself for much longer. The witch had put a spell on him, so it felt! Well, that's what he would have thought…but she didn't have her wand anymore…He looked into the darkness of her eyes and watched as a light in them were lit. He became aware of the small distance between their bodies but none of them moved away. Instead he felt how he automatically leaned closer, slowly approaching her pink-red, plump lips that looked so tempting. Her breath trembled when his rough, stubby fingers sneaked forward to gently slide around her neck, ever so slightly pulling her closer.

She was so close to him that their noses almost touched, and she hesitantly rubbed her nose with his; her small one to his larger and a little more pointed one. And then they would actually have _kissed_ hadn't it been for…

As Dwalin suddenly woke up they quickly moved away from each other as if they had got burned. The strong, tattooed dwarf was looking strangely at them. "Erm…did I interrupt something?" Apparently he couldn't stop himself from being amused; he smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Err, no.. we were just…just.." Hermione stuttered and flushed a darker shade of pink, feeling so _very_ embarrassed!

"We were just talking," Thorin interrupted and stood up. "Alright everyone, wake up!" He avoided looking at both Hermione and Dwalin.

A little while later a huge man dressed in fur and leather served them breakfast around a big table. It was a long way down to the floor and they dangled with their feet. Everything was big; the cup of mead, the bread, the jar of honey…. Hermione really felt like a child.

She ate silently beside Fili and Kili and listened to Thorin and Beorn who were the only who spoke at the moment. Beorn were curious to know why Azog were hunting them and Thorin seemed to be surprised. "You know of Azog? How?" The huge man with gray-brown, spiky hair hardened his rough face and stared at Thorin with dark eyes.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, but then orcs came and took our homes. Most of my people were killed by the Defiler but there were some he caged. He enjoyed seeing them tortured."

Hermione had eaten up her breakfast and looked up at the giant-look-a-like. "Was it many of your people?" She asked softly, feeling sorry for the lonely character.

"Yes, it was. But now there's only one left." He looked at her with raised, bushy brows. "Why are you travelling with dwarfs, lady…?"

"My name is Hermione Granger. And…well, unusual circumstances left me trapped in another wo…land, unable to turn back to where I came from, very far away…" She grabbed her cup and sipped the mead, it tasted different but not that bad. "Then I hope you will find the way back to your home," he replied quietly while studying her curiously. He turned around and looked at Gandalf instead. "You need to reach the mountain before the end of the autumn."

"Yes, before Durin's day," Gandalf replied and furrowed his brows as Beorn then said that they were running out of time. Hermione looked at Thorin but she couldn't read his face.

"I know, Beorn. But that is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beron didn't seem to like this and he said something about foul things and horrible darkness. Well, that forest sounded nice! Hermione smiled ironically, not surprised that they soon would face something creepy and dangerous, just like the others events during the travelling in the wild. Gandalf mentioned an Elven road and Hermione looked up from her cup. "We will see elves again?" She beamed and the others looked at her with raised brows.

"That is not safe. The Wood elves are different from their kin. They are dangerous and less wise," Beorn said.

"Oh." Hermione stopped smiling and Beorn began telling about the horrible woods and that they never would reach to the mountain. When he said how he disliked the dwarf's greed she waited for many angry reactions but they were quiet.

"But orcs I hate more."

They were all finished eating and drinking and they made their way to the door. Beorn loaned them his ponies, they were going to ride until they reached Mirkwood. Just before leaving the huge man Hermione turned around and smiled. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Mr. Beorn." The others didn't listen to them and Beorn leaned closer to say something that was only meant for her ears. "You should think it through, young lady Hermione…"

"What?" She looked at him in confusion and he nodded in Thorin's direction. "He is a stubborn, greedy, blind dwarf who only wants back his gold, nothing for a lady like you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione blushed. "I saw how he looked at you, and how you were looking at him." _The man will understand that I _kinda_ like him when I defend him, but whatta' hell!_ She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"He's not only a _typical_ dwarf, I've seen it. I-I just know it…he's a good, brave leader who has saved us – me – many times…He _is_ good." She felt as resolute as never before. "Very well," Beorn responded and straightened up. "I am sure you will find a way…"

"Are you coming?" Bofur and Kili called out and she quickly left Beorn. "Bye, it was nice to meet you!" She said before finding herself a pony without a rider. She rode behind all the others, feeling quite ridiculous and inelegant on the bumpy horse back.

They arrived at the entrance of the unruly, gray old forest. Gandalf pointed out the path they had to follow and ordered them to set the ponies lose so that they could return to Beorn. But Gandalf's pony wasn't sat lose. "Won't you come with us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not leave you if didn't had to," the wizard answered and moved over to his horse. Hermione looked at Gandalf with furrowed brows, wondering why he every now and then had to leave them. He began talking with Bilbo about something she couldn't hear and she walked over to Fili and Kili. Every time she met Thorin's eyes she felt how her heart jumped and how nervously awkward it were between them. They had almost _kissed_ and Dwalin would have seen them hadn't she seen him first! Sweet Merlin!

"Now, this will be interesting," Fili noted dryly and looked at the Mirkwood forest, waking her up from her thoughts. "Indeed," Hermione replied. "I wonder what we will find…something creepy and foul, as the skin-changer said," Kili said and smiled in a fearful joy. "Yep, probably." Hermione looked into the darkness between gray, old mossy trunks.

They silenced as Gandalf spoke up, telling Thorin to keep the key and the map safe. "And don't enter the mountain without me. Stay on the path, no matter what happens!" Then he turned his horse and rode off. Thorin led them to the entrance and into the woods.

"Tell us something," Kili suddenly said to Hermione and she understood he wanted to think about something else than the gray woods that surrounded them. "What do you want to hear?" She asked and shot him a puzzled glance.

"Tell more about the magical world."

"Well, as I've said it's hidden from the muggles – people who are born to non-magical parents, like me."

"But you're a witch," Fili noted. "So why isn't your mother a witch as well?"

"I am a witch despite being born to non-magical parents. I was eleven years old when I learned I was a witch and they accepted me into Hogwarts, the magical school. I studied magic and learned how to defend myself with it."

"What was Hogwarts like?" Bofur asked. Hermione turned around and smiled. "Brilliant! It is a very old but yet beautiful castle by the sea." She paused.

"But there was always something dramatic we got involved in each year we went to school…First year a mountain troll got inside. A professor who worked for the dark lord, Voldemort – a very powerful and evil wizard - let him in, but was soon killed at the end of first year at Hogwarts."

"Ah, I remember you mentioned a dark lord, but your friend defeated him, didn't he?" Dori asked.

"Five months ago, yes. We had to destroy six objects – Horcruxes – in which Voldemort had hidden small pieces of his soul. He made seven Horcruxes but Harry destroyed one of the objects during second year at Hogwarts. Harry were almost killed by Voldemort but the last Horcrux – a _huge_ snake – were killed by a boy named Neville and…well, we won!" Hermione smiled as she remembered this, not long ago. She was so relieved and happy that moment when she understood that their problems had been solved.

"But why would he put his soul inside these…objects?" Someone asked. "The more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality," she replied. "But Voldemort were the only one who managed to make more than one Horcrux. It's very advanced and Hogwarts banned the subject of Horcruxes. Only dark wizards or witches have tried to make them."

They were asking her more questions and she answered patiently. But as they got longer and longer into the woods the group silenced.

"This way," Thorin said and turned to right. They were walking close to each other and didn't stop to look at nothing but the road ahead.

"Ouch, my head," someone mumbled. They were complaining behind her back, longing for air. Hermione agreed. It was a heavy air that she barely managed to breathe in. She felt how a headache spread throughout her head. "My head is spinning," Ori said and Thorin turned around to look at them. "Hold on, we must keep moving!" He caught her eye and they were finally, truly looking at each other. They hadn't really talked ever since the early morning in Beorn's house, four-five hours ago. "...Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly and she smiled despite being aware of how fake it looked on her _probably_ sickly pale, grimaced face. "…I guess so…and you? How is it to walk on your wounded leg?"

"The wound is as good as healed," he answered.

Suddenly Nori, who had walked pass Thorin, stopped. "What is it, Nori?" Thorin asked. "The path it's gone!" Nori were looking down a huge hole, like a deep, dried river, where the path had disappeared.

"Gone!" Someone gasped. "What shall we do then?" Thorin turned around and said loudly so that everyone could hear him: "Find it! All of you, look for it!" And then they all looked in every direction. They jumped over fallen trunks and trotted through bushes and shrubbery to search for the path. But they did not find it. Hermione got sicker and sicker at each passing minute, as dizzy as a person who had been in a spinning carousel for hours!

"I don't recognize this place," Balin said and the others seemed to agree. "But it's got to be here," someone responded and sighed aloud. "The forbidden forest looks like a beautiful garden compared to this mess," Hermione groaned as she rubbed her forehead. If they had been walking in a lighter and airier landscape some of them would have probably asked where the forbidden forest was and how it was like, but they all focused on the walking.

A little while later they had still not found the path and Hermione were beginning to believe that they were walking around in circles. Everyone was dizzy and quite gloomy. No one was in the mood to chat.

They continued without talking unless it was necessary but Bilbo stopped. Hermione moved over to him, looking down at what he had found in the bushes.

"Webs!" She exclaimed and shuddered. "Those are huge!" Bilbo touched it which caused a vibration to run through it. "So it _is_ giant spiders in Middle earth, as Radagast told Gandalf," she whispered and scratched her neck. Bilbo nodded his curly head, unsure and concerned.

The walking-around-in-circles-theory was confirmed as Dori picked up a tobacco pouch, saying something about that it had to be dwarfs in the woods. Hermione snorted silently. But Bilbo understood that they _had_ been going around in circles and where now lost, Thorin didn't believe this though. "We keep heading east!" He ordered. But where were east? No one had an answer, of course. "We are lost! We've lost the sun!"

The dwarfs began arguing amongst themselves about being lost and Bilbo tried to get their attention. Hermione felt like an outsider, standing a little by herself while watching Bilbo who headed towards a huge, long tree. "What are you doing?"

"I must find the sun," he mumbled and climbed up before she could answer. Hermione spun around, unsure about what to do. But then she moved over to the others. "Will you please be quiet?!" She shouted and caught Thorin's attention. He roared to the others as he realized she was right, it would be wise of everyone to shut their mouth. Something wasn't right. He looked behind his back and saw several black shadows between bushes and trunks, and he understood that Hermione had seen the same as a look of fear cross her pale face. "We're being watched…"

**Okay, not so **_**very**_** much fluff in this chapter as well, **_**but**_**…they would have kissed hadn't it been for Dwalin (Blame him, not me!)**

…**so… maybe something interesting will happen in next chapter instead…who knows? **

**Let me know what you think! And to those who reviewed chapter 8; I love you ;D**

**P.S**

**I don't remember what Beorn served them so I just wrote something random…but wasn't it something with honey?**


	9. Chapter 10

**For all of you who has enjoyed my story; another chapter! 33**

Bilbo fell down the tree but managed to save himself as he landed on a branch below. But then he was captured by a giant spider, the creepiest, foulest thing he had ever seen. The ugly creature wrapped him up in a sticky, thick web but he managed to free himself from it. The spiders had taken him to the others and he understood why it was unusual silent. They were captured in webs too! Bilbo used the ring he had found in the misty mountain to become invisible. He immediately heard their creepy voices, the spiders were indeed communicating!

"_Kill_ _them_! _Kill them_!"

"…_This could be juicy inside…"_

"_Finnish them off!"_

He jerked back in fear as one of them crawled towards him but soon realized it couldn't see him. He threw a rock to get their attention away from the ones who were captured inside webs and they ran off to find out what they had heard. One spider remained to eat one of the dwarfs, mumbling something about fat and juicy, but Bilbo ran forward to hit it. The spider shrieked and looked around with several, evil eyes, looking for something he couldn't see. Bilbo took of the ring and revealed himself. The spider couldn't say much more as Bilbo immediately stabbed the scum several times, listening to the horrible cries. "It stings! It stings!"

"Sting…that's a good name," Bilbo said to himself right after finishing it off. He tucked his sword away and ran towards the others in the trees.

Hermione found herself on the filthy ground in a gray pile of ruined webs. She had been inside of it! She quickly jumped up and brushed off filth and fragments from the webs from her shoulders. "Oh dear god," she mumbled.

Thorin and the others got up from the ground, silent for a moment before frantically kicking away the webs that still clung to their clothes. "Where's Bilbo?" Someone asked and they heard Bilbo answer from somewhere up in the trees. Thorin brought forth his sword but before walking off he looked at everyone to make sure they were alright, he's eyes caught hers in a long glance. "How are you?" She asked as the others rushed in to fight, none of them paying attention to them. "I'm not wounded," he answered and opened his mouth to say something more when several spiders came towards them. "Watch out!" He killed one of the crawling beasts in front of her before she could stab it herself. But then another spider came! She raised the sword and hit it in its head several times, killing it. It was disgusting and she wasn't particularly happy to fight without magic, but she had no choice but to defend herself with the only thing she had; an elf-made blade Thorin had given her.

She spun around and watched as they fought against the awful creatures. Bombur crushed one of them, sending a shower of black blood, greasy goo and several spiders' limps over Fili and Kili all the while ugly spiders tried to capture her. She sliced at two of its legs and grimaced as a disgusting smell of goo filled her nostrils.

Hermione heard someone roar and turned around. Someone had captured Thorin! She didn't think or speak as she rushed to him with raised weapon. She attached a white-gray giant bug that looked like a mix between spider and beetle. When he was free she grabbed hold of the dwarf king, mainly because she wanted to have someone to hold onto. "They keep coming! I'm not so sure if we'll survive this," she said with a worried look at the spiders.

But it was then something interesting happened…someone, tall, slender figures, burst through bushes and ran towards the spiders. Hermione caught a glimpse of a tall man – elf, of course – with white hair and silver armor, shooting at several spiders with arrows. He was unusual quick and light on his feet. She just stood there like a fool, staring at the handsome elf. And there was also a female amongst the elfish warriors, a red haired elf with green clothing who fought just as good and quickly as the males. She killed a bunch of creepy spiders that were surrounding poor Kili.

After the spiders were finished off the white haired elf – apparently the leader – pointed his arrow at them instead! His elves were surrounding them.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf!" The leader looked at them and seemed to be a little puzzled when he saw the one who was standing beside Thorin; Hermione. "A young lady," he said while eyeing her but she didn't say anything, only looked at him. He looked at the elves instead as he figured she wouldn't answer, nodding his head in their direction. "Search them!" And they did as told, quickly taking their weapons and searching every pocket. She heard the elven leader say something about thief and she saw that he had taken Thorin's sword. Hermione were about to say something, angry on the rude elves, when some of the elves had found her sword. "Here's another thief! This blade is forged by _our_ kin!"

"I'm not a thief! It was a gift!" She shouted but was immediately grabbed by an elf with silver hair. The red haired female stared at her, suddenly realizing it was a young woman amongst the dwarfs. "What are you doing here?" She had a soft but yet a harsh voice, her eyes were like steel as she looked at her. "What I'm doing here is no concern for any of you," she responded. The leader looked at Hermione, as if considering what to do with her. But then he called his elves and ordered them to grab hold of the group. They were taken longer into the woods by the elven leader and his guards.

They were led to the Wood elves kingdom, and they were now standing in front of a huge, impressive gate in the middle of Mirkwood forest, (Northern Mirkwood, she heard someone mention). Their leader had walked beside her all the time and was now looking down at her. "You don't have to fear us, lady. As I said, I would not spare the dwarves lives. But I would never kill a lady." Hermione had nothing to say but she couldn't help but stare into his crystal eyes, examining him.

"We trade with the men…" someone suddenly said, it was the female elf. Thorin turned around, scowling at what he called distrustful creatures with too high cheekbones. "…We won't hurt you," she finished.

"But what are you doing in a group of dwarfs?" The white haired leader hadn't stopped looking at her. Hermione looked to the others for help but they said nothing. "I-I'm simply traveling with them, rather than walking alone in the wild…"

"Your explanation is dim, lady," the leader responded. Hermione shrugged at this. "That's the truth." She caught Thorin's eye and he nodded briefly. "Very well…" The leader looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He walked elegantly but also quickly, it seemed as if his light feet weren't touching the ground. "But where did you get that sword? One of my elves told me you're a thief, just like that dark dwarf leader over there…"

"I didn't steal the sword, and neither did he! It was given to us, I promise," Hermione said in an intensely tone. He nodded slowly. "You don't look like a thief, young lady…but I don't trust the dwarf." He was now looking darkly at Thorin, but Thorin were as haughty as always and did not move his eyes away from the leaders. It was quite obvious that this dwarf king was someone you really should respect, the elves didn't cared though.

"Open the gates!"

They had to cross a small bridge over a blue, flowing river and were now waiting for the gates to be opened. Then they entered. Hermione looked over her shoulder, trying to think of something, but there was nothing they could do to escape! And where the hell was Bilbo!? Hermione really hoped he could save them; she shook her head as soon as the thought showed up. He was a brave, smart hobbit…but how were he supposed to free them? It was impossible to escape once they were trapped inside these huge, massive gates!

The elven leader – (Legolas, Hermione heard the female call him) left them and his elves led her and the dwarfs to some cages by several wooden stairs. They caged Hermione as well, even though this Legolas had not planned on doing so. But Thorin were taken to the elvenking Thranduil in the center of the kingdom and Hermione died to know what would happen. It felt like hours had passed when he finally came back to them, dragged by a couple of guards who threw him inside the cage where she and Balin were captured. "Oh dear Merlin, what happened?!" Hermione said and grabbed his arm to help him up. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked and received a nod from his leader.

"I told him he could go_ ishkh khakfe andu null_. Him and all his kin!" Thorin responded darkly, his eyes were sparkling in anger. "Thorin you really should not h.."

"I don't trust him and I certainly do _not_ want his help, _our_ quest is none of his business!" He cut her off and sat down, ignoring them both.

"A deal was our only hope," Balin mumbled but Thorin shook his head, looking up in the wooden ceiling. Hermione were about to say something when suddenly, out of the corner of the eye, she noticed a familiar figure with white hair. "I'm sorry they caged you, they did not trust you since you are with these dwarfs, but I shall let you out immediately. My father would like to see you." Legolas were looking at her with his beautiful crystal eyes.

"…alright, I'd like that." she answered hesitantly. There was a sound coming from behind her back and she turned around to see Thorin's only-for-a-moment-shocked face. He narrowed his hard blue eyes. "Would you so soon rather go to your…your _precious_ elf instead of being with m…us!" Balin tried to stop him but he ignored the old dwarf and moved over to her, talking lowly so that Legolas wouldn't hear them:

"_Why_? What is so special about them, can't you just.."

"Thorin," she interrupted. "Don't be angry on me, b-but there is something I must do," she whispered and shot Legolas a quick glance. He had found the right key and put it inside the keyhole. She blushed as she came to think of the elf's probably good hearing, and she hoped he hadn't heard them! Thorin eyed the elf she had been looking at and suddenly became aware of his handsome features…something for a young lady – a longing girl – like Hermione…He felt how a unpleasant feeling were spread throughout his body and he just wanted to punch that damn elf! Who the hell did he think he was?! He looked at Hermione again and noticed how her cheeks flushed a pink shade next to the light skin. The next words that were let out of his mouth could not be stopped: "I knew it!" He had seen how they looked at each other during the walking through Mirkwood…

"What?" Hermione stared at Thorin.

"You may come now," Legolas suddenly said and Thorin couldn't finish what he had wanted to say. Hermione were led to Thranduil, an elvenking she would have been excited to meet hadn't it been for what Thorin had told her. But all she could think of was Thorin's anger. She was beginning to realize something about her leader…could it really – seriously! – be _jealousy_? Well, then she looked forward to give him a little surprise…

Hermione were looking up at a tall Sindarin elf – even taller than Legolas – who were clothed in several layers of sweeping gowns and shining cloaks that matched his status as King of the Wood Elves of Mirkwood. He was wearing a crown that Hermione had to admit were quite creative, with leaves, berries and thorns. And he was beautiful, noble as few, but also cold like ice and snow. "So the rumors were true, there is a witch in Thorin Oakenshield's company of greedy dwarfs…"

"What?! N..no, I.."

"Do not lie, witch! Someone sent out a word and I have received something that belongs to you…" He brought forth something thin, long and brown from under his cloak. Her wand! It was actually her wand! Hermione gaped and stared at what he was holding in his perfectly shaped hand. He chuckled. "You recognize it. But tell me, does it work?" Hermione wanted to jump forward to grab the wand but she calmed down. "I-it doesn't work, but I still want it back! It is very old and belonged to my great-grandmother a-and my great-_great_-grandmother!" That was all she could come up with.

"Perhaps so, but I've taken an interest in this little thing…and I would like to learn about this special, unfamiliar magic of yours." He paused to take a closer look at the wand. "You could teach me…even though your wand does not work?"

"Why would you need my magic?!" She spat.

"I'm not a wizard but I do know about some magic, but this…this is special. In Middle earth there is no magic like this. But that is because you are not from here, isn't it so, young lady?" His voice had grown soft and Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. "I wouldn't mind teaching someone how to use magic, good magic of course. But not to you."

"And why is that, beautiful?" Hermione blinked as she stared into his face. _Beautiful_? She took one step closer. "Because you are caging my friends and besides…" She thought hard to come up with something to trick him even more.

"And besides…?" He looked at her with thick, raised brows. "The wand is ruined, as I said. It doesn't work properly in this wo…in Middle earth."

"Really? Prove it!" He demanded. "What must I do to make it work…do you have a spell I can use?"

"Erm…sure. Just say…_expelliarmus." _She picked up a stone and held it high. "Point the wand at the stone and say it."

"What will happen?" He was looking from the wand to her. Well, it was easy, Hermione thought. The charm would cause the stone to fly out of reach but she wouldn't tell that of course! "You will be able to lift the rock without touching it. It's easy!" She told him the name of the charm again and explained how to move the wand. He did as told and the stone, as expected, were thrown away. "See! The spells I've learned is useless here in Middle earth!" Thranduil tried again and he still couldn't pick up the stone. "Tell me another one then," he said with his deep, silky voice after a while.

Hermione tried to think of something clever. What if she could give him a false spell? A word he had not heard about and that was not even a spell at all? She furrowed her brows, thinking and thinking. What about…

"_Dumbledore_!" She exclaimed. Thranduil blinked. "What? Is that a spell?"

"Actually it is a curse, a curse that makes the victim…fall in love with another person! Try it, if you want. It won't work though." She forced herself to not smile.

"Fall in _love_? That is fascinating..." Before she could answer he pointed the wand at her and 'cursed' her, but nothing – of course – happened. Thranduil threw the wand aside, mumbling something about useless and pointless. He turned around and Hermione were silently and hesitantly moving over to the wand, but stopped as he turned to look at her. "Can you hear that?"

Hermione listened and heard that it indeed was a sound of music…and dancing? She met the king's eyes, questioningly. "Mereth Nuin Giliath," he said and straightened himself in his full height. "The Feast of Starlight." Hermione were confused to see a smile on the cold, haughty elvenking's hard face. "There is nothing like shining, silvery light of a young star, do you not think?" Hermione nodded briefly.

"It would be wrong to invite a witch, but you are not only a witch, are you? A young lady of the men…and I am friendly to the men."

"I would like to return to my friends," she answered and met his blue eyes. His smile faded. "Would you rather be in the cage with filthy dwarfs than joining me and my elves in our feast?"

"It sounded very beautiful and I do not think I would be bored, but.."

"Then come with me…Hermione." He smiled at her with one raised brow. She blinked and looked at him in confusion. "How did you know my name?"

"I heard he say it…and I could have sworn his hard voice has never been softer…"

"…Okay…well, anyway…I'm afraid I won't be joining that feast. But I would like to return to my friends, the ones who have taken care of me during _weeks_ of traveling. If you must cage them, then I _will_ be caged myself!"

"Very well, witch! Go! But take that useless _stick_ with you; throw it away before I do it myself." Hermione grabbed her wand and nodded her head. "I will. Now, let me go to the others." Thranduil motioned for some of his guards to escort her to the cages and she left Thranduil alone. She tucked the wand away in her pocket as quick as she could and then took a stick from a nearby wall when they didn't watch her. She spotted an opening on the floor and stopped there to throw away the stick. "What are you doing?" Some of the guards asked. Hermione turned to look at him when the stick was gone. "I did what he wished; I threw away something that belonged to me. You must tell him that when you return to him." The guards nodded hesitantly.

They opened the cage and she suddenly found herself behind bars again, with Balin and Thorin. "What are you doing here?" Thorin asked. Balin smiled and came to greet her, at least _one_ guy were happy to see her! "I'm here to help you," she whispered even though it was no elves outside of the bars.

"Have you not noticed…? You are _captured_ and won't get out!" He spat.

"Yes, but not for long," she said and raised her wand. This made both of them gape in shock. "How did you get it back?" Balin questioned.

"Thranduil had it, and god knows how…but he thinks it's broken, I tricked him!" She couldn't help but giggle like a fourteen year old teenager. "And now we can get out, they are having a feast and it's much safer to escape."

"Good..," Thorin said unsurely. "But how are we supposed to get out? Wouldn't it be too risky to cast a…a crushing spell?" He knew nothing about spells and charms but assumed she would have to use a spell that would smash the bars, but he was wrong. "I don't have to destroy the cage, I can open it." She smiled and turned around, whispering a familiar spell… "_Alohomora_." The cage was suddenly opened. And they moved quickly and silently outside.

She opened the other cages as well and received happy smiles and cheering. "You must be quiet," she whispered as their voices got too high. Thorin gathered them all while she went to the last cage where Kili was, but stopped in her tracks as she saw a small figure outside of the bars with a key in his hand. He let out Kili.

"Bilbo!" They all rushed over to the hobbit. "Where have you been?" "How did you get inside without being noticed by guards?" Everyone asked questions at the same time, puzzled to find their burglar again. "We have no time for this," Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. "Follow me to the wine cellar!" He said and motioned for them to walk down some stairs. They were quickly and frantically making their way down and didn't stopped before Bilbo turned around and told them to be quiet. No wonder; by a table it were too elves, drunk and passed out. Hermione were surprised to see this, she had never expected to see elves in a situation such as this! The Wood elves were quite different from Elrond's elves!

"This way!" Bilbo whispered as loudly as he dared and Hermione and Thorin were the only one who did as told, the others were hesitating. "Come on," Thorin said impatiently and they followed him. "Why aren't you leading us out?!" Kili said as they had stopped by a big number of barrels. "Climb into them!" Bilbo said impatiently and practically begged them to obey with his eyes. Hermione gaped and the others weren't less surprised and shocked. "Are you outta your mind?!"

"They'll find us!" Some of the oldest answered all the while almost every dwarves mumbled about _too_ _risky_…_madness_…_distrustful._

"Do as he say," Thorin suddenly interrupted everyone and they did immediately as told. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. But the smile faded as she heard a sound behind her back. "They are waking up!" She whispered in fear.

"Get inside then!" Thorin said and helped her inside one of the barrels with ease. He climbed up beside her and then everyone was ready for what would happen next…Hermione looked to Bilbo for some explanation and he moved away. He grabbed a lever, pulled it and the floorboard under the barrels was opened. They fell down into a cold, dark river!

**Don't ask me how Thranduil got the wand LOL, I'm afraid I must leave that to your imagination 'cause at the moment I have none! Hope you liked it and please keep read and review my chapters and thanks a bunch for last reviews! :D**

**I've used some – not many – movie quotes…so they belong to the director himself of course, Peter Jackson! ;) **

**One more thing before going to bed…I **_**promise**_** the next chapter will be more romantic! So be patient please…. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 11

Hermione cursed under her breath as Legolas ordered his guards to shut the gates. They couldn't get through! She raised her wand but couldn't do _one_ thing before she suddenly felt a horrible pain in her arm. She dropped her wand and groaned. An orc had hit her with something heavy and hard, a rock-weapon or something…No one noticed this and kept fighting and trying their best to open the gates. She saw Thorin's dark head by the gates, his strong hands hitting the bars. She were weakly fighting back but knew it was pointless; they were surrounded by orcs and elves. Legolas and the she-elf were shooting arrows and dodged to the others side as a huge orc scout tried to hit them with a sledgehammer.

Hermione gasped as she saw that Fili suddenly were on the bridge, trying his best to open the gates, but he was hit by an arrow and fell down. An orc came upon him and Hermione waved with her arms. "Fili!" The orc couldn't do much though, before he too was attacked…by the red haired she-elf, actually! She breathed out in relief.

Hermione looked down in her barrel as she came to think of the wand. Where was it?! "Oh no, how irresponsible!" She wanted to punch herself, 'cause she would have deserved it! Now it probably where in the water, lost again! Very painfully wounded arm or not, she should have been more careful!

The thoughts were swept away as she saw that Kili were weakly opening the gates despite being in great pain, he managed it and they could all pass through and escape. Kili jumped down and groaned as he hit a barrel, Fili helped him and they could finally escape down the river.

Orcs were following them all the while fighting against elves with their swords, hammers and axes. Oin were almost hit by an arrow but managed to move away from it. The orcs that were closest to them were luckily killed by the red haired elf and Hermione wondered if she was trying to help them, she seemed to be different from the elf guards who wanted to please their king by taking them back. Well, she had helped Kili twice, first time with the spiders and then on the bridge. Hermione forgot the dramatic situation for a little while as her eyes went from Kili to the she-elf….hmmm…

She looked up as she became aware of the very small number of orcs and elves. Many had been slayed and killed and Bombur were on land, fighting against orc scouts! How did he end up there?! Hermione were gaping at the fat dwarf who still had his barrel around his body, arms and legs sticking out through the wood. The river was flowing faster, and an orc who tried to get her fell into the water as he suddenly were hit by an arrow. Hermione tilted her head up to see if she could find out who had saved her. It was Legolas! He looked at her but she was now looking at a gray beast – another orc – that was slowly coming up behind his back. She liked the elves but more or less looked at the Wood elves as enemies since they had caged them, but she couldn't bring herself to watch the fascinating Prince of the Woodland realm die. He had not been mean to her. "Watch out!" She screamed and he immediately turned around, killing the orc before he could raise his hairy, black arms. He gave her a quick nod before continuing the fight and she, Bilbo and the dwarfs floated quicker and quicker away from the 'battlefield.'

A little while later the river had slowed down and they were softly floating away. Thorin asked if Bofur saw someone behind their back but they were at the moment safe. They could finally get out of the barrels as they reached the shore.

Kili were groaning in pain and Bofur were looking at the wound. "Are you alright, lad?"

"I'm fine..I-it's nothing." He shook his head and gave him a smile that looked more like a grimace. Hermione rushed over to him. "Let me see." Hermione looked and didn't like what she saw; it was not pretty and had to be very painful! "Erm..maybe you would need this?" Bofur suddenly said and she spun around. He was holding her wand!

"It was floating in the water and I picked it up." He gave it to her and she gave him back a quick hug. "Thank you! I lost it because one of the orcs nearly smashed my arm!"

Before any of them could reply she bent down beside Kili, casting a spell she hoped would help. But it alleviated the wound only a little. She tried over and over again but no spells or charms managed to heal it properly. "I don't understand," she muttered in frustration. "The spell should be able to heal better than this! There must be something…I don't know..unusual about this wound! I'm sorry Kili!" She really wanted to help him but it seemed as if there was nothing she could do. "It's alright, Hermione," he answered weakly.

"He needs binding," Fili said and Bofur quickly found some cloth he could use. When it was done Thorin helped Kili up. "We must go now before the orc scouts find us! Quickly, everyone! We _must_ keep moving." They were hesitantly following their leader but Balin stopped. "Where to? A lake lies between us and that mountain! How are we supposed to cross the lake?"

"So…then we go around?" Bilbo asked unsurely.

"Then the orcs will run us down! And we we've no weapons to defend ourselves!" Dwalin replied in frustration. Hermione were standing a little by herself, trying to fix the arm with her wand. It was healed better than what Fili's leg had been. It was strange! She still felt a slight pain though, but it was better. She looked at Kili, concerned and unsure. Her thoughts was swept away as someone mentioned food, she was beginning to feel hungry, as a matter of fact. "I can do the stew," Bilbo said. "Bofur, bring me some eggs and meat."

"No, we must keep moving," Thorin interrupted but stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Hermione, as if he came to think of something. He sighed. "Alright, we're all hungry anyway. But be quick!" And Bilbo and Bombur were suddenly doing their best to finish the cooking quickly and without a sound. Then Thorin ordered the others to empty their bags for food that could be used in the stew. Hermione moved over to Kili who were sitting on a fallen trunk but Thorin were suddenly standing right in front of her. "May I have a word with you?" It didn't exactly sound like a question when he used that dark tone…She shrugged and they made their way behind a cliff-like rock by the forest. He was silent for a moment, as if wondering what to say. But after a little while she finally managed to catch his eye. He sighed deeply. "Hermione, I…I would like to give you a…well, a warning." It seemed as if he weren't sure if he should tell her and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"…the elf prince," he muttered clenching his teeth. His blue eyes wandered from rock to rock, and then back to her even more confused face. "Erm…Legolas?" As the wood elf prince's name was spoken a look of resentment cross his distinctive face. He forced himself to give an indifferent nod and she sighed softly. "Look, I know he is the son of your enemy, but he isn't that bad, really." Thorin stared into her face.

"That's because you're a human – not only a witch. He is good to the men. But I am sure he is _more_ than good to you…"

"What do you mean by saying all this…?" Hermione wanted to go to the others. Thorin had apparently nothing reasonable to say to her! "Do you not understand? Do you think I did not notice how you two were walking beside each other…looking at each other… you blushed like a fool when he let you out of the cage! He saved you from the orc in the river – I don't blame him for that of course – but _you_…you saved him too! Why, Hermione? You're part of my company and those who are our enemies are _yours_ too!" He had to exhale deeply after talking so much and quickly. Hermione were gaping at him, feeling puzzled now.

"As I said, he really isn't that bad. I just couldn't sit there and watch him die! B-but there is nothing between Legolas and me!" She couldn't help but blush and it clearly didn't amuse him. "Well, you were still looking at each other as if you were more than friends!"

"Well, if that really was a fact…why would you ever care?" She challenged. She thought she knew why, but she had to ask anyway, even though she could feel that something had developed between the two of them.

She had managed to make him surprised. He was blinking, and then scratching his neck nervously, mumbling something in his beard. "What did you say?"

"I…I don'twantyoutobewiththatdamnelf." Hermione sighed aloud in annoyance, but she thought she heard him say something about _that_ _damn_ _elf_.

"You don't have to be jealous," she immediately blurted out, startling both of them. Even Thorin was blushing now! But he had nothing to say, he only stared down in the grass, as if wishing to disappear in a hole in the ground. "…'cause he can't be compared to you," she whispered so softly that he barely heard her. But the look on his face showed her how surprised he was – despite knowing that something had slowly grown between them the last weeks. He stared at her, openmouthed and wide-eyed.

She hesitantly and carefully did as he had done to her in Beorn's house; reached her hand to sneak it around his neck, slowly tugging his face closer to hers before he could stop her. She slowly moved closer to his stiff body, feeling unusual brave, and brushed her supple, trembling lips over his rough but yet soft ones. It was like taking a bite of chocolate; when you first have eaten one piece of the chocolate bar you simply must take another bite! And well, the next thing she did was of course wrapping her arms around his neck, and then leaned in and covered his lips with hers, kissing him softly and with closed eyes. She quickly broke their first kiss to look into his eyes, not _quite_ sure if she should stop or continue. He looked at her with wide eyes and she guessed he hadn't blinked ever since she told him Legolas couldn't be compared to him.

Thorin couldn't believe what was happening. She had been the one to do the next move – that move he had been waiting for (without actually knowing it) ever since in the misty mountains – their first kiss…it had been something between them, he knew that…but now it was truly confirmed! "Shouldn't I have kissed you…?" She asked unsurely and took a step away from him, suddenly feeling foolish. Hadn't it been jealousy?

Thorin snorted silently. _Shouldn't I have kissed you? _Did she really think he hadn't enjoyed it?! He caught her eye as he grabbed her warm hands, pulling her into him and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"You've bewitched me," he whispered hoarsely after a while, between the sweet kisses. Then he mumbled something in a language she did not understand, and she looked confused at him when they broke hold. "What did you say?" She said, her trembling breath catching in her throat.

Thorin touched her skin carefully, softly tracing his fingers from her cheek bone to the hollow of her slender neck. He looked into her face and he had the softest expression she had ever seen… "_Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak_," he whispered all the while caressing her with rough, careful and yet soft fingers. Hermione swayed ever so slightly and everything that was happening – the kisses, his caressing hands and the love in his blue eyes – it felt unreal but also wonderful. And she realized something when he said those dwarfish words; even though she didn't know the meaning of them…she was in love with Thorin Oakenshield!

"I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril," he translated. It was a typical dwarfish way to tell someone how much one meant to them, but still…she had never been more amazed and totally lifted up in the sky. Again she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and full on his lips, and he hungrily responded it.

"Thorin, Hermione! You must come!" Someone suddenly shouted and they immediately moved away from each other, feeling flushed. Thorin ran his fingers through his dark locks and then looked over his shoulders. "Something must have happened," he said, concerned. Hermione tamed her hair – he had messed it up with eager hands, she didn't mind though…

"Okay, let's go then," she said and pulled herself together.

The first thing she noticed when they got back was a tall man with dark brown hair and his arrow pointed at their friends. It was a man and in the background, by the riverside, she noticed a long boat. It was his boat, she guessed. The dwarfs – especially Dwalin – didn't trust the man and he were growling something Hermione didn't hear. But it seemed like Balin were trying to make a deal with him. The man lowered his arrow but looked suspiciously at Hermione and Thorin when they arrived at the rocky landscape.

They introduced themselves. His name was Bard and he was from the Lake-town. He had one son and two daughters, but his wife was dead. The dwarfs didn't seem to either trust or like him and Hermione rolled her eyes at their suspicion. But the man weren't over-excited to meet them either – Hermione understood by the look on his face. He was going to help them though, and so Balin and Dwalin helped him put barrels onto his barge.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said as he received a rope.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler," Bard answered. Balin nodded his white head, interested.

They were crossing a gray, misty lake. A thick fog was surrounding them and in the distance she saw a silhouette of a great, dark mountain. She let out a startled yelp as she caught a glimpse of a protruding rock who would have hit the side of the barge hadn't the bowman turned his boat a little to the side, smoothly sailing past the stone.

"I was born and bred on these waters, master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I wouldn't do it here," Bard said when Thorin asked him if we were trying to drown them. They all silenced after this, but soon chatted again. They were emptying their pockets for coins so that they could pay him. Hermione had nothing to give, not a single coin this man would find useful. She was sitting between Dwalin and Thorin, and she thought she heard Dwalin say that he did not like the bowman. "He is helping us," Hermione said, she had not talked since they met Bard. "Be thankful we met him instead of scouts or…Thranduil's guards!" Dwalin glared at her, mumbling something about ignorant men-folk.

Gloin were complaining about what he had seen for his investment; grief and misery. He was absolutely not happy to give the man his coins but changed his mind as he saw (the Lonely Mountain, Hermione heard someone mumble). Everyone's attention was caught by those impressive mountains, and as the barge sailed through the thickest mist, they could see a better view of it. Hermione studied what Thorin had been dreaming and talking about for so long with interested eyes. This would be exciting…if the crossing of the lake soon would come to an end, that is. She sighed and looked to Thorin, expecting to find a smile on his mouth. And he did, the lips that she had kissed were curled in a reverently smile. His blue eyes wandered from the Lonely Mountain to her face. It was a soft, warm moment and she felt how her heart jumped in her chest at the tender look he was giving her. They were thinking about the same, no doubt. The wonderful kiss!

But they 'woke up' as the gray lake-town revealed itself between lots of swirling mist. Again they climbed inside the barrels, since they after all were going to be smuggled. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust as Bard started to throw lots of dead fish into the barrels so that they weren't visible. Thorin motioned for her to follow him but Bard stopped him. "She has nothing to do with your people and your quest, master dwarf. She is perhaps one of you now, but that was never meant to happen." He was now looking darkly at her and she looked another way.

"What do you mean? She must hide as well!" Thorin said while finding himself a barrel.

"You are not from her, young lady, am I right?" Bard asked suspiciously, as if he hadn't heard Thorin. She nodded her head hesitantly without looking to Thorin.

"I'm not exactly from here, no," she responded. "I-I'm from…north, far away. But I don't want to discuss that now, were almost there." She looked at a port just outside of the gray town. "Hide yourself, Thorin," she told the dwarf king and he sat down in the barrel.

"I think I'll stay away from those barrels, filled with fish. They won't find me suspicious, or what do you think?"

"Well, you're not exactly dressed like an ordinary young lady," Bard said. Hermione understood why. She was still wearing Thorin's sky blue shirt plus a gray cloak and brown trousers that she was given in Rivendell. "I'll just tell them I know the elves, if they ask," she answered.

"Alright," he muttered clenching his fists. "I hope this won't give me any problems though. But you _are_ a human and not a dwarf – these men you soon will meet haven't seen dwarfs ever since Erebor was taken. Many of their families were killed by that fire-drake."

Hermione nodded and she noticed that Thorin still hadn't done as she had said. "I suggest you jump into one of the barrels!" Thorin told her.

"You must hide. Now! Don't worry about me," she assured him. He didn't want to listen, but rather put her into some of the barrels himself. But before he could do that Bard and she did what they could before they were seen – hiding the stubborn dwarf, 'cause now they would very soon arrive at the toll gate. Bard told them to shut their mouth as some of the dwarfs moaned inside the stinky barrels, and then – when Thorin disappeared under a bunch of dead fishes – a middle-aged man stepped out of his lodging after shouting something at Bard. When he saw the bowman his expression were changed. "Oh, it's you, Bard!"

**Okay, so that's it for now…hope you liked it ;) All rights to Tolkien and a little to Peter Jackson of course; Tauriel and some of the quotes- (they are from the movie)**

**Let me know what you think! ^^,**


	11. Chapter 12

Hermione looked at Alfrid, as she had heard Bard call him. He was dressed in black, wore a hat that looked like an upturned cooking pan with earflaps and he had mono brows. He had asked her questions – as she had expected and she was now very relieved when he finally motioned for them to keep moving. They had nearly been revealed when some guards were commanded to empty the barrels over the side, but Bard managed to prevent this from happening by mentioning that he would have a problem when the people heard that this master had dumped fish back in the lake.

"Raise the gate!" Some of the men shouted and they could finally go. Bard and Alfrid exchanged a few more words in what sounded like menace – neither of them was happy to see each other, and she only understood Bard. Alfrid didn't look like a good person, rather unpleasant and selfish. He looked at her one last time with curiosity before quickly turning around, finally leaving them.

After smuggling the dwarfs into the Lake-town, Hermione and Bard helped them out of the barrels, and sadly a man saw them but Bard gave him a coin and all of the fish, telling him to not talk about it to anyone.

"Follow me," Bard told them when everyone was on their feet again. Hermione found Thorin in the crowd of smelly dwarfs and she ran beside him. "How did it go with you?" He asked and shot her a glance. "Good," she responded. "Could have been much worse…" She looked at him and smelled a slight odor of fish. "…for example being inside of a barrel with stinky, dead fish," she couldn't help but tease. Thorin rolled his eyes, though a smile curled up the corners of his mouth.

They ran down the dock in the shadows from gray wooden houses that towered above them and went inside a small alley under a bridge where it was dark and not a single person to see. Bard told them were to go but stopped her as she was about to follow the others. "It's okay, miss. I haven't smuggled you into the town, you don't have to take that…way. You'll see them again within minutes anyway."

"But I…" Hermione couldn't say more as she was interrupted by Thorin.

"It's alright, do as he says, Hermione." She looked into his face and suddenly – despite the stressful situation – she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck again. It felt so good when he looked at her with love in his eyes…and spoke with that protective, soft voice. She nodded quickly to clear her mind and she followed Bard, leaving the others for a while.

After a little while later they came to some stairs, which led up to his home, Hermione assumed. They went up the stairs.

Hermione had held her breath during the rush but could finally breathe out now as she was inside, waiting for the others. And she didn't realize they weren't alone in the simple home until now, when she noticed two young girls – Bard's daughters, of course.

The youngest girl hugged her father tight. "Da'! Where have you been?" Bard patted her head and spoke softly to her daughter, and then the oldest daughter rushed over to embrace him as well.

"This is Sigrid," Bard said to Hermione and then looked at the youngest. "And this is Tilda." Hermione gave a wave, smiling hesitantly. "Hi. My name is Hermione Granger."

"You have an odd name," Tilda blurted out. And Bard couldn't reprove her before Hermione let out a chuckle. "You're not the only one who thinks so."

Suddenly there was a sound, like a grumpy bull that were about to attack. Sigrid said something about dwarves and toilet as she looked down the stairs. Hermione raised an eyebrow. So they had taken _that_ way? Indeed they had, and now Bain, (Bard's son) banged his foot on the floor board and Dwalin's head popped up from the toilet downstairs, growling and grimacing. They came up the toilet, wet, dirty and not very happy at all! Bilbo climbed up after Dwalin and then all the others came up.

One hour later they had all washed away the worst filth from their faces and hands and were now offered clean clothes.

"Thanks, Bard," Hermione said as she received a simple, old but yet a warm shirt and a red scarf. "It may not be the best fit, but the shirt and the scarf will keep you warm. That shirt you're wearing now is worn and too thin in this town where you're surrounded by water and damp air."

"You're being too kind, but I'd like to burrow it thank you."

"You can have it. It belonged to my wife…None of us need it anymore…" He looked another way and Hermione understood that this conversation definitely were over. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly and he looked at her again, giving her a quick nod. The dwarfs were changing and those who were finished changing, sat down by the fire. Bilbo was talking to Tilda; the young girl had offered him some clothes. Sigrid and Bain were chatting with Fili and Kili. Thorin were nowhere else to be seen.

"You can change over there," Bard said and pointed at a door. "You'll find a privacy screen by the back porch." Hermione nodded and she made her way to the screen that surely had belonged to his deceased wife. It was a dark, small room with back porch where she could see the lake-town from – in all its gloom. She walked behind the privacy screen, studied the lake-town through the brown window glass while unbuttoning the shirt.

"Who is there?" Someone suddenly asked and Hermione jumped up in fear. It was Thorin – of course…she would have recognized that smooth, deep male voice anywhere! "It's me," she replied after finding back her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm changing," Thorin said. She could hear on his voice that he had gotten nearer. Hermione nodded to herself and finally pulled the sky blue shirt off over her head, throwing it on the floor.

"And you too…so I hear," Thorin said lowly, and she could almost feel that he was smiling. "Yes, he had no use for this shirt, so he gave it to me. Then you can have back your shirt." She put on the clothes she had been given, picked up his shirt and without thinking, moved away from the screen to meet him – she discovered he weren't done changing. He had just peeled away the tunic and the coat away from his body and his trousers weren't properly on, she could see black underwear against suntan, rough skin. Hermione quickly looked another way. "I-I'm sorry…I shall let you change in privacy." She intended to go but he stopped her.

"It's alright, you've already seen me like this…practically naked." He looked at her, a little amused as he noticed the blush on her cheeks. Hermione nodded and finally dared to look into his face, discovering that his blue orbs were shining at her. Her eyes were once again wandering down to his chest and she gulped. Then she became aware of the cloth across his chest, the wound. "Is it better…your wound?"

"Yes…but what is that?" Thorin looked at her arm; the sleeves weren't so long and revealed a dark blue mark on her light skin. "…I heard you mention an ork who had hit you…?"

"Yes, it was a huge weapon…it felt like my arm was smashed," she responded and grimaced. "But it is as good as fixed. I casted a healing spell."

"I can see that. An orc scout's weapon would have destroyed that feminine arm with ease." He took one step closer and carefully grabbed her arm; with the other hand he touched the blue mark, smoothly brushing his fingertips over the sore area. "Does is it hurt?" He whispered hoarsely as he heard her let out a low moan. "Erm…not that bad," she mumbled and blushed, embarrassed by the pleasurable moan she had given him by accident. He had a man's rough, big working hands, but they were surprisingly soft at the same time and good at caressing her! He should put on some clothes and leave the room, but he didn't stop though, just carried on all the while she reached her hand to give him light touches were the wound was. Her fingertips brushed over the cloth very carefully, circled over and over again. She froze as he suddenly touched her hand, took it in his and brought it beneath the cloth, where she could feel his skin against her palm. His other hand had removed itself from the blue mark and was wandering up her shoulder. And she did as he apparently wanted her to do – touched him ever so slightly. She stopped the slow movements as she reached to the left side of the strong chest, where the heart was beating wildly. She met his eyes and he nodded briefly, thinking of the same as she…Hermione then took his hand that was resting on her shoulder, brought it down to her chest… "You make my heart beat quickly as well," she murmured softly as his hands lied upon the area where the heart was hidden under. "Aye," he whispered, his breath catching in his throat. And then – like the short hour they had spent on shore before coming with Bard – they leaned in. But this time he did next move and brought his lips down to hers and covered her delicious, pink, wet mouth with his.

When he let go off her lips, he said: "I should not have kissed you, you are so young and innocent and I should NOT do it, _this_. But…I must admit that I….that I am practically crazy about you right now!" He almost looked ashamed after saying the last part and Hermione furrowed her brows. "I'm 18 years old, Thorin. Look, I don't know how old you are, but I'm of age."

"I know…you're absolutely not a child, I can easily see that. But compared to me…well…do you know my age?" He looked at her with thick, raised brows and received a questioningly look from the girl that had accidently stolen his heart. He sighed and hated himself from bringing this up now, when they just had kissed and she had looked at him in that loving way. Maybe she would find it disgusting to be near him after this, when she discovered how old he actually was compared to her, the innocent, virginal youth!

"Hermione…I am 195 years old. It may sound very horrible, but dwarfs live for a very long time."

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione gaped at him. "195?!" Thorin sighed and looked another way. _Well, there goes that special someone I've finally understood who was_! So…she wouldn't come near him after this, or what? 'Cause why would she want him after what he had told her?!

"So…you're like an elf…? You've been living for a long time but still looks like a young man – dwarf?"

"I'm not exactly like an elf…they are immortal. But almost like that, yes," he answered, still not looking at her. "Hermione…," he hesitantly said after a while. "I understand that you would not like to come near me anymore, well, not in the same way as this…the kissing and all. You surely are disgusted now that you know that you've been kissing a 195 years old dwarf…" He finally caught her eye. She had been quiet for a while – as if letting the "news" sink in – but now she finally had an answer.

"Disgusted?" She asked confused and grabbed his hands to catch his attention. "I don't look at you as _old_ despite the fact that you've been living for 195 years. No, that's not what I think of you, Thorin. You look good and young. And I think you get more and more handsome by every day. You see,..I-I am crazy about you as well… and I just don't care right now about the fact that all this was never meant to happen; us…a witch and a dwarf…I still want you."

"Oh, Hermione." And he kissed her, and then again and again. There was no space at all between their bodies and lips. And they didn't quite 'wake up' to the reality before they heard some of the dwarfs from the living room, calling out something. Hermione quickly fixed her hair that was a complete mess, as she assumed.

"Don't do that. You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed deeply and forced herself to not giggle like a fourteen year old, love-sick fool. How did he manage to make her so shaken and foolish and giddy?! He said not long ago that she had bewitched him…but it seemed as if he had put a spell on her as well! "We should go now, they'll wonder where we are," she said instead.

"Alright, you go first. I must put on the shirt," he answered. Hermione nodded and turned around, about to open the door, when she changed her mind and moved over to him. Once again their lips met in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, and she was very surprised that she had had this sort of feelings – the desire, the wild passion – all the time without knowing it. Well, he had apparently woken these amazing feelings inside her. Thorin didn't want to, but stopped anyway. "You must go now, Hermione. Be quick."

"Alright, I-I shall let you change," she stammered and looked at him with rosy cheeks. "I didn't mean to be improper; it's not like me at all! B-but I just couldn't st.."

"Yes, I know, Hermione. Don't think about it, I didn't mind…" He smiled in a kinda seductive way and it made her heart go crazy inside her chest. She pulled herself together and left him, quickly rushing over to the others in the living room. Hopefully they wouldn't suspect something!

**Okay, this is not much at all but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you very much for feedback and do send me more ideas – if you want that ^^,**

**Let me know what you think. C;**


	12. Chapter 13

A little while later they all sat by the fire, and Hermione was happy for that – 'cause if someone asked her why her cheeks were SO red, she could just blame the hot fire. She and Bilbo were chatting every now and then while the dwarves talked about Durin's day and what would happen if they did not find the hidden door in the mountain – they were being concerned if the quest had been for nothing. Thorin looked suddenly at her and she – if possible – blushed even more. She had kissed him like she never had kissed anyone before and pressed herself against him so hard and passionately! She felt so embarrassed after being so loose! But he felt the same way, and it was just how it was…it was quite normal, Hermione told herself. Natural! But it had not taken as long as it took her and Ron to kiss each other – _years_! She and Thorin had known each other for many weeks, at least one month, when they finally kissed. Truly kissed, and it could definitely _be_ compared to what she and Ron – not much really – had shared. She smiled warmly at Thorin before shyly looking down at her hands. But he couldn't say much to her when suddenly, the door was opened and Bard rushed inside with the weapons he had promised them. He dumped the weapons on the table and removed the cloth – revealing simply weapons that the dwarves weren't happy to see. Thorin picked up one of the items and asked what it was.

"Pike hook," Bard answered. "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A Crow bill, we call it," Bard said and looked at them all with raised brows, as if waiting for their reactions.

"We paid for weapons! Swords and axes!" And after Oin said this, they all began to complain. Hermione understood them – they had paid Bard and believed they would get real weapons to protect themselves with in the mountain. But most of this would be useless. The dwarves dumped back the weapons on the table and it was then Bard came with his explanation. "You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Ah well, then I see," Hermione said. "This is the best we could get, I guess." And at this Bard nodded his head.

"Aye, lass, you're right," Balin said, and then looked at his leader. "Thorin, we must take what's on offer and leave now, we have no other choice."

"You can't leave," Bard said and Dwalin shot him an angry look – he couldn't say much though, before Bard told them why. Spies were watching the house and they could not leave until it was dark! So it was nothing to do but sit down and wait, they weren't happy about this though. But Hermione moved over to the girls, as there was nothing she could do at the moment. Bard said something to his son before rushing through the door and outside to the town.

"So…why are you travelling with dwarves?" Sigrid asked. Hermione smiled even though she was a little tired of that question.

"I had no one else to travel with in that wilderness I was in," Hermione said after a little while. Tilda walked over to Bilbo – it seemed like the little girl had taken an interest in the hobbit. Hermione and Sigrid sat down by the table and she was pleased to have someone – a girl on her own age – to chat with for a little while before going to the mountain where the dragon was.

"So you accidently became a member of the group?" Sigrid asked and chuckled. Hermione smiled knowingly; as a matter-of-factly; oh yes, she accidently and literally bumped into them, well…nearly.

"But, Hermione…?" Sigrid leaned a little closer. "…he is quite handsome, isn't he?" When she heard the word _Handsome_ she immediately thought of Thorin and looked at him, but Sigrid was looking at Kili. "And his brother isn't that bad either, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Hermione said dreamily. "Very handsome indeed."

"No, I meant Kili and Fili," Sigrid suddenly said and giggled. "But I'm not surprised though."

"What?" Hermione blurted. "I am looking at them _now_, and they are…well, handsome." She was blushing madly.

"Oh yeah, but not as handsome as their leader, huh? I saw how you looked at him, Hermione." Sigrid smiled teasingly and elbowed her in the side. "Oh hush!" Hermione avoided looking at the brunette and she was NOT disappointed when Balin interrupted them. "Are you coming, lass?"

"But we must wait," Hermione answered, confused now. "Didn't you hear Bard?"

"Yes, we did," Thorin said and looked at her. "But we shall go anyway, and you will come with us now, immediately."

"Of course she will! She's part of the company!" Bofur said and grabbed her arm. "We must go before he gets back!" And she soon understood that it was pointless to argue – many of the dwarves were already outside and Bain, poor boy, were trying to stop them but _that_ was pointless!

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "But please tell your father that we are very thankful for his help."

"Be careful, Hermione," Sigrid said. "I hope we will meet again soon."

"I hope so too! It was nice to see you," Hermione replied before being dragged outside, more or less.

After a while, when they had passed the docks, they stopped to see if someone was watching them and then hid themselves in the dark. "Where exactly are we going?" Hermione whispered.

"Why to the city armory of course!" Dwalin spat. "Did you really think that the weapons Bard brought us are good enough?!"

"Of course not, but why can't we just…"

"No, lass! If we must steal, then let's do it _now_ before it's too late!"

"Be calm," Thorin warned him. "How was Hermione supposed to know what we had planned – entering the city armory to steal weapon? So from now on I suggest we all keep quiet until we're out of this town." Thorin motioned for them to make a run for it, and so they did, and then broke into the building where the armory was as quick as they could without being noticed.

"Good," Thorin said, "now let's find the weapon, and then we heads straight towards the mountain."

Hermione were running beside Kili and noticed how a look of pain crossed his face every now and then. "You should have stayed in Bard's house," Hermione said softly to not anger him. But that didn't help; he was rather offended.

"No!" He blurted out. "I'm coming with you of course, and now – if you would excuse me – we have to take the weapons and get the hell outta here!"

"I know," Hermione replied and was truly sorry for him. "But you are sick, I can see _that._"

"Well, there's nothing to do about that, Hermione!" He answered and weakly followed them and jumped down some stairs, despite being in great pain – as Hermione assumed.

They started to collect weapons all the while looking behind their backs, but they had still not been seen. Hermione looked at Thorin, who was collecting more than the others, he was strong, and that was absolutely for sure! But she noticed that he also was concerned. Well, not as concerned as she – Kili probably looked at her as an overprotecting mother nr 2 right now!

"Are you alright?" He asked, but Kili were still being stubborn and said he were fine. "Let's just get out of here." And then the young dwarf walked past them to go down the stairs, but stumbled and fell.

Both Hermione and Thorin (the others were right behind them with their hands full of weapons) rushed to Kili, but couldn't do much as they suddenly realized they weren't alone in the building. "Shit!"

"Run!" Some of them shouted and Hermione understood that some guards were nearby, or…well, actually right behind them now! Hermione pulled out her wand, but Thorin stopped her right before being grabbed by a huge bear of a man. "Don't let them understand," he whispered as loud as he dared, and she immediately understood. _Don't let them understand that you're a witch_. But what could she do then? Try to cast without being noticed, yes! And that she did, but it didn't take long before she also were captured, when a man from behind her back rushed to grab her arms, and she was then helpless.

Like in the misty mountains, they were brought before the leader of the people, the one they called 'the master.' It was a fat man with red, thin hair; standing at the top of some stairs outside of his home – the finest house in the gray, gloomy town of fishermen. And beside the master she suddenly noticed a thin, black character – It was Alfrid, the unpleasant man they met at the toll gate. She looked around and saw that many of the people had heard the noise, and were now surrounding them. But she looked up again as she heard the master growl something to one of his guards, clearly not pleased to be interrupted at this time of the day. It was getting late and dark and cold outside – and it had begun snowing!

"They attempted to steal weapon, sire," some of the men told him.

"Enemies of the state, huh?" The master of the Lake-town asked and Alfrid said something to his master, but were interrupted as Dwalin moved closer to them. "Hold your tongue! This is no common criminal! It is Thorin! Son of Thráin, son of Thrór!"

Thorin stepped closer too, and looked sternly at the master. "We're the dwarves that lost Erebor, and we have come back to reclaim our homeland."

The people around them started mumbling to each other after hearing this, but silenced as Thorin continued talking. Hermione looked at him with open mouth and wide eyes, as if suddenly realizing how very important this was to him – and how special everything was, this was not a common, ordinary quest. It meant really much to them and Hermione wanted to be helpful, really! They wanted back their homeland, but surely also the treasures inside the mountain…Hermione didn't really like _that_ so very much and she was worried. Beorn had warned her, and she had also heard some of the elves mention the greed of the dwarves. Well, men could be very greedy too, but the worst was the fact that it could go to their heads – the lust of gold – and one could get mad, as she had heard. But she couldn't think of that now, instead she looked at the dwarf kind that made her heart beat so quickly.

"I would see those days return," Thorin said in a soft, almost loving way, and their eyes met. But then his voice rose high and strong: "I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The people started cheering, but shut their mouth as a dark, familiar man pushed through the crowd – Bard!

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us! If you awaken the fire-drake, it will destroy us all!"

Hermione had not been thinking about that, and now she looked from Bard to Thorin, unsure and worried. She understood both of them, but what could SHE do?! If they stopped now the quest would be for nothing! No, they had to defeat that dragon, it couldn't be _that_ hard? Harry managed is at the age of fourteen, then she, Bilbo and thirteen dwarves could do it too! A dragon was not the worst they could meet, at least not in the magical world – she, Harry and Ron had faced one in Gringotts, and that dragon actually helped them out of the bank…well, more or less.

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin said after a while, after seeing how pleased the people looked when he said that he would share the wealth of the mountain with all of them.

Bard weren't pleased though, and kept talking about death and misery and what would happen to them if the dragon woke up. And what had happened to the people of Dale, for that matter!

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

The master had listened to the two men, but finally interrupted them, telling them to not be too quick to lay blame. "Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast."

"It's true, sire," Alfrid said. "Everyone knows that story!"

"You have no right to enter that mountain," Bard said and ignored the master of lake town and Alfrid, he were looking at Thorin. Hermione felt sorry for the man and wanted to say something, but didn't knew what. But Thorin, however, knew what to say. "I have all right!" And he looked up at the master again.

"Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" He asked. "What say you?"

The master hesitated, but then opened his arms and said – Hermione knew already the answer, being a know-it-all as Snape would have said – "I say unto you…welcome!" And the crowd of people began cheering again.

"Welcome, king under the mountain!"

**I haven't been updating as quickly as I did before at the beginning, but I'll try to update regularly, okay? :) Well, anyway…I am so happy and glad that you liked the previous chapter, so thank you so much for reviews – you inspire me to write fanfiction and I luv you all heheh ;D**

**In next chapter I shall write about the party that takes place right after this event – something you did not see in the movie….so prepare for MANY drunken dwarves!**

**I hope there is no more grammar mistakes here, I've checked, but there is often some anyway…so please just try to ignore them hehe :) Bye and see you soon!**

**P.S**

**You'll find some movie quotes, and it doesn't belong to me. F. ex. :** "_**Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" **_

**But I have changed some of them though…**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is ****RATED M**** for a very good reason, and it will be a LOT of fluff…can't help it lol ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Sarah and the village she comes from, Greyville, belongs to me…**

It was a pretty nice party; with lots to drink and eat and music and dancing. Hermione had a good time and laughed and joked with the others. She was at the moment dancing with Bofur, but that didn't go well – yes, he was drunk – but it was very funny to witness how he tried to swing her around, but failed, and just gave her a silly laugh and almost stumbled.

"Bofur!" Both of them heard Thorin call out. "My turn!" And she suddenly found herself in strong, muscular arms. They had washed themselves properly and she could smell soap from his now very soft and very clean hair. Hermione smiled dreamily and looked into his face, while he nicely and smoothly swung her around.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said and he quickly pulled her in. Hermione laughed blushingly as she bumped into him. "No more wine for me!"

He didn't answer, only looked softly into her face. "You look beautiful this evening," he whispered.

She were about to answer him when suddenly, she saw a fat man out of the corner of her eye. It was the master, and beside him there was a woman – or was it a female dwarf? Hermione wasn't sure.

Hermione had heard someone – she didn't remember who – mention that dwarves were so male and rough that all of them looked manly. Even the females! But this woman did not look like a man; she was beautiful in a kind of rough way though, but very sweet indeed.

Hermione silenced because they were now walking straight towards them, and so they stopped dancing to the flute and the fiddle.

"Hello there, king under the mountain," the master said and chuckled – he had clearly been drinking a little too much.

"I have _good_ reasons to interrupt your dance! I have a little friend here for you, who you really should dance with! You remember this beauty?"

Thorin looked closer and then he laughed. "Is it you, Sarah? But…where have you been all these years?!" Thorin greeted this Sarah and smiled widely. Hermione looked at Thorin. Did he know this girl? Well, she was probably one of the people who had lived in Erebor – before it was taken.

"I've been many places ever since we escaped that dragon," she answered warmly. "But at the moment I live in a small village at the other side of the lake, Greyville. One of the men from Greyville who trade with the wood elves heard from them that you, Thorin Oakenshield, and your company had escaped and were going to the lake, and then I thought I'd maybe find you here in Lake-town. And I was right, luckily!"

"Yes, it is great to see you after all these years!" Thorin answered.

"And I must say…," Sarah continued "…you do not look _one_ year older, you still look like that handsome 24 years old dwarf prince that I remember." Hermione thought she saw a darker shade of red on her cheeks. She wasn't particularly shy though, because she stared right into his face and did not move.

"You look just like yourself too, Sarah," Thorin answered, and then he looked at Hermione.

"I almost forgot..," he murmured to himself. "There's not only dwarves in my company, Sarah. There's also a hobbit and…"

"A hobbit! Really?"

"Yes, and this is Hermione Granger, who is part of my company too."

Sarah turned around and looked at her. "Oh! Hobbits _and_ human…do you have an elf with you as well?" Sarah asked and laughed coquettishly, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, (when they weren't looking, that is.)

"No elves," Thorin answered immediately. "I wouldn't need any of them anyway, Hermione has been really helpful."

"Oh…well, it is nice to meet you,…Hermione…" They greeted hesitantly and then Sarah said: "As you heard him say, I am Sarah. Sarah of Greyville."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah of Greyville," Hermione answered and smiled, though she already knew they would not be _bestfriends_. She had clearly liked him when he was dwarf prince many years ago, and she still liked him…Hermione could see that by the look of her face and how she blushed and laughed that silly in-love-laugh. Well, she couldn't suddenly fall in love so quickly when it was so many years ago they saw each other! But still…she _liked_ him. Hermione refused to let herself be bothered by _that_ though, she couldn't blame Sarah! She understood her perfectly well!

"Let them dance," the master suddenly said and Thorin looked to Hermione for her opinion. "Um, Hermione, we could…"

"It's alright!" Hermione interrupted him and smiled. "Go dance with Sarah, I'll find someone else." Hermione let out a laugh and hoped it didn't sound false. Thorin couldn't answer before the master of lake-town came with Alfrid.

"My friend here needs a dance partner and so do you, girl! So…here you go!" Hermione wanted to dance with some of the dwarves – or Bilbo – instead, but she didn't say no as he held out his hand, frowning ever so slightly.

As Alfrid lead her to the dance floor she couldn't help but shot Thorin a glance, but then she wanted to hit herself. She was NOT going to dance in an attempt make him jealous! Sarah had practically been thrown into his arms and it seemed he had no choice but to dance with that woman-dwarf…or whatever she was.

"You can come closer, you know," Alfrid suddenly said and placed his hand on her back. "What?"

"You want that dwarf king, just admit it! So… make him _really_ jealous…I do not mind...at..all." He smiled wolfishly and licked his lips, but Hermione turned around in disgust. "I'm not going to press myself against you, if that's what you suggest!"

"Wery well," he answered and looked slightly disappointed. They danced for a little while longer, it was okay, but she didn't exactly feel comfortable, having his arms around her. His chest was pressed against hers and she jerked back.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you not think I see how you're looking at that dwarf? I'm helping you, he will be jealous now!"

"Enough! I'm not going to make him jealous, so I don't need your _help_ thank you!" She stopped dancing and gave him a nod, before walking over to Bilbo, Fili and Kili. The others were sitting by the table; laughing and chatting and cheering and drinking.

And meanwhile; the drunken master walked over to Alfrid and elbowed him in the side: "How did it go, mate?" Alfrid forced himself to smile wolfishly. "She likes me, sire. Didn't you see how she pressed herself against me?" The master barked out a loud laugh after hearing this, clearly very pleased.

Hermione chatted with the others for a while and drank a little more wine – Fili were practically forcing her – but then, when the wineglass was empty, she gazed over at a certain couple on the dance floor. They danced very nicely and quickly, and Sarah laughed loudly whenever Thorin said something funny – hmm, strange…Thorin weren't that funny and silly type of guy…

"Don't worry, Hermione," Fili said and elbowed her. "It is _you_, darling, who is his lady!"

"You're drunk," Hermione replied and rolled her eyes. "You should go to bed; you'll soon pass out if you don't go to your room!"

"My room?" Fili said and giggled like a fool.

"Don't you remember?" Hermione asked. "The master's servants showed us to our rooms a couple of hours ago."

"Oooohh," Fili said before finding himself some more beer.

"Well, _I'm_ going to bed now. It is late," Hermione said.

"I think I will too," Bilbo said and yawned. "And so should you too Fili and Kili, you need to rest."

"Alright, follow us then, Uncle Bilbo!" Fili said and laughed. Biblo shook his head, sighing deeply. "Come on then." And Bilbo escorted the two brothers up the stairs – they could barely walk!

Hermione looked from Bilbo to Thorin and Sarah; they had stopped dancing but were now talking. Sarah seemed very happy and cheerful, giggling while listening to the dwarf king. Thorin looked down at the pretty woman-dwarf and smiled, and for a very crazy moment Hermione wanted to make him jealous too, but she felt silly after thinking that. Thorin was _hers_, and she was _his_! It was nothing to worry about!

But when Hermione saw how Sarah leaned against him while laughing, on the other hand, she did not feel silly but angry. Sarah had already been drinking a lot, obviously! And Thorin – that silly _fool_ – he just stood there and smiled! Was he so proud and happy to have yet another admirer that he couldn't bring himself to push her away and tell her to stop – that would have been most sensible and the only right thing to do! What if the silly lady got some kind of idiotic, crazy _hopes_?! False hopes!

"I've had enough," Hermione mumbled to herself, and stood up from the chair, walked over to them and smiled lovingly. If it hadn't been for all the wine, she would have never done what she was intending to do right now!

"I'm going to bed now, Thorin," Hermione said seductively, before clutching his shirt and then planted a long and full kiss on the corner of his mouth. "So...honey…don't be late…" And being the polite girl that she was, she also looked at Sarah and said good night, feeling a little awful but also so very good! Then she walked past them and missed the look of shock that crossed Sarah's pretty face and of course – Thorin's dazed face.

Hermione went up the stairs and into her room. Her things were under the bed and now she put it on the madras, pulling out the nightgown she had been given when she was escorted to the room.

Hermione began undressing. And when she was done and only stood there in underwear, she quickly put on the nightgown and sat down, closing her eyes for a moment. She laughed a little when she came to think of what she just had done. He had been quite surprised, hadn't he? Oh yes!

A while later, when she was done staring into the darkness, she decided it was about time to lie down. But it was then she realized something else – it would have been nice with some water!

It was silent down in the hall, and so she pulled on the shirt and the scarf, before going out of the room and quickly making her way to the kitchen that luckily was nearby!

She drank some water from a bucket, cold fresh water from the well, and then walked back.

She was about to go inside her room again, when she heard something behind her back. She turned around and saw that Thorin (had he still not went to bed?) was sitting on a barrel with a pipe in his hand.

"What are you doing _here_?" She asked. "Isn't your room at the other side?"

"Yes, but Fili and Kili took my bed…" He looked up from the floor and smiled carefully at her.

"Then why don't you share room with Balin or something? I think he has a room all by himself…"

"No, he hasn't…he's sharing it with his brother. I checked."

"So you have nowhere else to go, and assumed I would let you in?" Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I didn't even know you were here," he answered. "I simply just stopped here because of this barrel I could use as a chair."

"Oh…well…maybe you could share a bed with Sarah then – when you're done smoking."

"Hermione!" He said and shook his head. "She's not even in this house; she went to a cousin or something. And besides, I would never do that!"

"I don't hope I shocked her too much," Hermione answered after a while, smiling sheepishly. Thorin chuckled. "Don't worry, lass…she's alright." And he put the pipe in his pocket and stood up.

"Good night, Hermione," he said and were about to walk down the stairs, hadn't it been for Hermione who stopped him. "Are you going down to the hall again? You really should get some sleep! It's late and you don't need more _beer_ now!"

"I'm not going to drink more now. As you said…it is late. So I will find a place to sleep."

"Hah! In the _hall_?"

"Why not?" Thorin asked. "Bofur is in there right now, sleeping."

"That's because he's so drunk he don't know where he is! But you, Thorin, you shall not sleep there!"

"Then where shall I sleep?" He asked and looked into her face. Hermione blushed. "Erm…well, I was thinking…maybe you would like to share room with me?"

"No, I can't do that. I'll let you sleep alone, that wo.."

"It's alright, Thorin. Well, it's only one bed there, b-but it isn't that small…there's room for both of us."

"Um…Are you sure?" He asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, do come inside." And he hesitantly did as told. They looked at each other for a while, as if wondering what to do, but she turned around and moved over to the bed. "I shall let you change in privacy."

"Yes," he simply said, quietly.

Hermione listened to the sound of clothes that were being peeled from his body. She gulped and tried to stay calm, but couldn't prevent the blush and her nervousness from coming. She pulled the shirt off over her head and then took off the red scarf, before silently lying down. Shortly after Thorin joined her, and in the corner of the eye she saw that his shirt stopped at the middle of his thighs.

"Good night," he said once again. "Good night, Thorin," she replied and closed her eyes, but she weren't sleepy – not anymore! She was lying there like a frightened and shy kid, wide-eyed and stiff, but soon understood that he couldn't sleep either. "Do you think of the mountain?" She asked quietly and she felt that he nodded. "Of course…but that's not the only thing that is on my mind right now…"

Hermione didn't answer the last statement, but said instead: "It'll be alright, trust me. This is a fine company, and we won't fail, we always find a way…right?"

"Yes," he agreed. And then no more words were exchanged between them for a while, and Hermione begun thinking about Sarah. She forced herself to keep her mouth shut, but as the minutes passed she wanted more and more to ask him…

"How do you know Sarah?"

"Well…she's just an old friend of the family. Father knew her parents, especially her father. And her mother…well, she was a human. That makes Sarah both human and dwarfish."

"Oh, she is? That's what I thought. She was unusual tall…and very pretty too."

"Yes, very," he answered but immediately regretted saying it. "Well, she can't compare with you though."

"Really?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared at him, and he nodded. "Yes, Hermione. I could not be surer – you are the loveliest creature in Middle-earth!"

"That's not true," Hermione said and blushed.

Thorin touched her hand carefully, whispering: "It _is_ true."

Hermione turned to face him, smiling. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Thorin looked amusingly into her face.

"Sarah said you looked handsome, remember? I think she really likes you. She nearly rubbed herself against you for a moment, that's for sure!"

And now Thorin was even more amused. "Are you jealous? Hermione, that really turns me on!"

"It also turned _me_ on when you were jealous back in the wood elves kingdom."

Thorin blinked and then a blush was spread across his face, actually. They looked at each other for a long time, but soon found themselves in each other arms again. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said softly and looked at her with wide, sad eyes, carefully stroking her face.

"What for?"

"I should have been with you all the evening," he answered. "You mean so much to me and I adore you, _you_ are my treasure, Hermione! And I really mean it, but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked as he silenced.

"I am still not sure if we should be together," he admitted. "Especially after hearing what Bard said out there…my grandfather who could not see beyond his own desire. We dwarves…well, we take a big interest in gold, and so do I…I can't help it. I want that arkenstone so much; it is so precious to me. It belonged to my grandfather, and now _I_ want it. And because of that I don't deserve such an angel like you. You are so pure and kind, and what am I? I'm a typical, greedy dwarf, just like my grandfather, and I am not sure if I'll ever change."

"No!" Hermione said. "You are not Thrór! He was your family, your grandfather, but that doesn't mean you'll be just like him. I believe in you, Thorin. You are good, and you take good care of all of us, and you have risked your life more than once to save ours! That is why you will be a great king! You're my hero and I like you so much just the way you are. Don't you _ever_ change into something different because of the arkenstone and the gold – it's not worth it, it never is!"

"I won't, Hermione…I will try, for you."

"Thanks, Thorin," she answered.

Hermione nuzzled into the hollow of his neck and sniffed in the wonderful smell of him. Male, male, male, male! Absolutely perfect! Thorin ran his fingers through her hair while the other hand stroked her back.

"Thorin?"

"Yes, my angel?" He whispered against her curls and closed his eyes.

"The thing you said…about me being your treasure..?" Hermione trembled and were quite nervous, but as certain as never before. Thorin looked questioningly at her.

"I'm not yours, Thorin." She said and touched his face, traced the strong jawline and the cheeks and the forehead, loving the feel of Thorin's skin under her hands.

"What do you mean?" He said quietly and moved a little, but she held him down in the madras beside her. "I'm not yours…yet, Thorin…but I want to be yours tonight. Truly be yours…"

"Hermione, do you really mean…?"

"Aha."

"Now?"

"Yes, I couldn't be surer. I want you and I need you."

"But…but are you…I mean, do you mean it..? I-is it true, are you su…" He babbled like a fool and couldn't prevent himself from doing so, not even if he tried harder. The girl was setting him on fire!

"Yes, Thorin," she cut him off. "I mean it, and I am sure," Hermione said and breathed heavily, exhaling deeply and quickly. "Do you not want me?"

"Not want you?" He asked, surprised and giddy now as she was giving him that look. "I-I do…I really do…but oh dear…_are_ you sure?"

"It'll soon be morning if you keep asking me that question," Hermione answered and punched his shoulder lightly. "What do you say?"

"I…I can't, Hermione! I just can't take your innocence, what if you'll regret? Maybe you've been drinking too much wine?"

"No, Thorin." Hermione would not give up so easily. "I'm _offering_ you my innocence, I want you to have it, only then can I truly be yours! I want to be your lady, Thorin, and then we must do it properly…now! So kiss me before I scream!"

And he kissed her, kissed her as never before. Hermione opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to come in. And as the kisses grew more and more passionate, she was filled with desire and love and lust for this wonderful dwarf. She rubbed her tongue against his, probably surprising him 'cause now she felt how his body froze, but he didn't mind it though. He returned the kiss hungrily and grabbed her hips, pressing her lower body against his, making her moan between the hot kisses.

When they broke hold to breath in some air, and they again had to touch and caress each other so that they would not go mad, the clothes were being peeled away – finally. Hermione were eagerly pulling off his shirt, and he helped her with her nightgown. It didn't take long before she was sitting there – only in her knickers – smiling seductively.

"Oh, Hermione…you are so wonderful, how am I supposed to control myself now? You still want this, or else I must go now before I do something to you?!"

"Do something to me then," she answered and touched his chest, slowly moving her hands lower and lower until she felt his underwear. Oh my dear god, Hermione gasped silently and tried to calm down and not go crazy…he wanted her so badly, she could feel _that_. Hermione looked questioningly at him and he nodded briefly and gulped.

"But only if you want to," he whispered hoarsely and blushed deeply.

And Hermione bent down and touched him, slowly and smoothly brushing her hands over the fabric and she could feel him stiffen even more. And then she nervously but willingly put her hand under the fabric and touched him, all the while he began touching her where he never had touched her before. Her breasts filled his hands perfectly and she could feel how they stiffened, earning for his touch and his mouth. He understood this, and moved closer to kiss lick and carefully bite the nipples. His tongue circled around the small, red berry and she threw her head back and groaned.

She stroked his member, slowly moving her hand up and down. Quicker. Harder…just how he liked it, and he showed that by moaning – both shocked and pleased as he experienced how amazing her hands was. Well, he had felt it before…when she had given him massage…but this was so different. "Oooh, H-Hermione…my 'Mione," he whispered it over and over again, his eyes filled with lust.

Hermione kissed his face while touching him, biting the earlobes, kissing the chest and the flat and hard stomach and licking his lips. "I'm burning up, Hermione," he gasped as her mouth was very close to his member and Hermione pressed her soft curves to his hard muscles. "So am I," she breathed. "I need you now…I'm ready…"

And Thorin didn't think it through or hesitated as she half moved over him, but grabbed her hips and pulled her closer and closer until it was _one_ thing left to do. Hermione spread her legs and let him sink inside her, slowly. She lied down and he soon found himself on top of her, looking worriedly into her beautiful face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Thorin," she said and moved her hips closer. It didn't felt good at that moment, but she clenched her jaws and waited for the pain to pass, and it did surprisingly quickly. Thorin moved over her, slowly and carefully, then faster. It was a little painful but also good and she arched her back and groaned his name.

"Oh, Hermione!" He gasped as she pulled him closer, rubbing against him and carefully scratching his back.

They came almost at the same time, and Thorin grabbed her waist and slide deep inside her before pulling back, panting quickly. Hermione trembled as she came and threw back her head in pleasure. "THORIN!"

"Oh, my 'Mione," he whispered in her ear when it was over. "Thank you, I needed you too. You're my lady now" And he kissed her wet mouth while holding her hand. "And you're mine," she whispered against his warm skin.

"But there's something else I must tell you…right now…"

"Yes?" He said and pulled her closer.

"I think I love you," she whispered and they locked eyes in what felt like an hour. Then Thorin kissed her neck tenderly, and she knew he returned it. "I love you too, Hermione, and I don't think I can live one day without you…not after this night!"

"Surely you could manage _one_ day without me?" Hermione teased and rubbed her nose with his. Thorin held her in his strong arms, and now he sneaked the one arm around her neck, bringing her closer to his lips. He kissed her long on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my hero," she replied and smiled.

**Hehehheh, hope you liked it and were not disturbed or something…I am not perhaps so very good at write scenes search as this one, but I hope it was eye-candy for those who love to read ;) It wasn't as detailed and long as other sex scenes that I've read, this was rather short compared to those…but I hope it was nice to read anyway.**

**Hermione is sooooo lucky!**


	14. Chapter 15

**This chapter is RATED M as well! Don't read if you are 7 years old lol ;p**

**And….prepare for fluff, fluff…and fluff…**

Hermione woke up very early next morning, and she remembered everything from last night when she realized she had Thorin's arms around her. His big hand was resting on her hip, and her small back was pressed against his much larger and stronger upper body.

"Good morning, my 'Mione," he whispered and carefully bit her earlobe, like a puppy who wants attention. Hermione smiled happily. My 'Mione. That was so sweet!

"Good morning, handsome," she replied and turned around. His dark hair was intertwined with hers and he was smiling.

"You think I am handsome?" He asked amusingly. "…tell me more…"

"You silly dwarf!" Hermione said and giggled. "Oh well, I'll tell you…You have a wonderful hair I can run my fingers through…you have beautiful crystal blue eyes…your voice is so sexy and deep and it makes me so…soft and warm," she said seductively.

"Sexy?" Thorin asked. "I think I've never heard that word before…what does it mean?"

"Um…well, I think you are sexy, and that means; very good looking…a wonderful body…and it also means I want to have sex with you." Hermione blushed deeply.

Thorin was giddy and wide-eyed, his face looked dazed and she wondered for a moment if he were going to faint. "It means make love, doesn't it?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Okay, I-it's about time to get up from bed, don't you agree?" He asked and cleared his throat. Hermione giggled. "I guess so…"

Thorin quickly found his trousers and the boots, but stopped in his tracks as Hermione exposed her legs as she planted her naked feet on the floor, before bending down to grab her shirt. She was naked and he caught a clear glimpse of her perfectly shaped breasts.

Thorin threw the boots aside and began unbuttoning the trousers, it was uncomfortable to wear it because of the tightness…and he wanted her again.

"Thorin!" Hermione exclaimed as he suddenly were over her, capturing her lips with his. She mumbled something, but couldn't speak before he let go off her. "We've done it twice already!" She said and let out a laugh, thinking about what they had done shortly after making love for the first time; they did it again of course!

"Yes, you make me so, so crazy! I want to do it with you again! I need it before facing Smaug."

"Geez, Thorin! You're such a beast!" Hermione answered and threw aside the shirt. "Come here then."

And Thorin were over her within minutes, kissing her everywhere…her neck, her face, her lips, her breasts, her stomach…she gasped when his lips were straying down to a most secret area, and she gripped the sheets and moaned out loud. He kissed and licked eagerly, before he again covered her mouth with his. And then it was her turn. Hermione kissed her way down to the chest and to the stomach, licked ever so slightly, making him tremble and pant quicker as she got closer and closer to his member. She grabbed him down there and stroked him all the while her mouth were straying down to the head of his…well, you know…manly part of his body…

"Oh, Hermione," he moaned and grabbed her head. She sucked and licked and bit carefully and lightly, and he had probably been so ready for her for so long that he came almost at once, moaning and trembling like mad – he had not experienced something like this before. He and Hermione had made love, not this…this was so different!

"Oh, god…Hermione…y-you are…that was…I…" He couldn't even talk! She had made him totally speechless and foolish!

But he somehow managed to stammer: "W-where did you learn…that?" Hermione blushed deeply. "I read it in a book once…a most sexual book indeed…oh dear god, I can't believe I just did it!"

"Do..do you regret?"

"Of course not!" She answered and then – as he was giving her that lost-puppy-look – she couldn't control herself and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him firmly, letting him taste his juices as she sneaked her tongue into his mouth.

And a couple of minutes later, she found herself on top of him, her legs spread over his member. They were kissing hungrily, rubbing their tongues frantically against each other.

"Oh, Thorin," she gasped as she felt how he had grown and stiffened between her thighs. "You're ready again."

Thorin were caressing her body and sucking her neck till she threw her head back in pleasure, and then allowed her to come even closer... She was so warm and wet that he sighed deeply in pleasure, closing his eyes to really enjoy everything…being inside her…having those wonderful breasts pressed to his chest…feeling her small fingers toy eagerly whit his hair…feeling her weight…smelling the sweet scent of soap and woman and honey and her juices…the smell of his Hermione. The thoughts disappeared in a fog of desire, love and passion as she began moving her hips, riding him.

"I love you," he gasped and opened his mouth while lustfully watching how she moved up and down.

10 minutes later:

"That was fantastic," Hermione breathed and lied down beside him, smiling widely.

He could barely speak; she had taken his breath away! But after exhaling deeply he finally said: "Men lananubukhs menu."

"I love you too," she said and softly kissed his cheek.

"You knew what I say?"

"Of course, I saw it in your eyes…say something more please." She giggled.

"Menu tessu," he answered. "You are everything…" He kissed her tenderly, showing her just how much he loved and cared for her.

"Menu zirup men," he then said, smiling warmly. "And that means you complete me…"

"Oh, Thorin." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, speechless and stunned. She didn't realize how he'd touched her until she felt how a big tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, Hermione, it is true….you do complete me. You have changed me, and I am happy as long as we're together."

More and more tears pricked her eyes and she let them roll down. "No one has ever said anything like that to me!"

Thorin dried her tears and grabbed her hand. "That is because no one loves you as much as I do."

They kissed softly one last time, but then they simply HAD to go, before someone wondered where they were. They dressed silently and were soon finished and could go. Hermione looked out from the door but saw no one, and so they walked together down the stairs and to the hall.

Thorin was dressed in new clothes; armor and a red cloak and new, dark brown pants.

"You look absolutely dashing," Hermione said and giggled.

"Thanks, my 'Mione…and I must say that you too look quite dashing this…sexy morning," he said, grinning wolfishly. "You must teach more of these words from your world, Hermione," he purred.

"I will," she replied and took his hand. It was then Dwalin suddenly stood in front of them, smiling amusingly as he realized they were holding hands. She dropped his hand and blushed. "I knew it," Dwalin said. "You do care for each other…that way? It was always this lass, huh Thorin? Sarah didn't manage to steal your heart?"

"Sarah? Well…she is a nice woman – dwarf? But there's one thing about her that I don't like…"

"And what is that?"

"…Sarah is not…" Thorin looked softly at Hermione, "…not Hermione.." Well, this totally overfilled Hermione's cup of fondness for this wonderful dwarf, and hadn't Dwalin been there she would have thrown herself at him!

"So now you know…something has developed between me and Hermione during the quest. It is pointless to hide it; you understood it when you saw us holding hands."

"Yes," Dwalin said, "and not only I have suspected something…Fili and Kili, for example, has been convinced for a long time… that you two care for each other."

"Then they weren't wrong," Hermione beamed and looked at Thorin, who had gotten suspiciously nearer and leaned closer, but then they remembered that Dwalin stood there as he coughed. "Maybe we should go outside…?"

"Of course," Hermione said and flushed darkly. "Right away!" And they went outside and met the others.

"Hermione," Balin said and looked worriedly at her. "How are you?"

"Um…fine, why do you ask?"

"I woke up at the middle of the night, you see…and I went to fetch some water when I heard some strange noises from your room. I thought I heard someone moan and figured you were ill, but I hope you're well this morning?"

"Oh, um…you heard…that?" Hermione laughed nervously and scratched her neck. Oh sweet Merlin, that nice old dwarf she liked as a grandfather had heard them! She didn't want him to hear that!

"I-it was just the…the lobster, yes it was the lobster! It was depraved, I think, and it made me very sick…but I'm fine now."

"Did you eat some lobster too, Thorin?" Dwalin said silently and winked his eye when Balin had turned around. Thorin punched his shoulder, but then he couldn't help but chuckle. "…I might have…"

"Thorin!" Hermione whispered as loudly as she could and caught his eye.

"Sorry, Hermione."

"We must leave now," Dwalin said and looked up at the sky. "We can risk no more delays."

And they walked to the barge with the weapons provided by the Lake-town. People were cheering around them as they begun boarding the barge, and it was then Kili came – he looked awful and not well at all – he was very pale and black under his eyes. Hermione looked worriedly at him, but couldn't say much to him before Thorin did it.

"You must stay here. You're sick."

"What? No, I'm coming with you!"

"No, Kili." Thorin was sorry for the young dwarf, but he had no choice. He had to stay here and rest.

Kili were now very upset and refused to give up, but Thorin knew he couldn't come with them, he was not well. "Join us when you're healed," he told him and patted his shoulder. Oin went off the barge and moved over to Kili. "I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Kili had now given up, but Fili stood up for his brother. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him! I'll carry him if I must!"

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin," Thorin answered, and stopped him as Fili went off the barge.

"You belong in the company, Fili. Don't be a fool."

"I belong with my brother!"

Thorin knew there was nothing he could do and so he let go off him, and Fili rushed over to his brother. Hermione wanted to help Kili, but Thorin stopped her.

"Hermione, you do as you wish…come with us, or stay here. Maybe you could need some rest…I mean, after what you've been through all these weeks?"

"No, I'll go with you," she answered sternly. "It would've driven me mad to just sit here and wait!"

"I am just afraid for you, Hermione, but you are not a coward. You can fight. So…having you beside me would make me very proud."

"Then let us go," Hermione answered, and she looked at his nephews one last time before following Thorin. "I'm sorry, Kili. But when we get back I hope to find a healed and much fresher Kili."

"Of course, Hermione. I promise," Kili said weakly and gave her that wolfishly smile she remembered from when he was well.

Hermione sat down beside Bilbo and the barge was shortly after pulling away in the mist, as people cheered and the trumpets blew.

**The dwarvish sentences I used when Thorin told Hermione how much he loved her and so on; found them on a very good site – (Khuzdul - the language of the dwarves ) I recommend it!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this one as well! Thanks for reviews and tell me what you think of chp. 15! :)**


	15. Chapter 16

Thorin climbed up the last big stone, and then took Hermione's hand and helped her up the last bit. Now they finally found themselves at the top, where a hidden door was supposed to be. "Thorin," Hermione said softly as the others still were climbing behind them. "This is what we've been waiting for, what the quest is really about…and I must say I really look forward to enter the mountain."

"And I look forward to show you my true home," Thorin answered and looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to touch his lady – he was quite proud to call her that. But he didn't do it as the others suddenly were at the top as well. Instead he brought forth the key and walked over to the wall in the mountain, searching with his hands. He couldn't see the door as it was hidden…no keyhole. The others began searching as well, and he got more and more worried as the minutes passed by and the sun slowly disappeared behind some mountains in the distant.

"Is there something wrong?" Thorin heard Hermione's soft voice say from behind his back. She was beginning to be worried too – quite a lot actually…where was that door?

"I..I don't know…it _should_ be here!" He was now searching frantically around on the rock with his hands. Bilbo shot her a nervous glance. The others began mumbling to themselves. Unsure. "It's not here!" Dwalin exclaimed and banged his weapon against the rocky wall. The others did as Dwalin, used their weapons. Hermione searched carefully, but did not find anything.

"We're losing the sun light," she said in a high tone as she realized this. This made everyone panic.

"No!" Thorin said and shook his head, not believing it.

But 3-4 minutes later or so, it was obvious that the hidden door weren't meant to be found. It was nowhere to be seen!

"You can't give up!" Bilbo cried desperately as more and more dwarves began climbing down, leaving the place. Thorin dropped the key and turned around, not in mood to talk with any of them.

"We've lost the light," Balin said, and Hermione swore she had never seen him as sad as in this moment. "There's no more to be done. We have but one chance. Come on, lads." He sighed deeply and made his way to where they had come from. "It's over."

"Where are you going?" Balin exclaimed. "It must be here! You can't give up now!" He looked to Thorin for help, but gaped as he realized that the dwarf king indeed had given up. He was now following the others.

"Thorin!"

But he didn't listen to the hobbit. Hermione trusted Bilbo, and felt she had no choice but to stay with him. But he _was_ right, Thorin should not give up now, and neither should the others! Yes, the sun light was gone and it was slowly getting dark outside…but they should continue searching, it didn't hurt to try just a little bit more!

"Honestly! I did not come with you for this…_nothing_! I joined you to help you get back your homeland! And we're here, we made it! So don't go because of the lack of sun light! Please!" Hermione cried and stomped her foot like a stubborn child.

"Didn't you hear Balin, Hermione?" Bofur said. "There's nothing we can do!"

"It's over," Thorin said darkly. "Come away, Hermione." And he turned around and climbed down, leaving her and Bilbo alone by the rocky wall. Bilbo began searching around, his eyes never leaving the wall. He mumbled to himself. "The last light….the last light."

"Do you have an idea?" Hermione asked and looked skeptically at the empty, dull wall. But he didn't reply her; it looked like as if he did not know she was there…actually.

"The last light!" He suddenly exclaimed after looking at the moon, startling her. And then something peculiar happened. A thrush tapped at the wall with its beak, and _suddenly_ the pale moonlight hit the wall! They could actually see the keyhole now, shining brightly next to the gray rock. It was beautiful!

"Yes!" Hermione beamed. "I knew the travel would not be for nothing!" Well, she _had_ been a little skeptical when Thorin – who never gave up – had left the place. But they could do this…the door was visible!

"Hey, everyone!" She shouted. "We can see the door!"

"Come back! Come back!" Bilbo shouted even louder, before yelling something about keyhole and last moon of autumn in a happy and unintelligible tone.

"But where's the key?" He asked as they waited for the others to arrive at the place.

"Thorin dropped it somewhere near that cliff," Hermione said as she remembered this. "We must find it!" And they began searching.

"Here!" Hermione saw it, and was about to pick it up when Bilbo in a clumsy way trotted towards her and accidently kicked it. It would have fell over the cliff hadn't it been for a certain king who suddenly stood in front of them. He caught it with his foot and picked it up.

He met her eyes for a moment, before making his way to the wall where he inserted the key into the keyhole, then pushed the door open. The company looked inside in awe, and Hermione hadn't really seen this soft side of them before…this true happiness that glowed in their eager eyes.

"Erebor," Thorin spoke in a warm tone. And tears began pricking at everyone's eyes. "Aw guys," Hermione murmured softly, smiling at the few of them who bothered to shot her a glance in such a great moment. Thorin smiled at her. "Come, Hermione…I'll show you my home." He lightly placed his hand on her back, encouraging her to walk next to him. The others followed. As they got deeper and deeper inside, she felt how a bad feeling grew inside. Something wasn't right. For a moment she had been happy and excited to finally see their home, but now it felt as if something hard and painful swam around in her stomach. The feeling were similar to the pain she had felt when she was sent to middle-earth….that horrible, horrible light which had engulfed her body. And she knew that something – that had nothing to do with the mountain – was about to happen.

"I know these walls. These halls. This stone," she heard Thorin say. He touched the stone lightly. He said something to Balin, but Hermione did not hear them. But as they stopped, she forgot the pain as she noticed an engraving on the wall.

"What is that?" She asked and went closer to the wall. It was an engraving of a stone over a great throne. The peculiar stone was shining beautifully.

"_Here in lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home_," Gloin read silently.

"The throne of the king," Balin said in awe, finally waking Bilbo up from his deep thoughts.

"And what's that above it?" The hobbit asked and tilted his head to the side. "The arkenstone," someone answered. And he asked again – what is the arkenstone? This caught Thorin's attention.

"That, master Burglar, is why you are here." And Bilbo, poor thing, realized what he had to do. Hermione walked over to him, but stopped in her tracks as the pain returned. She fell to her knees. Shocked.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Thorin was there within seconds, helping her up on her feet. She leaned against him for support; her legs could simply not carry her! And she suddenly realized why…._No, no, no, no_! Not _now_! She would have been happy if this had happened a month ago, but just not _now_!

"Do any of you got a piece of paper…a..and something to w..write with?" She moaned into Thorin's shoulder as it got worse.

"What is happening with you?" Thorin asked in deep worry. He held her tight and refused to let go. "Speak to me! Hermione?!"

"I…I think I'm…" She was interrupted as Gloin made his way towards them with a brownish piece of parchment in his hand and some coal. "This is a piece of a letter I was going to send to my wife. Are you quite alright, lassie?"

"…must…write…it...down," Hermione could barely not speak.

They surrounded her, asking her if she was okay, which she clearly wasn't.

"Give her some air," Thorin spoke up as everyone got too close. "But what is wrong with Hermione?" Bofur wanted to know. The look on his face made Hermione cry. But she kept writing, and when she was done she handed over the piece of parchment to Thorin. "T…take care of it, Thorin…do _not_ lose it." She looked around, locked eyes with every single one from across the cold, dark room.

"I…I don't want this to happen…B…but there is nothing I can do," Hermione whispered hoarsely.

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked. His beautiful, icy blue eyes widened with fear. "And what is happening to your arm?"

"By my beard! She is fading away!" Balin exclaimed. "What can we do?!"

"There is nothing you can do," Hermione said firmly as the pains slowly disappeared, replaced by invisibility.

"I don't know why, but I'm going to disappear. I felt it once we were inside the mountain." And now she couldn't talk more, her throat felt thick as if she had gotten sick.

"No! Not now! We – _I_ – need you!" Thorin grabbed her as she fell to her knees again, clutching her shoulders in a tight grasp. Once again, as more and more of her faded, she leaned against him. "I've written down some useful spells," she whispered. "The first one is the k..killing curse…it will be useful I'm sure."

"But only you can handle this magic!" Nori exclaimed and looked at the paper. Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it to Thorin. "You will be needing this…take it."

"But we can't do that, Hermione," Bilbo said and settled down next to her. He grabbed her hands. Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks.

"We can't take your wand, Hermione! There _must_ be something we can do to help you! I will not let this happen" Thorin said desperately. "Maybe a spell would help?"

"No spells can help me, Thorin…I don't know what to do." Tears were pricking on her eyes. "I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand and with the last energy she had within, she pushed her body up and pressed her lips to the corner of Thorin's mouth. His dark beard tickled and she couldn't help but smile. "T…thank you… for everything…I…I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"You can't leave me," he replied and grabbed the sides of her face. "I need you by my side…Please, please, Hermione…find a way to get back…I can't live without you, my beautiful, bushy-haired witch." He was now crying too. "Please."

"I…I'll see what I..I can…d..do," she mumbled and closed her eyes, and then she was gone. Her body disappeared like smoke in the wind.

"Hermione?!" Bilbo cried in shock. The others looked around, trying to see if she was somewhere in the room – they knew she was gone though, but they couldn't help but look after that brilliant, kind and wise witch they had got to know. This could not be happening to her!

"NO!" Thorin yelled. Balin placed his hand on his shoulder, but the king did not notice.

**It's a while ago since I updated, but you see…I didn't want to write because of a bad review I got. He didn't like my story and pointed out mistakes, and that made me dislike the story as well. I saw these mistakes and felt really stupid for writing it. It did not like this story and honestly – I just wanted to delete it! But I did not, because there is also nice reviews…they inspired me and I knew I could NEVER delete my fanfic despite its mistakes. Ok, I have not researched so very much about Dwarves and their environment and all before starting on the story. But THAT does NOT mean I have not read something by Tolkien, 'cause I **_**have**_** read The lord of the rings twice! So please, don't talk about something you don't know **_**one**_** shit about – that is called ignorance, but I guess that is typical humans (not that I'm an perfect elf or something lol) But I don't know every details about Dwarven language, though I'm aware of that it's a secret language. But Thorin trusts Hermione, that's why he spoke to her in Khuzdul, okay?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews – nice as bad. I've learned from them and I will NOT weep about another bad review. I just don't like them…who doesn't? ;)**

**P.S**

**Some quotes are movie-based and belongs to our amazing Peter Jackson. **

**P.S.S**

**This is probably not my best and most well written chapter, but I do hope you liked it anyway.**

**I hope to update soon, but I can't promise anything. But until then, I recommend you to read **_**Ancient help, **_**a fanfiction about Hermione and Merlin from that BBC TV-series…It is not Hermione/Thorin heheh, but I've learned that Merlin and Hermione is very cute together too…actually.**

**Happy Easter everyone! Now I gotta stop writing….tihi**


	16. Chapter 17

_He held her tightly, his strong arms warming her thin, trembling body. His lips touched hers…what a great feeling! It gave her strength…happiness…comfort…everything she needed right now. And his love, oh…_his_ love! That was all she asked for. Absolutely, all! _

"_Thorin…Thorin…" Her voice grew week, nothing more than a small mumble._

_But suddenly his comfort disappeared and was replaced with a dream, a vision…she did not know what it was…but it was real:_

_It was a horrifying, rumbling sound coming from inside the mountain. Hermione knew immediately what it was…the dragon, Smaug. She could see everyone except dear little Bilbo. The company and Thorin stood outside of the mountain by the hidden door. Thorin gazed up in the sky. A look of pure dark sadness crossed his seemingly young, but actually, old face. He turned around, harshly, as if shaking off a bad feeling. _

"_What about Bilbo?" Hermione heard Ori ask with his small, boyish voice. _

"_Give him more time," Thorin answered darkly without looking at the youngest dwarf._

"_Time to what? To be killed?" Replied Balin, a look of shock crossing his old, wrinkled face._

"_You're afraid," Thorin said._

"_Yes, I AM afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad!"_

"_I am not my grandfather."_

"_You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there."_

"_I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar."_

"_Bilbo. His name is Bilbo."_

_The vision faded slowly. Hermione shouted their names, but they did not hear her. "What about Bilbo?!The dragon will kill him!" How could Thorin just stand there, doing nothing to rescue the hobbit who had rescued _them_ more than once! Hermione didn't like this side of Thorin. Surely he wanted back his home, the gold…and – uggh – the arkenstone. But was that bloody jewel that important to him?! And what about Bilbo…was he nothing but a burglar to him?! He was actually using him! This new thought pained her…like a sword in her heart…this was NOT the Thorin she had fallen in love with!_

"Hermione?"

_Who was this? Thorin? Could it really be…? She mumbled his name again, louder this time. "_Thorin!" And then: "Bilbo!"

"What are you talking about?"

What a familiar voice! Hermione shut her eyes upon and peered up into three friendly and familiar faces. Ginny, Harry and Ron! She was in England, in Ginny and Harry's home!

**Meanwhile in Erebor:**

"It is Hermione, isn't it?" Balin stared at the dwarf king's back. He turned around.

"What?"

"It is not only the Arkenstone that suddenly has made you so…so different. I can see it on you, Thorin. The witch's disappearance pains you so much that you don't know what to do or think."

Thorin didn't answer his old friend, really not in the mood to talk to any of them. But Balin's next words, however, nearly startled him.

"You loved her."

The company silenced after hearing this. They were shocked now as it was truly confirmed. They had understood it back in the mountain when their leader held her in his arms, begging her to stay. But Balin had seen it too, and understood it, and when he, wise old Balin, said those words…well, then they all knew it was true.

"…I may have…loved that witch," he whispered and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering her soft, plump lips – pressed to his. Her kind, beautiful eyes. Those soft hands that caressed him. Yes, he loved her. Truly. And they had just recently shared a most wonderful night together…but the evening after she was gone, and he would probably not see her again! The thought was unbearable…too impossible to understand. He was hurt and depressed…and he hadn't felt this pain ever since the dragon killed his people. He hated this! _Hated_! Why – oh _why_? – did she had to leave him?

"But she is gone for good now," he said to them, pulling himself together. "We will never see her again. She's as good as dead to me. So I have but one suggestion to you all; fight for Erebor. It would be even more unbearable to lose our home as well!"

**In England:**

"So…this old hag from Diagonalley…_cursed_ you?!" They looked at her with huge eyes.

"Yes, she did. But I'm back, and I don't know why." Hermione shook her head.

"She must have lifted the curse then!" Ron said, and then looked at her clothes with raised brows. "Woah, were you sent back to the Middle Ages or something?!"

"No," Hermione answered. "The world was new…well, unless it wasn't a completely different world. I don't know…but it was called Middle-Earth."

"What did you…"

"Oh, hush," Ginny cut her brother off. "Can't you she's exhausted? Let her eat in peace. You can ask her afterwards."

But Hermione had but one question left before eating up the pancake Ginny had prepared for her. "I was in Middle-Earth for a half year, I think…but it may have seemed longer to you. So…how long have I been gone?"

"One year," Ginny answered and dried some tears that was dripping from her eyes. "We were so afraid for you! Mr. and Mrs. Granger have talked with the police several times, and…"

"Mom, dad! I almost forgot…" Hermione trailed of and decided to go. She wanted to run, but they stopped her. Soon she found herself in several, warm arms. She hugged them back. Long and tightly. "It is so good to see you again," Hermione told them, and again she was near to tears.

"We'll come with you," Harry said. "And then we should go and check the old woman's store in Diagonalley. We must make sure she won't curse you again, Hermione."

"Yes, we must find that old book you spoke of," Ron said before she got the time to answer Harry.

The name of the curse was written in that book…then she _had_ the chance to get back to them, the company of Thorin Oakenshield. 'Cause she still wanted that, right? If not for the _changed_ Thorin, so at least for her friend, Bilbo. He was in danger…

After visiting Hermione's parents, and talking with them for a very long time, assuring them that she was alright and unharmed, they hurried to Diagonalley. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had at first refused her to leave them so soon, and back to that store where Mulvane lived, but eventually they allowed her to go, they were four…after all. She, Ginny, Ron and Harry.

Once they had reached the dark store beside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they were met with a young man, coming out of Mulvane's store.

"Excuse me," Ginny said as the guy was about to walk pass them. He turned around and met the redhead's eyes. "Yes?"

"It seems like the store is closed…do you know where we can find Mrs. Betzy Mulvane? Our friend here, Hermione, needs to talk to her."

"Haven't you heard? Mrs. Mulvane, my grandmother, is dead…she died quite recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ginny replied quietly to show the boy some respect. They didn't like the old woman, but this was her _grandson_. He didn't seem sad though.

"So that's why the curse is lifted!" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. She blushed and avoided looking at the shocked boy.

"Did my grandmother…_curse_ you?!"

"That's none of your business," Ron said. "Come on, guys. There's nothing here now. You're safe, 'Mione," he said the last part so quietly that only Hermione heard him. But she refused to leave.

"Do you know where the old book of spells is?"

"What?" The boy answered, confused now.

"Oh, come'on! Surely you know which book I'm talking about! It's a green, old book with yellowed pages. It contains old, rare spells…including very, _very_ rare curses."

"So it is true! That doesn't surprise me though. Grandmother was not a very loving and kind wom…"

"Yes, I know," Hermione interrupted. "Just show me the book, please. Do you have it, or has she bequeathed it to someone else in the family? I need to know where it is."

"Hermione?" Harry whispered as Mulvane's grandson pulled out the keys from his pocket. "Why are you doing this? Nothing will harm you know."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to them," she whispered back. Ginny and Ron gaped. "What?! You just came! And who is _them_?"

"Long story short; a company of dwarves that I'm a part of…or _was_ a part of."

"Have you gone mad? You are _not_ going back to that godforsaken…Middle-World or whatever the name of it was!"

"Middle-_Earth_," Hermione corrected. "And yes, I _am_ going. My friend is in grave danger!"

The boy had opened the door and waited for Hermione to come.

"Hermione, please…I don't know what and whom you met there, but you just can't leave everything behind. England is your home," Harry argued.

"Don't worry…I'll find a way," she promised. And they followed the boy and made their way towards the shelf. Hermione breathed out when she saw that the book was still there. Her friends, at the other hand, was not happy about that.

"My family will soon arrive," the boy said. "They said I could take whatever I wanted. Most of the valuable stuff is in her apartment, here's only trash, I guess. I don't know about that book, but you can have it." The boy looked at the book in Hermione's hands and wrinkled his nose. "I don't want that dusty thing anyway!"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mulvane!" Hermione was so excited that she could have hugged him, but she did not. This was after all a serious moment too. She did this for Bilbo, well…also for Thorin, apparently. She still loved and longed for him…they had done _that_ for Merlin's sake! Oh, god! Maybe they should not have done it! They hadn't known each other for _that_ long. But anyway…

"Come, let's go."

"Hermione, where are you going?"

"Let's go to your home, Harry and Ginny. Some of you must curse me!"

Ginny stopped in her tracks after hearing this. "You gotta be kidding me!" She stopped puzzling when she noticed they were running further and further away from her.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

"_First time the curse is casted on the victim; lasts until the caster dies, and second time, the victim will be gone for at least one or two hours_," Hermione read in the description under the curse.

"Oh well, that's much better than an eternity," Ginny said relieved. She patted her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"It can be dangerous," Ron protested. "It's a bad idea! And who is this _friend_ that you must save?" He looked suspiciously at Hermione.

"Just a friend, Ron," Hermione replied. "Now, who will curse me?"

"I can do it, but _only_ if you are sure," Harry answered, smiling unsurely. "He must be special that friend of yours…I mean, you want some of us to _curse_ you so that you can get back to him!"

"If you think I'm in love with him, you are _so_ wrong," Hermione said and laughed embarrassingly, thinking about her passionate night with Thorin…

"I so believe her," Ginny said, grinning. "I think there must be another guy…" She moved her brows up and down. "I believe we have a _lot_ to talk about when you get back, Hermione," the redhead said.

"What?!" Ron spat out.

"Girl talk, apparently," Harry murmured and shook his head, smiling knowingly. Ron frowned at this. "This is truly a bad, _bad_ idea!"

"I have no time for this. Harry, are you ready?" Hermione hided her smile under her hands, but gaped as she came to think of her wand.

"I gave them my wand! I was going to Ollivanders, but I think there's no time for that right now." She sighed. "Oh well, surely they gave it to Bilbo before they sent him to the dragon."

"The dragon!" Ron blurted. "Do you really _have_ to go?!"

"Don't worry, that's not the only dangerous creature I've faced during my staying in Middle-Earth. It'll be alright, I promise."

She hugged them all one last time before once again leaving them. "I'll be back before you know it. _Don't_ worry, okay?"

"Oh, 'Mione! You _must_ be careful," Ginny said and hugged her again, scared now. "Save yourself as soon as you've done what you have to do!" Harry said.

"I promise," Hermione replied and kissed his forehead. "Take it easy. But now, Harry…_now_ you must curse me!"

"I'll come with you," Ron said stubbornly, but Hermione shook her head. "You must stay here, Ron." The redhead did not answer, but only gave a quick nod, wondering what he could do to stop her. Harry pulled out his wand of the holster and pointed it at her. "Ready?" Hermione nodded impatiently.

And finally he opened his mouth and spoke those three words that was the curse itself, and Hermione realized that it actually sounded like the Elven language…maybe the curse had something to do with Middle-Earth? Designed for another world…

"_Ére Äya gaarwiné_!"

She closed her eyes as she was hit with a soft, smooth summer green light, and did not notice a certain redhead who jumped into the light. He grabbed her hand and refused to let go, she gaped at him, for a long moment speechless. Ginny, however, screamed at him. "Get back here!" But it was too late. They disappeared into the light and held each other in protection as another – much more unpleasant – light sneaked forward and took hold of them. It was painful, as if someone had hit her head with a rock. Indeed a very blinding pain!

And out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Ron had the same problem. He held his head in his hands, groaning loudly. And when the light faded and they could see rock around them, they gasped in air gratefully.

When she had pulled herself together, she clutched his sweater angrily.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You're an idiot! Fool! Stupid, _stupid_…clown!"

"I was only going to help you!" Ron looked like a lost puppy with that scared, confused look.

"Don't you see? This is the first time someone has casted that curse on you! You can't return until Harry's dead!"

"Bloody hell! I didn't think about that." Ron gaped at her. He swayed, and Hermione thought for a moment that he would faint. But instead he paled, and then reddened like a boiled lobster.

"I hope you're satisfied now!" Hermione spat and crossed her arms.

"There must be a way!" Ron shouted, really scared now. Hermione felt immediately sorry for him and patted his back. "Don't panic, I'll find a way. I'll check through _every_ library in the town as soon as I get back. We won't give up, so just…take it easy."

"It's easy for you to say! You'll be back within two hours, and _I_ must probably stay here till the end of my days! I can only get back if Harry dies! And where am I supposed to live?"

"Calm down, Ron! Please, just listen to m…"

"Hermione!?" A familiar voice interrupted. Hermione span around. Her mouth that was shaped as a thin, worried line turned into a huge grin when she recognized that sweet little man with curly head and feet. Bilbo Baggins! She rushed over to him, bent down and swung her arms around his thin form in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

**Thank you so much, all of you, for your reviews on the previous chapter! I can't express how much it means to have your support. I really appreciate it! And thank you, Shira1111, for those inspiring conversations! I wish you all luck with the writing :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. It will hopefully very soon be another chapter ;) The next one is going to be mostly about Hermione back in England. I don't know how to send her back to Middle-Earth, permanently. (But if you have an idea, you may tell me xD) But she **_**will**_** see his Thorin again, I promise. **


	17. Chapter 18

**I don't know if you, readers, remember that I said that this chapter would mostly be about Hermione back in England….well, I was so wrong ;) I'm not good at planning chapters heheh xD**

**Disclaimer: Some quotes belong to the movie by Peter Jackson. Characters: J. R. R Tolkien and J. K. Rowling. **

"How did you get back?" Bilbo asked, and she let go of him. "My friend cursed me, but only because of you."

"Err…me?" Bilbo said and blushed, a little puzzled now.

"I thought you were dead. I heard it, a loud noise from the mountain, in a vision right after leaving you. I was so afraid Smaug had killed you, so I simply _had_ to come back!"

"Thorin will be pleased, the others too I'm sure…but especially he."

Hermione's smile stiffened after hearing his name. She wanted to tell what more she had seen in the vision, but she would not do that of course…It would have hurt him to know what Thorin had said. _"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." _

"I am not staying, Bilbo…I don't have much time. The second curse lasts only for one or two hours. The first one was lifted because Mrs. Mulvane, the caster I told you about, died."

"Oh, but I wanted to show you my home someday," Bilbo replied in a sad tone. "It's a very nice place, I'm sure you would love it."

"Yes," Hermione said and placed her hand on his shoulder. But then she remembered Ron. He was now staring at Bilbo, probably trying to identify the short figure with big feet. "What are you?"

"I'm Bilbo Baggings, the hobbit. And I understand you are Hermione's friend, mr…?"

"Ron Weasley," he answered quietly and looked around with an unhappy look. "Where are we?"

"In Erebor," Hermione replied. "But we have no time for chat. Let's go find that dragon!"

As they were running down some rocky stairs, Hermione and Bilbo first, Bilbo spoke silently to her so that Ron wouldn't hear it. "I understand you needed some extra help?"

"Not really," she answered. "Just as Harry casted the curse, my friend here jumped into the light that came from Harry's wand. Ron – that foolish boy – forgot the fact that it is the first time he has been cursed!"

"Oh," Bilbo said and raised his brows. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes. He can't leave until the curse is lifted. And that happens when the caster, Harry Potter, dies! So he's stuck here, unless I don't find a way to bring him back once I'm home. A _lot_ of researching is waiting for me."

"Maybe you'll find a way to stay here with us a little longer too?" Bilbo asked with hope in his voice. Hermione smiled warmly at him. "We'll see."

"'Cause you want to see him again…Thorin?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted and blushed darkly. "But I hate the fact that the idiotic jewel is changing him! He's not himself, Bilbo."

"Then change him back," Bilbo answered, grinning.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron said suspiciously and ran beside her. Bilbo walked faster so that they could speak in privacy. "And who is this Thorin? Bilbo mentioned him…apparently he will be _pleased_ to see you again, as he put it."

Hermione flushed a darker shade of red. "He is the leader of that company I mentioned. Company of thirteen dwarves. Thorin Oakenshield is their king."

"Aha." Ron had at the moment nothing more to stay.

"Here it is," Bilbo said after a while. In front of them it was huge, fat piles of gold. Coins. Jewels. Diamonds. Small, glittering valuables. Golden cups. It was a massive, dark and _huge_ hall filled with nothing but gold between majestic pillars and columns. It was beautiful, dangerously fascinating, but also ominously. _A sickness lies upon these treasures around us…it drove Thorin's grandfather mad. _Hermione shook off the nasty feeling and started looking for the Arkenstone, and of course; the dragon. She dimly heard how Ron gasped and sighed in disbelief as more and more of the gold revealed itself in front of the redhead. "Bloody hell!"

They walked further inside. Their feet sank deep into golden piles of coins. "Did they tell you how the Arkenstone look like?"

"It's a large, white jewel," Bilbo answered and scratched his neck. He bent down and picked up a large gem, but then threw it aside. He looked around, scanned the huge area. Ron sighed deeply. "Well, that's really helpful! I bet it's thousands of large, white jewels inside this hall!"

"Very helpful indeed," Bilbo said dryly.

"We can't stop," Hermione interrupted them. "We must continue." But then she froze, as she remembered her wand. Of course! "Do you have my wand?" She asked. Bilbo blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot to give it to you. Here." Hermione grabbed the wand and raised it, but as she was about to cast a summoning charm, a huge, closed eye was revealed as Bilbo slide down the mountain of gold. She gasped and Ron would have screamed, hadn't it been for Hermione who put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god, he's sleeping under the gold," Hermione whispered and pointed at the dragon. Now Bilbo caught a clear glimpse of him too, and jerked back in fear.

"Hide! You must hide, Bilbo," she whispered as loud as she dared. The hobbit did as told; sneaked past the dragon all the while she and Ron hid behind a huge rock.

"Hermione, what do we do?" Ron asked horrified. "The dragon is waking up! Look, it's moving!"

"Sssh! Be quiet," she replied and motioned for him to sit down so that the dragon couldn't see his head. Hermione leaned to the side and saw that Bilbo had found himself a hiding place. And when the dragon was fully awake, something very suspicious and strange happened…Bilbo disappeared! She gasped, and then hid her mouth under her hand, afraid she wouldn't be able to prevent a scream from coming. She sat down beside Ron again, shocked and confused. Did he have magic? Why hadn't he told her?!

"Bilbo is gone! He disappeared," she whispered.

"What! Have he left us behind?!"

Hermione looked to the side again and noticed that the huge, dark dragon took a deep sniff, as if he knew that something was nearby.

"No, I think not…I think he is invisible. I didn't know he could do that."

"Lucky him. That means he's safe from the dragon's gaze," Ron replied and gasped silently as he saw the dragon's massive head.

"Let's hope so," Hermione whispered back.

"I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you? Where are you?" They heard the dragon say.

"Sweet merlin," Ron muttered. "He's going to find us! He can smell us!"

"Shut up," Hermione whispered through gritted teeth.

"Come now," Smaug said. "Don't be shy. Step into the light." _No way, _Hermione thought to herself and pulled out her wand. And she jerked back into the rock when Smaug said:

"There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more..._precious_."

"What do you carry, Bilbo?" Hermione mumbled very quietly, puzzled. She looked to the side and gaped in shock! Bilbo revealed himself right in front if the dragon's red eyes! Had he gone completely mad!

"There you are, thief in the shadows!" The dragon exclaimed with his dark, throaty voice. _Oh no! _But luckily he did not kill the hobbit, just talked to him, and he seemed interested to know who Bilbo was.

"Summon that bloody stone and let's get outta here," Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded without looking at him, quite shaken.

"_Accio_!"

She looked around and at the same time as she casted the charm, her eyes landed on something that was shimmering next to the golden coins. It was not far away from Bilbo and she suspected he had already seen it too. It flew towards her and she caught it in her hands. This stone was not to be mistaken. It _was_ the Arkenstone. And about time too, the dragon would soon have enough of the 'thief' who had awakened him, and maybe burn the hobbit up! They had to get out! But she froze as she heard Smaug's next comment…

"You are being used, thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing."

Hermione knew the monster had right about Thorin using Bilbo…but he was not a coward, but he _should_ have been here now!

A sound of something soft that hit a pile of gold woke her up from her thoughts; the dragon had apparently made him fall.

"I am almost tempted to let you take that shining stone, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad. But I think not, I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief. How do you choose to die?"

Hermione jumped up from her hiding place, still with the stone in her hand, and shouted: "_Conjunctivitus_!"

The dragon shook his head and roared, screamed aloud in pain all the while red flames spewed out of his huge mouth. "What is it?! What is it?!" It shrieked in great pain.

Bilbo ran towards her and she hid the stone behind her back.

"Go! I'll take care of the dragon while you and Ron run outta here! NOW! Warn the others!"

Ron came towards them and casted an _Aquamenti_ charm that produced a yet of water from his wand, extinguishing the fire.

"No, you must come with us," Bilbo protested.

"I said GO! I don't have much time at all, I will soon vanish anyway! I can feel it."

"Be careful, Hermione," Bilbo said and grabbed her upper arms, but froze as he heard footsteps behind his back in the stairs.

"It's probably Thorin," Bilbo said.

"Then go and meet him. I must speak with him too, but first there is something else I have to do…"

Ron looked at Hermione for a long time, but then made a run for it. As soon as they had disappeared behind a rock next to the stairs, she brought forth the Arkenstone. Stared at it, conflict raging in her eyes. She had to do it; even though it was precious to the dwarf king…she just had to do it! Smaug's words rang in her ears: "_I am almost tempted to let you take that shining stone, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad._"

"It's a sickness!" Hermione muttered. "Then there's only one option…I don't want him to be sick…corrupted…mad…just because of a stone!" He said it would give him the right to rule, but that was just rubbish! He was a true king, nevertheless! He didn't need a stupid piece of shimmering rock to be a king!

Smaug was rumbling and mumbling behind her, complaining about the horrible pain in his eyes. He did not see her. It was now or never!

She tried a few good spells on it, but when she realized they wouldn't work, she decided to curse it. A strong curse was all she needed right now…She had read about one long ago, a blasting curse that causes anything that the spell hits to explode in fire!

"_Confringo_"

"A human! What did you do?!" Smaug had seen the explosion and was now surprised to see a young woman in his hall of gold. He growled angrily, preparing himself to spurt more fire. But he didn't get time. She cursed him – even though she didn't like it – with another blasting curse. Then she hopefully didn't have to kill him. Smaug roared even louder, but he wasn't dead, he was too rough and hard, and it was almost impossible to pierce his skin…they needed a black arrow.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, up the stairs, but stopped and gaped at the two persons in front of her. She assumed they were gone, but Bilbo and Thorin had yet not left the place. Thorin was pointing his sword at Bilbo.

"The Arkenstone? Did you find it?" He pushed him back with the sword when Bilbo told him they had to go. And it was then the dwarf king finally noticed a familiar girl standing in the stairs, her hair tousled. Her huge, brown eyes met his.

"Let him go, Thorin Oakenshield," she warned him darkly.

"H…Hermione? What do y.."

"I said, let him go! He's been in grave danger thanks to your lust for a stupid stone! You've used him, Thorin! You could have helped him, but you just stood there outside of the mountain, giving him more time to be killed by a dangerous dragon! You sent him to this dragon cave of a hall, let him do the dirty work all by himself! And I'm so, _so_ disappointed of you, but at the same time so worried! These treasures are corrupting you, but you don't see it."

She was fuming about Thorin, and about not understanding how stupid she had been! Why hadn't she seen this greed before…seen it coming?! She had been warned more than once for Merlin's sake!

"Anyway," she after a while managed to say without spit in anger. "I have cursed Smaug. He is not dead, only wounded…someone must kill him with a black arrow, that'll pierce his armor skin. So…Bilbo, good bye. Thorin."

She gave Bilbo one last hug, and then motioned for Ron to – who had been standing in the background, a little shocked – follow her up to the exit. She didn't felt like hugging Thorin too, not after what she had said to him, so she just gave him a nod and a stiff, false smile. "Good luck, Thorin Oakenshield, and may you be happy with the life you have chosen." She had nothing more to say. She thanked him last time they parted, and now it was nothing to say thank you about.

She ran up the stairs and missed the look of disbelief that crossed Thorin's face. He was shocked and speechless, but somehow he managed to follow her, she didn't know that though.

**Outside of the mountain**

"Woah, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you see his face? I don't know that strange man – dwarf? – but I think he never has been as shocked as now!"

"Probably not," Hermione muttered and looked down in the ground, near to tears. Ron saw how she struggled and pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Don't be sad because of that over-majestic dwarf, Hermione," Ron told her and patted Hermione's head. "He's not worth it…but you have me, you know."

"I know," Hermione said and sniffed.

"Go now! There's a town straight forward. The lake-town. Follow the river and you'll get there. Tell the master – the richest man in the town – that we sent you." She gave his forehead a soft, friendly peck. "Don't be afraid, Ron. I promise you I will find a way, 'cause there _must_ be a way. I'll just do some researching, check the old books of curses and rare spells…and I might as well sneak into the department of mysterious."

"But you can't do that."

"I _can_, and I must…It's the perfect place to do research, Ron. I have no choice. I'll find a way to get inside of the chambers, we've done it before, remember? You, me, Ginny, Harry, Luna and the others."

"Of course…I trust you, 'Mione."

"Yes, you ought, silly boy. Now, go! And be careful."

Ron hugged her again. "Tell my family that I'm sorry, will you?"

"Of course."

When the redhead disappeared behind a cliff, she span around as she heard footsteps.

"Bilbo?"

But the person who walked through the rocky door, was not a small, thin man with blond curls and adorable eyes. It was an unusual tall dwarf with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. Thorin.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes, me," Thorin replied deeply. He was now standing a few inches away from her. "We will probably not see each other again, and so I came to…"

"Have you no faith in me?! I _will_ come back. I promised my friend." Hermione stared into his eyes, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Just wait and see! I'll find a way to bring him home, and I'll not give up until the end of my days."

She span around when she felt how hot, treacherous tears pricked her eyelids. She didn't want him to see her weep…cry like a child who had lost mom.

"Hermione…please…"

When she did not bother to turn around, he grabbed her waist and did it himself, and he refused to let her go. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist securely. He looked into her face and was happy to see that her eyes appeared less angry. But she did not move one muscle; stiff and unsure.

And she did not move away from his warm fur coat, but allowed him to press her harder against his strong torso. He hesitantly rubbed his nose with hers, remembering that she had done that to him once. He loved the feeling. But she was still not reacting.

His Hermione was unusually quiet and stiff, and when he planted a small peck on the corner of her sweet mouth, and then caught her lips with his, she still did not move. Well, _he_ enjoyed it! It was so good to feel her lips to his that he moaned, unable stop himself from doing so. She was just too amazing! He kissed her again and then again, but then he _had_ to stop before she bit his lip or something. She did not respond…did that mean she didn't love him anymore? That horrible thought nearly made him mad. He wanted her so much, and if she didn't want him back then he didn't want to live, as a matter of fact! It was crazy, but he couldn't help it! It was her fault…

"I'm leaving now, Thorin…I can feel it."

"Hermione, I know you are a smart witch…but take this ring in case we won't see each other again…keep it, please…let it be a memory…a memory of me." He took off a ring that was placed on his index finger.

"Thorin, I can't…"

"Yes, you can, my 'Mione. It's a gift. It's too big for your beautiful, delicate fingers…but I want you to have it anyway…and you can take with you as much gold as you wish."

"I don't need the gold, Thorin, but if you really mean I should accept your gift, then I say thank you." It was a night blue stone on the ring, caged in silver. A symbol of his status…_King under the mountain_.

It was then she felt that something soon would happen. Her legs weakened under her and all the sounds and the smells were slowly vanishing.

She got a sudden whim to take off her ring as well; an old, thin golden ring that had belonged to her grandmother…He didn't need more gold, of course…but it was a memory; like the blue ring he had given her…a memory of her, the woman who had given him her love and innocence.

"I will always wear it around my neck and never take it off," he said when she assured him he could take it. "Thank you." He was touched and for a moment unable to speak.

"Farewell, Thorin."

"Farewell, Hermione. I…I love you…"

Hermione didn't have the time to reply him, 'cause now the curse was once again fulfilled and empty…she wasn't meant to stay here in Erebor, in Middle-Earth, no longer. The last thing he saw before she was gone was two tearful chocolate eyes, shimmering in the moonlight.

That night, in her own bed in her own room, just a few inches away from her parents', she slept all alone…crying herself to sleep.

**So that's it for now…hope you enjoyed. :)**


	18. Chapter 19

**Finally! Here's another chapter, and please don't judge me if it's poorly written ;p I did my best, and I hope I'll soon find a way to help Hermione out. **

**Disclaimer:****Only Henry Hedgewood, a wizard that works on the department of mysterious, belongs to moi!**

Hermione had already been in the library this early Sunday morning, searching for answers. But, of course, it was nothing to be found there. So she, being the bold, stubborn and steadfast griffindor that she was, made her way to the department of mysteries. She had sneaked past witches and wizards who were allowed to be and work there, using Harry Potter's invincible cloak. Yes, she had told her friends everything, and that the curse had sent her with the read-head, Ronald Weasley, to Erebor! The thought of Ron's idiotic contrivance made her eyes darken with anger! What if she couldn't bring him back? What then?!

"Foolish boy!" She murmured under her breath and shook her head.

Hermione had been in the department of mysteries for three hours now, looking through old parchments and dusty books, forgetting the time. And it was at this time of the hour that something that wasn't according to plan, happened to her. She was caught. An old wizard she didn't know, had seen her feet as she reached up to a top shelf in a room where they studied various mysteries, such as time and love. The two things that was an important part of her journey back to Erebor.

"What do we have here?" The man asked and eyed her, gracious and harsh now as he had discovered that an unfamiliar young woman had sneaked inside. "You must come with me, young lady. Quickly now!" He grabbed her arm, she had taken off the invincible cloak, 'cause it was no use anymore. Too late.

"No, please! It's important!" Hermione begged, desperate to continue the research. She had to do something. "Please, sir…let me explain."

"What is it to explain, girl? You just walked inside without permission, into a room where there are carried out operations in total secrecy! This is illegal, miss, and therefore I must take you with me to…"

"But I have a good explanation, sir!" She interrupted and moved away from his grip. "Please, it is very important that I find out how to save my friend! It's a matter of life and death!"

"Pray tell," the wizard said, impatiently waiting for an answer. This girl had caught his interest, she was truly desperate and determined to find answers, he could tell that.

"An old lady, mrs Mulvane, cursed me three months ago. _Ére Äya gaarwine_, was the name of the curse, and I…"

"Did you just say _Ére Äya gaarwine_?" He questioned, very surprised to hear this. Hermione nodded her head.

"Come with me." It wasn't a question, but she fought back anyway. "You can't take me to the minister!"

"I'm not going to, not now anyway…we need to talk in privacy, what you're talking about is information that shouldn't be spoken about where it can be heard. And you're not allowed to stay here!"

"Alright then, but where are we going?"

"To my office, young witch."

They made their way through two halls and then into a corridor, and at the end, it was a door. His office. They entered and he locked the door. Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she had no choice.

"That lady who cursed you must dead then? I mean, since you've returned."

"Yes, she was very old. But the second time I was cursed, it wasn't permanent. I came back just a few hours later."

"Was it voluntary?" The wizard asked and she nodded. "My friend, Harry Potter, cursed me so that I could give my friends a proper farewell. But sadly, my other friend, Ron, jumped into the light that radiated from Harry's wand so that he was cursed too. And it was his first time."

"So he can't come back until Mr. Potter dies? Why did he do that?!"

"Truth be told, I don't know! But I need to get back permanently so that I can help him. That's why I sneaked into the apartment of mysteries, to search for answers. But I honestly don't know what to do, if only Dumbledore still lived!" Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, tired now.

"I can't believe you want this so badly, miss. You should know your place! You're not from the past and shouldn't go back."

"It's more like another world, actually," Hermione replied, a small, dreamy smile touching the corners of her mouth. "Middle-Earth. It's a rich, beautiful continent, surrounded by majestic mountains and deep forests. It contains several lands for various races and peoples none from the modern world know about. It may sound like a fictional universe, but it is not, believe me. I've been there and I've seen it: The unruly wilderness just outside of the shire, the misty mountains, Mirkwood and Rivendell, an elven city on an edge of a gorge by the river Bruinen. My favorite place."

"So you're not making this up then, I presume?"

"Of course not, sir! But I need to get back, and I understand now that I'm going to need some help. There's nothing in the books and I feel quite lost now…"

"I see. But why do you want to be there permanently, miss…?"

"Hermione Granger," she quickly introduced herself, not having the time until now. They shook hands and he told her his name. It was Henry Hedgewood.

"And I know it must sound crazy, but I have to get back…I just…have to! Both because of Ron and…something else that I need to take care of."

"So you met someone down there? Miss Granger, it isn't right, you know that? You should not stay there any longer after you've saved this Ron."

"So you really think I can help him?" Hermione had hope in her eyes. She looked at till he nearly felt uncomfortable.

"Well, it's not easy…but if you really want to, I'm sure you'll be able to fix this awful mess."

"But how, Mr. Hedgewood? I need help, and I would be so pleased if you…?" She didn't finish the sentence, he already knew what she tried to say. He nodded slowly after thinking hard to himself.

"Okay, miss granger, I'll help you. But I will not do it so that you can misuse extremely rare and special spells for your own pleasure. This is _not_ a game, it's serious! These spells that can take us to other worlds are nothing for young, changeable teenagers such as yourself."

Hermione was nineteen now, soon not a teenager anymore, and she had always acted like a sensible grown up. But he didn't know her at all. So she kept her mouth shut and nodded her head, showing him that she understood how serious this was.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hedgewood! I'm pleased you will help me! But what do we do? I've already looked through tons of information about mysteries, old spells, curses and so on. I came home a week ago, and I've researched every hour!"

Yes, he could see that. She looked sickly pale and she had dark rings under her eyes. She was tired and sad and desperate. When she wasn't thinking of what she was reading, she would either think of Ron or Thorin. Mostly Thorin. What if he found out about the Arkenstone? He would never forgive her! Hermione regretted it, but at the same time she didn't. The stone would have driven him mad, it was unhealthy to care so much about a king's jewel! It wasn't right! And it was just a stone, he didn't need it on his throne! He was a king, in heart and in soul! She could see that in his eyes, in the way he walked and talked, and how he'd led them to Erebor, and all the while he had kept them as good as he could from any harm. He was a true leader.

"But you must promise me you won't tell this to anybody, that I'm helping you!"

"I promise," she replied, snapping back to reality as she heard his dark voice by her ear. He was tall and dark, yet his beard was mostly white and grey. He seemed old, but yet a bit young too. He had a scar on his left eyelid.

"Good! Now, follow me, miss Granger." He moved away from his desk and opened the door.

"What now?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"I know a wizard who maybe can help you. He has sent people back to the past, and so I was thinking…maybe he is able to send you to another world as well." Henry Hedgewood scratched his chin thoughtfully, not looking at the surprised and now hopeful young witch.

"Really? Then he must be very powerful, I thought only Dumbledore could do something as advanced as that!" Hermione followed him, her curly hair moving up and down as she quickly walked behind him. He looked over his shoulder and caught her eye.

"I hope this won't give you false hopes, young witch. But wrap that invincible cloak around you now. Quickly! You can't be seen with me."

"Okay." She did as told and they continued walking out. Hermione prayed over and over again under the soft, spacious cloak that this would go her way.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated until now, and I know, this is a little bit short, but I've had some problems with this chapter. But I think the worst is over now, so that the rest will be easier, I hope. It's not easy to come up with something credible that can take Hermione back to Erebor, but I'll find a way. So…hope you like the beginning of the Hermione's journey back to Middle-Earth! ;-)**


	19. Chapter 20

**Here's a little bit more of my story. And you're right, Shira111, the last chapter wasn't really good, but I'm happy I've finished it, 'cause I really want to write something more interesting, f. ex. the next meeting between 'Mione and Thorin, and not so much about how Hermione would sit and read and read and read to find an answer. But anyway, I've made it a little harder for her to get back, but hope you will keep reading anyway ;) so here ya go!**

Hermione's feet slapped quickly along the hard asphalt as she headed towards a black house outside of Diagonalley, as Henry Hedgewood had described it for her. It was he who maybe could help her get back to Erebor so she could find a way to help Ron and also meet the dwarfs…Thorin. And it would be nice to meet Gandalf and Bilbo too. She missed them all, she had faced monsters and experienced so much with them. They were her friends.

It was getting cold and dark around her, but she didn't mind it, it was actually kinda relaxing. And grey, thick mist engulfed most of the street, and swirled playfully as she walked through it.

Her parents thought she was with Harry and Ginny, who lived together not far away from where she was now. But she was going to meet a stranger, a maybe very helpful stranger though. She would see them afterwards, they wouldn't let her go without saying goodbye, no way.

And when Hermione finally found the house, she knocked on the door and took one step back, waiting. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, or more like banging. The door was opened and she looked now into a young woman's face, with Childishly tipped-up nose and black, curly hair.

"Hi, is your master at home? I need to speak with him."

"Wait a minute, miss." The girl went inside and she heard her call for the wizard, his name was Terry Sibley. She came back and bid her welcome, her master would like to see her in his office.

Hermione knocked hesitantly on the door of his office.

"Enter."

And she opened the door. "Good evening, sir. I…I'm sorry to disturb you but I really need to talk with you."

"I've been expecting you, Miss Granger. Mr. Hedgewood sent me a note where it stand that a certain Miss Hermione Granger are to come…I understand you need my help, something about being sent back in past, wasn't it so?"

"Yes, or…not exactly. It's more like another world, it's very, very old. Completely forgotten. It is called Middle-Earth."

"Hmmm, interesting," the man said and made his way towards her, calmly and coldly looking into her face, as if he reflected for a moment, but then with resolution moved away from her again. He fetched his wand that was placed on top of a shelf on the wall.

"Will you help me, Mr. Sibley?" Hermione asked, her eyes huge and hopeful, yet she felt as if this wouldn't go, it was just too easy!

"Yes, I will try, but I'm going to need a little help. Then we will make a circle around you and cast the spell together. But Mr. Granger, are you sure about this?" The harshness in his voice had vanished and he seemed just like a mild and kind old man. He didn't fit in his dark, big mansion of stone, iron and dark wood.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Sibley. It's important, I'm doing this because of a friend…he need my help. And my other friends, Harry and Ginny, promised they would come and meet me. Maybe they could help? Harry is a very powerful wizard."

"Yes, I know, miss. And I've heard you are friends with Mr. Potter. He is the person I need."

Shortly after there was a knock on the door, and luckily it was them! They had found the right address. Ginny hugged her tight, wrapping her arms around her. "I wish you could stay, but I know you're doing this to help my foolish brother, and I'm thankful for that!"

"But you must be careful, Hermione, stay out of trouble," Harry said, a little teasingly. Hermione didn't answer, but wrapped her arms around him instead.

"Don't worry, my friends…I'll find a way to help him out, we'll maybe never see each other again, but I have someone there that I really care about. I will not be alone."

"We know," Ginny replied, a wry smile twisting her lips, as if she knew something about Hermione and the person that she 'really cared about'. Hermione blushed as she was giving her that expression. They didn't seem to be sad, Hermione thought, puzzled. But they surely didn't see the seriousness in all this…they didn't believe they never would see her again, it was too dramatic, Hermione did agree in that. But she simply had to go!

"Tell my parents I'm sorry, if I'll never come back, that is…but it's important for me that I get back to Erebor. I have things I must do…but mam and dad would never approve." It was heartbreaking to leave them, to leave them all.

"Not only saving Ron then?" Harry asked and patted her shoulder, she was near to tears.

"He means everything to me," she whispered hoarsely and blinked a few times to force the tears away. They knew immediately she wasn't talking about Ron.

"But Hermione…if you are to stay in this…place,Erebor… with that someone you've fallen for, what if you'll regret? It's a huge step to take – if it's really true that you're leaving England for love?! I mean, what if…" Ginny was interrupted as Terry Sibley came to greet her friends. He shook Ginny and Harry's hand, smiling gently.

"Shall we begin?"

"Y…yes, let's get it over done with," Hermione's voice was shaking, but it held.

"And you are ready, miss?" The man was looking deep into her eyes, peeking through thick glasses. She would have giggled hadn't it been for what she was going to do.

"I am, sir."

"Follow me then, I think we shall use the library." They all followed after him like wagons on a train, and suddenly Ginny and Harry was as serious as Hermione. They understood now.

Mr. Sibley reached up to pull out a thick book on the highest shelf. He looked through many and various spells before finally finding what he was looking for. He cleared his voice and looked up from the old parchment, catching her eye.

"Here it Miss. Granger. Now, you must stand here, in the middle. And Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, join me in a circle." They did as told, but first hugged her long, and she saw in their eyes how much they hated this, sending her away to a place they didn't quite trust. They didn't know about the lands, the whole continent, so she understood that, but it was her choice, and they finally managed to somehow respect that.

"Farewell, Hermione. If you find a way to come back, please take it…at least pay us a visit. We will miss you very much!"

"Don't worry, Ginny. It doesn't have to be a final goodbye, really."

"Just be careful, will you?" Harry said, his voice raspy with sorrow. He had the saddest eyes she had ever seen, and if she looked into them for too long, she would soon cry like a baby.

"I can't promise you anything," the old wizard told her. "The past is my specialty, you know. But I will do my best. Now, close your eyes and focus…and then…leave this modern world…" He talked as if he was in a play, dramatic and with so serious eyes that she couldn't help but feel even more nervous. She breathed in, and then out, closing her eyes. He casted the spell once, and then twice. The third time his voice was high and great, so changed as if he had put a spell on his vocal, it drowned Harry and Ginny's voices. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see a bright light radiate from the tip of their wands, but it was nothing…empty. The man tried again, shaking his grey head in confusion.

"Something is blocking my wand," Harry said and gave it another try, really doing his best. "It's too strong!"

"And your so called Middle-Earth is too dim, so it seems…too far away." The old wizard said, his eyes shining apologetically. "There's nothing more I can do, miss. I was afraid this would happen. If it only had been a younger time, a more known time in the past, then I would have probably managed helping you. But Middle-Earth…it is as it never have existed."

"No! How…" Hermione trailed of, shaking her brown head. "But it does! I have been there, just look at this!" She gave him Thorin's royal ring with the blue stone, the one he had given her. "My…friend, this person who has protected me, gave it to me."

"You seem like an honest person, and I can tell this ring is very old and different…I've never seen anything like it, actually. This friend of yours must be a meaningful person, am I right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, matter of factly. She could feel how her friends stared at her, but she didn't meet their eyes.

"You're so secretly, Hermione. Who is he? A king or somethin'?!" It was probably meant as a joke, but Harry couldn't have been more right. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, he is…Thorin, king under the mountain." They didn't say one word for a minute, quite surprised. Terry Sibley gave back the ring, though it seemed like he wanted to keep it for a while to study it more, but he wasn't the one to take care of it, that was her task. Her gift from her lover.

"I'm sorry, I really am…but there's nothing I can do, and now you should leave. It's late." He shook his head slowly, apologizing once more.

"Are you sure? Maybe it is something in your books?" Hermione was desperate now.

"I know those books very well; I've read every single one of them, miss. There's nothing in them that would have been helpful."

"Let's go, 'Mione," Harry said and put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her with him. She obeyed without protesting, too disappointed at the moment. She suspected them to be pleased now, but at the same time sad because of how she'd take it, of course.

"Thank you anyway, sir," Hermione somehow managed to say, always being a polite girl, but when she was outside, tears started falling.

"If you really want to travel back, we will help you," Ginny said and patted her back. "But then you can't give up and lose all hope, 'cause then it won't work!"

"I know…I'll try," Hermione replied and wiped off the tears.

"It would be nice to host a sleepover," Ginny said after a while, winking suggestively.

"I'd like that…if it's alright?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked if I understood it wasn't necessary, but I believe it would be good for you."

"Fine."

**Home at Harry and Ginny's apartment**

Hermione went immediately to bed after answering their questions about Thorin, she had made them really curious after mentioning that he was the rightful king of Erebor. But then they of course leaved her to herself, very quickly sensing that she wanted to be alone.

She lied down in the bed in the guest room, suddenly very tired. And she hadn't thought she would fall asleep after that disappointment. But shortly after she let go of her thoughts, sorrow and disappointment and allowed the dreams to take her. In her misty dream she was in a deep forest, by a rocky area. She looked to right and left and up and down, but it was nothing to be seen. Utterly lifeless. But something caught her interest; two huge, angular rocks, towering over her like buildings. She could see the rest of the dark, deep woods through the crack between those two rocks, and she immediately made her way to it. And then something very strange happened, when she walked through the crack, she suddenly was hit with a light, and then she saw something that was not high threes, but another land. It was beautiful, it was different…it was Middle-Earth! Hermione woke up, gasping.

"A portal! That IS what I need!" She stood up and picked up her clothes. "I must get there, it had to be real!" And she knew about a forest outside of the town…maybe she would find those two rocks there?

**I've been busy lately and have no more time to write at the moment, 'cause if I don't publish this when I have the time, you will have to wait a lot longer I'm afraid. I'll be gone for two weeks, you see…but I'm going to take with me the laptop, so I'm sure I will get time to finish Hermione's journey back to her king. Sorry guys, but hope ya liked this, even though not much happened…but we are getting somewhere now, I can promise you that! ;) Bye!**


	20. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update, but here it is… enjoy!**

Hermione was running like mad through thick greenery and jumping over high straws of grass. She didn't stop to breathe. She felt a burning pain in her throat, but she ignored it and just kept running. She was now crossing ancient, light green woodland, between Greater London and Essex. It was a very old, beautiful forest that her parents had brought her to when she was a child. Her heart ached as soon as those memories showed up. It was in the past. And so were her parents… maybe. It depended on the portal she had dreamt of. Was it real?

"'Mione, this is madness," Harry said right behind her back. She stopped and spun around, the sweat on her forehead shining in the moonlight. Hermione caught his eyes and grabbed hold of his upper arms. "I know, Harry. It was a dream, but that doesn't mean it was _just_ a dream. I really need to check it out."

"Ok, Hermione," Ginny said and sighed, clearly understanding that she wouldn't listen to them. They had followed her, and so they should let her lead and do what she needed to do, without arguing and telling her to stop. It was no use. She _had_ to get back to Middle-Earth!

"But before we go," Harry said as he watched how she looked behind her back, impatient to continue. "What did it look like? I'm sorry 'Mione, but this is just… I don't know. Useless? This forest feels just so normal. Are you quite sure it could be something magical in here?"

"I… I think so, I'm not sure. But it must be very old and rare. Something that hasn't showed up until this night, because I was in need of it."

"Just like that room we practiced in during fifth year?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Room of Requirement, yes. But now we're looking for two huge, mountain-like rocks." Hermione answered and nodded quickly. "Usually there's nothing special about these woods, but I think it is _now_. So let us go!"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny said almost in unison. The couple looked at each other and smiled despite the very serious situation they were in. Hermione could tell they were very much in love, but hadn't got the time to truly show it to her because of all the drama that had followed with her. She smiled warmly at them. "Thank you, guys. I'm glad you came with me. I could need some help."

"Then let us not wait," Harry demanded. And they hurried further inside the wild woodland.

Her feet sank deep into brown heath. They had come to a misty shrubland habitat few minutes after continuing the 'travel'. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed several ponds. The moon's pale, enchanting reflection was bathing in the dark blue water. It was beautiful. She really loved the night. It was so calm and quiet. Wondrous. Hermione shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Why was she thinking about the nature's beauty now? It wasn't the right time. But when she came back to Middle-Earth… needed she say more? Hermione couldn't help but smile, even though this would break and probably drill holes in her heart; leaving her friends and family. She had always been a sensible girl. But not anymore, apparently. She blamed love and that goddamn dwarf king who so rudely had stolen her heart. But then again, _she_ had stolen _his_ heart too.

"I wonder what he'll do if he finds out about the arkenstone," she mumbled nervously.

"What?" Harry asked and glanced over his shoulders, watching his dearest friend worriedly.

"It's nothing. Don't stop," Hermione replied immediately.

They ran, stopped and looked around and started running again, as if they had done this many times before after nightfall. But it soon became a routine. After a while Ginny stopped to take a break. She was tired and warm, her flaming red hair frizzing around her face because of the heat. And her hair _never_ did that. Hermione patted her back. "Are you all right? I can continue this alone, you know."

"No. We're not going to leave you now!" Ginny answered and looked to her boyfriend for some support. Harry nodded his head.

"Okay. Just take it easy and breathe. We're all exhausted," Hermione replied and closed her eyes for a moment, her heart banging in her chest. After a while it calmed down and she breathed out. She was ready to go and find those two rocks. She was _determined_ to find them!

And so the running continued… like forever! Hermione wanted to give up, but refused. She couldn't let down Thorin who was waiting for her, and Ron. He was stuck there, all by himself with no one to turn to! They both needed her, she knew that and she could feel it.

She tried to jump between bushes and rocks, but it took her some time. Clay lumps clung to the soles of her shoes, and it was difficult to move. Maybe they were running in circle. That made her think of mirkwood, and how they had struggled to find the path after they'd lost it. Like a nightmare, totally!

Hermione looked around as she scratched her head. She saw nothing but twigs, branches, bushes and other plants she hadn't seen before. What kind of terrain was this exactly? Was this the devil's endless forest or something? She felt silly after thinking that and focused on the way in front of them instead. Harry suddenly stopped, looking at something she couldn't see from where she was standing. Could it really be…? Hermione approached him eagerly.

"I've found a path," Harry told her, relieved.

"Oh… well, that's good news. That'll make our little…trip easier." Hermione tried to smile. Ginny breathed out and walked over to her boyfriend. "So, shall we go then?"

"Yes." And they continued.

Half an hour later, something frightening happened. Something Hermione would talk about when all this was over, many times. Harry fell down between thick, green roots, just as impressive as the ones you can find in Middle-Earth's deep forests. He screamed in shock, startling Hermione and Ginny. They rushed over to the spot where Harry just had been walking by himself, and suddenly disappeared – just out of the blue.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Ginny screamed and leaned forward, looking down between the roots. "Where _are_ you?!"

"Harry?!" Hermione was standing right beside Ginny, raising her wand. "_Lumos_."

"I'm down here…It was a hole," Harry answered, his voice weak and low.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, a look of concern plastered on her flushed, sweaty face. They could finally see him, in a place of moss and greenery actually. It was like a huge rabbit hole, big as a town! Hermione couldn't believe her own eyes. "Just wait there, Harry," Hermione called out and thought at the same time; wait there? What a stupid thing to say, he couldn't get away from the place he where now!

"We'll go get some lianas to pull you up with," she finished and turned around, but stopped when Harry immediately answered her, eager now. "Wait! I can see something!"

"What?" Once again Ginny leaned over, locking eyes with her love. "What do you see?"

"There's something behind those ferns. I think…" Harry trailed of, apparently he didn't knew what to say. Hermione sat down beside Ginny. "What do you mean? Oh Merlin, please answer me now!" She was beginning to feel quite impatient.

"I think _you_ must come down to me instead. There's something down here…something special. Come on!" Harry was now waving with his arms, his green eyes huge and his mouth wide open.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a moment, surprised, but then it didn't take long before they began climbing down roots and some mossy branches-look-a-like. Ginny, poor girl, was tired and in need for some sleep, and therefore didn't focused as hard as she should. She fell, just like Harry. Hermione looked over her shoulder and gaped, and managed just in time to raise her hand that firmly held the brown wand, made of vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core. She casted a spell that prevented Ginny from crashing harshly to the ground, but stopped her in the air and then let her fall the last few inches, landing onto her bottom. Ginny stood up and groaned silently, a look of mild pain crossing her freckled face. "I'm fine, don't look so worried," she said at once, her face red.

Hermione jumped down the few inches to the mossy ground, looking around with huge eyes. "What is this place?!" It looked like a small underland, remote and silent. Separated from the deep woodland above. It was amazing! She couldn't help but smile in a most silly, toothy way.

"Are you all right?" Harry looked at both of the girls, worried. But then he grinned at Hermione as he understood they were ok. "I think this is the place, Hermione! Just look around."

"I know, this is really special. I've never seen _or_ read about something like this," Hermione noted with a smile on her mouth, a smile filled with hope. But then she shook her head and sighed, reality hitting her, crushing her to the ground. Like a ton of bricks.

"I would need a _huge_ amount of luck, Harry. It's just _too_ good to be true."

"No," Harry answered sternly, startling them both. Ginny tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean, Harry?"

And Harry pointed at some ferns not far away from them. They could see a glimpse of something…bright! Hermione gaped. "This place is bigger than I thought. There's something behind the plants."

She ran, and somewhere deep inside her brain she briefly thought how impressive her determination to find the portal was! It made her quicker and stronger. Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore, even though they had been running in the wilderness for quite a while!

Hermione removed ferns and branches, and her friends helped her. When they finally received a good view, more or less, they stopped and just stared. There, maybe a hundreds of meters from where they were standing, it was two, grey, mountain-like rocks, towering over plants and trees. The top of the rocks had grown through the dirty, mossy "roof?" of the underland-look-a-like.

Hermione fell to the ground, suddenly feeling poor and weak, mentally and emotionally. This is what she had waited for, what she had dreamt of! And what if it worked? What then? Not only would she leave her family, but her dearest friends who had supported her so kindly would never see her again either! Her face scrunched up in pain. Not a physical pain, but a pain that began in her aching heart. She suddenly felt arms around her body, and it was then her tears began dripping from her eyes. "I-I…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's not too late, Hermione. You don't have to go," She heard Ginny's soft voice by her ear.

"What about your brother?" She replied and turned her head, their eyes locking.

"We can get him back without letting you leave England, the modern world…I'm sure there must be somet…"

"Ginny, you know there is no other way," Hermione interrupted, finally standing up. "I must go. I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again, but I won't stop researching. Trust me!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her tight. He knew her and could very easily read her face. He and Ginny would have to go back without her, if it _was_ a portal between the rocks that is.

"Goodbye, Harry and Ginny," Hermione said, new tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you for everything. You're the greatest, kindest, most honorable friends a girl like me ever could have! And I don't think I deserve you."

She was attacked by warm arms yet again, her body melting into theirs.

"You're going to help my brother, Hermione. _You_'re the honorable one! You are brave, I'm not sure if _I_ would have dared to leave the modern world." Ginny said. They finally let go of her.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, her face flushing. Then she looked at the rocks again, her eyes growing large. "It is time, my friends."

They followed her to the unseen portal, silent and slightly gloomy. "Wish me good luck," Hermione said as she exhaled deeply.

They stopped and motioned for her to walk further away, forcing themselves to smile and wave with their hands. Hermione walked hesitantly over to the deep, dark and wide crack between the small mountains, then stopped to look at them one last time, giving them a look that told them what they needed to hear. _I will be fine. Don't worry. _

"Let us not hope this will be the final goodbye," Hermione whispered. "Let me find a way to meet them again, even though I'll stay with my dwarf king till the end of my days."

She was about to enter the crack, but stiffened and turned around, _again_! "Tell my parents I love them, and that I'm sorry," she called out.

"Of course," Ginny answered, near to tears.

Hermione smiled sadly, yet gratefully. She breathed in, closed her chocolate eyes a couple of seconds, opened them and finally entered the crack. She walked and didn't stop until she saw a light that she at first believed to be the end of the long crack, but it wasn't.

Her mouth wanted to call out in surprise, and her body to turn around, but all she did was squeezing her eyes shut.

Suddenly she stumbled and cried out in pain because of the now much stronger light, her thin body falling down the same, magical invisible hillside that sent her to Middle-Earth last time, but it seemed that the spell had led her to another place this time.

She looked around, and she saw high trees and lots of bush and grass. She was in a cold, gray forest! She sighed aloud. Maybe she wasn't in Middle-Earth? Crap, crap, crap, crap, she screamed inside her head.

Hermione tamed her unruly curls with her fingers as she scanned the dark forest. It was nothing to catch a glimpse of as far as her eyes could see. "Well…I should be going then," she muttered clenching her jaw. It had to be Middle-Earth, she assured herself.

As she walked through bushes, she let her mind wander. What if she didn't find them? Ron, Thorin, all of her friends? Hermione bit her lip at the thought, her heart beating quickly. She suddenly bumped into a tree, and it felt as if the branches were grabbing her. She whimpered, frantically trying to pull away from the grip. The branches let her clothes and limps go and she fell to the side. "Stupid tree!" Hermione scowled at the tree. She straightened up, brushing dirt off her brown locks.

Hermione quickly hurried away, feeling as if someone looked at her. "Oh Thorin, where are you?" She whispered to the dry wind that caressed her cheeks. She drew a shaky breath, smiling nervously. "I _will_ and I _must_ find you!" Again big, fat tears pricked at her eyes but she shook her head to get rid of them, she had to focus on the trip to Erebor now! But sadly she didn't know the way. "Oh well…here goes nothing," Hermione spat and hurried forward, hoping it was the right way.

One hour later, she was still in the seemingly endless forest. She thought she heard sounds everywhere, distant voices and creepy squeaks of the old, enormous trees.

But finally, oh yes, finally, she saw a brown hut in a small valley, where the forest ended. People!

Hermione hurried to the hut, barely thinking about what kind of people she would find there, or hobbits maybe? Hermione shook her head, thinking that the hobbits only lived nearer the Shire. And besides, they lived in holes, not houses, huts and so on. So this had to be human, right? Well, hopefully!

When she finally arrived at the simple hut, she spotted a small stable-like shed made of wood from the forest behind her, she guessed. A huge, black dog came out from behind the building, growling dangerously at her. Hermione jerked back and raised her wand to protect herself, when suddenly; a little girl came out of the hut with a woman with gray dress, probably the child's mother. "Hush, Jackie! Go away!" The woman shouted at the dog, and it obeyed at once.

"What are you wearing?" The little girl suddenly asked, looking at her modern clothes. Jeans and all. Hermione smiled hesitantly, not sure what to respond.

"Meera! Don't speak like that to the young lady," the woman hissed. She had an oval shaped face with a small amount of tiny wrinkles around her blue eyes. Her hair was a bit messy under the worn headscarf, but thick and yellowish like wheat. She straightened up, eying Hermione up and down with a wonderingly look in her face. "It's a long time since last people visited us," the woman said slowly. "My husband is in the woods, hunting wild boars. But maybe I can help you, miss…?"

"Hermione Granger, it is good to finally see people. You see, I've been wandering around in that forest for a while now." Hermione spoke quickly, eager to find Erebor. The woman looked hesitantly at Hermione with raised brows, her eyes fixed on her clothes and she realized how weird she must be looking. She came from the modern world and was quite different from them when it came to clothing. The woman stopped staring and moved over to Hermione to shake her hand, before taking a quick step backward. "I am Gwen, daughter of Allan."

"It's nice to meet you, Gwen. I..I was wondering, do you know where I can find Erebor?"

"Erebor?" The woman raised an eyebrow. Oh no, wasn't she in middle-earth after all?!

"Why do you ask? You do realize it is invaded by a dragon? Well, so they say. I am not sure if it is still there, after all these years…" Puh, I am at right place!

"I really need to get to the mountain before it gets dark. So would you like to tell me…please?" Hermione looked expectantly at this Gwen. "Yeah, you'll find it in northwest, further into the continent." Gwen pointed with her index finger, explaining the way. "And it isn't far at all, just follow that way through the valleys and you'll find the dwarven land very soon."

"Thanks a bunch, Miss Gwen!" Hermione beamed. "I must go now, but maybe I'll see you again another time."

"Sure," Gwen mumbled, smiling unsurely. Hermione smiled at her daughter, Meera. "It was nice to meet you and have a good day," Hermione said before hurrying away, leaving them there outside of their door, both a little surprised. The mother and the daughter said good bye and then went inside again, smiling at each other, and Hermione thought she heard Gwen say: "What a strange young lady."

Years after this event, when Hermione would tell her friends about the journey from Gwen's hut to Erebor, she would only mention the valleys that was filled with blue and white flowers, a place she would love to sit down and just relax. And so, all readers out there, we'll skip to the part where our friend Hermione left those beautiful, peaceful valleys she practically fell in love with.

And now, as she suddenly stopped and shivered as if she had seen a naz-gul or something, she opened her mouth wide in recognition, tears welling in her dark brown eyes. There it was. Finally! Erebor!

**I had to end this some time, and I decided to end it now. And instead of taking a break and continue tomorrow, I published this so that you could see how it is with Hermione, at the time.**

**I really hope you like it, and I might have missed some grammar mistakes even though I've read through it, but I hope it was nice to read anyway. So…bye, see you later!**


	21. Chapter 22

_" ... in all the mountains there was a forging and an arming. Then they marched ... until around and beneath the great mountain Gundabad of the North, where was their capital, a vast host was assembled ready to sweep down in time of storm unawares upon the South."" _

—_The Hobbit._

**I'm so sorry I had to re-write this chapter, but it wasn't good enough. I will change everything. Hermione won't show up when the battle is over, but just when it's about to begin. I can't say this will be easy, 'cause I've never read the book and I have yet not seen the third Hobbit movie… but I will read the plot of the Battle of five armies on a good website, I'm not sure if there is a full plot from the movie at imdb yet…? I'll find out.**

**Anyway, I really hope this chapter will be much better and of course, correct. Please, do not judge me too hard if there is something about it you don't like. I will try my best and I've done some researching, so I hope this will go my way. Have a nice day, dear readers….it starts now… the beginning of the – (hopefully) – good end.**

**Oh, and one more thing… since the Arkenstone was destroyed by Hermione (I know, it happened too soon and sudden) things will be pretty different…Bilbo is supposed to give it to Bard, that happens in the book right?… well, we'll see what happens then. This will be so exciting.**

**Chapter 22: **

Hermione walked down a hill, pausing a moment to look around, and then ducked under a claw-like branch as she continued down the steep slope. She came to a river; it was small, but bigger where it was feeding into the grey lake around the town. She could catch a glimpse of it very far away. The lake-town. She stopped and gazed over the water, her head craning on her neck. Ron was probably there by now, unsure and scared. Hermione sighed, worried. "I must find him."

But she didn't go to the Lake-town, she couldn't enter the fishermen's village, not without a bout. First she had to find the company of dwarves. She really hoped they were all right!

When she had crossed the small river, by jumping from rock to rock, she looked up and saw the Lonely Mountain. The fog was finally lifting. As she approached the great mountain, getting closer and closer, her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. What if Smaug was still alive…then they were probably fighting him by now. Were they all alive? Did Bilbo make it? And did they know if Ron was in the lake-town? Many questions were ringing in her head and she couldn't answer them until she arrived at their home. She gasped when she remembered how she had sent Ron away to Lake-town when they said good bye. How irresponsible of her! But none of the dwarfs would have had the time to escort him to the town and neither would she, not being permanently cursed. Hermione was concerned and didn't notice the three-four figures in the distant, by the mountain. But when she heard voices, Hermione looked up and saw them. She stopped in her tracks. Dwarves! Without thinking, she stormed off, crossing an open plain right before her.

She was so relieved. They were okay… well, if it really was the dwarves that she knew. She waved her arms and shouted: "Hey! Wait for me!"

She approached them but froze when one of the dwarves turned around. It was not Thorin's company!

One of the dwarfs eyed her suspiciously, and their eyes widened when they saw her clothes. Jeans and a shirt, something they'd never seen before. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

They were wearing steel helms and plate armor, with matching helmets. Hermione looked at them, puzzled. Why were they dressed for battle?

"Erm…I am Hermione Granger, and I'm part of Thorin's company."

"She's a liar! Why would the king under the mountain allow this strange girl to join him and his company! It's a trick!"

They thought she was the enemy! Hermione looked at the dwarf with long, grey beard who had called her a liar. "It's true, and you must tell me where they are! Did they kill the dragon? Are they okay?"

"Thorin don't have time for Men-folk! There is a forging and an arming, in every mountain. War is upon us! You must go, woman!"

"A battle? Is this really true? Well, I am not your enemy!"

"I don't trust her," Hermione heard one of them whisper to the others. "She is part of the Men of the lake, I can tell that on the way she walk… not on the way she speak, perhaps… but I am sure she respects the people who laid siege to the dwarves in the mountain, after that bowman killed Smaug."

"The bowman…" Hermione trailed of, but then gaped. "Do you mean Bard? Bard of the Lake-town? Did _he_ kill the dragon?"

"Yes, don't pretend you do not know, woman. He did what his ancestor couldn't do, I am not unhappy because of that, but he didn't have to…"

"Can you please stop chatting?! I'm so confused right now, could someone please tell me everything? I've been gone for a while and I need answers."

"All right," one of the less suspicious dwarves nodded, and opened his mouth to tell her what had happened, but it was then the dwarf with the grey beard stopped him. He was looking at her neck, his mouth wide open. He pointed with a fat index finger. "Where did you get that ring? Speak!"

Hermione jumped, realizing they had seen the ring Thorin had given her, and it was too late to hide it under the shirt. She grabbed it, but they had already seen the majestic blue stone, caged in silver. "Someone I care about gave it to me. I will give it back when I meet him again."

"That… that is a seal! I've seen it, it is…"

"Aye, brother. We can all see it. A king would have worn that upon his finger, to proclaim his status as king under the mountain. It belongs to Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain! You're a thief!" They grabbed her, and she struggled and kicked, but calmed down when the oldest said: "We shall take you to him, thief! And we shall see what Thorin will say when we tell him you claim to be part of his company!"

They held her arms and pulled her roughly and quickly inside the mountain, not caring to ask if she was okay whenever she bumped into pointy stones from the wall. They were determined to let Thorin know what she had done, stolen his ring. It was rubbish, of course, but at least she would see him again. And as they got further and further inside, she felt how her heart banged in her chest. It wasn't that long since they parted, but it felt like ages. But as for Thorin, it must've happened a lot while she was gone; the dragon, the people who had come to the Lonely Mountain, laying siege on the dwarfs… but why? Oh no, she bit her lip as she was thinking. Had Smaug caused a lot of damage before Bard finally managed to kill him? What about Ron? Hermione gasped silently at the thought. She had led him to the town where Smaug shortly after had flown to! Maybe.

"The black arrow," Hermione mumbled to herself. That special arrow was in the Lake-town! Then the dragon must've been near the town, otherwise Bard would not manage to shoot. And if this was true… "Oh no…"

"Be quiet!" The sternest dwarf said. Hermione grabbed his arm. "What happened in Lake-town? You must tell me, my friend is there! He…he might have been killed if the dragon really was there. Bard killed him with a black arrow, right? So, that means Smaug must have been close to the town!"

"Oh, this is a smart one," one of them sneered, mocking her. Hermione glared back, why couldn't they just answer her properly!? How rude!

"If you're suspecting fire, woman, you are not wrong. Smaug burned down the Lake-town," the nicest of them finally said, shocking Hermione even though she had suspected this. "Oh no….no, no, no…I need to find Ron!"

"Not now! First we'll bring you to Thorin, and then he shall decide what we shall do to you. You shouldn't look forward to meet him. He will not be pleased to learn that his ring has been stolen by a simpleminded lassie!"

"I'm not a thief!"

They led her up hundreds of stairs and through narrow side halls. She looked up and saw that the ceiling of rock and iron was held up by countless columns and pillars. It felt like they had been walking in like forever when they finally stopped outside of a huge, massive door. They entered and Hermione gaped as she looked around. A throne hall, decorated with carved pillars and shimmering diamonds, attached to the few chairs and tables behind the great throne.

They crossed the stone floor and stopped, and Hermione finally saw it; rivers of treasures. She had seen it before. All the gold, the jewels, the gems and valuables, but she had been on the other side of the hall filled with gold, where Smaug had been sleeping. Now the dragon was gone, and it was silent… but when she stretched her neck to get a proper view of the treasure before her, she noticed a shadow… a figure standing in front of the gold, his hands folded and his body language glowing with power and pride. She wanted to run towards him, to call for him, but she couldn't… all she did was staring at him, eyeing every bit of his strong body. He had different clothes… he looked so noble. So majestic! "Is that Thorin?" Her voice was skeptical, and she hadn't meant to say anything at all, but the whole situation was strange. She couldn't control her tongue.

Thorin finally turned around, as if sensing the presence in his hall. He stared and then blinked, and the other dwarves must've sensed how the air vibrated between Hermione and Thorin, but sooner or later someone had to break the silence…

"We are sorry to disturb you, Thorin son of Thrain, but we found this strange woman outside of the mountain, claiming to be part of your company. But she is not. This is a thief. Just look!" The dwarf grasped the chain around her neck and pulled harshly, making it snap. He showed the ring to Thorin. No reaction. He was looking into her eyes, openmouthed and befuddled. "Is it really _you_?" He somehow managed to ask after a while. "How did you…? Where did you come from? H-how…?"

"Sire, what is your command?"

"Out." He simply said, still looking into the familiar face of Hermione. She couldn't speak.

"But, she has stolen from you, sire…"

"Get out now! I wish to speak with her alone, and you do not have to wait for her." Thorin said and took the deep blue ring away from them before they did as told.

And as they let go of her arm and finally hurried outside, Hermione and Thorin found themselves alone. She stared at him, a little confused. She shook her head. "You… you look different. I don't know how, but I can see it on you…"

Thorin let his eyes drop to the floor, his face stiff. "Perhaps. I've taken back my home…my throne… my gold." He looked up and saw how her eyes darted from the gold to his throne. "But what about the others? And Bilbo?"

"They are getting ready, and Bilbo… well, I haven't spoken to him for a while." His eyes darkened.

"What's wrong? Thorin, look at me." She walked closer to him but it didn't feel right to take hold of his hands…strange…that had been the most natural thing during the dangerous journey. He had defended her all the time… he had been so warm and good to her, but now all she could see was darkness and haughtiness, even when he smiled. She had seen it last time too, using Bilbo to gain the kings jewel. But afterwards he had kissed her so lovingly, but she had not managed returning it after how he had threated Bilbo. But why didn't he kiss her now? Not even a hug. She looked down at the ring in his hands.

"I was gonna give it back," she said when he didn't answer her. He finally met her eyes again and he shook his head. "No, Hermione. It was a gift. Take it." He moved closer and grabbed her hand, putting the ring into her palm. The touch made her flinch for a split-second, her body moving away in an instinctive reaction to surprise. Thorin was confused.

"Why is everyone backing away from me! They say I've changed… but I am still Thorin Oakenshield." He looked at her, hurt. He would never have shown this side to any of his people, his friends, but this was Hermione Granger… she had seen his soft sides before. He straightened up and pulled himself together. Hermione finally touched him.

"You must not let the gold change you, Thorin. Be with me instead… I am your friend, and so is Bilbo, Balin and the others… not the treasures."

"So you believe it too? That the gold is changing me? You are wrong. I need the gold, it belonged to my grandfather and his father before that. It belongs inside these halls… my home. The treasures are a part of my home, and…"

"… and therefore also a part of you? Well, now I understand why the Men of the lake surrounded your kingdom, Thorin. You made them a promise. You said you'd share your wealth with them, but decided not to. Am I right?"

"Hermione, I…"

"I said, am I right?" She looked into his eyes without blinking and he nodded his head slowly. But then he turned around, his head raised. "A king cannot give away gold and jewels as if it was sweets to thousands of children. They must mind their own business, and I mine. I am not willing to tear my home apart by letting simpleminded people feast on _my_ property. The mountain and its contents means a lot to me, and that is something you ought to know. You wouldn't give away your belongings either, would you?"

"Not certain belongings that mean something to me, such as gifts from my friends and the clothes that keep me warm. But if I had as much gold as you have right now, I would share. If not with the people, so at least with the friends who have always been there for me."

"Oh, so you want me to share the gold with my friends? You then? By all means, go get yourself a jewel! Or maybe you would like to take a bath in my river of gold? Go ahead!"

"I don't want rivers of gold, and you know why? It fills the heart with greed. There's a sickness lying upon these treasures, and I know I sound dramatic, but that's the truth!" She turned around, tears welling in her eyes, and he must've seen that, 'cause now he ran after her and grabbed her arm, a look of regret plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should never have spoken to you in such a disrespectful way. Please, don't leave me…"

Hermione didn't answer but he pulled her closer to him anyway, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame. She wanted to push him away, but the familiar smell of his skin and the warmth of his body convinced her to stay in the hall with him.

"Hermione?" He whispered softly, for a moment he sounded like himself. She nodded.

"Have you grown? I remember you used to be a little bit shorter than me, just like a dwarf female that looks like a human."

Hermione let out a sound of surprise, not suspecting him to talk about that after the little fight.

"I don't know why, but I guess my body changed when I came to Middle-earth for the first time. I was smaller, but now I'm closer to my regular size."

"Oh…"

"I need to ask you something," she suddenly said when she remembered Ron. How could she forget? "Do you know where my friend Ron is? Is he in the town?"

"No, he never found the way to the Lake-town. It was dark and he had no one to escort him, so he came back."

"I feel so guilty! I should have helped him more before telling him to go! But is he safe?"

"Yes."

"Oh good," she breathed out and closed her eyes, but opened them again when she heard voices. "Who's coming?" she asked and took a step away from him.

The door was opened and in came Bilbo and some of the dwarfs. Balin and Dwalin. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Hermione. "So it is true!"

**There! I really hope this was better than the last one. And if not, I still won't change anything…I'm sick of that :/ anyway… this was maybe a sudden ending of chapter 22, but I will continue writing tomorrow. I wanted you to read the beginning of the end before I go to bed and then go to work tomorrow, you would have to wait long before I finally would've re-written this chapter, so I'm publishing it now… hope you somehow enjoyed the changed Thorin and the beginning of the war. *smiling ironically***

**P.S I didn't got the time to write how Hermione would 'confront' Thorin about the war, that will happen in the next chapter…**

**Sources: Lotr wiki. **


	22. Chapter 23

**Here's moooore… **

**Nothing belongs to me, sadly ;) but the plot is a little bit different here and there, and will be in next chapter too, just sayin'…**

"It's so nice to see you again, Hermione! How did you get here?" Balin asked and took her hands in his. It was good to see that at least _he_ was acting like himself. Hermione smiled warmly. "I got to Middle-Earth through a portal I came over in the woodland not far away from Essex."

"Essex, what's that?" Bilbo asked. She could see on his face that he was tired and serious, but now as he looked into her face, he somehow brightened. Hermione was happy to see him too.

"Essex is a country in England, my homeland. I don't live there though."

"No, I remember you mentioned a town called London, wasn't it so?" The hobbit replied and Hemrione nodded eagerly, but then her eyelids dropped and she sighed. "My parents must be very worried by now."

"You came back for that jumpy friend of yours, I presume? But how on earth did you find a portal in a big forest? And so soon?" Dwaling questioned and crossed his muscular arms.

"Yes, I must go find Ron. And as for the portal, I had a dream about it…" The dwarfs stared at her, surprised and thoughtful. "Hmmm, peculiar."

"I know. I'm very surprised I managed to find it. My friends, Harry and Ginny, followed me all the way until we found the portal; two mountains under the ground. I know it must sound crazy, and I've never seen it either… but it was actually a small underworld!"

"That _is_ unusual," Dawlin noted and pulled in his beard.

"Anyway, could someone follow me to Ron, please?"

"I'll do it," Bilbo immediately replied. Balin chuckled. "He will be pleased to see you. He has spoken so much about you!"

"Yeah, I think he likes you very much, lass," Dwalin informed, a small smile on his mouth.

"Well…" Hemrione trailed of and looked at Thorin for a second, he was staring intensely into her face. "He's just a good friend of mine. Like a brother."

"Oh, that's pity. But oh well, you must promise me to get back to us after you've spoken to him, Hermione. You must be hungry." Balin looked questioningly into her face.

That was true. Hermione was very hungry. She nodded and shortly after followed Bilbo outside. "It was so nice to see you all again," she called before closing the huge door. When they were alone, Hermione immediately said: "Are you all right? You look…tired, sort of."

Bilbo sighed. "We should all be pleased. The adventure is finished and we got what we came for. The mountain. But…"

"Yes?" Hemrione touched his shoulder, encouraging him to continue. Bilbo met her eyes. "But it's not enough for him. He means to defend the mountain from the enemies, but we shouldn't talk about this here."

"Then let us talk after we've eaten," Hermione said and shook her head as she walked. "This is horrible. I must talk him out of it!"

"You mean Thorin?" Bilbo snorted. "Forget about it, Hermione. He won't change his mind. He will fight… to the end."

Hermione didn't answer him, 'cause now they had stopped outside of a smaller door. "Here it is."

"Thanks, Bilbo. See you later." She tried to smile but it was false, Bilbo noticed this and patted her back. "Don't think about him, Hermione. I'm sure everything will be all right… after a while." He was lying, she could see that but she didn't mention it.

Hermione forced a smile and then knocked on the door before entering. "Hello, Ron?" But when he didn't answer, she hesitantly opened the door and peeked inside. It was a dark room with simple design and a few wooden chairs and one bed. But something was missing… the owner, or more like borrower, wasn't there! "Ron?" She called.

Hermione decided to go look for him, but she hadn't walked long when she heard footsteps coming from the dining hall. She stopped and waited, and gaped when she saw him: A young boy with red hair crossed the cold floor but froze when his eyes finally landed on her. A loud sound escaped his mouth. "What, how…? H-Hermione!"

"Ron. Hi." She waved unsurely, but the uncertainty between them didn't last. Soon it itched to feel his friendly arms, and he understood this by the look on her face and therefore pulled her in for a big bear hug, earning a chuckle from Hermione. "I'm so happy to see you, Hermione! I've missed you! I've missed you so, _so_ much… so much that I could kiss you!" And that is what suddenly happened. Hermione looked into his eyes, puzzled. They used to date each other, but not anymore… they were just friends. But this wasn't on Ron's mind as he cupped her face and kissed her lips, before even thinking about what he actually was doing.

But what they didn't know was that a pair of cold blue eyes was watching them from the dark…Hermione pulled away from Ron, thinking she had seen a shadow, but when she looked up, she understood it must've been her imagination and therefore turned her attention to Ron. "Ronald Weasley! We've talked about this before. I only look at you as my friend!" But it was hard to be angry on him now, so instead she punched his shoulder comradely. "Silly boy!"

Thorin's Pov

Thorin was left alone shortly after Hermione and Bilbo went to see the young lad from England. Thorin didn't dislike the boy, but he didn't understand why he so foolishly had let himself be cursed for the first time! Hermione had talked about it to Bilbo and then the hobbit had told it to the others. So he knew everything about that curse too. The redhead couldn't leave Middle-Earth until the caster died, and that was Hermione's friend, this master Potter.

Thorin had spent most of the day inside the throne hall, but now and then he would go check on the forges too see how the forging and the arming was going on. They heated metal and strengthened old swords to make them become as good as new. He liked what he saw… they were truly prepared. Soon, they could march and meet the enemy. Respectfully and with raised heads.

Thorin's deep thoughts of war and his kingdom were swept away when he heard voices. Maybe it was the dwarfs of the Iron hills, the ones who had brought Hermione to him? _Oh, Hermione, _a voice deep inside him spoke. How he had missed her, but when she finally came back… after Smaug was killed and their bellowed homeland was reclaimed… he didn't find the right words. 'cause when he looked into her face, he found no love, just hundreds of unanswered questions… but she did seem worried though.

Thorin was about to speak up but stiffened when he understood it was no dwarves outside of the dining hall… It was Hermione and Ron. Why weren't they inside his champers? Oh, the boy had probably been eating some more meat and bread. Typical… he would have made a good dwarf, only when it came to how much he ate of course.

He studied Hermione. Her strange clothes. The brown, smooth curls that danced whenever she moved. The brilliant smile on her sweet, bright face. The dark eyes set underneath well-formed dark brown brows. Something inside him melted. _Oh she's so beautiful, so lovely that even a male from a completely different race would've fallen for her. _He was a dwarf, but he had fallen in love with her anyway.

Now she was in another man's arms. They were hugging each other tightly, and Ron seemed to enjoy her soft body a little too much, 'cause now he stroked her back. Thorin furrowed his brows. Why didn't they stop? Were they so good friends? But what shocked him even more, happened when the redhead pulled away to look into her face. Now he couldn't see her expression, only Ron's… and it was filled with adoration. The deepest respect he had ever seen in someone's eyes. The boy leaned closer, gently grabbed the sides of her face and quickly captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply with closed eyes.

Thorin couldn't believe it. He stared till his eyes got sore and then spun on his heel, hurrying away before they saw him.

"It's not true. It's not true. It's not true." He mumbled it over and over again, a look of madness on his face. Not _his_ Hermione! But why hadn't she pushed him away at once? Thorin rushed back into the throne hall and ran towards the treasures. When he got there, he fell to his knees and hided his face in the palm of his hands. But this soft sorrow was soon replaced with rage. He threw jewels away, cursed loudly and spat out all his anger. "She betrayed me! How could she! HOW?! Accursed witch!" He wanted to destroy something, and looked frantically around, and he found a necklace with blue stones. He grabbed it and tore the chain apart all the while gritting his teeth. "I should never have fallen in love with that girl, running from man to man like a loose streetwalker!" Could it really be that she was no better than a wench?! It was hard to believe, but she had allowed that _twit_ to kiss her! How could she do that?

Thorin finally stopped throwing things around when the tears started running down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't controls his emotions, and so he lied down like an over-sensitive fool, crying salty tears of a broken heart. "Hermione…Oh, sweet, accursed Hermione…_Why_ are you doing this to me?"

Hermione's Pov

Hermione had talked with Ron for a while, told him how she had got to Erebor and how it was with his sister and best friend, Ginny and Harry. But as the minutes passed by, Hermione's stomach began to rumble. "Let's go find the others," she said. "We can talk later, but first there is something I have to discuss with Bilbo."

"What about Thorin?"

"What about him?" Hermione didn't look at him as they made their way to the dining hall, meeting the others.

"I thought you liked him."

Hermione blushed and looked away. "He's different… that's what I'm going to talk about with Bilbo. Maybe we still can stop the battle from happening?"

"I'm not sure, 'Mione. Thorin _has_ declared war. It's kinda hard to prevent the enemies from comin', you know…" Hermione only sighed after hearing this.

"Hermione, there you are!" As they walked inside the big hall with long tables and countless chairs, she was met with a familiar dwarf with braids and a hat with earflaps sticking out. She had liked him ever since they first met, admiring how he had chaired them up through ill weather and gloomy days. She embraced him. "It's good to see you, Bofur."

"You too, lassie! I'm so happy you found a way back to us! Balin has told us everything."

"Hermione!" Fili and Kili called out in unison, they rushed over and attacked her with hugs, making her laugh. "Oh guys, stop it, will you?"

"We can't, we're too glad to see our best friend again," Fili teased and kissed her forehead. Hermione gasped but then chuckled. Was this the big kissing-Hermione-day or something? Clearly!

She greeted every single one of the dwarfs. She didn't know Bofur's cousin and brother so very well, and not Oin and Gloin either, but it was good to see all of the familiar faces. She hugged them, and chuckled when it was Ori's turn. Oh, how he blushed when she wrapped her arms around him! But she couldn't help but feel horrible… Thorin hadn't received the same warm greeting… but it just didn't feel right to kiss and hug him now, so soon… nothing had been welcoming about him, and that made her heart ache.

"Let's eat."

They sat down by the nearest table. All kind of food was served and every one reached for what they wanted. Ron had just been eating and drank some mead instead, he was beginning to get used to it. The dwarfs scoffed cheese and meat, mostly, while Bofur ate some mince pie, his favorite.

"Where's Thorin?" Hermione asked Bofur before swallowing the bite of bread. Bofur drank up his beer and poured more into his cup. Did he really delay the answer or something? Bofur coughed. "Well, I think he needed some time for him own, but he'll be back soon. But don't look at me like that, Hermione." He patted her hand under the table and whispered: "A lot has been happening in his life lately."

"Oh why, Bofur?" She whispered breathlessly, sad. The others didn't hear her, they ate and chatted. "Maybe he doesn't like me anymore? Erm, as a friend, of course."

Bofur smiled. "Don't worry, lass. You must be patient with him." Suddenly he had a serious look on his face, and he turned his attention back to his pie, eating without looking up. Hermione sighed and finished her drink and the fruit and bread on her plate.

She looked from Bofur to Balin, eyeing every single dwarf. "What happened exactly? I heard that Bard killed the dragon."

"Aye, that's true," Gloin said. "But we…well…"

"Oh just say it, Gloin," Bofur cut him off. "We know it, all of us. It's mainly our fault. We woke him up to get back the mountain, but it went wrong… Smaug flew straight towards the town and burned every house and dock. But eventually the bowman managed to shoot him down with the last black arrow."

"Oh dear," Hermione put her hand in front of her mouth in a worried motion. "It's horrible! But many of them survived, right? Well, I've been told that they came up here, surrounding the Lonely Mountain."

"They did," Balin nodded. He looked to his brother for support, but Hermione knew the rest. The people of Lake-town had come here to confront the dwarfs. Many of them could have been killed or lost their loved ones to the dragon, and that wasn't all…Thorin refused to share his wealth. He had broken the promise. But the dwarfs neighbors weren't the only one who wanted the gold and the riches inside the mountain…

"A-and now you shall go to war, all of you?"

They answered her with frowns and dark silence. Some of them straightened up in their chairs, resolute. "Yes, and we will soon be ready."

"But can no one do something about it? Make it stop?" Hermione looked at them, desperate. Dwalin shook his head. "It's too late now, lass. We will very soon march. You know this, you are not naïve…war is declared and there's nothing else to do but fight to the death."

"Yes," Kili said, a determined, serious look on his usual happy face. "I and Fili will join too. We refuse to let others fight this war for us. We will stand beside uncle."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt sick. Her heart was racing and her head was spinning from all the disturbing news. This was not good, not good at all. Ron patted her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I just need some air. It's nothing, really." But when she was outside of the hall and no one could see her, she ran as quickly as she possible could without stumbling over benches, rocks and iron items. She finally found the way out through a door made of metal. The dwarven guards let her out without saying a word, apparently they had been informed that she was a friend of the company and Thorin.

Hermione hurried behind some bushes, bent down on her knees and threw up. When she was done, she groaned: "All this bad news makes me sick."

"Yes, but there is something more I need to tell you," she heard a voice say from behind her back. Hermione turned around. "Bilbo!"

"I really don't want to bother you, Hermione. You could need some rest, I can tell. But there is something I need to say to you first. "

"What?" She stared up on him; she was still on her knees. He helped her up. "Come, let's go sit by that river." Hermione nodded and followed him.

They sat down under a tree. Bilbo looked down at his small, folded hands. "No one is to know about this but you. I know I can trust you."

"Of course, Bilbo."

"Thorin and company were trapped in a siege, as you already know. But you don't know the details. Well, Bard and Thranduil surprised him, but Thorin got help. He sent a message to Dain ironfoot with a little help from the ravens that live here. And that's why all the armed dwarves have come."

"Really? I met some of them when I arrived, they thought I was thief. But I haven't heard about Thranduil."

"The dwarfs are guarding the mountain carefully. We don't know where Thranduil is now though, but we must speak to him and decide which side we're on, every one of us. Dwarfs, Men and elves" He silenced for a while and Hermione nudged his arm carefully. "And? Which side is you one?"

"Hermione… I've decided to help the people, Thorin won't do it...

"What! He's letting them down?" Hermione interrupted. Bilbo nodded. "Yes, and I could need some help, oh if only…"

"Yes?"

"I was going to give the Arkenstone to Bard. Thorin allowed me to take some gold, for payment, if you will… but I wasn't going to have it for myself, but give it to Bard. Well, I support him and the people. The Men of the lake and the dwarves, both the company and the ones from the iron hills, should fight together."

"Yes, there will be orcs and wargs, no doubt. Azog _is_ Thorin's worst enemy, after all. And maybe the goblins?" Hermione shuddered at the thought. Bilbo nodded. "Probably. Everybody wants the riches that the Lonely Mountain offers. And Thorin… he desires the gold more than anything else right now. Now as it is finally recaptured, he will sacrifice everything to hoard it."

Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. _Oh no, Thorin. _"Oh how I wish he never got back the gold! He had a good, normal life without it, even though he never forgave how he was brought low… but he don't _need_ the treasures. Why can't he be happy to have us? His friends."

"It's not enough, Hermione. It has made him sick and I don't know how to make him see reason. Well, it's too late when it comes to the battle. It _will_ be war, and maybe we will be surprised when it begins, in an unpleasant way."

"You mean if all the orcs and the wargs come?"

"Yes, and it's many of them... we're going to need each other if the most wicked enemies decides to take the Lonely Mountain."

"Oh, Bilbo… what a horrible mess!" She looked at him and he looked back. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it friendly. "Will you help me, Hermione?"

"I will, but I have to talk to Thorin as well. And Bilbo?"

Bilbo waited for her to continue, nodding his curly head. She sighed and looked down in the water, reflecting for a moment. "Um, I would have tried to go look for the Arkenstone as well as help the people… but it's no use."

"How come?"

"I destroyed it, using a blasting curse. It exploded in fire and is no more." She blushed as she admitted this, earning a gaping hobbit. He was shocked, yes. Very much. But then he did something unexpected; he started laughing. "I should have seen that coming! You're really something!"

Hermione chuckled unsurely. "Yeah, I guess so…" She leaned closer to him, carefully resting against her small friend. "Thorin has a lot to learn from you, Bilbo. If only he could see how the gold affects him… in such a unhealthy way, I tell you!"

"Yeah, that would have been great. But that won't happen."

"Yeah well, I will talk to him anyway. He used to listen to me before, maybe he'll still do that if I try hard enough."

"Give it a try, Hermione. That won't hurt. But be quick… soon there's no time left." Bilbo looked sadly into her eyes. She sighed deeply. "I will, the war has already started, more or less."

**All right that's it for now, hope you enjoyed ^^ it will come more soon though.**


	23. Chapter 24

**Heeeere you go, my dear readers! Thanks for previous reviews, hope you'd like to review this one too…nothing belongs to me….**

Hermione and Bilbo walked back inside, after finding the hidden door under a cliff. The guards opened for them and they hurried inside. Hermione could feel how the dwarfs stared and she smiled friendly at them in return, but none of them smiled back.

When they began on the stairs, Hermione whispered: "So when will you meet the lakemen? I want to come with you."

"Tonight," he replied and looked over his shoulder.

"Then I must speak to Thorin right away. I will not mention the people, of course. Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed the Arkenstone after all. I mean, if it could prevent war."

"Don't worry." He smiled at her but stopped when they came to an iron gate. Bilbo pointed. "There. The forges. We almost got him there, Smaug."

"Pray tell," Hermione replied, eager to hear the details.

"Thorin was on top of that column, what's left of it," he said. "He caught the dragon's attention, told him he would take back the gold and the Dwarf lands. The others, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur and Gloin were hiding behind the column, and they pulled it apart."

"Oh, to smash him down with all the rocks?"

"No. Underneath the stones, it was a golden statue of Thorin's ancestor. But it was liquid, so it fell apart and washed Smaug away. But…"

"Wow! But the gold took him down only for a moment?" Hermione guessed with one raised brow. Bilbo nodded. "We made him really angry. He didn't unleash his fire, no… but he flew away and burst through the mountain. Then Bard killed him when he got to the town. I was relieved to learn that he was finished off quickly. It didn't go well with the town itself, but at least most of them survived."

"You care about them… the people of the lake."

"Hah, funny you'd mention it. Smaug said the exact same. And I told him it wasn't their fault. It was ours; we woke him up, not them."

"But he's gone now." Hermione smiled gently and patted his back. Bilbo didn't smile, and she understood why… when the dragon wasn't guarding the treasures anymore, people would come to the mountain, unafraid and bold.

"I'm glad you all survived. And I wish I could have been there for you, all of you…"

"No, you should be glad. The dragon chased after us through the forges and to the Gallery of the kings. Thorin fought bravely, foolishly bold, as I'm sure you would call it. He jumped into a hole to grab a rope. We managed to help him back up just in time. His clothes got burned, you should have seen him!"

Hermione gaped. "That _stubborn_… ! He could have been burned to death! If I'd been there with you I'd… I would scold him!"

"See! You _should_ be glad you weren't there," Bilbo said and chuckled. Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, but I'm here _now_… just when the battle soon begins."

Bilbo nodded but said no more. They heard footsteps. Bilbo grabbed her arm and leaded her back to the dining hall. He met her eyes. "Meet me by the iron gate tonight, outside of the forges." Hermione looked to the said room and heard the sound of metal and iron, getting ready for war.

"How will we get through the guards down there? Won't they be suspicious if we walk out through the exit when everyone else is sleeping?"

"There's a guard room not far from the forges. It's empty and there's a way out. I know about it."

"Good. So there are no guards in the guard room?" Hermione smiled ironically after saying this. Bilbo shook his head. "Not until it all starts. The battle."

"All right. See you then." She waved and then walked off, making her way to the throne hall. She stopped outside of the door to breathe in and out, getting prepared to meet him face to face. She felt ridiculous. She had shared so much with him, and fought beside him more than once. Heck, they had even shared the same bed and slept together! Hermione blushed wildly and shook her head to get rid of the thought. Everything was different now. She had good reasons to feel uncomfortable…

Hermione knocked as hard as she could without hurting her fists. He did not answer.

She opened the door hesitantly and walked inside, finding him at once, sitting in the throne with his chin in his palm. He had yet not seen who was coming towards him, not until she stood in front of him. Then he looked up. Hermione jumped.

"Thorin… Are you all right? What happened?"

His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked ill. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hands had small wounds. He looked at her like a dead man.

"You're freaking me out, Thorin! Say something!"

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, a look of indifference plastered on his tanned face. His voice was so dark and cold. Hermione took a step away from him, confused. "W-what do you mean?"

"Why would you want to pay _me_ a visit when you _finally_ are reunited with that slow friend of yours? And you shouldn't be here, you know… I have more important things to think about at the moment."

"You mean war and your treasure? The Arkenstone?" Hermione stared at him, befuddled. Why was he acting so strange?

"What do you know of the Arkenstone?" He looked darkly into her face. Hermione wanted to grab him and scold him, but she kept her mouth shut, counted to three inside her head to calm down and quietly said:

"It was Bilbo who looked for the stone. I don't know where it is. Anyway, I came here to see you, and I won't go until you listen to me! Like you used to." She hated so much to lie to him, but didn't dare to tell the truth about the Arkenstone… not yet.

"You make a good team," he said as if he hadn't heard her. "You, Bilbo… and your _dear_ redhead." He looked down again, thoughtful. Hermione studied his face. What was he thinking about? He had a strange expression, but when he looked up, she wasn't glad to see that he was angry. He stood up from the throne and walked over to her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Hermione backed off, but couldn't go long before her back hit a stone pillar. He was so close she could feel his hot breath against her forehead. He held her there, refusing to let her go.

"You know something… Bilbo has told you everything that is on his mind, am I right? He's silent, he hasn't spoken to me about the upcoming battle for a while… contriving ways to keep me away from his… _filthy_ plans, no doubt. I just know it, and you shall tell me what he plots inside that thick head! So, what do you know? Where is he hiding the Arkenstone?"

"Let go, you're hurting me!" She said. He grabbed her arms and squeezed her, digging his fingers in her flesh. "What's wrong with you?!" She shouted and pushed him, but he was stronger. "For a little while ago you hugged me, and you're suddenly acting so… so horribly! Listen to yourself! This must stop, Thorin."

"No! And I won't let go until you tell me what you and Bilbo talked about!"

Hermione groaned, why did she tell him Bilbo had spoken to her?! So foolish! Hermione shook her head, trying to clean up the chaos inside her mind. She finally met his eyes, and she kicked his leg to turn his attention away from her, then she pulled away quickly. He cursed under his breath.

"Thorin, you must stop this. This is not you… why can't you see that? I'm so disappointed I could punch you really hard!" Just when the idea showed up, she rushed towards him and started hitting his chest with folded fists. "Don't you see what you've become because of the gold!? Greedy, blind, foolish! I thought you were wise, but these shitty treasures are beginning to mean more to you than friends… and me!" She ran out of the throne hall before he could answer her and found a dark corner where she sat down. She heard that the door from the throne hall was opened and closed, and then heavy footsteps. She sobbed into her palms, trying to be quiet. But he had probably heard it, 'cause now his footsteps was close by. He stopped.

"Hermione, I know you're there."

"Go back to your gold, Thorin." He would probably find her anyway, so she spoke up. Thorin bent down in front of her when he spotted her. He seemed less angry, almost soft. "…Hermione… please…"

Why did he seem so sad? She had hit and kicked him, so what? He deserved it! "I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to tell me what you know."

"You have been crying, haven't you? I can see it on you."

"Hermione. Tell me… _what_ has Bilbo said to you? Say it, and I will leave you alone. That's all I want from you."

_That's all I want from you… _Hermione looked into his eyes, confused. "You never loved me? All you really cared about was the Lonely Mountain? I understand that you wanted back your home, and you have… so why can't you just be happy? And you have all your friends by your side… why aren't that enough?"

"I must defend the Dwarf lands, Hermione. You must understand that. And…and I did love you, but I was a fool. I should have known it… you don't care about me anymore, maybe you did before…but not now."

"That's rubbish! I care about you, I'm just so very angry right now!"

"Then WHY did you kiss that foolish boy?! Why, Hemrione?" He grabbed her arms again and looked intensely into her eyes. She gaped. "What! Y-you saw us?"

"Yes. You thought it wouldn't be discovered, huh? This is _my_ mountain, and I'm not only sitting in my throne hall. I go everywhere. You can't hide from me."

"But…but… _I_ didn't kiss him. He kissed _me_! I was shocked when he did it, I would _never_ allow it if he had asked me first."

"I don't believe you. You should have pushed him away immediately."

"I _did_! But you've must have run away at once?! I said to Ron that we were just friends, did you hear that? You must believe me… I _don't_ love him, Thorin."

Thorin eyed her for a long while without speaking, less sure.

"If what you say is true, and you truly care about _me_, you will speak _now_. I know that you know something, Hermione. Is it the people? I've understand that both you and Bilbo cares about them. Are you joining them?"

"Yes, I _would_ do it to prevent war, but it's too late. And Bilbo hasn't told me anything."

"Hermione, I know you. I can see it when you're lying. But, if it's true that your secret has nothing to do with the lakemen…then what is it?!" He was nearly roaring, shaking her body with strong hands.

"I… I know nothing. Let go of me!" She twisted in his firm grip but couldn't move away from him.

"But Bilbo _must've_ told you where he has the Arkenstone? I need it, it gives me the right to rule…You know this, Hermione. We've searched everywhere, but it's gone. Someone must have taken it!"

Hermione looked at him without saying a word, suddenly unsure. But if she told him she had destroyed it, he would become mad! Really, really mad.

"I know that Bilbo trusts you. If he is to tell anyone about the Arkenstone, it would be to you."

"It's just a _jewel_, Thorin! You don't need it. It may mean a lot to you, but you don't _need_ it. I've seen that you're a very good leader, and you've protected all of us so carefully. You can be a good king without it!"

"You're talking in such a naïve way, and if you won't tell me where it…"

"Let her go!"

Hermione and Thorin turned around. It was Bilbo. "You will leave her in peace, Thorin. This isn't her fault! _I_ saw the Arkenstone and _I_ took it. I'm not going to let you hurt and scare Hermione like this, so I simply must tell you everything."

"Where is it?" Thorin asked darkly and stood up, leaving Hermione alone on the cold floor. She caught Bilbo's eye, silently begging him to keep his mouth shut. But he didn't listen. He raised his head and looked into his eyes, stubborn and steadfast "I gave it to the lakemen to prevent war. It didn't help, but I will not take it back."

"You… you…gave it to the _Men_?!" At first he only gaped, shocked. But then he reddened and folded his fists, his whole body glowing with anger. Hermione stood up on her feet when the dwarf king aimed at his stomach, but stopped when she understood it was nothing she could do. Bilbo managed dodge away from his fist. Thorin didn't do more to try to hurt him, but pointed at him with his index finger, his hand shaking with rage. "You are NO longer part of my company, you mendacious traitor! You are to leave the mountain right _this_ instant, and if I see you here again, I will not be kind and welcoming! Get out! You are no friend of mine, you and your simplicity will never fit in my great halls!"

"Thorin! You don't mean this, all you need to do is cool down and think it through. Bilbo is our friend, our burglar, remember?"

"He will leave now!" Thorin turned away from her and marched over to Bilbo. "You're not one of us anymore! Guards!"

"What's going on?" Suddenly Bofur, Balin and Dwalin came; they had heard the noise and Thorin's roars. Hermione ran towards them. "You must do something! Thorin means to throw Bilbo out!"

"What, why?" Balin looked from Thorin to some of the dwarfs from the Iron Hills, they waited for Thorin's commands.

"Get this traitor out of the mountain! And if he comes back you will NOT let him enter!"

They did immediately as told, grabbing hold of the poor hobbit to take him out. Hermione reached out her hand. "No! You can't do this, Thorin!" _This is all my fault! _

"What _is_ going on, Thorin?" Dwalin asked. He looked after the guards who were hauling their hobbit away, unsure if he should run after or not.

"Yeah, what has he done to make you so angry?" Bofur wanted to know. Thorin looked at them and spat out: "He took the Arkenstone and gave it to the enemy! He doesn't care about us!"

"What! I don't believe it…" Balin gaped, but they weren't as angry as Thorin though. Hermione grabbed Thorin's arm. "Please, Thorin… he _do_ care. All he wants is to help and support you, he's afraid for you… "

"He should not have given it to the lakemen! It was a foolish thing to do!" Dwalin said, "but aren't you too harsh with him, Thorin?"

"Yes, by my beard! Where is he supposed to take shelter now?" Bofur asked. Balin patted Thorin's back carefully. "He's one of us, Thorin. We've been through ill weather together. And we will all need each other again, very soon."

"We do not need a traitor. I will not let him in; he has nothing to do in these Dwarf lands, and in our great rooms of golden light. Times of trouble will come, but they will be less chaotic if that imposter stay away!"

"You don't mean this," Hermione said and shook her head. But Thorin was stern and stood for his words. "Let him crawl back to his bellowed Men of the lake. I do not care anymore."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she found nothing to say, instead she spun around and ran after the guards. "Bilbo!" But they were already outside, and she couldn't see them in the stairs either. "Oh god, what shall I do?"

"Hermione!"

"Ron! Did you see it? They threw him out of the mountain, and it's all my fault! Oh Merlin, now what? This is just horrible! How could Thorin do this because of a stupid jewel!?" Hermione said, desperate. Ron placed his hands on her shoulder. "Calm down. Tell me everything, but first you must remember to breathe." He patted her back gently and Hermione breathed in and out and then whispered: "Bilbo lied to Thorin to defend me. He said that he gave the Arkenstone to Bard the bowman."

"But I thought they never found that jewel!" Ron replied. Hermione nodded. "That's true. They've been looking for it, but found nothing. Bilbo was going to give it to Bard to prevent war and at the same time give him what he deserved, after overcoming Smaug, that is. But the Arkenstone is gone for good."

"So he _was_ going to give away the Arkenstone, but never did it? Then why was he thrown out?"

"I said, he lied. _I_ took it and I destroyed it with my wand, cursing it." She touched the wand in her pocket as she admitted this. Ron widened his eyes. "Bloody hell! You destroyed it even though you knew how much it meant to Thorin?"

"I did it to help him. It would corrupt him! I felt something when I held it in my hands… and it was not good."

"Okay, I understand… but now what?"

Hermione sighed. "I must tell him the truth, and then I will go after Bilbo."

"Then I will come with you, even though I like this place. The food is great!" Ron received a punch on the shoulder.

"Ron, really! You must be sure! _Do_ you wish to follow me? We are planning to help the people… the elves will support us too."

"I know. The elves were there for the Lakemen after the dragon ruined the whole town!"

"Exactly. They usually trade with each other, I remember someone said." Hermione looked into his eyes, waiting. Ron nodded. "Right… Anyway, I will come with you. I like Fili and Kili, and Dwalin is a cool guy, but _you_ are my best friend. So I will follow you."

"Good. We will all need each other, and when it's finally over, I will try find a way to send you, _us_, home… maybe we should speak to Saruman. He's the wisest of the few wizards in Middle-Earth." Hermione looked thoughtfully up in the roof. She wasn't thinking of the wizard, but the way back home… maybe she should come with him after all? Maybe Thorin wasn't worth it? She bit her lip, sad.

"You've met him before?"

"Huh? Oh um…no, I actually never got the time to speak with him when we were in Rivendell, but then again, _he_ never came down to where I and the company ate and relaxed. He was… busy." She didn't bother to explain the rest of that 'event'; that they had been inside Elrond's champers, reading Thorin's old map in the moonlight. She had a lot on her mind right now, more important things.

Suddenly they heard that someone was coming closer and closer. Footsteps were always echoing inside these huge halls of stone, easily heard. It was no guards and not Thorin, but Fili and Kili.

"We heard what happened. Where is Bilbo?" Fili asked, a shocked look on his face. "I can't believe he gave it to the bowman!"

"They took him out," Hermione answered and sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Please don't be angry with him, guys! He didn't mean anything, 'cause…well… it isn't his fault." She looked up and met their eyes. She could see how Ron tried to catch her attention out of the corner of her eye, but she only looked at the dwarf brother, exhaling deeply. "I-it's my fault, so, please… don't judge Bilbo. He lied."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Kili asked and sat down next to her, earning another sigh from the witch. She shook her head. "I must talk to Thorin. Oh Merlin, I can only imagine the reaction… first he will go goo-goo eyes at me, and then _fume_ with anger!"

"Did _you_ take it?" Fili and Kili blurted out at the same time. Hermione tried to laugh but it came out like a small cry. "Uh… sort of."

"Tell us!"

"No, ugh… I should have said nothing to you, guys! It is _Thorin_ I must talk to." She didn't realize they were not alone until she heard someone cough behind her back. "He is behind me, isn't he?" She mumbled and shot Ron a nervous look. Ron looked at her with a I-tried-to-warn-you-look.

"Um… there you are, I need to tell you something," Hermione said and stood up from the stairs, nervously looking into his hard face. Sometimes he made her so uncomfortable, when he was really angry. And he had heard most of the conversation, so he immediately said:

"I don't believe it! Did _you_ take the Arkenstone? _Why_?" Thorin was stunned, and slightly hurt. How could she do that to him?! "You… you wanted it for _yourself_?"

"Um, no…"

"Why have you not told me you've found it then? Say something, Hermione!" Thorin blinked, shocked to the very core. Hermione's eyelids dropped, paused and closed. Her heart was racing, and she wondered if they could hear it. Her mouth felt dry. She looked to Ron, and bit her lip when he said nothing to support her. She had to tell it now…

"I-I destroyed the Arkenstone…w-with my wand." She didn't dare to look into his eyes, but she quickly added: "I didn't do it to be mean, believe me! I was so, _so_ worried."

He was too shocked to speak, but in his eyes, she saw thousands of questions. Why? What? How? When?

"I was afraid it would corrupt you!" Her voice rose as she spoke. "Please, Thorin… try to understand me. I'm so sorry. I… I just wanted to…" She trailed of, too befuddled and nervous to speak properly.

"What? What did you wish to gain by crushing, no, _obliterating _the Arkenstone, the family heirloom of _Durin's_ _folk_, a wondrous jewel, the _heart_, Hermione, of the Lonely Mountain itself, found by _Thrain_ himself?! So…if you would be so damn _kind_, but only if you bother, to give me an explanation, I would be just a little bit less impatient." He was fuming now, yes. His thin, supple lips twisted into a stiff, sardonic smile. Hermione attempted a sad smile, but he did not understand. All he knew and understood was that she had destroyed something that was precious to him, great dwarf kings property…

"Maybe I shouldn't have done it, maybe I was too… I don't know, worried… over-protective. But it's too late now. It was a wonderful gem, but when I had it in my hands, it was suddenly not so beautiful anymore. I'm a magic-user, Thorin, and what I felt wasn't good, white magic. I know this. It's not… right to love a jewel the way you did, you know this deep inside, don't you? I mean, if it was _that_ precious to you, you must've been bewitched. _That's_ what everybody knows deep down, _that's_ what I understand… it is pure corruption. Unhealthy."

"Corruption? Unhealthy? Listen to yourself, Hermione! That is a way to talk if you happen to be simpleminded, superstitious, naïve, idiotic… unwise! And I thought I knew you, clearly I did not! You have disappointed me, Hermione! And now… now I suggest you leave these rooms where my kin, the dwarves who shaped the Arkenstone that you so naïvely destroyed, used to live! You're a disgrace to this mountain!"

"Uncle! We need Hermione." Fili argued, earning a nod from his brother. "Yes, wouldn't it be wrong to throw her out too?"

"It's all right, Fili and Kili," Hermione said coldly, giving Thorin a look of determination. "I do have a place to go to. Bilbo has spoken to the lakemen and the elves and decided to help them. And I will follow him, and I won't come back to you stubborn, greedy, blind dwarfs! No offence, Fili and Kili. I have chosen the side which makes most sense to me; the side of Elves and Men. And you can have that…_stupid_ dwarf ring back, Thorin! It means nothing to me!" She pulled in the chain to make it snap and then shoved the ring into Thorin's hands. He was shocked only for a minute before he did the same thing to the ring _she_ had given him.

"I hope they will welcome you into their filthy camp with open arms," Thorin sneered.

"And I hope you will rot inside that precious money bin of yours!" Hermione responded angrily, stomping her feet. Then she grabbed Ron's arm. "We'll leave this stinky mountain right this instant! Good bye!" She shot Thorin daggers and then looked at his nephews, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Fili and Kili."

She didn't bother to wait for an answer and immediately turned on her heel and dragged Ron with her.

When they were outside of the mountain, Ron tried to comfort her, but she just looked straight ahead, wondering where the lakemen and the Mirkwood elves could be. Not in the town, but in a camp not far away from the mountain, she guessed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron placed his arm around her shoulders. "But do _you_ really think he meant every word?"

"Yes, Ron! Do _you_?" She looked defiantly into his face, forcing herself to not weep.

"No, not really…"

Hermione stopped, crossed her arms and looked closer into his face. "How come you don't believe so?"

"Look, I know he was mad, _really_ mad. But didn't you see the look on his face when you told him you wouldn't go with _him_ to war, but the lakemen and the elves instead? And when you so angrily gave back that ring? I didn't know you two had exchanged rings, by the way." He looked questioningly at her, but she did not want to talk about the small items they had given each other. And she remembered Thorin's loving words, as if he just had spoken them… _Take this ring in case we won't see each other again… keep it, please…let it be a memory… a memory of me._

"He was shocked and that's it," Hermione replied darkly, her frown deep. Ron looked at her for a while, then he shook his red head. "He was sad, 'Mione. I'm sure of it! His eyes… they were just…_sad_."

"I think you have been in Middle-Earth for too long. You usually don't talk like that!"

"But I mean it!"

"Please, Ron! I don't want to talk about him at the moment. Let's just find that camp, shall we?" It was not a question, and Ron, having understood she was too tired to discuss if Thorin was sad or not, nodded his head quickly. "Okay."

As they walked past rocks, crossed small rivers and walked up hills, tears fell from her eyes. She immediately dried them with a quick move of her hand, angry on herself for being sad. Thorin wasn't worth her time, which was a fact she had to face!

"Look! A camp," Ron suddenly called and elbowed her in the side. Her head popped up and she nodded slowly when she saw the green, the white and the silvery tents under a roof of soft green leaves. "There it is. We found it… the elf camp."

**Ok, this was dramatic and sad… but I hope you found it interesting to read. I will write more very soon, I can't wait to see what'll happen next. One can never now ;) and I really don't hope I've done some mistakes, it's so much to remember, but I think I've got it right ^^ well, I'm pleased of how it turned out to be, this chapter. **


	24. Chapter 25

**Okay, let me just say… I haven't read the book so I don't know the details; what Bilbo talks about with Bard and Thranduil in that elf camp, what they eats and what they do, so I've made up my own details. But Bilbo walks over to the elves and the men after Thorin threw him out, right? I know it's stupid to ask, but I don't know the details, just the regular. Hope you will enjoy reading it though. **

**But my version is different and the plot is changed here and there, so you must try to understand that Bilbo won't do all the little and big things he does in the book. So if you want it to be 100% correct, I suggest you go read the book instead of my fanfiction story ;)**

**Anyway…. Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

They found Bilbo almost at once after hesitantly entering the campsite, sitting by the fire with Thranduil and Bard.

Some tall, slender guards rushed over them when they were seen. "It's all right," Ron called out to prevent drama. "We come in peace."

"Hermione! And Ron!" Bilbo hurried towards them. "Why are you here? Did Thorin send you?"

"No," Hermione replied, shaking her brown, curly head. "I told him the truth about the Arkenstone and…. well, it was like throwing gas on fire. You shouldn't have lied to him, Bilbo! Surely he wouldn't hurt me _that_ bad to force some information outta me…?"

"I was uncertain so I didn't dare to keep my mouth shut." He reached for her arm. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you care about him, it must be horrible to see what he has become…"

"A bewitched dwarf king? Blind and greedy?" Hermione's tone was bitter.

"Yes, you're right… But he hasn't always been that way, and you know that. It's that blasted gold!"

"Well… he has many reasons to hate me now. Not only because of the Arkenstone," she said and shot Thranduil a glance, adding: "He refuses to share the wealth with the elves, especially after they imprisoned him and his company. He's deeply disappointed of me. I have chosen to follow the Men and the elves, instead of the dwarves."

"I guess we're in the same bout then," Bilbo answered, his expression dark. Hermione nodded and gulped. "I can't believe I'm actually Thorin's enemy now… it's awful!" Wiping tears away from her eyes, she failed to strangle a sob. But when Bard and Thranduil made their way towards them, she straightened up to make herself appear stronger. Bilbo patted her back gently and Ron gave her a worried look, but gaped when he saw the very tall and powerful elf king.

"Why if it isn't Thorin's pet walking over to our campsite with a new, young man by her side? Last time we were under the same roof, you and your unlikely friends did everything to get out of my flawless home, did you not?" He had a small, crooked smile plastered on his light face. Hermione blinked. "Yeah, but if you had been in the same position, you would have tried anything to escape too, wouldn't you? You caged me and the company."

"Now, now…Don't be too harsh with me, Hermione Granger. I _did_ offer you to come with me to the Feast of the Starlight, instead of being inside those cages, remember?"

Ron eyed the Sindarin elf, not so impressed anymore. This time he wasn't dressed in several gowns as she remembered from last time she saw him. Now he wore a bright steel armor with overlapping rings, breastplate in an Elven metal she had never seen before, a brown undershirt, gauntlets and a long bronze-like cape with gold threads in the edges.

"Do you really think she would come with you to a feast after you caged her friends?" Ron asked and crossed his arms, bold now. Thranduil looked at him as if he hadn't seen him until now.

"And you are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron looked up at the Elven lord. Thranduil eyed him suspiciously, and then Hermione. "You are both very far from home, are you not? I have never seen such clothing. I must say it is suspiciously different from what I've seen other men and women wear."

"I suggest she borrow some clothes. A better fit," someone suddenly said. It was that red-haired she elf Hermione had met for the first during the fight against Mirkwood spiders. She came towards Hermione and Ron, nodding her head. "I remember you," she said. "You fought so nicely, despite being inside of a barrel, floating down the river."

"What!" Ron blurted. "You fought in a _barrel_ while floating down a _river_?"

"It's kind of a long story, Ron," she said and met his eyes, then turned her attention back to the elf.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I just tried my best to defend myself. You, however, fought very stunningly. My name is Hermione granger, by the way."

"Thank you. And I am Tauriel," she greeted back, and then smiled at Ron, causing him to blush. "Hi. I-I'm Ron."

"It is good to meet you, Ron. So, I hear you have left the mountain?" Hermione nodded and looked down. "We're one of you now." Tauriel must've understood that this pained her, and to make her think of something else for a while, she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder to lead the witch with her. "Come with me, Hermione. Let's see if we can find some new clothes for you, shall we?"

"I'd like that, thank you."

"See you soon," she said to the others but stopped when she almost bumped into Bard. "Oh hi, nice to see you again! I heard you killed the dragon."

"Indeed, lady Hermione. The dwarves waken it, but in the end, I had to take it down once and for all." He shot the mountain a look of irritation. Hermione understood he was angry on them, but it was over now. "Well, he would have been alive, guarding the gold, hadn't it been for them. He's finally gone now."

"You are right. That is not a pity. However, there will be war, mainly because of the treasures that no longer are being defended by a dangerous fire-drake."

Hermione sighed when she had no more arguments to come with, but instead said: "I hope everything's all right with your daughters and your son though?"

"They are just fine, thank you," he replied. He left Hermione and Tauriel to discuss with Bard and Thranduil, and Ron sat down beside Bilbo by the fireplace.

Hermione followed after the patient elf.

They entered a white tent close to big, countless trunks with moss. Tauriel bent down and picked up a small, grey sack, made of elfish cotton material, and pulled out a golden brown tunic with grey fur edges, a leather bodice, green braces and grey trousers.

"It's beautiful! I can't borrow this, I'd be so afraid to ruin it!"

"But you are not going to war, are you?" Tauriel looked down at her, raising one eyebrow. Hermione bit her lip, peering down at the ground. "_That_ was my plan when I left the mountain. I'm part of it all now, I guess. But to go to war without _him_...It feels weird. I've traveled with the company for _weeks_, and now I'm suddenly not one of them, but the ones who caged us…"

"Well, you have the Men, and that is not bad, huh?" Tauriel said and pulled closer a small bench, motioned her to sit down and then elegantly slid down beside Hermione herself.

Hermione gave a curt nod. "Yes. And I don't mind the elves; I am not a dwarf, after all." She commented, her lips pulling into a small smile. "Thranduil didn't have a good reason to imprison us though. But that's in the past."

"That's true. Anyway, you must try it on. The tunic and the trousers," Tauriel pushed the elf-made clothes gently into her hands and Hermione nodded hesitantly. "If you insist?"

Tauriel nodded and helped her up. "It'll look nice on you. And Hermione?"

"Yes…Tauriel?" Hermione didn't remember her name at once, and smiled apologetically. Tauriel tilted her head to one side, folding her hands. "If you really want to fight with us, you will need a breastplate, helmet, gauntlets, some better shoes and protection for your shoulders. But are you sure?"

"Yes, if Bilbo will, so shall _I_. It is he I want to follow. I never told that to Thorin though…"

Hermione tried to smile but failed. Tauriel nodded. "I see… so you said to him that you wanted to fight beside my kin and the Men? That must have upset him?"

"Yes, but if I fight with Bilbo, then I'd be fighting beside you too, obviously. I never wanted to hurt him though, but he…" Hermione trailed of and raised her hand to her forehead, tired.

"Go on. I can see you need to talk with someone." Tauriel smiled gently, and Hermione – affected by her kindness – didn't hesitate but told her how he had threated her.

"He said I was a disgrace to the Lonely Mountain. I can understand that he hates me because of the Arkenstone, but do you think he will never forgive me?"

Tauriel patted her arm. "Don't despair. He will forgive you once he understands why you did it. And hate… that's a strong word. I am sure he doesn't feel it that way about you, deep inside."

"Perhaps," Hermione said, thoughtful, but then remembered the clothes in her hands and rose from the bench. "I'll try it on then."

"Good. I will wait outside while you change."

Hermione pulled off her salmon pink scarf, dragged down the jeans and then unbuttoned her shirt. She held out the tunic to admire it, sighing softly, but as a swirl of cold air was let in, she quickly put on the tunic, and then the grey trousers. It was soft and nice to wear, and very light, as if she only had put on thin undergarments.

The tunic reached to her mid-thigh and the trousers wrapped tightly, but yet not uncomfortably around her legs. It felt good, even better than silk pajamas!

"I'm ready," Hermione called when she remembered Tauriel. The said elf came in and stopped to eye her carefully. "It fits really nicely, doesn't it?" She asked with a satisfied nod. "Yeah, it does. Thank you."

"Here, late me," Tauriel said when she noticed the discarded clothes in Hermione's pale hands and took it to hang it up under the tent roof.

"This is my tent, but I will let you sleep here too. As you can see, there is room for the two of us."

"Oh thank you. I hadn't thought about where to sleep yet," Hermione replied, relieved to know that she was to share tent with this elf. Tauriel reminded her of the elves from Rivendell; wise and kind.

"So these are yours then, I presume?" Hermione said and gestured at the Elven clothes on her body. Tauriel smiled. "Yes. But don't worry, I am not in need of it. I will wear my archer dress and underdress. And I have more bodices, not just the one you are using now."

"All right. It is really nice of you, Tauriel."

"My pleasure, Hermione. Now, shall we go out to the others?" She winked suggestively and Hermione gave a quick nod. "Okay."

Tauriel had to leave her when Legolas, Thranduil's son came towards them to speak with the redhead. Legolas nodded and smiled stiffly in recognition when he saw Hermione, but he had probably heard about Hermione and Ron's arrival from his father, and therefore asked no questions or talked with her.

Hermione walked over to the small fireplace outside of Thranduil's tent, where she found Bard, the said elf lord, Bilbo, a couple of male elves she hadn't met before and Ron. Bilbo and Ron sat a little by themselves and she decided to sit down next to them, rather than between Bard and Thranduil.

"Wow, you look stunning," Ron blurted when he saw the golden brown tunic and the leather bodice on her body. She chuckled. "Yeah, looks like I come from one of these Cosplay parties, right? No offence." She said the last to the elves when she noticed that they were listening. Thranduil shrugged and continued his conversation with Bard.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" She looked at the hobbit. Bilbo looked to the elves before simply answering: "We will march north."

"So… to the lake?" Hermione leaned closer, and he shook his curly head. "No. Thranduil and Bard mentioned Gundabad. In the realm of Misty Mountains."

"Oh… isn't that where the orcs are? I heard someone mention it not long ago," Hermione replied, worried now. Thranduil looked up when he heard this. "You ought to know. The orcs of Angmar used to live in those mountains, but not anymore. But even after the fall of Angmar, it has not been completely cleansed of orcs."

"Oh… Well, I'm not from here. So I'm not familiar with these lands."

"Where are you from exactly?" Bard asked and looked from Hermione to Ron. Hermione shrugged. "It is many miles from here…Northern lands."

"Why are you always so dim?" Thranduil questioned. Ron opened his mouth to speak after being silent and thoughtful for a long while. "Haven't we more important things to think about at the moment?"

"The boy is right," Bard agreed and stood up, once again gazing over hills and at the Lonely Mountain. He sighed. "It begins tomorrow. I suggest we get prepared." He looked at Hermione again, pursing his lips. "So you will join us? You have not been sent by Thorin?"

"No, you must believe me. He doesn't want me to stay in the Dwarf lands anymore. I destroyed the Arkenstone to protect him from its sickness, but he was very angry with me when I told the truth." Hermione needed to tell the truth to let them know that she supported them. They gaped at her, the ones who hadn't heard about it yet.

"So you are suddenly against him, your _dear_ dwarf king? I'm surprised! I would never have thought this of you," Thranduil said and raised a brow at her, giving a small, knowing smile only she saw. Hermione looked away.

"I wish we all could fight together. Dwarves, Men and Elves. I only look at Azog and his orcs as the true enemies, and we will meet them in Gundabad, won't we?"

"I'm afraid of that," Bard said, and then added: "But Thorin, however, looks at _us_ as the enemies. The dwarves won't listen. We did experience _that_ when we tried to wait him up."

Thranduil nodded at this. "So it looks like we'll have to meet the dwarfs, and not as friends."

"But as enemies," Hermione stated the obvious, but couldn't help it. She shook her head. Bard continued: "He is not fond of the people either. He trusts his kin only. And he will not share the riches with us, so I am quite sure he will not change his mind."

"And you will still fight beside us?" Thranduil asked. Hermione nodded slowly. "Bilbo is the one who opened up my eyes when it comes to us (Men and Elves) going to war with Dwarves, so if there still is a chance of that, I chose to follow him."

"And I will follow Hermione," Ron said and raised his head.

"But you don't have to fight this battle, master Weasley. It has nothing to do with your life or the people from your land," Bard argued, quite sure he would only regret it. But Ron was resolute. "Someone must look after Hermione! That'll be me."

"It's all right, Ron. You don't have to," Hermione said and grabbed his hand, but knew already that he wouldn't listen.

"You know you can't talk me out of it, right?" He crossed his arms, acting like a stubborn dwarf. Hemrione rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

"And I'm going to need you when all this is over, so I must make sure nobody hurts you. I can't refuse you to stay out of it, the war, 'cause I know you would put on armor and march anyway."

"Yeah, you got that right," she replied with a small chuckle. Bilbo nodded. "All right then, it's decided."

"Very well." Thranduil raised his head and stood up. "Let's get ready. But one more thing… how will you defend yourselves? Can you both handle a sword?" He knew Hermione was a witch, but didn't mention it. Hermione was surprised and wondered why he didn't tell everyone that she wasn't an ordinary nineteen years old girl. She wasn't sure if all of the elves knew, but at least not the men.

Hermione opened her mouth, as if to speak, but closed it. She looked to Ron and motioned him with her. "I need a word with my friend, we'll get back soon." And they walked over to a nice spot by the river, a little outside of the camp.

"Some of them know I'm a witch. But not Bard," she said quietly. Ron scratched his neck. "Do you think they'll…I don't know, burn us or somethin' if we tell them the truth about us?"

"No, when I first told it to Thorin and company they didn't react in a bad way. They were of course suspicious at the beginning, but after the news sank in, they were just glad to have another magic-user in the group, and not just Gandalf the grey."

"Yeah, well… I can't handle a sword. I'm going to need my wand to survive," Ron said and shrugged. "I guess we don't have a choice."

"We don't," Hermione answered and looked at the people of Lake-town and the wood elves, preparing themselves inside the camp.

"And I _have_ fought with sword before, but I'm going to need my wand. I guess I'd die without magic." As Hermione said this, she came to think of the elf-made sword Thorin had found in the troll cave and given her. Where could it be? As far as she could recall, It had been taken away from her during the abduction in Mirkwood, and was probably somewhere inside the house of Thranduil now. Thorin had still the orcrist though.

"Okay," Ron said, exhaling. "Let's go tell everyone the truth. Won't they just be pleased to have a witch and a wizard by their side?"

"Yeah, I guess. Come on now."

When they got back, Hermione looked at everyone, but not even half of the people looked back. She coughed. "Hey, everyone!"

"Listen up, guys! We have something to tell ya!" Ron shouted and this time most of them turned around. Hermione walked closer, stopped to let her eyes wander from men to elves and raised her voice: "We, Ron and I, will take part in the war… but not as ordinary soldiers with sword."

She met Thranduil's eyes and he nodded slowly, already knowing what she would say. Hermione tore her eyes away from the elvenking and looked at Bard instead. "We will use magic, just like Gandalf. I have fought before, but not much. To help you, we're going to need our magic. Just look!" Hermione pulled out her wand and raised her arm. Bard was shocked and most of the elves and the men let out gasps and whispered loud to each other, aroused.

"I remember you saying that it was broken," Thranduil said and shot the wand a long glance. Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I had to lie. But what do you say, all of you?"

"You knew she could use magic, like Gandalf?" Someone suddenly asked. It was Legolas, and he made his way through a crowd of curious men and elves, followed by Tauriel. She was staring at them, surprised. Legolas' crystal eyes were looking into the flawless face of Thranduil, then at Hermione and Ron.

"Yes. Rumors from the Misty Mountains reached my ears, and when I confronted her, she did not claim to be an ordinary woman. She confessed it. And she may have lied to me about her wand, but she _is_ a witch. She's familiar with spells and curses. But when it comes to the redhead…I am not sure."

"Yeah, the wizards I know of are old and wise. This is just a young lad, hardly dry behind the ears," someone in the crowd called. Ron crossed his arms in an offended manner.

"Well, where we come from, things are a little bit different. But Ron is a wizard, and I a witch."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, just see for yourself! _Confrigo_!" Ron raised his wand and shouted the curse loudly; the tree stump Bilbo just had been sitting on, exploded in flames. Pieces of wood flew up in the air before it landed on the ground. The nearest men backed away. "It is true!"

"That's actually how I destroyed the Arkenstone," Hermione explained to Bilbo when he came towards her. Bilbo only raised his brows.

"What about you, girl?" Bard said and met Hermione's eyes. She spread her arms in a shrug gesture before raising her wand. "What do you want to see?"

"A spell that can kill. We will need more than your friend's explosions, though it was quite impressive."

Ron raised his head proudly and tucked away his wand. Hermione shook her head and flushed. "I will _not_ kill anyone from the company. But if the orcs come, I will do my best to kill _them_. I know some curses and I know how to cast growth charms. The enemy wouldn't be able to hold his weapon if I made it much bigger, using my wand."

"I'd like to see that," Legolas said friendly and pointed at a green tent, probably his own. Tauriel nodded eagerly. "Let us see what you can do, Hermione."

"All right… _Engorgio_!" And as she had promised, the object she had fixed her eyes on grew and swelled up. Now the tent was much bigger.

"Remarkable!"

"All right, we will allow you to use your magic," Bard said after a while and looked to Thranduil. He nodded in approval. "Then you must promise to cover us all the time! Not in the middle of the battle, but from high areas where you can see us all. I think that would be wisest due to your lack of battle experiences."

"But I could use a sword and maybe a dagger. For me, and for my friend." Hermione looked at the weapons in their hands and the ones that were gathered outside of the tents.

"All right. Give the lass what she wants, already," one of Bard's most trusted men said. Bard nodded. "Yes. They will need it."

Hermione was given a simple sword with a slim blade, plus two daggers. And the same for Ron. Thranduil came suddenly towards Hermione, motioning her to come closer with a wave of his hand, and she hesitantly did as told. Before speaking, he called for some of his elves. "Show the young wizard how to hold and use his sword. We don't have much time left, but we can at least teach him how to hold his weapon properly, can we not?"

"Yes," the elf answered and bowed ever so slightly before leading Ron away from the tents to show him the most important things.

"I'm sure you already know how to hold and use a sword, lady Hermione. All you need is practice," Thranduil drawled. Hermione looked impatiently into his eyes. "Yes. Well, what do you want?"

"I wanted to speak about that sword. It doesn't belong to you."

"But you said I could borrow these weapons. You agreed!" Hermione was confused. Did he have in mind to take it back, but why had he ordered some of his guards to help Ron then? Thranduil nodded. "I will take back that sword, and give you this instead…" He pulled out something long, thin and shimmering from under his cape. Hermione gaped. "My sword! The one that Thorin gave to me!" She only trusted her wand, but it felt surprisingly good to feel the weight of the sword in her hands, once again. Thranduil chuckled, and she understood that he wasn't thinking about the sword.

"You care about him so much, little witch. You refuse to harm him and you have not spoken one bad word about him, not that I have heard… And yet, your face stiffens as soon as you hear his name. He must have said something horrible to you, but it seems as if you cannot bring yourself to be horrible to him in return."

"That's what _you_ think. But as for Thorin, he think me wicked after what I did to the Arkenstone."

"Ah, the heart of the Lonely Mountain. And that's exactly what it is, isn't it? A heart?" Thranduil tilted his head with crown of red berries and thorns. Hermione snorted. "It's a glimmering gem."

"That too. But the dwarves look at it as the heart of their bellowed mountain. And you crushed it to smithereens. Then maybe you will manage to give him _your_ heart instead now that the Arkenstone is gone?"

"I don't want to talk with you anymore. You know nothing, Thranduil." she said darkly and made her way to the forest, missing the amused look on Thranduil's face. But after seeing how dark and unruly the forest was, she went back to the camp, gazing at the people. The nearest men moved away when they saw her and turned around to mind their own business. Bilbo was discussing something with Bard and Ron was fighting with one of Thranduil's guards, he seemed to enjoy himself. But the victorious smile on his face turned into a hard line when the elf blocked his sword with ease, but somehow brightened when the elf stopped to explain something. Hermione smiled warmly while watching them, but sighed when she saw Thranduil sitting alone by the fire. Why him? It would have been much nicer to talk with Tauriel, but she was testing out some new bows, so yeah; completely busy.

Hermione looked down at the elf-made sword in her hand, a smile touching the corners of her mouth. She shrugged and walked over to Thranduil, deciding to settle on the opposite fallen tree trunk, letting her gaze drop to his hands.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she said and caught his attention. She examined him, her eyes roving quickly over his fine features. He was delicate compared to Thorin. Thorin had beard, strong jaws and small scars here and there, plus freckles. Thranduil's skin was bright and beautiful, flawless and smooth like vanilla ice cream. And she wondered, for a split-second, if someone really would pick him over Thorin? She couldn't imagine that.

"Did you have it all the time?" She asked when he didn't answer. Thranduil nodded. "I kept it safe. I understood that you weren't lying, after thinking it through. You never stole it. I am sure Thorin gave it to you."

"That's right." Hermione broke eye contact, but looked back on him when he said the next: "You are a strange girl. You refuse to tell me the name of your land and you wear clothes I have never encountered within ordinary women before. I know you are special, but still…"

"England…It's England," she replied and raised her head ever so slightly, surprised she had told him, but she did not regret. Thranduil's thick, dark brows rose and he nodded to himself, satisfied to finally know the name of her land. "I am not familiar with it, but could you help me orient myself?"

"It's a land far from here, filled with plains and low hills. But if you go to South West, you will come over uplands… a few mountains. I used to live in the capital, a big and populous town, but it is far away from the mountains."

"A big, populous town?" Thranduil wrinkled his nose ever so slightly. "That does not sound nice."

"You'll get used to it," Hermione replied with a yawn, rising from her wooden seat. "You should try to get some sleep. The sky gets darker and darker," Thranduil commented and looked up. Hermione nodded, though she didn't understand how she could be sleepy with all the chaotic thoughts in her head, but she needed it. "See you tomorrow."

As she walked past Bilbo, she asked him if he was going to stay up a little later. He nodded. "I will take a rest soon. And Ron will share a tent with me, so don't think about him."

"Okay, good night, Bilbo."

"Good night, Hermione," he replied and smiled warmly.

Hermione met Tauriel outside of the tent. She was gathering her arrows and her bow, then took off the braces on her slender arms. She looked thoughtful and sad, and Hermione tilted her head to the side, wondering if it was just because of the war.

"Hello, Tauriel," she said, startling the elfish redhead. She rose from the ground and looked at her, for a moment speechless, but then she smiled. "Tired?" She asked softly. Hermione nodded. "Believe it or not… You don't look sleepy though. But I guess we all have a lot to think about."

"Yes," she replied and looked down. "Let's try to get some rest, shall we?"

"I would appreciate some sleep."

They entered the tent and found themselves a bedroll. Hermione hummed softly as she prepared the portable sleeping unit, trying not to think too much about the war. "I'm thankful you welcomed us so nicely into the camp, gave us weapon, a place to sleep, clothes and warmth," Hermione said as she slid into the bedroll. Tauriel was already inside it, her face stiff.

"Are you quite all right?" Hermione asked with a worried tone. Tauriel shook her head. "I'm not sure anymore. There's just someone I… oh, never mind." She looked up and sighed. Hermione furrowed her dark brows. "Is it Legolas? Are you worried about him?"

"No, err I mean, yes… of course." Tauriel avoided her curious eyes. Hermione nodded slowly, stating: "There is someone else, isn't it?"

"That is typical when battles are close by; to think about someone you care about. _You_ think about the dwarf king? Don't be bashful, Hermione, I know you like him very much. Otherwise you wouldn't be so hurt and sad because of what he said to you."

Hermione didn't answer but sent her a long glance that told the elf everything. Tauriel nodded. A small smile curled the corners of her mouth. Hermione raised one eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's strange. You care about him, and I…I care about someone unusual myself. I healed him not long ago."

"Now you're making me curious. Where is he from?"

"He's from these lands… I healed him in the Lake-town…Right after the dragon came and unleashed its fire." Tauriel bit her lip, afraid she had said too much. It was not a good idea to confess this to someone she hardly knew. But it felt as if Hermione was someone she truly could trust. She was soft, sweet, polite and kind. And _she, _such a nice young woman, had actually fallen in love with someone like Thorin Oakenshield?! Yes, Tauriel knew that she had fallen for him. It was obvious. It wasn't just respect and admiration.

"Hold on a second! He was so sick, or wounded, that he needed an elf's brilliant powers to survive? And this happened in the town, just when Smaug decided to pay it a visit?" Hermione asked and gaped. "So it is true! I suspected this deep inside, but I haven't told a soul, not even to myself."

"So you _do_ understand who he is?" Tauriel asked and sank deeper into the bedroll, slightly flushed.

"You saved him twice, before healing him. First from spiders, and then at the bridge in the river, when he tried to open up the gates but was interrupted by the horrible orc scouts. Kili!"

"Well… you're a very smart witch, Hermione, and it seems as if nothing escapes your eyes. You would make a good elf."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, right… I wouldn't like to walk around with several gowns all day long!"

"Yeah, apparently you prefer pants," Tauriel commented with a look at her discarded jeans.

"You're right. But I like that green archer dress of yours. It looks amazing," Hermione answered and yawned. Tauriel chuckled. "Thanks. I like your shirt. Soft as elven clothing, I'm sure. Very good quality."

"Thanks." Hermione looked to the elf but Tauriel wasn't looking back, she had that thoughtful expression plastered on her fair face again. Hermione smiled sadly and closed her eyes. "Good night, Tauriel. We're going to need some strength before… you know." She sighed deeply, tired from it all. Battle and war was tragic, Hermione thought.

"Yes… good night," she replied and turned around in her green bedroll, trying to fall asleep. It looked like she failed, her body twisting and turning ever so slightly. But as for Hermione, she felt unusually calm now that she had a soft blanket around her body and warm clothes. But to help Tauriel on her way to dreamland, she wrapped her fingers around the wand and raised it to Tauriel. She casted a warmth spell to calm the tense and worried elf down. Tauriel sighed softly and stretched out. "I know you did something just now…"

"Try to sleep," Hermione simply replied, too tired to answer what she really had said. Tauriel heaved another sigh, closed her eyes and shortly after dozed off. Hermione gave a satisfied nod before falling to sleep herself.

**That's it. But since I only wrote a little bit now, the ending, I will immediately start write some more. It's so funny to write when you are truly eager to learn more about the story. I'm not planning so much, just writing without thinking, so one can never know what happens next :) Hope you liked it and see you soon!**


	25. Chapter 26

**Here's my version of how the battle begins; not as in the book and not same quotes, so it is changed, as you know I've done before in other chapters. But I just wanted to tell you, just in case. **

**Chapter 26:**

"Hermione, you must wake up! Now!"

Hermione removed the blanket, quickly rose from the ground and almost stumbled when it turned out her feet was still inside the bedroll. "What's going on? Are we being attacked? Where are the others?"

"Sssh, calm down," Tauriel said and helped her gather together the bedroll. "I was just surprised to see that you still were sleeping. I shouldn't have startled you."

Hermione wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and mumbled: "It's okay." She gathered the curls behind her neck but was interrupted by the helpful elf. "Let me do it. Put on the braces while I fix your hair, will you? We don't have much time. You have to get dressed for war immediately."

"Oh Merlin… I'm so nervous!" She fought in a magical battle last year, but this was different. The thought was swept away when Tauriel pulled in her hair; twisting two locks above her ears and them gathered them together in the back of her head, then she made a braid, all the while Hermione secured the braces on her arms.

"Don't be scared. You and Ron shall cover us. It will be just fine." She said when the hair was finished. Hermione sighed. "You're doing the dirty work. I wish I could fight properly, and not just from high areas where we just can watch over you."

"Hermione, not everyone can fight in the middle of the crowd. We don't need you and Ron there; you must stand beside the archers. And besides, you wouldn't be able to kill a dwarf, would you?"

"Speak for yourself. What about Kili? Would you kill him?" Hermione turned around and defiantly met her eyes. Tauriel turned away and reached for her bow.

"That's what I thought."

"Instead of chatting, I suggest you put on these," Tauriel said after a while, handing over a couple of better shoes and protection for the shoulders. Hermione lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Tauriel. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's already forgotten. Now, let me help you with the armor, then you must help me secure the plate on my back. Don't fasten the belts too tight though."

"Of course, I'll give you a hand." And so they helped each other. And when they were fully dressed for battle, with armor, good leather shoes, warm clothes and a cape, they left the tent and walked over to the others.

Ron called for Hermione when he finally saw her and she hurried towards him.

"Here, eat this." He gave her some dried meat and something she had never seen before. "What's this?" She asked.

"I don't remember the name, but it looks like biscuits. Not the same flavor though."

Hermione took a bite and closed her eyes. "It's good."

"Yeah, well I prefer dwarf food, but this elf stuff isn't that bad. You'll get full within seconds!"

"Wow, you're right! I feel more awake and stronger already." Hermione replied and wiped the corners of her mouth with her green cape, then drank some water from a cauldron that no one seemed to miss.

"It begins now," Ron said instead, his voice deep and serious. Hermione swallowed the water. "Yes. Do you feel ready? I see you've got some battle clothes yourself."

"Yeah, I love the cape and the shoes, and the breastplate makes me look more muscular, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda," Hermione replied and winked, but under the calm façade, she was nervous and scared. Ron must've noticed this and put his hand over her shoulder. "You're the bravest girl I know, Hermione. You can do this and survive with ease. It'll be all right."

"Yep, we'll see… anyway, I think we should walk over to the others. It looks like they are prepared to leave this camp very soon."

"Yes. Let's go."

Bard spoke up when everyone was gathered: "Leave all that we don't need in battle behind. It is time… we shall go meet Thorin Oakenshield. His arrival has brought nothing but chaos and death upon us! Blood of men has been spent!"

"Yes, we'll march and reclaim what we deserve! The greed of dwarves has ruined so much, it forced us to let them be and break all contact! Let us march beside the men, those who has collaborated with us through many years," Thranduil called out to his elven guards. "But be on your guard. There may be spies in the woods. We don't want any surprises, do we?"

They marched. Through shrub and grass, over small rivers and filthy ponds. Hermione got stuck in countless twigs many times, but managed to pull the borrowed cape and tunic away from the protruding items without ruining the clothing. Good thing they were to fight by the foot of a mountain, and not in a terrain such as this.

Thranduil would arrive at Gundabad, riding a huge, impressive deer with massive antlers and thick, brown coat. Hermione and Ron gaped when they saw this, but quickly followed suit when the leaders left the camp. Not everyone had something to sit on through the thick greenery though; most of them marched, using their feet.

Hermione craned her neck to look over hundreds of shoulders. But many of the men if front of them were tall and broad, and the elves even taller. Hermione had forgotten how it was to stand beside dwarves, she being the tallest of everyone but Thorin who was as tall as she… but not anymore. Clearly she had grown when she visited Middle-Earth for the third time. Maybe the travel from world to world had shrunk her body the first time, but the third time it hadn't been so bad, and thus her body hadn't got affected.

She shook her head and continued walking quickly next to Ron. She had to focus on what was important at the moment. She looked to the side and saw Legolas and Tauriel, walking so fast it looked like they were running. Legolas was the eager one, having his head raised and his slender hands at the level of his weapons that hung around his torso. Tauriel was pale, nearly grey, and her arms were lowered. Bilbo was more or less trotting beside Hermione and Ron, unusually quiet, his gaze strong as steel.

"I'm sorry if I die, Ron," Hermione spoke up with a breathy voice. Ron wrapped his fingers around her wrist and squeezed gently.

"You will live, 'Mione! You survived last year, and you will make it this time too."

"I'm not so sure. Everything's different now." Hermione broke eye contact and looked straight ahead without blinking, tears streaming down her pale face. "I'm so sorry, mom and dad," she whispered… what a horrible daughter she was! She had left them behind once again. But she hadn't done it only because of that goddamn dwarf king, but to save Ron. _He_ was worth it. Hermione wiped away the salty tears and nodded her head as new strength filled every limb on her body. This was her true fate. Hadn't she killed the son of that vengeful witch last year, she wouldn't have been cursed and she would have never ended up in Middle-Earth.

Thorin's pov

Thorin gazed upon the men and the elves when they finally arrived, waiting for them to give him war. He was going to defend the mountain and its glorious rooms and treasures, and he would do that by fighting strongly without backing away. They would sooner or later understand that he would not share his gold with them. Thorin frowned and furrowed his brows as he looked at them. Pitiful maggots! As soon as the dragon was finished off and gone, they crawled out of the woods to claim _his_ gold as their own! They intended to feast on the great lands of Dwarfs, take what were rightfully his and soon Filis! He looked to the said dwarf, and then Kili, Dis' youngest son, warmth filling his heart. He was proud to call them his family, his kin. They would fight beside him without hesitant, and they would protect their properties bravely. Thorin couldn't describe how proud he was of them, and his kin. He looked to his company over his furry shoulder, letting them know how much it meant to have them close with a proud look on his face.

"It is time, my kin… Fight by my side and help me defend what's rightfully ours. Great Dwarf properties have nothing to do in the hands of men… and _elves_! We will show them what dwarves can be capable of! Strength! Power! Passion for _our_ lands! They will soon understand that we won't give away the mountain without fight! It will not be easy for them, I can you assure that, my strong people! I believe in all of you! So fight strongly and bravely beside me, _we_ will take _them_ down!"

They raised their heavy iron weapons and cheered. It was not happy cheering, but loud and strong cheering that promised him they would fight and protect Dwarven properties. They were ready. They were to kill everyone who was foolish enough to try to take down a dwarfish warrior, with a willing heart.

They silenced when a tall, dark man in the front stood out of the army. Behind him he saw Thranduil, dressed in a bright and _pretty_ battle outfit and shimmering elven armor. Sickening! And he had come with that deer once again, just like last time he rode to the mountain, only to leave them when they needed help!

The man dressed in dark clothes and simple armor was that bowman who always complained. He had gotten himself some respect after killing Smaug. Many followed him, even Bilbo… and _Hermione_. But she couldn't possibly be somewhere in the crowd, an inexperienced young woman?! She was probably hiding away in an elfish camp at the other side of the forest, protected by her _bellowed_ elves!

"Have you not changed your mind, Thorin Oakenshield? Will you still have war… or will you have peace?" The man called out, his face stone hard. He could see that even from afar. Thorin took a step closer, raised his head and looked harshly into the many faces of his enemies. "I will have war!" He replied loudly, the echo of his call ringing in the thick, foggy air. Everyone could hear him.

"Then so be it," he heard Thranduil call. The men and the elves gathered together while the elvenking and the bowman shouted out commands. They made a long line of warriors, the ones with swords and axes in front, and behind them; tall elven archers. They hadn't taken the bows in their hands yet, but held daggers and slim swords high up in the air. Thorin looked to left and saw someone on the rocky hillside, the clothing's grey and greenish colors providing an effective camouflage. But as the sun rose from thick bank of clouds, he could see silver armors, half hidden behind hoods and capes.

He looked closer, letting his sharp eyes wander further away. He saw a man with red hair and too big breastplate, and then something golden-like and…feminine? It was a flimsy figure, slim and stiff, with a stick in her hand. He gaped when he saw the brown curls dance in the wind. This was not an unusual short she elf! But it was…

"_Hermione_!? Hermione Granger from England!" The woman who had betrayed him! Thorin was speechless and stunned, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander from limb to limb. She looked so different and strong despite her fragility and sweet, feminine radiance. And he had never seen her wear so tight pants before! The way the grey fabric was clinging to her perfectly shaped thighs, all the way up to her crotch, made his jaws drop.

He shook his head violently, remembering how she had destroyed the Arkenstone, followed that accursed hafling and left him to be with the men and the elves! Instead of standing beside _him_, who had been her protector and leader for so long, she stood next to elven archers and that hopeless fool who had kissed her without asking permission! His expression darkened and he wrapped his hand around the thick hilt on Orcrist, so ready to kill someone…anyone! He wanted to run like mad, up on the hill to strangle the boy, but the elves would manage to take him down from the rocks they were standing on. Cowards! But what if he threw a rock in each of their sugar sweet faces, _then_ make his way up to the witch and her _best friend_?

"Thorin! Watch out!" Dwalin shouted.

An accursed elf was running towards him, but he moved away and ducked under the sword, letting The goblin cleaver meet the slimmer sword in the elf's hand, and he shoved him back with ease, blocking the pathetic sword.

Hermione's pov

Hermione looked at Thorin with huge, sore eyes. She could have sworn he had met her eyes, but wasn't entirely sure. Maybe he had felt how she had stared at him, studying every bit of him? No, surely he couldn't see her…

He wore golden armor, fur over his shoulders, leather on his strong legs, thick boots and gauntlets. And on his head, he wore a fascinating crown made of gold and silver, so it seemed like. She had never seen anything like it. His dark brown hair was loose as usual, and he had probably made some braids between the thick locks, but she couldn't see this so clearly from where she stood.

A fast elf ran suddenly towards him, light on his feet. Hermione jumped, startled, and she raised her arm, but shut her mouth when she understood he had been warned. Dwalin shouted something from behind his back and Thorin turned immediately his attention to the elf. It wasn't like Thorin at all; stand there and just stare, but he had clearly been startled out of the thoughts that had occupied his mind. Now he fought as effectively as only he could do, unleashing his strength to block swords and make his way through the crowd of men and elves, roaring out his fury.

She forced herself to watch over the battlefield, and not just study _one_ dwarf, which was not her duty in this war. She craned her neck and turned her head to watch over the ones who had welcomed her into the camp. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Ron raised his wand. "_Diffindo_!"

"What did you do?" Hermione asked and narrowed her eyes. She held her breath as she caught a glimpse of a familiar character that looked like a young boy from afar, but when he turned his head, before ducking under many arms and swords, she recognized him. "There's Bilbo!"

"I tried to do something about their weapons," Ron said and pointed at a group of angry Iron Hills dwarfs. "All of them headed towards Bilbo. I think I managed to distract one of them. I tried to cut his axe, but it just fell out of his hands. Just look!"

A broad and unusual big dwarf with black beard searched around after his axe and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him, though she was happy that Bilbo had managed to escape the giant dwarf thanks to Ron. She groaned. "This is idiotic! We should fight properly, and not just stand here like two annoying bees, fooling around with the warriors!"

"Then hex one of those brutes already!" Ron responded and casted another spell, a blue light radiating from the tip of his wand.

"We could at least move closer? It wouldn't be wise to cast charms and curses from the same spot all the time, more and more will notice us!"

"You're right," Ron said loudly so that she would hear him. It was noisy and chaotic. They struggled and fought down there. Banging, shouting, complaining, screaming, cursing, stumbling, running. A couple of younger dwarfs made a run for it straight towards the rocky hill, a look of madness on their sweaty faces. But the archers stroke back and pushed down the ones who tried to climb up to Ron. One of them got an arrow in the shoulder and Hermione gasped at this. She rushed forward but Ron grabbed her arm. "Calm down, that had to be done, Hermione! Look, he's still alive!"

"But the archer wounded him when he climbed! He never got the time to defend himself! This is madness!"

Hermione moved away from her friend and found a steep path down to the dirty ground, between sharp rocks. One of the archers ran after her but she managed to rush down before he got the time to take hold on her arm. "You can't leave, witch! Come back!"

"Hermione! Look out!" Ron screamed desperately.

Most of the nearby dwarfs – she didn't knew them – just stared when they saw her, surprised to see what they thought was an ordinary teenager. But one dwarf ran towards her, and she recognized him. It was one of the younger ones who had climbed up the rocks to reach up to them; he had probably not seen the archers behind Hermione and Ron. Now he was really angry.

Hermione managed to pull out her sword just in time and swung it against the axe that came towards her face. He groaned and cursed when he was shoved back, and the slapping of quick steps ceased behind her back when this happened. It was Ron, he had stopped when he saw that she was capable of defending herself, at least from this young and maybe not so experienced dwarf.

But it didn't take long before one of the older decided to greet her with swords and axes, helping the young dwarf. Hermione gasped and backed away but raised her sword, desperately looking at them. Openmouthed. She blocked one sword and jumped away from another. But when she understood she wasn't strong enough to hold back several dwarfs at the same time, she raised her wand. "_Expelliarmus_!" And the huge axe flew out of reach.

"It's the witch Thorin threw out!" One of them shouted and pointed with a stubby finger. "She has betrayed the dwarfs! Kill her!"

Hermione wanted to respond them, but they only listened to their leader, Thorin Oakenshield. And he hadn't forgiven her, he hated her. So if he didn't want to listen to her anymore, nor would his warriors.

Hermione swung her sword to meet the weapon of her challenger. She jumped and ducked whenever he tried to grab hold of her, being much lighter on the feet than this short and broad warrior.

The dwarf roared, irritated by how she always managed to escape his dangerous weapons of iron. "Stand still so I can dig this into your flesh, witch! Fight me!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Hermione replied darkly before raising her wand. The young dwarf who had tried to harm her, ran towards them. "Let me take her, let me take her!"

"_Mobilicorpus_!" Hermione screamed when the dwarf pulled out his daggers, lifting up his body and causing him to hover in the air, before she let him down on the ground far away from where she stood. She heard him gasp out in surprise.

"Stop playing with the dwarfs," a familiar, silky voice called out. She spun around and saw Thranduil, his feet on the ground. The deer was gone and the elvenking held out his long, silver sword. "Watch it!" He roared and pushed her away when one of the nearest dwarfs tried to pull her down. "You. Should. Be. More. Careful," he hissed whenever he had time to look to her and speak, talking in rapid staccato sentences.

He managed to shove back the eager dwarfs, helped by Hermione's spells that drew them away. Then he turned around. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I needed to come closer, what are _you_ doing here?" Hermione shouted back as she ran away from passing dwarfs. She heard one of the men scream behind her back but she didn't turn around, breathlessly looking at the bright lord in front of her.

"I needed a break from a certain dwarf king. He is eager to kill me," he said and shrugged, but ducked when a rock flew towards them. "Shit!"

"Thranduil, this is madness! Can't you do something? This isn't right!" Hermione shouted and turned her head when she heard someone roar, and casted another lift-body-up-spell. Thranduil snorted. "Tell that to the dwarfs, I'm _sure_ they will listen to a little, pretty girl like you!"

"Oh, shut it!" Hermione turned away but was forced to stay where she was when Thranduil grabbed her arm. She looked up for a split-second and saw Ron, standing above thick banks of fog, waving his arms.

"Look who's coming," Thranduil whispered and pulled her closer. "Huh?" Hermione responded befuddled and looked in the same direction, and what she saw was something that looked like gold, magnificent steel material; the finest armor on the battlefield. It was Thorin, she could see it now. Hermione gulped and moved away. "Let me be, Thranduil," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I want to go up to Ron again!"

"You will do no such thing!"

Thorin approached them but stopped when he reached a fallen tree to let it be a 'wall' between them. He looked angrily into Thrandui's eyes, but the elvenking only smirked in return before sneaking his hand around Hermione's slim waist, his hand resting upon the hip bone that wasn't hard to feel through the soft elven fabric. Hermione didn't know how to evade his grasp. He was stronger and bigger than her.

"What the hell do you think you're d…" She sneered angrily but was interrupted by Thranduil, he wasn't speaking to her though.

"So nice of you to pay us a visit," Thranduil mocked, still not letting Hermione go. "We were just talking about you, Hermione and I…"

Hermione paled when she saw the way his eyes darted from Hermione to the elfish hand on her hip, his eyes darkening. "Don't stand there like an insufferable fool, touching a witch when you should fight instead!"

"Jealous, are we?"

Hermione groaned. What a jerk! Did he really try to anger Thorin by taking her in his grasp to _have_ _fun_ in the middle of a war? She wouldn't allow it! She removed his hand harshly and kicked his leg. Thorin jumped over the fallen tree when Thranduil's mind was occupied on something else.

Hermione didn't knew what to do, but reached out her hand and opened her mouth to speak when Thorin ran to Thranduil, but it was then they all heard a powerful voice, rising from a place she couldn't see from the graveled area she found herself in. Thorin froze and turned around. Thranduil looked up and the nearest men and dwarfs silenced, turning their attention to the figure that was approaching from the shadows in east. She thought she could see a pointy hat, but wasn't sure. She looked to Ron and saw that his eyes were widening. He could probably see it, having his feet under a massive hill of rock.

She closed her mouth and ran up the path between rocks and mountain plants and didn't stop until she reached the top. Ron helped her up and then pointed eagerly. "Who _is_ that?"

"Don't you have eyes, young wizard? That is Mithrandir!" One of the archers said without looking at them. Hermione gaped, but soon a smile curled up the corners of her mouth.

"Gandalf!? Yes, it _is_ really him! The old wizard I told you about! If someone can put an end to this, it must be _him_!"

**More will come very soon. =) Nothing belongs to me, and I did not make up any of the spells. Found them on Harry Potter wiki ^^**


	26. Chapter 27

**Nothing but tiny bits of plot belong to me.**

"While you are arguing and killing each other, the goblins of Misty Mountains and Grey Mountains approaches to march against you!" Gandalf called out loudly to everyone, after intertwining between the two armies.

Some snorted in response and shook their heads in disbelief, not sure if they should laugh or actually believe the elderly wizard's words. While others silenced and listened with wide eyes. The 500 Iron Hills dwarves looked at each other and then back on Gandalf, most of them unable to speak.

"Believe me, dwarves, men and elves," Gandalf said, his voice a little bit lower, but yet so remarkably powerful. He looked up. "They are coming. You must understand that if you keep bickering among yourselves, it will not end well for none of you. They will take advantage of the many disagreements between you. You must stand together! I have seen them. Orcs has been sent by the Dark Lord, Sauron. And there will be goblins. Goblins of these lands… from the mountains. So I suggest you fight together!"

The unexpected interruption and the disturbing news had sank in and now the dwarves turned to their leaders, the Dwarven army's rear lines of Iron Hills warriors craning their necks.

Hermione and Ron could see this from the high area, and she looked impatiently after Bard and Thranduil as her mouth opened and shut a couple of times. When she finally captured them with her gaze she quickly decided to climb down without thinking it though.

"Hermione, please stay here. You cannot decide what to do or not to in this army. They are in charge." He said and nodded his head in Bard and Thranduil's direction.

"Well, I don't wanna stay here right now, Ron. I want to know what they'll say. I hope they will listen to Gandalf. Bilbo and I feared this would happen!"

"Ok then… but be safe. I'm scared for you!" Ron looked sadly into her eyes, silently asking her to stay with him anyway. It was just a few minutes ago since they ran amok down there! And the dwarves knew that Hermione had been thrown out of the castle by Thorin. So if Thorin did not trust her, nor would the others.

"Don't be," Hermione said and punched his chin gently and playfully. "Watch over the armies, already. I _must_ go."

The arches didn't seem to notice, or maybe wasn't in the right mood to care at the moment, and let her go down the same rocky path without pulling her back. When she had her leathered feet upon the safe ground, she was met with suspicious glances and huffing dwarves. Some of them marched over to Hermione when they saw her, alone and unprotected, but some nearby elves stopped them before they got their hands on her.

"Let me be, _elf_! That sassy, little conjurer should not be allowed to walk freely around dwarfish warriors! I've heard she travelled with the company of Oakenshield, but she betrayed them!"

"I may have done something foolish… And maybe I should have thought things through," Hermione responded when she heard this, turned around and met the old dwarf's green eyes. "But I never did it to be cruel or cause problems. They are my friends!"

"A friend of the company! Hah!" Another one blurted out mockingly. "If you are a friend of the company, then why have you cast your lot with elves? You have decided to help _them_ instead of us, using dark witchcraft!"

Hermione quickly spun around and missed the protective look on the elf's face, he who had stopped the angry dwarves. But she didn't want to listen anymore; it pained her so much to know that they hated her. She had only wanted to help Thorin when she ruined the heart of the mountain, and she had joined the elves and the men because she believed in the hobbit. He hadn't wished for war in the first place, and tried to prevent it. Thorin, however, was so different when it came to everything… these dark days of trouble. He wanted to be given war so that he truly could protect all that mattered to him. Hermione heaved a sigh, but was startled out from the dark thoughts when she finally reached the two leaders she had searched after. They had moved further away to discuss with Gandalf. Thorin was standing there too. As she hesitantly arrived, she interrupted Gandalf's quick, desperate tirade.

"Thorin, why do you not understand? I have been in Dol guldor, and I have seen the master of those dark hills. He is the dark lord, the leader of Azog… the orcs… and he will send them to… Hermione Granger? What are you doing in the battlefield?"

"Hello, Gandalf. I'm happy to see you," was the only thing she managed to say at first. Gandalf's old eyes lit up in a split-second, but then he shook his head and raised his arms in an impatient gesture. "Yes, and I am glad you are safe… at the moment. But you should not be here, dear Hermione! It is not safe… this will not be a _small_, quick battle!"

"I know, Gandalf. I just needed to come down from the hills, where I've been watching over the battle from… I needed to know what will happen. Please don't worry about me, everyone does! But I am quite incapable of defending myself, as long as I have my wand and my sword, which I have!"

"Good, good," Gandalf mumbled, but then looked to Thranduil and then to Thorin. "What will you decide? You cannot pretend that you can fight here without being interrupted by other races. This is the realm of Misty Mountains, after all."

"I agree," Bard said. "It makes sense! I suggest we support each other, we will all need it when they come."

Thranduil nodded his head slowly. Thorin hadn't answered yet and Hermione studied him with nervous eyes. He was thoughtful and it looked like, for a moment, that he too would nod his head, agree, but then his eyes landed on the elves and his frown deepened, if possible. Hermione moaned silently. "We need each other, Thorin." She jumped a little when she understood her thoughts had turned into words everyone could hear. Thorin's crowned head popped up and his icy eyes narrowed. Some of the nearest dwarves, Balin, Gloin and Dwalin, plus others, nodded their heads. "I think there is nothing else to do, Thorin. We won't be alone here for much longer. You trust Gandalf, do you not?"

"I do trust the wizard who has followed and guided us during the long journey, of course. But those _elves_… I just cannot bring myself to trust them the same way I trust the dwarfish warriors! They chose to not help us when we _truly_ needed it!"

"We have no time for this, Thorin! If you want to save your kin, you must let your army join Thranduil's! There is no other way," Gandalf said sternly, receiving nods from everyone. Bilbo had come too, and now he stared into Thorin's face without moving one ince. Hermione stood next to him. "What do you say?"

A broad, dark and heavily armed dwarf who looked much like an ordinary dwarf soldier, only nobler, sighed and nodded his head. "They are right, Thorin. We have but one thing to do."

Thorin looked at the dwarf and finally, after acting stubborn for quite a while, capitulated and agreed. Dain was the army commander and when he agreed to fight beside men and elves, so would Thorin, who was leader of thirteen dwarves only. "Yes, Dain...I understand that we all must gather together as one force."

Hermione blinked, first at the realization of who the dwarf next to Thorin was; Dain II Ironfoot, he who had sent the dwarves of Iron Hills to Thorin when he and his company had been in trouble some days ago. Then she gave a satisfied nod. "The goblins and the orcs _are_ the true enemies."

"There will be more than goblins and orcs, little girl," the noble dwarf lord, Dain commented darkly and finally looked at her, his eyes wandering from her head to her feet and then up again. Hermione realized it was the first they met, but he had probably learned about her after she left them. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to greet her properly, not in a battle anyway. Instead he raised his head and captured her eyes with his hard ones. "They will not be unsupported in this Great War, witch. You can count on that!"

Thorin finally looked into her eyes, truly, and not quick and briefly. He opened his lips, but then he closed them shut, leaving a hard line between dark beard. He turned to his company and said something she did not catch, and his kin looked back on him. Dain turned around without bothering to bid her farewell or even nod, and looked over his warriors. He must've heard that she used to be part of Thorin, the king under the mountain's group of trusted dwarfs! Hermione could feel that he did not like her though.

Bofur patted her back before following the dwarfish leaders, whispering: "Don't think about them, dear friend. But please leave this place now, I'm worried about you. They will try to kill you, those who know what you are."

Her heart melted, not because of the warning, but because he was worried and cared about her. At least _he_ did not hate her! She would have been so upset if good, old, charming Bofur had the same opinion as his king. She smiled gratefully into his face before watching him run over to the others, nodding her head. "It's allright, Bofur."

Hermione hurried over to Bilbo when everyone else left the empty line between the two armies to get prepared.

She placed her hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "You will stay down here with the company then?"

"I will, Hermione. I am going to fight to the death."

Gandalf turned his head when he heard this, a look of sadness but also gratefulness on his wrinkled face. He whispered something about _the courage of hobbits…_ Hermione agreed on this. Bilbo was one of the bravest persons she had met, as brave as Harry… and Thorin. "But I want you to be safe," he said and pushed her gently towards the hills. "Please, go back to Ron. It was decided that the magic-users were to stand beside the archers, but not to shoot arrows… As far as I know, that plan has not been changed."

"It hasn't, Bilbo. But it feels wrong. I belong beside you…Gandalf and the company…and…"

"… and Thorin?" Bilbo asked and tilted his head up to look into her eyes. Hermione sighed. "He doesn't look at me as a friend and a member of his group anymore, Bilbo. But they will forever by my company, in my heart. I feel safe when I'm with them, and it feels nice to be part of something… but everything is different now that the journey has ended."

"Nothing has ended… yet," he replied and bit his lip. "But we will soon fight to the end. And I understand and I believe in you, but you must cast spells and curses from _that_ hill. It will make it easier for you to see the enemies."

"Allright, Bilbo. But be careful, my brave friend." She smiled wistfully and he shook his head a little. "Don't worry. I feel much safer now that I know you will watch over us. You're a great witch."

"Thank you, Bilbo," she said and leaned closer to kiss his forehead, earning a happy sigh from the hobbit despite the miserable situation. "I will see you soon." And she made her way back to Ron and the archers, and did not notice how the dwarf king watched her from behind her back. But as he saw that she walked back to her place, he turned to his kin again.

The archers grabbed her hand to pull her up the last bit after climbing over rocks. "It is good to see that you've decided to stay here. It is your place, witch," one of them said firmly. Hermione narrowed her eyes but then forced a quick smile before walking past them. Ron grabbed her arms when she came. "I'm glad you finally came, I think something is about to happen!" He looked nervous and Hermione furrowed her brows. "Yes, we know now that the orcs and the goblins are approaching. Have you seen something?"

Ron nodded and pointed with a trembling index-finger, to the mountains in the background. "I think I just heard something…horns."

The brunette shivered at this, knowing what would come next. But before she could say it out loud, one of the elves spoke up: "The young wizard is right. They are coming."

Hermione couldn't see this as clearly as the sharp-eyed elf, but she didn't doubt it, 'cause now she heard the hollow sound of horns and screeching noises and loud, creepy and doleful cries in the distance. Hermione recognized the howls. It was those dreadful wargs, and then also orc scouts! But there were other sounds she struggled to identify. Deep, rumbling roars.

"What _is_ that exactly?" She looked to the nearest archer with an open mouth.

"That, Lady Hermione, is trolls!" Was the simple answer. Hermione gaped. Not again! Yes, they were stupid and quite bumbling and clumsy too, but if there were many of them, it would be a problem. They were incapable of killing many at the same time.

"We must stand strong," she whispered and straightened up in an attempt to appear less nervous. Ron nodded his head and took hold of her arm, as if to hold onto something. The archers got ready the arrows and found their places behind Ron and Hermione in each direction, forming a long line. Then they waited.

**My latest chapters has been longer than this one, but I'm going to bed now, so I decided to publish it immediately so you can see how far I've gotten. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Btw…. Does anyone know what ever happened to the master of Lake-town and Alfrid? Did they escape or were they killed when Smaug ran – flew? – amok in the town? That's how I pictures it… the master running away with his tail between his legs, followed by Alfrid, when the people needs their rich master for the most. But then Bard kills the dragon and they begin to respect him instead and follow him to war. I bet that would happen, it makes sense to me. **

**I have yet not seen the last movie, but I look forward to it even though I already know about the sad, touching ending…But I'll see if I can do something about that in my story ;) He will live forever in my written words, so I will not try to be too upset when he… you know. **_**He lives in all of our hearts, don't forget that… long live the king.**_


	27. Chapter 28

**I have STILL not seen the third movie, so details and fight descriptions comes from my mind (except for the background story, characters and important events of the story – that comes from Tolkien's mind) but I made up the characters Mildir and that wounded, young dwarf Hermione helps. Haven't found a name for him yet… anyway, hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for the late update!**

**P.S I may have overlooked some grammar mistakes… please try to ignore it, as always. You are the best readers on ! Love you all for reading this simple story! =)**

It was just about to happen; a great battle between men, elves and dwarves versus goblins and orcs, when Hermione suddenly noticed something small and black on a protruding cliff right under the sharp, rocky edge where she, Ron and the archers stood. She leaned closer and looked down, and then she recognized the young dwarf who had tried to climb up to them but got shot by one of the elves and fell down. Hermione gasped and pointed with her index finger.

Ron furrowed his brows and walked closer to the edge. "What is it?" His eyes widened when he saw the wounded figure. "Bloody hell! He didn't fell all the way down?!"

"Oh no, poor guy," Hermione whispered, and then looked closer to see if he possibly could be alive. He didn't move one inch. "Hang on," she called down. "We'll get you up!"

"What is going on?" One of the elves spoke, irritated to see that they weren't paying attention to what would soon happen. Hermione turned her head and replied: "It's that dwarf who tried to reach up here a while ago. We must help him."

"We can't go down there now, witch," another elf said sternly. He tried to pull her up again, but Hermione shook her head and said: "I will use a spell of course. Don't worry."

"Do it now then, but be quick!"

"I will help you," Ron said and grabbed hold of his wand. "One, two, three!" And they shouted loudly in unison: "_Mobilicorpus_!" Theirs hands trembled ever so slightly, but they managed to lift the body, very slowly and carefully, up towards them. His head hung as he floated closer and closer, his skin pale and his clothes torn and bloodstained. Hermione's heart ached at the sight and she really hoped that they would be able to save him if he was alive.

He had injures on his left arm because of the elf-made arrow, but that wasn't all… when he fell and landed on top of a sharp rock down there, he had wounded his back.

"That dwarf is not properly armed," one of the arches said and leaned closer to take a look at the wounded body. "He could need a plate on his back and better protection around the arms! Someone should tell that to the dwarfish leaders."

"At least he's still alive," Hermione replied with her ear against his heart; she had quickly removed the plate on his chest and the leather clothing, revealing a dark green undershirt. She nudged his arm to wake him. "Hello! Are you all right? We will help you, don't worry!"

"He will probably lay there unconscious for a while," the nearest elf said, Hermione had heard someone call him Mildir.

"I'll heal him. But maybe we should try to remove the arrow first?" Hermione said without looking at any of them. Surely he would not notice if they took out the arrow when he just lay there, completely knocked out. "Yes, let's try," Ron said unsurely. "But how do we do that?"

"Let me do it," Mildir said quickly. "There's not much time for this. We need to be quick!"

"But how do you pull it out without hurting him? Actually, I've heard that one must never pull out an arrow of a body." She had read that somewhere in a modern book, but did not think that people of Middle Earth had heard the same. The elf shook his head. "We must take it out. Now, first we will push it a little bit, then cut off the arrowhead…" he did what he said, slowly and carefully with a firm grip on the arrow, "… then we must remove the shaft. And no need to worry, young wizard. It will be all right." The elf looked at the pale, shocked ginger. Ron nodded his head and tried to appear less horrified. Hermione was just worried.

Mildir grasped the feathered end and pulled it out. "There. Now, some people douse wounds like this with alcohol, but I prefer herbs. Something to relieve the wound with, but I do not have it with me, I'm afraid. But I need binding."

"Don't think about it," Ron said. "She's a witch, after all. She can heal him. So go on, Hermione… you can do this better than me."

"Then give me some space, guys."

Ron and Mildir moved to the side, and Hermione sat down by the quiet body. As she casted several healing spells, she studied the face on the ground. He was young and dark, looked a bit like Fili, with a medium sized nose and hairless cheeks and chin – but the beard would grow very soon, he was a dwarf after all. Hermione smiled at the thought but shuddered when she heard noises in the distance. She craned her neck and watched several dwarves and men attacking hunched and crooked creatures; orcs, no doubt. It was horrible to listen to the screams.

"Witch!" A dark-haired elf shouted. "They are close, you must leave the dwarf!"

But Hermione did not leave him; instead she pulled the body away from the cliff and behind the archers, underneath mountain junipers. He was moaning and grasping her tunic. "He's waking!" She called. Ron sighed. "That's good. You did it… but I think you should focus on those bizarre… _things_ down there! _What_ are they?!"

"The creatures you are looking at now? Well, that is goblins, wizard! Rotten creatures with red, gnarled skin. And the black, a little bit bigger beings beside the mountain troll over there, that's orcs," Mildir explained. Ron paled and moved his wand frantically, screaming out several curses and charms after hearing this; a good idea to finish them off as quickly as possible. The battle field lit up every time he casted spells. Hermione looked down at the dwarf again and saw that he had opened his eyes. They were dark blue.

"You are better now, but please stay calm. I've done what I can," she spoke calmly and touched his shoulder. The dwarf was even more confused. "W-What…? Where am I…? The battle!"

"Take it easy. You are safe here," she assured him, but inside her head she added: _For now…_. She was afraid the enemy would come up after a while. It would be chaotic. "I must leave you now, but I will be back soon…" And she hurried over to Ron and Mildir. The dwarf watched how she moved her wand and jumped from one side to another, doing everything in her power to cover the worriers in the front, the most at risk. He drifted off to sleep, even though he wanted to stand up and fight. But he just couldn't.

"Watch out!" Hermione shrieked as six-seven orc arrows was shot towards them; the orc bow could easily shoot an arrow over a hundred meters, apparently. The brunette and the ginger ducked and held unto each other, but jumped up quickly and started casting blasting spells towards the group of orcs. Loud shrieks and howls were heard. Mildir fired an arrow in the same direction as the orc arrow had come from. An orc's eye was pierced. Ron clapped his hands.

And as the archers fired many elf-made arrows in the minute, at dark, hunched, horrible, huge and dangerous creatures coming from west, Thorin ran towards the enemy. His broad sword was held high. He killed orcs and small goblins on the way, and watched his people die around him, axes in their hands. His heart ached and he hurried towards them to see if he could help. He protected the wounded ones for a while, but jumped over to higher areas when those ugly, noisy goblins of The Misty Mountains tried to surround him. "For the Lonely Mountain!" He called out loudly and looked around for a split second. His kin raised their arms and repeated after him eagerly, before again focusing on the many enemies around them. It was wild. Arrows flew over his head and double edged iron weapons tried to take him down, but Thorin met the swords of the enemies with his Goblin cleaver, unafraid and powerful. He was skillful, someone would say; a quick, cunning worrier, but he looked at himself as just another dwarf warrior who did his best, not backing away. He roared as he cleaved a rugged, black orc head and hacked a small goblin that was lying on the ground. It did not feel right to kill someone who was not standing up, not fight eye to eye, but the stinky, little thing grabbed his leg when he rushed by, and thus he took his life so that he could continue running.

The fog lifted in west and he saw a huge, muscular orc walking confidently towards a group of men. It was the pale orc, Azog, and some 'friends' of his, Bolg was one of them; The grey, hairless huge orc with horrible scars all over his short forehead, with sharp, bloody teeth and one, dead eye. He was ugly, too ugly to look at; well, for sweet, elvish eyes. Thorin sneered to himself, though he had to admit they too were fighting cunningly and killing just as fast and skillfully as his kin.

Azog and Bolg had yet not seen him; they were too far away, fighting against the men that Bard was leading. The said man was shooting arrows beside Bilbo. The hobbit ducked under swords, and swung his small, slim sword. Thorin fixed his eyes on Bolg and Azog again, and the sight made his heart beat fast with anger. But the anger inside him somehow eased when he saw Dain in front, bravely defending some younger dwarfs. He hit really hard with his ax, causing blood and goo to spurt. He was covered in the sticky gore but didn't seem to notice as he ran forward, mad and eager. Thorin didn't look better himself. He was dirty, sweaty and bloodstained. Not from his wounds, they were small, but from his victims that had not stand a chance.

Thorin jumped down from the rock he was standing on and attacked a grey orc with red eyes, and when the monster fell to the ground, he seized the opportunity to slit his throat. The orc died immediately before gasping something he did not understand. Thorin ran through the crowd, delivering deathly killing-thrusts wherever he put his feet. They died around him, kin and enemy. Men and elves. A slim body of an elf lay on the muddy ground, blood in his silver hair. A dwarf with brown curls thrust his sword at a horrible creature with huge, yellow eyes: An orc living deep inside the mountains, Thorin assumed. Archers fell from the rocks. He knew none of them.

An elf with long, red hair jumped from rock to rock, aiming at a troll with many arrows. When the elf turned around, Thorin understood it was a female. And he had seen her before, running next to Thranduil's son, that damn, blue-eyed wood elf that had looked at Hermione… smiled at her. Thorin shook his head. "Why am I thinking about that foolish, betraying girl?" He mumbled to himself, irritated.

But the thought of Hermione and Legolas was swept away when the she elf cut the throat of an orc, right in front of Kili's face actually. Where did his nephew come from? She had saved him! Thorin studied the two of them, partly hidden behind a large boulder. Fili looked up at the she elf and smiled warmly. His face was red, but it could have changed color because of the wild situation. At least that was what he hoped.

Thorin spun around when he heard heavy footsteps. "Oh!" It was a troll coming towards him! He sighed deeply and drew his sword, ready to pierce thick, bulky troll skin. And so he roared and made a run for it. The troll tried to grab him, but Thorin ducked under those greasy fingers and aimed at the troll's legs. It must have hurt; sticky, black blood trickled down to its big feet. He heard a horrible scream and looked up. It was really angry now and in one swift movement, it hit him hard. Thorin was slammed against a broad tree trunk. He groaned and rubbed his back. And when the troll raised its arms to kill him, Thorin jumped up from the ground with the sword in his hand. "Come here so I can cleave you like wood!" He challenged. And the monster did not hesitate.

Many dwarves were standing next to him now, supporting him. He caught a glimpse of Bofur and Balin. But when a flash of green light lit up the rocky area, and hit the troll's belly, it was already over. The monster was stone dead. They gaped. Thorin was very shocked, had never seen a spell like this. So fast! Thus it could not be a spell… but a curse. He turned around and looked to the mountain. He recognized the figure on the cliff, her hair all tousled. The elven armor shimmered ever so slightly in the sun. The sight of her made his chest tighten, but only for a second. Now he was mumbling many bad words under his breath. That witch! The troll was his! He would have killed it, along with Bofur, Balin and the others.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Balin's familiar voice. Thorin stared at him. "What?"

"Are you all right, Thorin?" Balin furrowed his bushy brows. He had blood on his cheeks.

"Of course! Where are the others? We must stay together. This is not going to be pretty!" Thorin jumped forward when an unusual tall goblin ran to Balin. It was immediately killed. Balin shoved back orcs and killed dark creatures none of them had seen before. When he had the time to speak, he said: "Do not worry, Thorin. My brother is fighting beside Dain over there. The others are not far away, I can see them! Look to east!"

Thorin did as told and saw Bifur, Bombur, Gandalf, Nori and Dori. Ori was standing behind Gandalf. "All right! Let's make our way to them. I will cover you! Hurry!" Thorin roared. And so they hurried away, followed by Bofur. They covered each other as they fought through the massive crowd, but before they reached Gandalf and the others, they came across one, big pale orc. Balin and Bofur was interrupted by dozens of eager, quick goblins and started thrust their swords at them. Thorin was busy thinking how to start. He just looked darkly at Azog for a while. The pale orc sneered and walked over. Then it began.

Hermione casted a blocking spell, probably for the twentieth time! She wiped away the sweat in her neck and sighed. "There are so many of them! We've been standing up here for hours! They aren't backing away!"

"Yes, the enemy is strong," Mildir said sternly; "but we can't stop! Watch out for that troll! LAY DOWN!" And Hermione did what he said. A huge rock would have hit her otherwise. Ron cursed and casted a fire-spell. Dozens of goblins and orcs ran off, afraid of the fires. A troll got really bad injured. "Well done, wizard!" Some of the elves called. Mildir helped Hermione up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, but I think we should move a little to the side. Oh, look! Another troll!" Hermione gasped and looked over her shoulder to make sure the young dwarf still was lying there. He was.

"FIRE!" Mildir shouted. And the archers fired their arrows, earning loud screams and angry trolls. "Again!"

Hermione walked closer and gazed over the battle field with red-rimmed eyes. She saw hundreds of dwarves, and struggled to find out if the company could be somewhere in the crowd. She couldn't see them, only Gandalf. He fought so very quickly and bravely, impressing Hermione. He usually looked like an old man, but not now. He was strong.

"Bilbo!" She gasped when she saw the said hobbit. He blocked orcs with his sword and stabbed if they came too close. He was really good and he had courage, but he was surrounded. So she screamed out a charm used to destroy doors, capable of take down entire walls, but it worked out very nicely on the orcs that surrounded the hobbit. They were sent everywhere, high up in the air, before they crashed to the mountains and slammed against pointy rocks. Many died. Bilbo was able to run, not being surrounded anymore.

She looked up. She saw the wargs in east, and their masters; orc scouts. She recognized Azog and shuddered, remembering how he had abducted her a while ago. Now he was swinging his huge stone weapon with chains in front of a dark figure with golden armor. Was that Thorin? She narrowed her eyes. "Oh no…."

"You can see him?" Mildir asked. He looked knowingly into her eyes. "He's been fighting the pale orc for a while now, very bravely I must say."

Hermione nodded. Nothing missed his elvish eyes. But she was really worried now. "He's so far away, it's hard to aim! Azog's comrades are in the way, and it looks like none of the dwarves is helping him! He can die!"

"Calm down, Hermione," Ron said. "He will be all right."

"But I just _can't_ stand here, watching him! I must help!" Hermione was desperate now, and she had forgotten everyone around her. She wanted to run down to Thorin, if it was possible. She walked closer to the cliff but Ron and Mildir held her back. "You will be killed! Don't leave the mountain, lady Hermione."

"I have to help him! Let go of me! NOW!" She was roaring, and they let her go. They were only shocked for a minute, now Ron grabbed her arm again. He had a dog's pleading eyes. "Please, Hermione… stay here."

"This is _my_ war too! I _am_ allowed to defend Thorin from Azog, that monster who tried to abduct me! I… I can't stand here anymore; I need to be with my company… with him. He needs me right now. Let me go, Ron."

Ron gaped, too shocked to notice that he wasn't holding her back anymore. Mildir smiled sadly. Hermione could read their minds; they knew she loved him…

She turned around and found the way down to the ground, and she hurried between rocks and warriors. The ground lit up every time Ron casted spells and charms. Green, blue and red. He covered her, and for that she was thankful. She felt safer, but she had to use her wand every now and then while running to east, and draw her slim sword. She killed some goblins, and was repaid with wounds on her body; they thrust at her with daggers and hit her with swords. The armor protected her, but she could feel the blood trickling on her left arm. She didn't care about the pain and the frightening creatures; she had to get to him!

**Well, now we are getting somewhere…let us just hope Hermione can be able to help him. I believe in her, she is very strong, perhaps stronger than she think. She will always be my favorite female character! I could lend every one of my crushes to this brilliant, brave, smart and beautiful witch, seriously… hehe.**


	28. Chapter 29

Hermione headed out of a large, steep hill she had fallen down, and gasped when a searing pain came towards her left arm, but she tried to ignore it and kept running, away from the rocks. "THORIN!" She called, but he did not answer, though she knew he was nearby… perhaps behind those goblins.

She rushed towards the small creatures, and they hopped and banged and shrieked around her, like a bunch of mean, misshaped and ugly children. She raised her sword and hit a fat, little thing square on the shoulder, turned around and kicked another one, shoving him over backwards before finally killing him with the dagger. And she could finally run further inside the crowd of fearsome foes, as quick as possibly, but stopped dead in her tracks when a huge orc blocked the way. He reached angrily for her arm, and she – frightened like a threatened animal – quickly hit across the side of the black, hairless head with the sword, and screamed aloud when his black blood flowed over her, like water in the shower. "Oh god I hate this!"

She ran off and jumped over stones, crossed sandy slabs and stopped when she reached a small group of orcs, surrounded by fighting dwarfs and a couple of elves, jumping down from big boulders. Two big orcs where in the middle, fighting a dark figure with long hair. He was fast and defiant, never breaking eye contact.

Hermione gulped and her jaws dropped when she recognized Thorin, of course it was him! Who else would that skilled warrior be? She shook her head angrily, raised her weapons and swore on all that she hold dearest that she would kill that ugly, pale orc with black scars all over! She roared and ran towards them, and for a moment she felt invincible, and as cunning and quick as the wood elves.

She jumped forward, straight at the pale orc who was about to attack Thorin, and hit him fiercely across the muscular back with her sword. He screamed horribly and turned around, his black eyes huge and confused only for a minute. Now he silenced, and as the blood trickled down from the nape of his neck, he grumbled loudly like a beast.

With a grimace of hatred and fury, he began to fight her, and he did _not_ take into account the big difference between his and Hermione strength. "I will enjoy killing you, witch, slowly and painfully, and he will watch me cut open your belly! Make him really angry."

Hermione screamed and met his sword; black orc sword versus silver elf sword. Thorin was fighting in the background, but as his eyes landed on Hermione's form, he finished off the orc and Thorin then pulled out the orcrist from the stinky, dead orc's groin and kicked him to the side, making his way through dead bodies and scattered bows and arrows.

Hermione jumped to one side and to another, but Azog was quick too, and so he attacked her. She almost fell, but straightened up, bloody and moaning. Thorin came and hit him on the side of his body, roaring, and as Azog turned around to shove the dwarf king back, Hermione found her strength and pierced the thick skin on his throat with her dagger. Azog roared.

"You will leave him be, monster!" She said through gritted teeth, her eyes shining with hatred, and then she grabbed Thorin, not listening to his argues, and pulled him away from the orcs.

She noticed the blood underneath his armor, trickling down, and the small injures on his grey, exhausted face. He was badly wounded, and he could barely walk; limping away like an old man, right behind her. Hermione turned around and casted exploding spells, not looking at Thorin for a minute as she used her magic.

But in that small minute something horrible happened… Bolg came after them. He had been fighting the lake men, and when he came back and found Azog, bloody and injured, he swore to himself that he would kill the dwarf king and the witch.

Azog was somewhere behind them, and so filled with anger that he couldn't feel the wounds anymore. He stood up, but none of them saw this. He followed Bolg.

Bolg roared and aimed at Thorin's back, and did not miss. Thorin screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, his hands shaking. "Thorin! NOO!" Hermione saw what had happened, fear crossing her face like a thick mask.

She drew her wand quickly as she studied the dwarf, so very afraid for him, and when she found out who had hurt him, the orc Bolg, she cursed and raised her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" And his huge sledge hammer flew out of reach, and hit a random orc accidently in the head. Hermione was too mad to cheer. She raised her wand again, looking the grey orc in his eyes, the healthy and the dead one. "AVADAK – " But she was harshly interrupted, and now she looked into Azog's eyes. She gasped. "But I… I thought you…" She trailed of and shook her head fiercely, not believing her own bad luck. She thought he slowly would've died from that stab wound! And even though he was tired because of blood loss, he still was strong and as defiant as Thorin. "I'll rip you apart, witch," he whispered loudly and darkly, then he punched her; knocked her out for a minute or two. She fell backwards to the ground.

When she opened up her eyes, a little while later, she saw Thorin, and he was lying almost beside her, still alive and gasping. Two young dwarfs stood in front of him, the one darker than the other. She wetted her bloody lips, and as she tried to stand up straight, she found out who was defending Thorin. She subbed once, her eyes burning with tears. "Fili… Kili…"

They protected him, they stabbed goblins who tried to grab hold of their uncle's limbs, and they shoved back Bolg, but only for a moment… Hermione subbed and whined like a wounded pup when the strong, muscular and huge orc, taller than Azog, used his sword to kill Kili, and he almost succeeded. Fili screamed and grabbed hold of his brother; they both fell to the ground by Thorin's feet. "KILI! NO!"

Hermione frantically searched in her pocket, but did not find the wand, and then she looked around on the ground, but it was nowhere to be found. "No!"

She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her sword, her legs trembling and her head spinning, but this was not the time to fell into a swoon! Her strength ebbed away, but she shook her head and made her way to Bolg, standing tall over the three, royal dwarfs. She panted, she groaned silently, but never did she stop, and never, never, never would she stop loving that stubborn dwarf king.

She roared as she finally reached them, and swung her sword like a mad woman, hitting the dangerous orc hard, to the rear of his skull, hopefully giving him a deadly sword strike, painful and gory; deep into the witless brain.

He swooned, blood covering his face, and he then cried in agony. But before he dropped to the ground, he grabbed Fili and stabbed him, and it happened so fast. Hermione shrieked. "Oh no, FILI!"

Fili roared as the blood streamed. She could tell his wounds were bad, but now, perhaps, deadly. She reached out her hand and cried, but neither of the young dwarf brothers reacted. They lay still, but Fili were alive, and he reached for his brother. "K-Kili…brother."

"Oh Fili… Kili." She sat down and shook Kili's lifeless body, but no reaction. He was pale and deadly injured. "…oh no…no, no, no! This is all my fault! Oh god…I'm sorry, Kili,"

"No, d-don't be," Fili stammered, and he reached for her arm. Hermione only hesitated for a minute, and then she hugged the blond dwarf and kissed his forehead. "I will take care of you… I can save you, and… and Thorin. Please, just wait. I must find my wand first."

"It's too late," he whispered. He dropped her hands and lied down, too weak to sit up straight. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. "Y-you're like a s-sister to me… you c-can't save… save me, but… please… save my… my uncle."

"I promise, Fili," she subbed. "I promise." And she left the brothers, shaken and heartbroken. It couldn't be true! It was too horrible to be true! But if they really were to die, Fili and Kili, then she would save their uncle!

"T-Thorin, p-please be… be alive," Hermione stuttered, her voice trembling with fear. Tears blinded her, but that did not stop her from finding his body, and she touched his cheek gently.

"Oh, Thorin! Please… wake up, please… just…" She closed her eyes and subbed, tears wetting her dirty cheeks. "You _can't_ be dead! I promised him I would save you."

She tried to remove his armor, and managed to open it from behind his back. But only the main piece that protected his chest, a golden plate; so not hard to see that it was made of dwarves.

His crown was gone, and his dark hair lay loose, tousled and tangled. She cut open his undershirt with the dagger, ripped off a big piece of her borrowed tunic to use it as binding. When she was done, she clothed him in her cape, gently and warmly.

"Oh _please_… T-Thorin, wake up! I… I love you so… _so_ much. I'm sorry I disappointed you, and I-I'm so sorry I didn't kill Azog… I'm… I'm so sorry for… for _everything_!" And she bent over and gathered him together in her arms, his head falling back into the crook of her neck. Hermione cried out, she cursed and she let out a desperate, heart wrecking sound; shedding big, fat tears of a crushed heart.

"Herm… m-mione?" It was Thorin! He spoke to her, his voice was fading away like pollen grains in the summer wind, but he was speaking! Hermione hugged him tight, but gently as she subbed into his hair. "Oh, Thorin! You're not dead… you're not dead!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, H-Hermione. I don't understand how I could… be so… so blind. An angel like you… I d-don't deserve you, I never did….p-please… do not cry."

"Don't talk like that!" Hermione snapped, but then she softened like butter and cupped his cheeks. "I love you dearly, you stubborn, foolish dwarf! I can't live without you."

Thorin stared at her, amazed and slightly humble, still thinking he did not deserve someone like Hermione. He reached his hand and touched her lips. "Oh… what was I thinking? I hate myself, Hermione. I hate myself so, so… ugh… please leave me, I-I just don't deserve you." His hand dropped and he looked away. And then he saw him… Thorin gasped his name, a name both of them hated: "Azog!"

Hermione turned her head and jerked back, her arms still around Thorin's shoulders. Azog walked slowly towards them with a satisfied grin plastered on his scarred face.

"Get away from us!" Hermione hissed. "Don't touch him!"

He said something in orcish, foul words…but then he spoke clearly and aloud, in a language they both understood:

"How touching! The dwarf and the witch, finally together, hah! I am almost tempted to let you live, live your miserable lives together until one of you kill the other, sick of one another. But I will not… you're going to die a horrible death, both of you scums!" He raised his arms above his head, ran through high grass, straight to them.

Hermione held out her sword, her arms becoming weak, but her face warm as the sunshine glimmered through high clouds. Thorin tried to stand up, but fell back into her chest. "Save yourself," he said, but she did not listen.

But before Azog reached them, he stiffened dead in his tracks, stumbled upon a rock and screamed out.

"What happened?" Thorin whispered, his eyes closing. Hermione was too shocked to notice how Thorin slowly began to pass out, and she looked closer and said: "Someone shot him in the back with an arrow! It was… _Thranduil_!" The said elf rushed over from behind high mountain shrubs. He came towards them and reached out his hand. Hermione looked away, new tears falling into the hair of Thorin. "I'm not leaving him!"

But Thranduil did not want her to come with him, not yet anyway. He held something thin in his shimmering, slim hand, his green gauntlets matching it perfectly. It was her wand.

"How did you…?"

"I found it on the orc scum, but do not speak, Hermione… take it. You have to finish it. Give him the final strike. NOW!"

Hermione took the wand, straightened a little, and as her breathing became hitched, she parted her dry lips...

"_Incendio_!" She conjured a thin, red flame, like a fast jet, and it flew straight towards the pale, wounded body of Azog. The orc roared and jumped forward when he felt the searing heat of the charm.

He ran frantically between rocks, stumbled over piles of dead goblins and let out high screams; piercing and horrible cries that tore clouds and scared ravens away from the nearby trees.

Azog's screech become much louder as the hands of fire dug into his dirty skin, licking it away, and ate his flesh all the way into the bones. He was quickly clothed in a red and orange robe of flames, and he fell with a painful groan, face down in the mud, and eventually died.

She watched the pale orc fade away, her mouth curled up into an uncertain, but yet relieved smile. She looked down and stroked Thorin's cheeks, his forehead and his bearded chin with trembling fingers. She could feel the beating of her heart calming, and her head dropping forward. "He is dead," she whispered. "Thorin? Look! I killed him, it was gruesome, but no more than he deserved… Thorin?"

"Hermione?" It was Thranduil, he hadn't left. He was still there, and he looked sadly into her eyes. What was wrong with him? Why would _he_ care? "Come, Hermione. Your work here is done… you need rest. Look, the eagles are coming. It is over. Let your friend be, there is nothing you can do."

"No! Thorin?! Look at me!" Hermione shook his shoulders, but he only sank deeper into her embrace, lifeless. She caught Thranduil's eye, and didn't care to look at the big eagles, picking up wounded warriors everywhere.

"He was alive... we just talked, I _swear_!" And she picked up her wand, desperate and frantically. She looked into Thorin's handsome, freckled face, his head in her lap, and she spoke loudly and clearly through tears and snot. "_Vulnera Sanentur… vulnera sanentur… vulnera sanenture… vulnera sanenture."_

She rubbed his shoulder and nudged his arm. "Thorin?" She looked closer and gaped as he slowly regained some colors in his face. "Oh thank _god_! He's not yet dead! Look!"

Thranduil did not answer; he was looking at something big, furry and dark brown, something with claws and fangs. He pointed. "A bear!"

Hermione looked up and jumped a little when she saw it. It was a bear, only larger, and it rushed straight towards them! She screamed, and Thranduil tried to pull her away from the king. But she pushed him away, refusing to leave her lover. But then she gasped… not in fear, but in disbelief. Finally she saw it… "That… that is Beorn!"

And the big beast, the skin changer she had got to know before entering Mirkwood, killed goblins and ripped apart orcs on his way.

Beorn did not stop until he reached them, but he had come for Thorin. He nodded when he saw her, and she moved to the side so that he could pick up the dwarf. Hermione stood up but stumbled like a blind woman when the pain in her limbs returned, and her head began spinning. Beorn looked at her, worried, but Thranduil rushed over and grabbed her. "You must take her too. I'll help her up."

Thranduil lifted her up, and she did not bother. She was too tired to care. He pushed her up and placed her gently on the back of the great bear, and he did it quickly, as if she was as light as a doll. Hermione closed her eyes and dropped to the thick fur, eventually falling into a deep, dreamless swoon. Everything darkened around her and she could rest.

_Next morning at sunrise:_

Hermione suddenly woke up, screaming. She had been dreaming about the battle, and she had seen Thorin lying on the ground, gasping out his last breath. "Oh no!" She muttered and gaped when she remembered him.

Hermione frantically looked around. "Thorin? Where are you?! Thorin!" She was alone in a white tent, resting on a soft bedroll, silk and cotton wrapped around her body, and it felt good, but she had not the time. "I must get to him… but where is he?!" She pulled the blanket off of her body and kicked away the bedroll, but when she stood up on her naked feet, her head began spinning like mad. Her arms were stiff and the wounds on her stomach searing. She moaned loudly, but did not care if her noises woke somebody. She breathed out and leaned against the back of a chair. "OK… I just need to calm down, breath in…hmmm… and out…ahh." She suddenly noticed a cup on the seat and she drank it up. "Better!" Her injures did NOT feel better, rather worse now that she moved her limbs and walked around, but she didn't care.

Hermione found the way out and she looked around. It was the elf camp, and it was bathed in sunlight! The warmth of the sun strengthened her body and she felt so more awake.

"You're out of bed," an elf said behind her back. Hermione spun around and nearly fell to her knees. The elf rushed to her side and helped her up. "I'll follow you back to your tent, Hermione," Mildir said, she recognized him now, the dark wood elf she had been standing next to on that cliff.

"No," she protested. "You must lead me to Thorin!"

"But you're exhausted, Hermione! Please, come here, you can't help him," he replied and placed an arm around her shoulders. Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed the collar on his linen shirt. "Is he… _dead_? Oh please, Mildir… please tell me he's alive!"

"Don't worry, he is still breathing. His condition is stable, but we do not know if he will live… or die."

"Oh _Thorin_! I must stay with him, I love him so much, Mildir! Please…"

"But you _need_ rest, Hermione, especially in your condition, so I suggest you come w –"

"Take me to him NOW or I'll… wait, _what_!?" She suddenly paled and stared at him, like a question mark. She said: "What the hell do you mean? In my _condition_?! I'm not as badly injured as Thorin, I'm just very dizzy and very, very… _nauseous_?" She reddened.

"You did not know?" He asked calmly, and patted her back. "It is I who nursed you, and when I cleaned the wounds on your stomach… well, that's when I found out."

"You've got to be kidding? Is this some sort of a joke? Well, it is _not_ funny… it's just… _rubbish_! I don't believe you," she replied fiercely, but suddenly she felt a sudden urge to throw up, lucky she managed to control herself.

Mildir sighed and nodded slowly. "Allright, follow me."

Hermione wanted to run and cursed his soft, elegant movements silently, why couldn't he just walk like a normal person? But when they finally got to a green tent, after passing many elves and some dwarves of the iron hills, she paled and stopped. "What is it?" Mildir asked softly, and he reached out his hand. "Come, Hermione. I can see you're afraid, I understand… but he needs you to be strong. You must help him."

She nodded and flushed, feeling a little silly. "Of course." And he zipped up the small entrance of the tent and pushed her gently inside. "I'm not far away, so just let me know if there is anything you need. He has all the blankets he needs, and water and soap, and clean clothes…And I can help you clean and nurse him, if you want?"

"No need to," Hermione answered, her voice firm. "I'll take care of everything."

She wanted to go sit down beside him but Mildir stopped her. "Oh, and one more thing… shall I get you some clothes? A simple dress? You are just wearing undershirt, it reaches to your knees, but still…"

"No, it's not cold," she replied and finally he left her, shaking his head. Hermione understood that in Middle-Earth, it was unusual to walk around in undershirt, it would've looked weird anywhere, no matter which world… but no one but Thorin could see her now, if he woke up… Hermione gulped nervously.

He was lying on a blue bedroll and two blankets were tucked around his body. His torso was half visible, and clothed in nothing but long, slim bandages. His face was pale and calm, but filled with small cuts and wounds. He breathed deeply, his eyes moved under the eyelids. She settled down next to him and grabbed his strong, big hand. "What are you dreaming of?" She whispered. "Oh, my love… please stay alive."

Hermione then closed her mouth, and she cupped her small belly with both hands, thinking about what Mildir had told her. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it! But come to think of it… she felt full _before_ eating, and maybe, _just_ _maybe_, a little bit rounder in the tummy? And her period? Well, if she remembered correctly, her period should have started on the 4 or 7 April, but it hadn't started…yet. "It's soon May," she mumbled. "Oh dear lord…"

She snapped back to reality when Thorin moaned. He didn't wake up, he just lay there unconscious, and he would stay that way probably all day long and maybe the next day too. So she began examining him, and she kept him warm and safe, and when it was needed, she changed bandages, which means; she cleaned the small and the bigger injures using a moist piece of cloth, gave it some air and then put on new, clean bandages. And she also, very regularly, healed him with a little help from her magic. _Vulnera Sanentu_, and some other spells, but unfortunately she didn't know of any other healing charms, none that worked fast and effectively.

Hermione slept beside him and she spoke calmly to him every now and then, even if he couldn't hear her. She cried and she shed big tears, 'cause she was so afraid for him, and she never left his side unless it was necessary.

_One and a half day later:_

Hermione had talked to the survivors a couple of hours ago, her dear friend Bilbo, her best friend Ron, Tauriel, Legolas and all the dwarves except Fili and Kili. It was hard to believe they were dead, and she had been there and seen it, but she still did not understand. She subbed silently as horrible images of the brothers danced inside her mind, and she blamed herself for their death.

She was a witch for Merlin's sake, and should've cursed Azog at once. She had thought he wouldn't be able to follow after them due to his stab injures, and thus prevent her from protecting Fili, kili and Thorin from Bolg.

"Don't cry," someone suddenly said, his voice was faint but she recognized it, so deep and smooth. He was waking up! "Thorin!" And she grabbed his hands and studied him, a tearful smile on her face. "How are you feeling? I've been so worried for you!"

"I feel so… so sore, but calm. Is this a dream?" Thorin met her eyes. He looked tired. Hermione's smile faded, and she touched his cheek. "No, Thorin… I'm here, beside you. You must be strong, you must hold on… please, do it for me."

Finally he smiled, weakly and humbly. "I'd do anything for you… I'm grateful you're here with me… please don't leave me, even though you should consider meeting someone else… and not a blind, old dwarf like me."

"You're not old… err well, I know you are 200 hundred years old, _but_… I do not find you old. And you are the only one for me, you know that…I only love _you_!"

"Thanks, Hermione…my beautiful angel… I'm sorry, and I hope you will forgive me, even though you shouldn't. The treasures… it changed me, made me sick, and so did the Arkenstone. I've been so blind, Hermione… you are _far_ more precious. I understand now that you mean more to me than all the gold in Erebor."

"Oh, Thorin… of course I forgive you." Hermione blushed and looked away, but met his eyes again when he said the next: "you must count all the coins in the mountain someday." He winked, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Go to the throne hall and count all the coins… that's how much I love you."

Hermione's cup of love for this dwarf ran over and she eagerly bent down and kissed him long and full on his lips, her hands in his thick hair. Thorin smiled against her soft lips, surprised and happy at the same time. But she pulled back before he got the time to sneak his arms around her waist. He sighed in disappointed at the loss of her warm body, But Hermione was firm.

"You must rest," she said sternly and crossed her arms. "You are not well, Thorin… not yet. You must rest and regain some strength. You can talk to the others later."

Thorin silenced, he had a strange expression upon his face. "Fili and Kili… they were there… they… they protected me? Where are they?"

Hermione turned away to hide her face, tears began welling up again. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, maybe Balin could do it? He was a very old friend of Thorin… they had known each other for so many, many years. And she and Thorin… they met each other just a year ago, though it felt like they'd known each other for a decade. She turned around and met his eyes, suddenly knowing what to do.

"Hermione," Thorin whispered. He grew weaker, more tired, but he forced himself to stay awake. "You're sad…" he shook his head slowly. "No… _not_ them. Hermione… tell me. Are they deadly injured?"

"Thorin…" Hermione breathed in and sat down, her eyes closing. "There is something I must tell you."


	29. Chapter 30

**I've seen the last movie, and it's really, really sad… so, well… this story is different and since I didn't watch the movie before writing the battle scene, it looks more like the book, (Fili and Kili dying when defending their uncle) but it would have been so entertaining to write about that ice scene in the movie, when Azog falls through the ice and into the water. The scene really showed us Thorin's strength. **

**Anyway, here it is, chapter 30: **

**(**_**and characters belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling) enjoy!**_

Thorin was deeply worried, and barely breathed as Hermione opened her mouth. She could see in his eyes that he knew what she would say. But that didn't stop her from telling everything. "Thorin…" she trailed off as she saw how his cheeks paled.

"Fili and Kili, your brave nephews… they… they're in a better place." She felt sick. She was breathing fast and her heart was racing. But she continued. "Oh they fought so hard, Thorin! They fought for their land, their people… and their family. Your nephews defended you. They…just… fought as legends." She smiled a faint smile through the tears. "I promised Fili I would save their uncle, and I will not leave you… I will take good care of you. Thorin? Do you wish to be left alone?"

She didn't want to nag, and she moved away to give him some room, dropping his cold hand. For a moment he just stared at her like a very confused person, slowly shaking his head. Then he spoke: "No. Kili…My nephews…" His eyes were red, but he did not cry. "It can't be true! No, they were alive… so alive! We fought together, Hermione!"

Hermione lowered her head, and she clamped a trembling hand over her mouth to stop a cry of sorrow. Big tears escaped her eyes. But the sound of blankets being removed and tossed to the side, however, made her jump up.

"Thorin! What are you doing?" She grabbed his strong arm, holding him. "You're too weak!"

"I need to see them. Let me go!" And he stood up weakly, like a dying person, but the look on his face really scared her. He was so pale, grey as a pile of ash, and wild like an animal. He breathed heavily and moved away from his dear friend. He limped to the exit and nearly fell, but Hermione captured him. "Calm down, please," she cried, "before you kill yourself!"

"Must… see them," Thorin breathed, holding onto her for support. He was heavy, but somehow she managed to hold him up. She helped him back to the blankets and the bedroll in the middle of the tent. He tried to escape her arms, go back to the exit, but he failed. Hermione shook her head as she poured water into the cup. He was mad, and just a few moments ago they kissed and chatted. Now he looked so different. "Here," she offered him some water and after a while he drank thirstily from the cup. "And you must eat too," Hermione said, but the dwarf refused.

He just wanted to see his nephews, but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get up. "Please, Hermione… help me. I need to see Fili and Kili. I don't believe they are dead. Oh what will Dis say?"

Hermione realized she didn't know his family much at all. She knew Fili and Kili, but not their mother. She had heard them mention Dis before, actually.

"I know," she murmured, kneeling beside him. "I wish I could help you, but you can barely walk. I'm so afraid for you, I-I just want you to stay here for a while, get well…I was afraid you never would wake up, but you did! So _please_, try to rest! Your wounds are…oh no!" Fresh blood was soaking through the bandages. She reached for the wand kept inside her jacket and swished it. "_Tergeo_!" The spell quickly cleared up the blood.

"Ssshh…lay still," she spoke softly. He twisted under her hands, groaning loudly in pain. The wound was open and she bit her lip as she studied it closely. "This may develop a bacterial infection," she mumbled. If that happened, it would be so much harder to save him! She had to clean it again. "Thorin, I need you to stay calm. I will fetch some fresh water."

"But… Kili… Fili," he mumbled and finally looked into her eyes. "They need me. I-I _must_ see them. Why do you not understand?!"

"Thorin, of course I understand! But you must think of yourself now. So, stay here!" She stroked his arm once before leaving him. Some familiar dwarfs were walking towards Thorin's tent. It was the brothers, Balin and Dwalin, and behind them a tiny man with caramel brown hair. Bilbo. They looked well. Refreshed.

"I wish we could come earlier," Balin said and looked up into her pale face. He wrinkled his big, pointy nose. "What's wrong? How is he? An elf told us he needed rest and…"

"I told him about Kili and Fili," Hermione interrupted. Dwalin moved his body, not sure if he should enter the tent or not. Hermione cried her heart out. "I-I shouldn't have told him! I should've waited, but I'm so, so _stupid_! H-he tried to get out and the wound began to bleed, and… and it looks really bad and painful and..."

She pulled herself together, quickly wiping away the tears. "I must get some water. Please watch over him?"

Balin took her by the hand, and he squeezed gently. "Aye. We will talk to him, lass. Find some water, and Bilbo?"

Bilbo, who watched Hermione worriedly, looked to the old dwarf. "I can help. Tell me what I can do."

"Go look for Gandalf," Balin replied. The hobbit ran away quickly, and Hermione hurried towards the bonfire. Legolas and Tauriel were gone, and for a split-second she wondered if the redhead perhaps was watching over Kili's body, mourning.

Thranduil stood outside of the camp, gazing across the lonely land. Hermione found an unused pan and filled it with water from the river, walked back and heated the water over the sparkling bonfire. She heard footsteps, but did not turn around.

"Hermione?"

"Ron," she said and looked up. He, Bofur, his brothers, Dori and Ori looked back at her, worried and curious. They had many questions. And she told them that Thorin had slept for almost two days. "He's not well, and I need to clean the wound."

"What about the mountain?" Ori asked. Hermione shook her head. "We can't move him, he's too weak. I'm afraid it would kill him."

"Oh my… is there anything we can do for him?" Dori questioned. Bofur grabbed her arm. "Hermione, let me take the water."

Hermione removed the pan from the fire. "I promised him I wouldn't leave his side. Now, let me through. I must heal him, and all you can do is sit and wait. He will talk to you later… he has too much on his mind." She saw a clear picture of Fili and Kili in her mind, grinning like two wicked wolves. _Oh, I wish you were here_.

Hermione went back to the tent, ignoring them all, even Ron. She felt really bad, but she needed to be with her lover.

Gandalf was there, luckily he had been found. He had helped some dwarfs from the Iron hills, but now Thorin needed him more. Hermione sat down beside the wizard. She caught the dwarf king's eye, light blue and half-lidded. He still looked stressful, but a little calmer. "H…Hermione…"

"I'm here," she whispered and grasped his big hand. He wanted to get up, but Gandalf held him down. She thought she heard him mumble: "Stubborn dwarf!" under his breath. She couldn't agree more. Finally the wizard turned his attention to the young witch.

"Ah, I see you've brought some hot water. Here, come closer. You can clean the wound now." Gandalf soothing voice loosened the stiffness of her shoulders. The two dwarf brothers and Bilbo looked closer as she moved the blankets to one side, revealing every bits of the ugly wound.

"Bilbo, can you give me that washcloth?" Hermione asked and looked at the chair. Bilbo handed it over and she dipped it into the clear water in the pan. "Give her some soap too," Gandalf demanded. Hermione nodded, understanding she had to wash off dirt around the wound.

Thorin moaned as she gently washed and rinsed. She was very careful, but it didn't prevent him from making loud noises. Hermione's heart broke for him. "I thought he was alright, so I told him what happened to Fili and Kili. But now he's in great pain, and this wound… it do _not_ look good," she whispered, catching Gandalf's attention. "It's my fault!"

"There, there," he spoke. "Yes, he got worse because he stood up and moved his body, but how could you know, Hermione? And the injury was bad _before_ he got up on his feet."

"I should have seen it coming! This is _Thorin_ _Oakenshield_, the strongest and most stubborn dwarf in Erebor!"

Gandalf chuckled. Balin smiled warmly at her. "That is true, my friend. But you shouldn't blame yourself," the old dwarf said. Dwalin and Bilbo nodded. Hermione did not answer, and Gandalf changed the subject.

"You must wash the wound regularly, two times a day. I am sure he will recover, but we must be patient. The sword passed straight through, and so no bones were ruined. And you have your magic, Hermione, and I have mine. We will heal him together. Now, pour some cool water over the wound. Dry it well."

Hermione did as told. Thorin sighed deeply and closed his eyes properly, after looking at Hermione for a very long time. She dried it properly and then found some linen, knowing the wound would be irritated by clothing if she didn't cover it with bandages. Gandalf nodded, pleased.

"You are good at this. Very good! Now, call for your friend, Ron. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Hermione found Ron at once and explained the situation. He joined them inside the tent. With a movement of his hand, Gandalf said: "Master Weasley! I'm glad you will help us."

"He means a lot to 'Mione," Ron answered and lowered his head. He turned pale under the freckles. Hermione smiled gratefully at him and sank to the floor. Ron sat next to her, a little stiff. Thorin was slowly passing out, but he never stopped mumbling in his beard. "H- Herm- mione… Kili… F-Fili." He moved his head to one side.

"Take my hand." And Hermione quickly took the old wizard's hand; it was much firmer than hers. Ron captured her left hand. She immediately felt it; the magic that they shared, and it was truly a reassuring feeling.

"Won't we need our wands though?" Ron asked, puzzled. Gandalf shook his head. "I know some healing spells, and they'll work just fine without your wands, my friends. Now repeat after me."

Gandalf mumbled a few, long words. The room darkened and Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo stopped whispering. Outside it was completely silent. Hermione started mumbling and closed her eyes. She saw something in the dark, something untouchable and evil. There were no lights on it. She imagined that she lit it up, like a candle in a cold room. Pleasurable heat radiated from her fingertips. She smiled and forced open her eyes. "That was… I don't know." She uttered a weird noise. Confused, she turned her gaze from her warm hands to Gandalf's face.

"That was strong healing magic," she finally said. Ron flushed fiercely.

"I did it without my wand," he breathed. Gandalf patted his shoulder. "Indeed. You do not always need wands in Middle-Earth. The magic here is… well, different."

Hermione moved away from her spot to look at Thorin. He was sleeping silently, and she gently cupped his cheek. Dwalin smiled. "He looks better!"

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand, Hermione held his left hand, and the hobbit smiled and laughed through flowing tears. "He will make it, right? He _is_ badly injured, but this magic…" he peered at the three magic-users in the green tent. "It will help him?"

"Yes, my dear Bilbo. When I heard what happened on the battlefield, I thought he would not survive, but the healing helped."

"He's right," Hermione said. "But it's not over. Do you think we should stitch these wounds, Gandalf? It's very deep."

Gandalf nodded slowly as he studied the dwarf king's empty face. "I will show you how. I am a wizard, not a physician, but I can help you, Hermione. I am sure you have a very steady hand."

Hermione only gulped in return, not looking forward to do this. Bilbo fetched a needle and Balin gave her some thread. She cleaned the needle carefully, and she was ready. It would have been helpful with a holder, to maneuver the needle. Muggles used them, but they were in Middle-Earth now, not the modern world.

Gandalf explained as he brought her hand to Thorin's wound. "Right there, as close to the edge as possible, but not _too_ close. That is very important."

"Here?" Hermione looked into the old, bearded face.

"Good! That's the right spot," Gandalf replied. "Stick it into his skin, and do it quick and hard. This is thick skin."

She started sweating. Yep, Gandalf was right. He had indeed _very_ thick skin, and she nearly blacked out for a second. But she did it; she managed to push the needle into his skin. Thorin moaned in his sleep, but he didn't do any sudden movements. Ron peered over her shoulder but quickly turned around as she made more stitches. Gandalf held her elbow to steady her.

Ten hours later, (that's what it felt like for Hermione), she could finally tie the stitches and secure them. Gandalf helped her secure the stitches properly, and they were done.

"Change the bandages tomorrow," Gandalf said and rose from the ground. The hobbit and the dwarfs stared at her for several minutes, impressed of her. Hermione stood up and hugged the grey wizard, her eyes soaking. "Thank you." And she smiled at the others. "I'm so happy you are here. I thought I could help him, but I only made it worse by telling him about…" She turned around and squeezed her eyes shut.

Dwalin patted her back clumsily. She felt more comfortable around Bofur, Bilbo and Balin, she knew them better… but she truly admired Dwalin, he was a good and faithful friend of Thorin, and he was a true fighter.

Balin approached his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "We must let him rest, brother. Hermione, how do you feel? You don't have to watch over him all the time, you know."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine. I will stay here a little longer."

Balin knew she would say that. "Well, let us know when you would like to rest."

"I will, Balin." She smiled. They left her, and she could hear many, eager voices as they opened the tent and walked out in the sun – the rest of the company. Ron stroked her arm. "I see you later then?"

"Yes, Ron. Thank you so much for your help!" She hugged him tight and long. The redhead grinned. "I'm sure he'll get well, 'Mione. You're a great healer."

Hermione chuckled. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." When he walked out of the tent, she sank to the floor once again, breathing in and out. Thorin didn't move, he just slept there under the blankets, quiet and calm. She looked at him.

He had some small scrapes on his face, and a few other injuries, but they were not as deep as the one he had on his chest. She felt suddenly so very tired, probably because she had healed him. But she fetched her wand anyway. "_Episkey_!" It was not the first time she had used that spell during these two days. She was happy with the results.

And she healed the other injuries on his body, using her wand. When she was done, she tucked it away and sighed deeply. "I need some water," she said to herself, and she drank a little before walking back to Thorin. They needed something to eat, both of them. But he was not awake. "Just wait, Thorin. I'll get you something delicious when you wake up," Hermione whispered by his ear, punctuating it with a tender kiss on his eyebrow.

Many days passed, and some of the dwarfs went back to the Lonely Mountain: Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bofur and his brothers. Ron was with them. Hermione hadn't left the camp, obviously. And she cleaned Thorin's wounds often and re-bandaged him. The biggest injury drained yellow fluid, but luckily it stopped after a few days.

Whenever he woke up she would give him something to drink and practically force him to eat some soup and bread. He did as she told, but he complained silently. He was depressed and spoke very little. He understood his nephews were dead and he didn't beg to see them anymore, but the next day, nearly three weeks after the battle, Hermione went out.

She was glad to see the elves and all those dwarfs she had got to know. Many of them had returned to their home, but the camp looked the same. There were many wounded people in the tents, too weak to be moved to their homes. Thorin had gained some strength, but he still needed more time.

On this rainy day, Thorin's cousin, Dain Ironfoot visited the camp. Hermione recognized him by his bright red Mohawk. He walked past her and didn't speak; he only wanted to see Thorin. And she didn't want to disturb them, so she wandered around in the forest for a while, enjoying the fresh air and the smell of plants and grass. It was chilly outside, but that was okay with her.

She came over a narrow creek, and she dipped her hands in it and splashed cold water in her face. That's when she heard a twig break. Snapping out of her trance, Hermione looked up.

"It's just me," someone said. Hermione rose from the yellow ground. "Tauriel!"

"Good morning, Hermione. How are you?" Her voice sounded weak. Hermione smiled sadly at her. "Me? I'm fine, I'm still alive." She immediately regretted saying that. "Oh I'm sorry. Anyway, how do you feel? I've been thinking about you." Hermione stroked her arm hesitantly. A sorrowful expression spread over her fair face. "I… I've felt better. I'm leaving the camp."

"Oh, where are you going?" Hermione studied the tall she elf carefully.

"To be honest, I do not know… but the road will take me somewhere I'm sure. There is nothing for me here."

"So you are not going with Thranduil's son?" Hermione asked and looked to the camp, biting her bottom lip. Tauriel shook her head. "He left shortly after the battle. So…how is your dwarf king?" Tauriel smiled teasingly, though it did not reach her green eyes. Hermione smiled back. "I feared for his life, but he has gotten better." Suddenly her smile stiffened and she quickly turned around. Tauriel grabbed her arm. "What is it? Hermione?"

Hermione felt really nauseous, and she hadn't been sick these three weeks, just a tiny bit in the mornings. She understood why… "I think I'm going to be sick." Then she bent over some bushes and threw up, fast and without warning.

When she was done, she cleaned and rinsed out her mouth with icy water from the creek. "Oh Merlin," Hermione moaned. "It's getting worse."

Tauriel looked into her eyes, knowingly. "When did you find out?"

"Err… a-after the battle," she stuttered nervously. Tauriel sat down next to her. "It will be alright, Hermione. I'm sure Thorin will be proud, but… does he know?"

Hermione paled at the thought and she shook her head no. Tauriel twisted her lips into a small smile. "Tell him." That was all she said before elegantly rising from the damp ground. "I must go, Hermione. Take care of yourself… and your child."

Tauriel smiled quickly before walking towards the trail. This made Hermione leave the ground so quickly she nearly vomited again. "If it's a boy I will name him after them!" She called out, thinking of Kili and Fili. Tauriel looked over her shoulder. "And if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll call her Kiley," Hermione immediately replied, the name popping into her mind. Tauriel only smiled in return, beautiful eyes glistening with tears of grief.

Hermione walked back to the camp, her curly head lowered. She couldn't stop thinking of what was growing inside her belly. _A child_! She was surprised they had managed to make it, Hermione being a Muggle-born witch and he a dwarf. They were so different… "I'm _pregnant_," she whispered. It was terrifying! She had to tell him, but she didn't look forward to it.

She met Bilbo by the bonfire, and since Dain hadn't left Thorin yet, she decided to chat with the hobbit. "Bilbo…"

"Ah, Hermione. It's good to see you."

"You too. I needed some fresh air, and Dain is there with him," Hermione replied lightly. Bilbo nodded. "I would like to see Thorin too. He feels better now, doesn't he?"

"Absolutely! He has mentioned you, but the last few days, when he's not sleeping, he hasn't spoken at all. He…"

"I understand. He is mourning over his lost nephews," Bilbo nodded and looked down. Hermione exhaled. "Yes, that is pretty much it. When he's awake, he just mourns silently to himself. It's not healthy. But that's not what I wanted to say… may I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead!" Bilbo smiled like a little boy.

"I don't know why I haven't asked you this before, but…you remember the throne hall? When Ron and I helped you look for the Arkenstone?"

"Yes?"

"You disappeared for a moment, didn't you? Right before his eyes! _How_ did you do it?"

Bilbo blinked, shook his head so that his curls fell down beside his face and blinked again. "Oh, ehm…" he laughed a little, nervous. Hermione cocked her head to one side, even more curious than before. "How, Bilbo?"

"Well, that…that's a little secret," he tried to look natural and laid-back, Hermione could tell. She raised one, dark brow at him. "Really?"

"Yes." He kept his mouth shut, not saying a word. Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "I'm your friend, Bilbo. You can tell me."

"I know, Hermione. I trust you, I really do… but I don't want to speak of it."

Hermione heaved a small sigh. "OK, I totally understand. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I know." He looked into the distance and Hermione studied him from the corner of her eye. There was something in his eyes… "I really miss my home," he whispered. Hermione nodded slowly. "I know… when will you return home?"

"Not yet, I don't have the heart to leave you all so soon. And what about you? Will you stay with him?" He blinked and smiled at her. Hermione couldn't help but blush. "I came back to help you, Bilbo. I worried for you. And Thorin… well, I worried for him too and I missed him, and I was _very_ disappointed. But now… how can I ever leave him? I will help Ron, but if we find out how to get back to England, I will not join him. Oh I know…I have a _family_, cousins, parents, _best friends_! It's so hard! But I love him, Bilbo. I just can't leave Middle-Earth and never see him again!"

"It's not easy at all," Bilbo answered and sighed, grasping her hand. "You must do what you believe is right. Do you really love him?"

"Bilbo…I can't imagine a world without him… I was destined to kill the old woman's son, that death eater. She cursed me and sent me to Middle-Earth, and that's where I met the mysterious leader of thirteen dwarfs," She said with a small chuckle. "It's so strange."

"It's _special_," Bilbo nodded.

"It is. Thank you for listening. I really needed someone to talk to." They hugged each other, the two friends. Bilbo stroked her back. "Go back to him."

"I will, but I'm not very keen to meet Dain, even though he is Thorin's cousin. I don't think he likes me that much."

"He _will_ do when he learns how you've cared for Thorin. Believe me."

Hermione approached the tent hesitantly and reached out her hand to open it, but then she heard Dain's richly accented voice:

"How do ya know she cares about ya? She is flattered, cousin! Flattered!"

And she heard Thorin answer: "Flattered?"

"Aye! Now ye are king, and she… well, just look at the lass! She's a witch, a lonely witch without friends. She's after the dwarf riches, I tell ya!"

"Oh no, Dain, _not_ Hermione," Thorin replied. "She destroyed the Arkenstone, remember? She did it because she worried for me. There is no greed in her heart." The said heart, the beating organ inside Hermione's chest, melted at this.

"That _was_ very bold," Dain agreed. "But are ye sure, dear cousin?"

"Yes." Thorin's voice couldn't be clearer. Hermione furrowed her brows. What did he mean? He was sure he wanted to be with Hermione? Or was it something more?

"Well, I need to be goin'," Dain said. "It was great to see ya again, I'm glad ye are getting better."

"Farewell, Dain," Thorin said, but she could barely hear him now. She quickly moved away to hide behind the tent. When Dain went back to his huge, black pig, Hermione couldn't wait to see her lover. He didn't sound so depressed and grumpy anymore.

Thorin was lying there, as usual, tucked in and silent. "Hermione." He tried to sit up, and she helped him. He looked deep into her eyes, cocking his head. "You heard us, didn't you?"

"Well… yeah." She flushed darkly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I just… I couldn't help overhearing. But I only heard the last part."

Thorin smiled for the first time, and the sight warmed her heart. "How are you feeling? Tired?"

"Sorrowful," was the immediate reply, "but also glad…"

"Oh?" She smiled hesitantly as she drew her knees up against her chest. Thorin reached his hand; it trembled as he stroked her hair from her eyes. "I'm so _glad_ I have you, my love. I _don't_ deserve your kindness. But do you still want me… I mean, after what I've done to you?"

Hermione stared into his face, and after a minute she pressed herself against him and hugged him cheek to cheek. "If it weren't for these injuries", she said, "I'd have you already." Thorin made a strange noise, trying to hide a humorous, blushing smile. "_Hermione_, I am serious!"

Hermione took his hand. Her sweet giggle ended in a sigh. "Sorry. And yes, I really wanna be with you." She straightened a little, a sudden idea forming in her head. She quickly changed the subject. "You know? I really would like to wash your hair."

Thorin touched his hair, surprised. "My hair? Err… Does it look bad?"

"No, silly! I just want to do it. Please?" Hermione cocked her head and gave him her sweetest smile. Thorin nodded slowly, wetting his lips. "Alright, you may wash my hair. I think I would enjoy it."

Hermione prepared some soap and a wooden bowl of hot water. Half an hour later she walked back into the tent, carrying all the stuff she needed in her arms. She sank down behind his back, and allowed him to lean into her chest as she loosened his braids and removed the beads. "There."

He was still covered by the blankets, but she gathered them together and threw it on the tent's floor. Hermione left the soft floor and sat down in the chair with two towels in her lap. It was a small chair, and he could lean back between her legs, and she easily reached down to the bowl. "Are you comfortable?" She asked.

"Yes, your thighs are so supple and soft," he purred deeply with a small smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and squeezed his shoulders. "Oh, don't flatter me too much," she teased, and added: "Is it OK that I removed your blankets? Are you cold?"

"No," he replied and closed his eyes as she slowly wetted his hair. "I'm warm under your hands."

"Sure you are," Hermione chuckled.

Thorin peered up over his shoulder; he was his serious self now. "Hermione?" He breathed.

"Yeah?" She took a piece of the soap into her hand and foamed his hair. Thorin whispered: "I mean it… you do make me feel warm. I must tell you something: I saw you in the dark, Hermione; you came to me in my deep slumber… You soothed my soul, made my dream less painful."

Hermione rubbed his scalp lovingly, not moving one inch, not speaking. Thorin sighed as she gently washed the nape of his neck, and shuddered in pleasure as her fingers brushed down behind his round-shaped, slightly pointy ears.

"I'm grateful, Hermione, you've done so much to me. You even _stitched_ my wound and treated me like a… like a precious friend. You did this to me, even though _I_ did not treat you right. And I am sorry I've been so quiet lately."

"It's okay… you think about your nephews. I miss them too."

"But I should have talked to you, and not shut you out," Thorin replied darkly, but his frown turned into an enjoyable purr as Hermione sunk both hands into his hair. Her thumbs brushed onto a sensitive spot under his earlobes, and her fingertips were feather-light. "It was really foolish," Hermione agreed, brushing the spot harder, "You mustn't ignore me again. We are friends, Thorin. You can tell me everything." She bit her lip, thinking about her little secret as she said this. Her pregnancy.

"Hermione? I'm so happy to be with you, but do you really wish to stay? What if you can go back to England? If you get the chance, will you take it?"

"I… I _was_ uncertain, but not anymore. I don't want to leave you, but oh… my friends. My family…"

Thorin silenced, and she dropped his heavy locks. "What?" She bent over and met his eyes over his broad shoulder. "I do love them, but you… you have my _heart_, Thorin. Home is where the heart is, right?"

Thorin mumbled those five words, mimicking her. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But I'm worried. I don't want to keep you here, even if it is to live with you and love you every day. But I don't want to break your heart. Cut your roots." He paused for a moment, and softly added: "I love you too _much_ to tear you away from your people." His deep voice had grown thick and hoarse, as if he had cried.

"I don't think there's a way back home, Thorin. Not for me… and not for Ron. But I will do some research, just in case…But no matter what happens, I will stay by your side."

Thorin captured her wet, soapy hand. "So if you got the chance, you would just ignore it and stay with me?"

"Yes, I _am_ certain. That is how much I love you." Her voice was firm and strong, but yet soft. She sighed. "Now. Let us not talk about it anymore. I must rinse your hair."

"Hermione?" He leaned his head back and looked up at her.

The said witch stopped pouring water over his head. "Yes, Thorin? Now what?" She cocked her head and furrowed her brows.

"Thank you, my beautiful protector. Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for lighting up my life."

"Stop thanking me, _thanker_!" She tried to sound stern, but her cheeks reddened like cherries and her heart skipped a beat. "_You_ protected me too, during our adventure."

"You miss it? Traveling with thirteen dwarfs?" He stroked her knee with stubby, short fingers. "I do," she whispered.

Hermione tilted her head forward and pressed her lips against his softly. Oh, how she had missed kissing those supple lips of his! Water from his mane trickled into her eyes. She drew away. But he wanted more, he hadn't felt the warmth of his lady for a long time… he craned his neck, letting his lips drift over her soft, pointy chin and down along her throat. She tasted of strawberries.

Hermione rose from the chair, gracefully avoiding his splendid mouth. "Don't try to seduce me, stud. I'm not done with you. There is soap in your hair, and I want to rinse it without using magic."

"Why is that, you luscious witch?" He licked his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Why because I _love_ toying with your hair, _hopeless_ dwarf!"

The sound of Hermione's silver bell like laughter caressed his heart more than she could ever understand…

**Finally, I have updated! And I really, really hope it was satisfying and not stupid, poorly written, boring or… ah anyway, **_**I**_** liked this chapter. It's embarrassing to read the first chapters, they are not so good. Well, the whole story is shit compared to Tolkien's texts, but heck! I can't help but love this story anyway haha ;)**

**Btw, I have edited chapter 1, (when they meet each other for the first time) and I also want to change the sex scene hehe, you know – chapter 14, and then I will also remove Sarah from my story. I don't know what I was thinking! She shouldn't have existed in the first place! ((Tolkien would have shaken his head and heaved a ****deep**** sigh if he had read my simple story, ESPECIALLY chapter 14! O.o I'm so sorry, Mr. J. R. R. Tolkien. I respect you, really! But I can't help myself XD**

**Oh and one more thing… I want to edit as many other chapters as possible, also chapter 2 and 3… especially chapter 2 lol ;) **

**Well, see ya later! Thank you **_**so**_** much for reviewing and following The Witch and the Dwarf. **


End file.
